Tomorrow's Rainbow
by Sandsturm-Kyrell
Summary: Hey Leute! Die Geschichte wurde überarbeitet und einiges eingefügt ausserdem zwei! neue Kapitel. Es lohnt sich.
1. Kapitel 1

Hi Leute hier ist die aktuellste Version von Tomorrow's Rainbow. Es ist einiges dazu gekommen, so dass es sich lohnt es noch mal zu lesen. Wir wünschen euch viel Spass.  
  
Noch etwas in eigener Sache, der hier veröffentlichte Disclaimer gilt auch für alle nachfolgenden Kapitel, die jetzt schon veröffentlicht sind oder noch dazu kommen werden.  
  
Disclaimer: Die hier genanten Charaktere, die ihr aus der Serie wiedererkennt sind nicht unserer Eigentum und wir verdienen hiermit auch kein Geld. Alle neuen Charaktere, die nicht aus der Serie stammen, sowie die Storyline sind unsere. Wir bitten darum, dass ihr dies respektiert.  
  
Viel Spass beim Lesen  
  
Sandsturm und Kyrell  
  
Tomorrow's Rainbow  
  
Kapitel 1  
  
Die Reifen quietschten als das gelbe Cabrio in die schmale Parklücke  
  
einbog und dort zum stehen kam.  
  
Hastig wurde die Tür geöffnet und zugeschlagen. Haruka hetzte im rasanten Tempo über den Parkplatz der Mugen Gukuen Schule. Als sie das Gebäude erreicht hatte, schaute sie auf den Zettel den ihr die Schule zur Orientierung geschickt hatte. Sie rannte gerade den Flur entlang als es zum 2. Mal zur Vorlesung läutete.  
  
Dann klopfte Haruka an eine der nummerierten Türen und öffnete diese schwungvoll... die Gesichter der übrigen Studenten flogen zur Tür und ihre Blicke hefteten sich an Haruka. Die junge Professorin Hirosu musterte sie " Haruka Tenoh, nehme ich an." Haruka nickte "Dann setzen Sie sich bitte, oben in der letzten Reihe ist noch ein Platz frei." Haruka stieg die Treppenstufen hinauf und vernahm ein deutliches Gemurmel hinter ihrem Rücken. Sie setzte sich neben ein Mädchen das sich sogleich als Elza Gray vorstellte. Das Mädchen zur ihrer anderen Seite schien völlig in Gedanken versunken. Es blickte aus dem Fenster und dabei ließ sie unaufhörlich eine Strähne ihres Haares durch ihre Finger gleiten. Haruka musterte sie, konzentrierte sich aber, als die Stimme der Professorin durch den Hörsaal zur ihr herauf tönte. Frl. Hirosu begann mit ihrer Einleitung über die astrologische Wissenschaft und ihren Vorzügen und Grundlagen.  
  
Dann läutete es zur nächsten Stunde. Michiru raffte eilig ihre Sachen zusammen und wollte gerade an Haruka vorbei, die im selben Augenblick aufgestanden war, und die beiden stießen aneinander. Michiru murmelte eine Entschuldigung und verließ den Hörsaal. Elza ihre Freundin folgte ihr nach draußen und verabredete sich mit ihr und den anderen Mädchen des Kurses zum Lunch. Auf dem Gang wurde Michiru von ihrem langjährigen Freund Masari empfangen. Er legte einen Arm sie " Wie war die erste Stunde Astrologie meine Süße ?" Michirus Augen verengten sich " Interessant , was dachtest Du?!" Masari " Ich finde einfach nur das, dass kein Fach zum studieren ist... wer interessiert sich denn heutzutage für Sterne." Michiru erwiderte nichts sondern ließ ihn einfach stehen und verschwand durch die nächste Tür ins angrenzte Atelier. Hier sollte also ihr Kunstkurs stattfinden. Michiru begrüßte die anderen Studentinnen mit einem Lächeln und setzte sich dann hinter eine aufgebaute Staffelei, auch einige Mädchen aus dem Astrologie- Kurs saßen hinter den Staffeleien. Kiara , die auch in Michirus Astrologie- Kurs neben ihr saß kam herein und setzte sich zu ihr.  
  
" Hallo Michiru !" Sie lächelte und strich ihre roten Haare aus der Stirn. Die Stunde begann und die erste Aufgabe die der Professor ihnen auftrug war das Zeichnen eines Vanity - Motives . Michirus Wahl fiel auf den großen Ahorn der in der Mitte des Hofes stand, um diesen herum befand sich eine schneeweiße Bank mit altertümlichen Ornamenten. Rasch hatte sie eine Skizze entworfen und begann nun diese auszuarbeiten. Als Michiru zur Palette griff um die richtigen Farben zu mischen, sah ihr Kiara über die Schulter. " Na jetzt bin ich wirklich neidisch!" Michiru hob überrascht die Augenbrauen. Kiara lachte und stieß ihr leicht in die Seite " Haruka Tenoh, meine ich!" Gerade jetzt klatschte ihr Professor in die Hände und beendete somit die Stunde. Die beiden Mädchen standen auf und ließen ihre Arbeiten zurück. Als die beiden das kleine Cafe betraten, indem die Studenten der Mugen Gukuen Schule zu Mittag aßen, waren die anderen schon anwesend... Setsuna Meio winkte die beiden zu sich an den Tisch. Michiru quetschte sich auf den Platz ihr gegenüber. " Hallo Setsuna , na wie war der Physik- Kurs?" Setsuna lachte über das ganze Gesicht" Phantastisch, und wie war Dein erster Tag an der Uni?" Michiru winkte der Bedienung und bestellt einen Espresso "Richtig schön, der Zeichenkurs macht mir besonders Spaß" Da kamen Elza und zwei weitere Mädchen des Astrologie- Kurses und setzte sich zu der lustigen Runde, die sich inzwischen gebildet hatte. Kiara " Also Haruka Tenoh ist der absolute Traumtyp, da kannst Du mir sagen was Du willst, Serena !" Serena, ein hübsches blondes Mädchen ließ ihre Augen funkeln " Ja ich weiß, ich wäre tot umgefallen wenn er etwas gesagt hätte... seine Stimme ist im Fernsehen immer so sexy" Die anderen nickten zustimmend, Elza " Der ganze Typ ist sexy!" Michiru saß verträumt neben ihr und schlürfte leise ihren Espresso. "Setsuna?" Michiru setzte die Tasse ab " Wie wäre es heute Nachmittag schwimmen zu gehen?" Setsuna hob abwehrend die Hände " Tut mir Leid Michiru ich muss heute Nachmittag meine Versuchsreihe ergänzen... sonst sind meine Ergebnisse verfälscht." Michiru sah hoffnungsvoll zu Elza " Was ist mit Dir Elza?" Diese schüttelte den Kopf " Ich kann auch nicht, heute sind die Trainingsfahrten des großen Motocross - Rennens... Haruka startete und das lass ich mir auf keinen Fall entgehen... aber wenn Du Lust hast komm doch einfach mit. Die anderen Mädchen kommen auch!" Michiru lächelte entschuldigend" Du weißt doch das ich mir nicht aus Autorennen mache!" Nach einer Schrecksekunde kam es wie aus einem Mund von den Mädchen " Motocross - Rennen" Michiru " Na da seht ihr' s mit mir würdet ihr Euch nur blamieren, ich geh lieber zum Strand und schwimme" Sie stand auf legte ein paar Münzen auf den Tisch und verließ das Café. Dann ging sie zur nächsten Telefonzelle und rief Masari an. Michiru verabredete sich mit ihrem Freund an ihrem üblich Platz am Strand. Dann rannte sie nach hause und zog sich ihren sonnen -gelben Bikini an, packte ihre Badetasche und lief zur nächsten Bushaltestelle.  
  
Als Michiru an der üblichen Bucht eintraf wartete Masari schon auf sie. " Wo warst Du denn so lange ich warte schon seit einer halben Stunde auf Dich!" Michiru legte ihr Handtuch neben seines und zog ihr langes Sommerkleid aus. Dann sah sie Masari auffordernd an und rannte in Wellen. Masari folgte ihr und bald standen die beiden eng umschlungen im Wasser und küssten sich. Eine halbe Stunde später lagen die beiden auf ihren Handtüchern. " Wieso bist Du denn jetzt so spät gekommen, ich habe keine Lust ewig auf Dich zu warten Michiru" sagte Masari vorwurfsvoll. Michiru rollte sich auf die Seite und sah ihm in die Augen " Falls Du es vergessen haben solltest, mein Wagen ist in der Werkstatt und ich bin zur zeit auf öffentliche Verkehrsmittel angewiesen... und die fragen eben nicht danach ob ich zwei Minuten zu spät zur Haltestelle komme." Sie legte sich wieder auf den Rücken und schloss die Augen. Masari beugte sich zu ihr hinunter und küsste sie... seine Küsse wurden immer fordernder und seine Hand nestelte an ihrem Bikini- Oberteil. Michiru öffnete die Augen und schob ihn bestimmt weg " Lass das ich will nicht mit Dir schlafen und schon gar nicht HIER!" Masari setzte sich auf " Ach komm schon, Michiru hier ist doch kein Mensch!" Sie schüttelte den Kopf griff in ihre Tasche und holte ein Buch heraus.  
  
Zur gleichen Zeit konzentrierte sich Haruka auf ihr Motorrad, sie raste über die Strecke und nahm kaum die vielen Mädchen wahr die laut ihren Namen kreischten. Als sie die Zielgerade als erste überfuhr, nahm der Applaus kein Ende. Haruka kam zum stehen und setzte ihren Helm ab und die Sonne blitzte in ihren blonden Haaren. Sie sah ihren Trainer an und lächelte ihm zu, dann winkte sie ihrer Crew und stieg vom Motorrad. Der Durchgang nach draußen befand sich direkt an der Tribüne, wo ihre Fans schon auf sie warteten. Unter ihnen waren auch Elza , Kiara , Serena und die restlichen Mädchen des Astrologie- Kurses. Alle hatten kurze Miniröcke und knappe Tops. Ein Teammitglied kam zu Haruka und nahm ihr die schwere Maschine ab, um eventuelle Beschädigungen zu reparieren. Haruka klemmte sich ihren Helm unter den Arm und ging auf den Ausgang zu. Dort hatten sich inzwischen auch einige Reporter eingefunden. Sie gingen sofort auf Haruka zu, als diese näher kam. Nachdem sie ein paar Fragen des Rennens betreffend beantwortet hatte lenkte eine junge, hübsche, brünette Reporterin die Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. " Herr Tenoh ..." ,immer wieder brachte diese Anrede Haruka zum schmunzeln, "...darf ich Ihnen eine etwas privatere Frage stellen?" Haruka nickte " Bitte?" Die junge Reporterin hob ihr Diktiergerät." Sie haben viele Fans, vornehmlich weibliche Fans... ", Haruka lächelte den die vielen Mädchen neben sich auf der Tribüne zu, "... die es bestimmt brennend interessieren würde ob Sie schon liiert oder noch zu haben sind!" Haruka schüttelte den Kopf " Ich bin nicht in festen Händen " Die junge Reporterin " Das freut mich zu hören ebenso wie ihre weiblichen Fans, stimmt' s?!" Sie hatte ihren Kopf in den Nacken gelegt und sah hoch zur Tribüne. Von dort oben kam zustimmende Rufe und einige klatschten um ihre Zustimmung zu äußern. Haruka grinste und wartete auf die nächste Frage " Sie sind also noch nicht in festen Händen...aber wie sollte dann ihre Traumfrau aussehen ?" Haruka legte den Kopf, ein bisschen zur Seite, musterte die jungen Reporterin und sah ihr dann tief in die Augen " Sie sollte ungefähr in meinem Alter sein, dunkle Augen haben und braunes, schimmerndes Haar" Die Reporterin errötete unter Harukas Blick und fragte irritiert " Wie bitte?" Haruka lächelte " Na ja sie könnte auch blonde, schwarze, rote Haare haben, jede erdenkliche Augenfarbe, ich bin nicht auf einen Typ fixiert...es ist mir egal! Es tut mir Leid, ich muss jetzt gehen, Auf Wiedersehen" Haruka lächelte sie an, grinste noch einmal zu den Mädchen herüber. Die darum baten das sie noch etwas bliebe. Gerade als sich Haruka zum Gehen wandte, hörte sie eine aufgeregte helle Stimme hinter sich " Herr Tenoh , Herr Tenoh !" Sie drehte sich um und sah ein etwa 15- jähriges Mädchen das ein Bild und einen Stift in der Hand hielt. Sie lächelte " Ja bitte?" Haruka ging auf die Tribüne zu und war nun in der gleichen Höhe wie das Mädchen. Die sah Haruka mit großen Augen an "Ähm , ähm könnten Sie mir wohl ein Autogramm geben, bitte?" Haruka nahm das Bild und den Stift " Wie heißt Du?" - " Conny , na ja eigentlich Cordelia , aber alle sagen Conny " Haruka lächelte und schrieb etwas auf das Bild dann drückte sie beides Conny in die Hand " Ich muss jetzt gehen, bis bald Conny !" Haruka verschwand durch den Ausgang. Conny las die Worte auf dem Bild und wurde knallrot." Elza und die anderen waren neben sie getreten " Was schreibt er denn?" Conny steckte das Bild und grinste ihre große Schwester an " Das geht Dich gar nichts an!" Elzas Augen funkelten " Komm' schon Conny , zeig her, sonst platze ich vor Neugierde..." Conny reichte ihr das Bild und Elza las laut vor:"  
  
FÜR CONNY... MIT DEN SCHÖNSTEN AUGEN DIE ICH JEMALS GESEHEN HABE! ALLES LIEBE UND VIEL GLÜCK WÜNSCHT DIR ... DEIN HARUKA TENOH  
  
Wow , das ist ja süß ! Haruka Tenoh ist mein absoluter Traumtyp"  
  
Haruka war indessen zu den Mechanikern gegangen um sich über ihre Maschine zu informieren, als sie jetzt die große Halle verließ, versperrte ihr jemand den Weg." Sie haben mich vorhin ganz schön aus der Fassung gebracht..." Haruka grinste. " Wie haben Sie das gemeint..." Haruka sah sie überrascht an " Was?" " Sie wissen schon ... das mit.. na ja" Haruka zog sie in ihre Arme und küsste sie leidenschaftlich. Nach einer Weile lockerte sie ihren Griff und sah der jungen Reporterin in die Augen " So in etwa!" Die Journalistin holte tief Luft " Ich, oh Gott das ist mir ja noch nie passiert..." Haruka sah sie an " Wie heißen Sie eigentlich ?"-" Hikari " Haruka ließ sie los " Ein hübscher Name" Hikari strich sich das Haar aus der Stirn " Danke schön! Wollen wir zusammen noch nen Kaffee trinken gehen?" Haruka schüttelte den Kopf " Ich weiß was viel besseres, vorausgesetzt Sie sind nicht als Journalistin mit mir zusammen!" Hikari hob zwei Finger " Ich schwöre, ich hab mein Diktiergerät sowieso schon in der Redaktion...also was wollen wir machen?!" Haruka " Ich dachte wir gehen zu mir... " Am nächsten Morgen wurde Haruka unsanft von ihrem Wecker aus ihren Träumen gerissen. Sie spürte wie etwas sich neben ihr bewegte ... Hikari richtete sich auf " Morgen, wie geht's Dir. Hast Du gut geschlafen?" Haruka kuschelte sich neben sie " Viel zu gut, ich habe überhaupt keine Lust auf die Uni... ich würde viel lieber...." Sie küsste Hikari und strich mit ihren Fingerspitzen über ihren Körper. Hikari" Die letzte Nacht war richtig schön, Danke!" Haruka lächelte und verließ das Zimmer.  
  
Michiru dagegen hatte die Nacht allein verbracht... jetzt saß sie am Frühstückstisch und trank ihren Kaffee. Sie hatte immer schon Probleme morgens etwas zu essen und Setsuna machte ihr deswegen regelmäßig Vorwürfe. Als sie auf die Uhr sah, verschluckte sie sich an ihrem Kaffee. Michiru riss ihre Tasche von der Stuhllehne, schlang sich ihren grauen Mantel um den Körper und schnürte das Band um ihre schmale Taille . Dann rannte sie aus der Wohnung und trat auf die Straße. Es regnete stark und Michiru schlug den Kragen ihres Mantels hoch. Als sie total erschöpft und durchnässt, endlich in der Uni ankam sah sie das der Astrologie- Kurs entfiel.  
  
Völlig genervt beschloss sie ihr unterbrochenes Frühstück nach zu holen. Allerdings stand ihr nicht gerade der Sinn danach mit den anderen Mädchen zusammen zu sein... deren einziges Gesprächsthema war dieser Haruka Tenoh . Von ihm wusste Michiru ebenso viel, wie von dem Wechseln eines Autoreifens...nämlich gar nichts. Also entschied sie sich ein anderes Café auf zu suchen. Der Regen hatte nachgelassen und so schlenderte Michiru durch die Straßen Tokios. Dann sah sie eine Tür, sie war milchig weiß und hatte eine Aufschrift ARCADE GAME CROWD CENTER. Michiru überlegte nicht lange sondern trat durch die Schwingtür ein. Als sie sich umsah bemerkte sie die gemütliche Atmosphäre, die das kleine Café mit den Bankreihen ausstrahlte. Ein paar junge Schülerinnen saßen um einen Tisch herum und unterhielten sich lautstark. Michiru lächelte als sie ein paar der Gesprächsfetzen auffing. Dann legte sie ihre Tasche auf einen der Tische und zog ihren Mantel aus. Sie setzte sich und kurz darauf erschien der Kellner. Während er ihre Bestellung entgegennahm fiel Michirus Blick auf sein Namensschild, das an seinem Hemd befestigt war. Motoki . Er brachte ihr den gewünschten Kaffee und ließ sie dann wieder allein. Sie nahm einen großen Schluck Kaffee und sah sich erneut um, an der einen Seite waren Spielautomaten angebracht, eigentlich hatte sie noch nie viel für derartige Spiele übrig gehabt. Sie liebte die Kunst, die Literatur und natürlich ihre Geige. Während sie so dasaß und vor sich hin träumte wurde die Tür geöffnet... und Haruka trat ein. Sie setzte sich an die Bar und bestellte einen Kaffee, als sie ihn bekam ging Haruka direkt zu den Spielautomaten und schmiss ein paar Münzen hinein. Sie setzte sich, stellte ihre Tasse ab und los ging das virtuelle Autorennen. Als Haruka ihr Kleingeld verspielt hatte, zog auch sie ihre Jacke aus und setzte sich an einen Tisch. So saßen die beiden sich direkt gegenüber und tranken ihren Kaffee. Amüsiert beobachtete Haruka die Mädchen, die zwei Tische weiter saßen. Besonders das blonde Mädchen ließ Haruka schmunzeln, sie stritt mit der hübschen Brünetten über Rezepte. Haruka drehte ihren Kopf ein bisschen, vor ihr saß das Mädchen aus ihrem Astrologie- Kurs aus der Universität. Wieder hatte sie diesen verträumten Ausdruck, und ihre Augen schienen wie die Sterne zu leuchten. Ungewollt hatte Michiru, Haruka in ihren Bann geschlagen. Usagi und Makoto hatten derweilen ihre Differenzen beigelegt und Usagi musterte nun die anderen Gäste. Ihr Blick fiel erst auf Haruka und dann als sie Michiru sah, rief sie "Ich habe noch nie jemanden gesehen, der hübscher ist als sie!!!"  
  
Michiru schreckte aus ihren Tagträumen, sie lächelte über das etwas vorlaute Kompliment. Dann griff sie ihre Tasche und entnahm dieser ihren Skizzenblock und einen ihrer Kohlestifte. Haruka stand auf und bestellte sich eine neue Tasse Kaffee.  
  
Als sie wieder zu ihrem Platz zurück kehrte, flüsterte sie Michiru zu "Diesem Kompliment kann ich mich nur anschließen... auch wenn ich es anders zum Ausdruck gebracht hätte." Michiru hob ihren Blick und jähe Röte schoss ihr ins Gesicht. Sie schaute wieder auf ihre Arbeit. " Wie wäre es mit einer weiteren Tasse Kaffee? Darf ich Sie einladen? Wenn ich mich nicht täusche dann gehen sie doch auch auf die Mugen Gukuen Schule. Wir könnten nachher zusammen zurück gehen!" Michiru beendete mit einem Strich ihre Zeichnung, packte ihre Sachen zusammen, zog ihren Mantel an und riss das Blatt vom Block. Sie sah auf und bemerkte das Haruka immer noch neben ihr stand " Ich denke nicht das ich diese Variante bevorzuge, geschweige denn das ich Komplimente von Ihnen hören möchte! Die Art und Weise wie dieses Mädchen ... ach vergessen Sie das Ganze! ES GEHT SIE NICHTS AN!" Sie nahm ihre Tasche vom Tisch und wandte sich zum gehen. Während sie an dem Tisch vorbei ging, an dem Usagi und die anderen saßen, legte sie ihnen zwei Blätter umgedreht auf den Tisch. Michiru lächelte die Mädchen an "... Sie aber auch!" und verließ das Café. Auf der Straße schloss sie ihren Mantel und ging eilig Richtung Uni davon.  
  
Usagi griff derweilen nach den Blättern, auf einem hatte Michiru sie selbst gezeichnet und das andere war ein Portrait der ganzen Gruppe. Usagi und die anderen waren vor Begeisterung völlig aus der Fassung. Als Haruka wenig später ihren Kaffee auf getrunken hatte und Café verließ warf auch sie im vorüber gehen einen Blick auf die Zeichnungen. Ein leichtes Lächeln umspielte ihren Mund, als sie auf die Straße trat... zwischen ihren Fingern ließ sie Michirus Kohlestift wandern.  
  
Als Michiru die Uni endlich erreichte ging sie auf direktem Wege in die Cafeteria. " Hallo Michiru!" sie drehte sich herum und erblickte Setsuna am anderen Ende des Raumes. Michiru bahnte sich einen Weg durch die Studenten und ließ sich neben ihre Freundin auf einen der Stühle fallen. Setsuna löffelte ihren Nachtisch und grinste zu ihr hinüber " Wo warst Du die ganze Zeit, Masari hat mich schon fünfmal gefragt wo Du ab geblieben bist?!" Michiru zuckte mit den Schultern " Ich war in einem netten Café, und habe den seit Jahren besten Kaffee getrunken. Außerdem brauchte ich mal etwas Zeit für mich... manchmal habe ich das Gefühl Masari erdrückt mich mit seiner Liebe und seiner Fürsorge. Ich brauche meinen Freiraum aber das hat er ja noch nie verstanden..." Hinter Michiru räusperte sich jemand, sie fuhr herum und blickte in die tief blauen Augen ihres Gegenübers. Haruka grinst sie an." Hallo schöne Frau!" Michiru kehrt ihr den Rücken zu. " Was wollen Sie denn schon wieder!?" "Ich besuche diese Uni, ich dachte das hätte ich Ihnen schon erzählt." Michirus Stirn zieht sich in Zornfalten und sie erwidert " Und ich dachte ich hätte Ihnen schon begreiflich gemacht, das Sie mich in Ruhe lassen sollen. Wenn Sie jetzt endlich gehen würden, dann wäre ich Ihnen sehr verbunden...!" Haruka lehnt sich ein bisschen zu ihr hinunter "Ich hoffe wir sind noch öfter verbunden..." Michiru schnappt nach Luft " Das ist doch eine...!" Weiter kommt sie nicht, denn Haruka hat sich aus dem Staub gemacht und Elza kommt mit den anderen an ihren Tisch" Was wollte denn Haruka Tenoh von Dir?!" Michiru nimmt einen Löffel von Setsunas Nachtisch" Wer bitte?". Die anderen sehen Michiru an, als wäre sie ein Mars- Männchen mit sieben Köpfen und Fangzähnen Kiara schüttelte den Kopf "Das ist jetzt nicht Dein Ernst Michiru, oh Gott das kann nicht Dein ernst sein!" Setsuna nickt " Der Typ der gerade hier war das ist Haruka Tenoh verdammt noch mal, Michiru den solltet Du wirklich kennen." Elza blickt Michiru an" Jedes Mädchen auf dem Campus fällt schon in Ohnmacht wenn er nur lächelt, der Typ ist alleeerste Sahne!" "Außerdem ist er ein grandioser Motocross- Fahrer!" ergänzt Kiara. Michiru" Ach deswegen hat er an den Automaten gespielt." Die anderen sehen Michiru überrascht an. Elza schaut ihr fragend in die Augen " Welche Automaten erzähl..." Michiru winkt ab " Ist nicht so wichtig, ich muss jetzt los, ich muss vor dem Kunst- Seminar noch mal ins Studentenbüro." Sie steht auf, schnappt sich ihre Sachen und geht schnurstracks zu den Seminarräumen.  
  
Ein paar Minuten später treffen auch die anderen ein und die Stunde beginnt. Gerade als der Professor sie auffordert weiter an ihren Vanity - Motiven zu zeichnen, klopft es an der Tür. Sie wird geöffnet und Haruka betritt den Raum. " Sie wünschen?" Der Professor macht einen Schritt auf sie zu. Haruka " Kann ich bitte Michiru Kaiou für einen Augenblick sprechen." Der Professor macht eine eindeutige Handbewegung und Michiru erhebt sich widerwillig.  
  
Dann folgt sie Haruka auf den Flur und die zieht hinter ihnen beiden die Tür zu. Die Tür allerdings hat ein Fenster, damit man auf einen erkennen kann ob dort Stunden gegeben werden oder nicht. Die beiden stehen genau in diesem Sichtbereich und die anderen beobachten interessiert was als nächstes passiert... Michiru sieht verärgert auf ihr Gegenüber" Was gibt es denn jetzt schon wieder? Ich habe keine Zeit für so einen Quatsch! Ich möchte das Sie mich in Ruhe lassen, ich will nichts mit Ihnen zu tun haben verstehen Sie!" Haruka hält ihr den Kohlestift vor die Augen " Ich dachte das Sie den gebrauchen könnten und da Sie mich in der Cafeteria schon haben abblitzen lassen..." Michiru wird unter Harukas schelmischen Grinsen rot, bedauernd schlägt sie sich mit der Hand vor den Mund "Oh Gott das tut mir Leid. Ich wollte Sie wegen ihrer Hilfsbereitschaft nicht so anfahren. Ich habe mich furchtbar benommen." Haruka sieht ihr tief in die Augen " Ich fand Sie eigentlich sehr sexy, als Sie sich so aufgeregt haben... " Michiru schnappt nach Luft und ohne das sie etwas erwidern kann, hält Haruka sie schon in den Armen und küsst sie stürmisch. So schnell wie Haruka sie in die Arme geschlossen hat, genauso so schnell lässt sie Haruka auch wieder los. Eilig geht sie den Flur hinunter und verschwindet am Ende des Ganges. Michiru ist völlig verblüfft.  
  
In den nächsten Tagen schwirren die Gerüchte nur so herum : Michiru Kaiou und Haruka Tenoh?? Natürlich hat auch Masari Wind von der Sache bekommen und er und Michiru streiten in jeder freien Minute. Haruka hat sich in den letzten Tagen in der Uni ziemlich rar gemacht und für Michiru ist das Studium zu einem Spießruten- Lauf geworden. Sie ist froh als es endlich Samstag ist und keine Vorlesungen stattfinden. Durch ihr Fenster schlängeln sich die ersten Sonnenstrahlen... und nach einer Weile hat sich Michiru überwunden und springt aus dem Bett. Noch im Satinnachthemd läuft sie ins Wohnzimmer und zieht die weißen Vorhänge zurück, sofort scheint ihr die Sonne ins Gesicht und die Sonnenstrahlen malen honigfarbene Kringel auf das Parkett. Michiru nimmt die Fernbedienung setzt sich in den großen Korbsessel in dem eine warme blaue Decke liegt und schaut auf den Fernseher...während sie so durch die Kanäle schaltet, erinnert sich Michiru daran das die anderen Mädchen heute zu einem Übungsrennen gehen wollten. Hastig zieht sich Michiru ihre schwarze Hose und eine Bluse an, dann wirft sie sich den Mantel um und nimmt ihre Schlüssel. Ein halbe Stunde später befindet sie sich am Eingang der Rennstrecke. Viele Fans sind gekommen... die meisten weiblichen Geschlechts. Michiru setzt sich weit weg von ihren Bekannten, denn unter keinen Umständen möchte sie hier gesehen werden.  
  
Währenddessen ist auch Haruka an der Strecke angekommen und begibt sich gleich in die Umkleideräume der Fahrer. Sie öffnet ihren Spind und als sie zur Seite blickt, steht da Hikari . Haruka versuchte seit der gestrigen Nacht nicht unter ihre Augen zu kommen, für eine Nacht okay aber mehr... das entspricht einfach nicht ihrem Naturell. Jetzt da Hikari vor ihr steht ist sie völlig verwirrt, sie weiß nicht was von ihr erwartet wird... ist völlig verunsichert, sie hasst dieses Gefühl der Unsicherheit! Hikari schmunzelt" Ich dachte Du würdest Dich mal bei mir melden, aber immer wenn ich nach hause kam war da nichts, nicht einmal eine Nachricht auf dem Anrufbeantworter (AB)" Haruka schaut zur Seite " Hör zu Hikari ich hatte nicht überhaupt keine Zeit in den letzten Tagen, ich war so mit der Uni und den Rennen beschäftigt, das ich es einfach vergessen habe!" Skeptisch hebt Hikari die Augenbrauen " Es ist wirklich nichts anderes?" Haruka lächelt " Nein, es ist nichts " Hikari hebt die Hand und streicht Haruka die Haarsträhnen aus der Stirn. Haruka wendet den Kopf zur Seite " Lass das! Ich muss mich auf das Rennen vorbereiten!" Hikari legt die Arme um Harukas Hals " Du hast noch eine halbe Stunde zeit. Ich wüsste da was besseres zur Konzentration!" Sie zieht Haruka zu sich herunter und küsst sie leidenschaftlich. Mit geschickten Fingern öffnet sie dabei, Harukas Hemd. Haruka dagegen macht sich an ihrem Pullover zu schaffen... Haruka sieht auf die Uhr "Verdammt, in 10 Minuten fängt das Rennen an und ich hab nichts besseres zu tun als mit Dir zu schlafen!!!" Haruka springt auf und zerrt die Motorrad- Kluft aus ihrem Schrank. " So wie Du das sagst hört sich das ja nach einer Krankheit an! Was war ich für nur der Spaß einer Nacht, nur ein Abenteuer, ein Flirt?! Ich habe mich in Dich verliebt Haruka kannst Du das nicht verstehen? Ich wollte keinen Flirt für eine Nacht, keinen One - Night- Stand! Ich wollte Dich Haruka und ich will Dich immer noch! ICH LIEBE DICH" Während Haruka in ihre Klamotten fährt antwortet sie "Ich liebe Dich aber nicht Hikari, wer liebt denn heute noch KEINER und erkläre mich doch mal bitte was LIEBE ist. Es gibt keine LIEBE! Ja verdammt für mich warst Du nur ein One- Night- Stand, ich habe ich habe Dir nie gesagt das ich Dich liebe, Dir nie falsche Hoffnungen gemacht. Für mich gibt es keine wahre Liebe." Mit diesen Worten schließt sie die Nieten ihres Rennanzuges und verlässt die Halle.  
  
Haruka tritt heraus. Die Mädchen fangen an ihren Namen zu rufen, alle sind gestylt und haben sich in Tops und Miniröcke geschmissen und warten nur darauf ein Lächeln von Haruka. Die aber verdreht genervt die Augen und geht hinüber zu ihrem Chef. "Haruka was ist los?" Haruka winkt ab "Nichts, die Weiber machen mich wahnsinnig, muss das eigentlich jedes Mal sein?" Der Trainer grinst ihn an" Warte mal bis Du siehst wie viel Fanpost heute gekommen ist!" Haruka bringt ein schiefes Lächeln zu Stande " Kann es losgehen?" Der Trainer nickt. Haruka sieht zu den Mechanikern "Irgendwelche Veränderungen an meinem Bike ?" Der Trainer nickt " Nur Kleinigkeiten!" Harukas Laune klebt jetzt am Nullpunkt" Du weißt das ich es hasse wenn jemand daran rum schraubt und das kein Mensch mit mir abspricht!" Wieder nickt der Trainer " Ich werde das mit den Jungs noch mal abklären." Haruka nickt grimmig und hebt ihr Motorrad vom Ständer. Als Haruka jetzt in das, totale, Blickfeld der Fans kommt werden die Rufe immer lauter und einige Mädchen fangen an zu kreischen.  
  
Haruka würdigt die Mädchen mit keinem Blick, die Mädchen die an der Rennstrecke, Fahrer mit ihren Miniröcken oder Tops betören wollen, haben sie noch nie interessiert. Derweilen kommen Usagi und die anderen Mädchen gerade die Tribüne hoch, auch sie sind in heller Aufregung, vor allem Makoto ist völlig aus dem Häuschen. Als sie Michiru erkennen setzten sie sich sofort zu ihr. Usagi und die anderen bedanken sich überschwänglich für die Bilder. Makoto " Wir haben von dem Gruppenportrait Kopien gemacht, sie sind wirklich wunderschön!" Michiru lächelt über die unbedachten Äußerungen und freut sich nun doch über ein wenig Gesellschaft. Da tritt Haruka aus der Tür und geht zu den Mechanikern hinüber... als die Rufe über den Platz hallen ist Michiru völlig verwirrt. Haruka scheint wirklich sehr beliebt zu sein, sie achtet auf jede Bewegung Harukas. Michiru ist gespannt auf das Rennen noch nie hat sie so was miterlebt. Gebannt beobachtet sie wie Haruka ihre Maschine zum Start schiebt, sie setzt ihren Helm auf und steigt auf ihr Motorrad. Auch die anderen Fahrer machen sich bereit, die Ampel springt von Rot auf Gelb. Haruka weiß, jetzt ist der Start nur noch eine Sache von Sekunden, sie umfasst ihre Griffe fester und macht sich bereit. Michiru starrt auf die Ampel, dann ertönt plötzlich der Startschuss. Die Maschinen preschen los und mit ihnen die Fahrer. Haruka setzt sich schon nach wenigen Minuten an die Spitze, souverän fährt sie die Kurven und beschleunigt während den geraden Streckenstücken. Eine Runde nach der anderen wird gefahren, Michiru weiß gar nicht wo sie hin gucken soll. Der Motorenlärm, die Rufe der Zuschauer und das rasante Tempo lassen sie schwindeln. Die letzte Runde wird angesagt, die Zuschauer stehen auf, die Luft knistert vor Spannung, Michiru reißt die Augen auf und sucht Harukas Maschine, immer noch fährt sie an der Spitze. Haruka nimmt nur die Rundenanzeigen ihrer Box wahr, irgendetwas macht sie heute unsicher, die Maschine geht ihr nicht so glatt von der Hand wie sonst, ihre Gedanken kreisen nur um Hikari, ihre letztes Zusammensein, ihr letzter Streit. Die letzte Kurve wird eingefahren... Harukas ärgster Konkurrent ist ihr auf den Fersen, Hikari steht an diesem Streckenabschnitt, als Haruka sie wahrnimmt ist sie absolut durcheinander, völlig gedankenlos tritt sie auf das Gaspedal und beschleunigt in der Kurve. Die Fliehkraft, die viermal so stark ist wie ihre Geschwindigkeit, trägt sie aus der Kurve. Haruka spürt einen harten Aufprall, dann einen langgezogenes Knirschen. Dann spürt sie nichts mehr, sie hört nur die Stimmen die verzweifelt ihren Namen rufen. 


	2. Kapitel 2

Tomorrow's Rainbow  
  
Kapitel 2  
  
Michiru ist geschockt von ihrem Sitz aufgesprungen auch die anderen Zuschauer lehnen sich über die Brüstung um zu sehen was passiert ist. Der Trainer Harukas, die Crew und der Notarzt kommen auf sie zu gerannt. Michiru sieht die Maschine, die zur Hälfte unter die Leitplanke gerutscht ist. Doch Haruka kann sie immer noch nicht sehen... Michirus Herz rast vor Aufregung, am liebsten würde sie gar nicht hinsehen, aber die Spannung und die Sorge um Haruka lassen sie nicht los. Die beiden Sanitäter nehmen Haruka den Helm ab. Da, endlich kann Michiru die blonden Haare hinter der Maschine erkennen. Die Sanitäter heben Haruka auf eine Bahre und tragen sie hinaus, ihr Trainer fasst nach ihrer Hand und streichelt sacht darüber. Als Michiru nach hause kommt ist sie völlig erledigt, matt zieht sie ihre Schuhe aus und lässt sich auf ihre schwarze Couch fallen. Schon Sekunden später steht sie ruhelos wieder auf und geht in die kleine Küche, die hier angrenzt. Sie kocht Wasser auf und füllt grüne Teeblätter in eine Kanne, mit Sieb, dann gießt sie das heiße Wasser darüber und lässt den Tee einige Minuten ziehen. Dann geht sie mit dem Tee und einem großen Becher zurück ins Wohnzimmer und stellt beides auf den kleinen weißen Beistelltisch mit Rollen. Michiru gießt sich Tee ein und drückt auf die Fernbedienung, sie möchte alles vergessen was mit dem heutigen Tag zu tun hatte. Doch kaum schaltet sie durch die Kanäle sieht sie Harukas blasses Gesicht, ihre Augen sind geschlossen und der Trainer hält ihre Hand, über ihrer Körper ist eine Decke ausgebreitet. Michiru starrt auf ihr Gesicht, wie zerbrechlich Haruka auf einmal erscheint. Die Stimme des Kommentators ertönt, die Hälfte seiner Rede entgeht Michiru, die Kamera ist immer noch auf Haruka gerichtet. Michiru registriert nur einige Wortfetzen des Sprechers: "schlimmer als es ist- noch nicht einmal Gehirnerschütterung- leichte Rippenprellungen- eine verknackste Rippe und keine Folgeschäden- harter Typ". Michirus Blick ist immer noch auf Haruka gerichtet. Dann stellt sie den Fernseher ab und geht ins Schlafzimmer. Immer noch Kreisen ihre Gedanken um Haruka. Einem blitzartigen Einfall folgend, nimmt sie ihre Tasche und verlässt die Wohnung erneut. Ihr Ziel ist die große Universitätsbibliothek, die Tag und Nacht geöffnet hat. Als sie aus dem Bus steigt macht sich auf direktem Weg auf zur Bibliothek. Dort angekommen geht Michiru unsicher durch die langen Gänge, plötzlich bleibt sie vor einem Regal stehen und mustert interessiert die Buchrücken, ziellos greift sie eines heraus und beginnt zu lesen. Eine Angestellte kommt auf sie zu " Suchen Sie etwas bestimmtes, kann ich Ihnen helfen" Michiru schreckt aus ihren Gedanken hoch " Nein Danke, ich sehe mich nur um" Die Angestellte nickt und lässt Michiru wieder allein. Michiru schüttelt den Kopf und stellt das Buch zurück ins Regal. Draußen auf der Straße sieht sie einen Zeitungskiosk und schlendert auf ihn zu, schon in den Ständern entdeckt sie was in der Bibliothek vergebens gesucht hat: "Einführung in die Welt des Motorsports", " Mechanik und Technik", " Mein Motorrad und Ich" , "Motorrad Rennen, das Abenteuer Deines Lebens " Männer, Maschinen und Miezen" , " Die besten Routen der Welt", Stirn runzelnd zieht sie die verschieden Hefte aus der aus dem Zeitungsständer und legt noch einen Groschenroman, mit dem Titel " Die Fahrt meines Lebens" oben drauf. Michiru reicht dem Verkäufer die Zeitschriften in den Kiosk, der kann ein kleines Schmunzeln nicht unterdrücken. Er nennt ihr den Preis, Michiru bezahlt, und läuft zurück zur Bibliothek. Sofort geht sie zu einem der vielen Computer und ruft das Archiv sämtlicher Zeitungen auf, ihre Suchbegriffe lauten " Haruka Tenoh / Rennsport." Schon nach einmaliger Eingabe überfluten sie die Informationen und Zeitungsartikel. In einigen wird Harukas Name lediglich unter den Teilnehmern erwähnt, die Vielzahl der Artikel beinhalten aber Fotos, Portraits von Haruka und Angaben zu den rennen an denen sie teilgenommen hat. Michiru lässt sich sämtliche relevante Artikel ausdrucken. Als sie zu hause ankommt, setzt se sich sofort an ihren Schreibtisch und beginnt die verschieden Artikel der Zeitungen zu lesen. Die Fotos schneidet sie heraus und beschriftet sie auf der Rückseite mit Rennen und Daten. Dann legt sie diese geordnet in eine Mappe und liest die dazu gehörigen Rennbeschreibungen, auch die Portraits, die meistens nur eine kleine Notiz mit Geburtsdatum, Augenfarbe usw., enthalten schneidet Michiru aus und legt sie hinter die Artikel in die Mappe. Sie vertieft sich immer mehr in die Materie und auch wenn sie nur die Hälfte von dem versteht was in den Zeitschriften steht, wächst ihr Interesse an diesem ungewöhnlichen Sport... und Haruka Tenoh. Schon im Morgengrauen steht Michiru auf und macht sich einen Kaffe, sie hat die ganze Nacht in der Bibliothek verbracht oder an ihrem Schreibtisch gesessen. Nur eine Zeitschrift ist übrig geblieben " Männer, Maschinen und Miezen", Michiru schlägt sie auf und im selben Augenblick wieder zu. Irritiert öffnet sie die Zeitschrift erneut und blättert sie durch... auf jeder Seite ist ein Motorrad abgebildet und auf diesem Motorrad räkeln sich hübsche Frauen im Bikini. Angewidert wirft Michiru die Zeitschrift in den Müll. Da klingelt ihr Wecker, sie geht ins Schlafzimmer und stoppt den nervenden Pieps- Ton, dann geht sie Badezimmer um sich für die Uni fertig zu machen.  
  
In der Uni gibt es nur ein Gesprächsthema, Harukas Unfall und das abgebrochene Rennen. Michiru hat keine Lust sich mit ihren Freundinnen über Haruka zu unterhalten, sie zieht es vor alleine zum Lunch zu gehen. Dennoch während des Astrologie- Kurses trifft sie auf genau die Mädchen denen sie den ganzen Tag aus dem Weg gehen wollte. Elza stößt sie in die Seite" Hast Du schon von Harukas Unfall gehört?2 Bevor Michiru antworten kann tut dies ein anderes Mädchen " Wie sollte sie nicht schließlich haben die beiden doch was miteinander!" So ziehen die Gerüchte durch die Uni, überall wird Michiru nach Haruka gefragt. Nachdem sie ihre Vorlesungen absolviert hat verlässt sie rasch die Uni. Sie nimmt den nächsten Bus und fährt zum Krankenhaus, als sie aussteigt ist Michiru schon fast soweit den nächsten zurück zu ihrer Wohnung zu nehmen. Doch dann gewinnt ihre natürliche Entschlossenheit und sie geht ziel sicher auf die Anmeldung zu. " Ich möchte gerne zu Haruka Tenoh!" Die Dame an der Anmeldung nickt und fragt " Sind sie eine Familienangehörige?" Michiru schüttelt den Kopf "Nein, eine enge Freundin" Die Dame nickt erneut, sagt ihr die Zimmernummer und beschreibt ihr den Weg. Michiru befolgt ihre Anweisungen und steht kurze Zeit später vor Harukas Zimmertür. Gerade als sie anklopfen will, öffnet sich die Tür und Harukas Trainer und der zuständige Arzt treten heraus. Überrascht mustern sie Michiru. Der Arzt" Kann ich Ihnen weiterhelfen?" Michiru schüttelt den Kopf " Ich wollte Haruka Tenoh besuchen wir gehen auf dieselbe Uni" Der Trainer nickt " Da wird Haruka sich freuen. Darf ich fragen wie lange sie sich schon kennen?" Michiru überlegt nicht lange "Seit Anfang des Semesters!" Der Arzt sieht Michiru an" Es tut mir Leid aber heute können Sie Herrn Tenoh keinen Besuch mehr abstatten, die Besuchszeit ist vorüber und Herr Tenoh schläft. Man sollte ihn nicht wecken. " Michiru Gesicht zeigt Bedauern und Enttäuschung " Können Sie mir sagen wie es ihm geht ?" Der Arzt gibt ihr einen ausführlichen Überblick über Harukas Gesundheitszustand und verabschiedet sich dann. Harukas Trainer und Michiru bleiben allein zurück. Der Trainer "Darf ich Sie auf einen Kaffee einladen? Ich hätte da eine Bitte an Sie!" Michiru nickt und gemeinsam betreten sie die Krankenhaus- Cafeteria. Sie bestellen und setzten sich dann. Michiru nimmt einen Schluck " Was kann ich für Sie tun?" Der Trainer räuspert sich " Ich brauche ihr Hilfe, ich muss heute noch verreisen, geschäftlich! Eigentlich müsste ich mich aber um80 Harukas Wohnung kümmern. Das ist jetzt nicht möglich, deshalb würde ich Sie bitten Miss Kaiou sich um die Wohnung zu kümmern, es ist nur für heute, morgen Mittag bin ich schon wieder zurück." Michiru sieht den Trainer an " Woher kennen Sie meinen Namen?" - " Haruka hat Sie einmal erwähnt, ihre Zeichnung, und ich interessiere mich für Kunst, ich kenne ihre Bilder. Übrigens sind sie einfach phantastisch." Michiru lächelt dankbar " Gut wenn Sie mir die Wohnung anvertrauen wollen, werde ich mich um alles weitere kümmern" Der Trainer zieht den Schlüssel aus der Tasche " Ich bin Ihnen wirklich dankbar und ich vertraue Ihnen!" Michiru grinst " Sie können sich auf mich verlassen, im Gegenzug dazu hätte ich aber auch eine Bitte" Der Trainer hebt überrascht die Augenbrauen" Was ist es?" Michiru schaut ihm direkt in die Augen " Würden sie mich Haruka gegenüber bitte nicht erwähnen!" Der Trainer nickt und reicht ihr die Hand " Abgemacht! Sie können den Schlüssel morgen an der Pforte abgeben", dann verlässt er die Cafeteria und auch Michiru macht sich auf den Weg zu Harukas Wohnung. Sie nimmt den nächsten Bus direkt in die Innenstadt und steht wenig später vor einen Hochhaus. Sie betritt das Haus und erkundigt sich am Empfang, nach Harukas Apartment Nummer. Nachdem sie die Informationen erhalten hat, fährt sie mit dem Fahrstuhl hinauf in den 12. Stock, vor der Tür 1214 bleibt sie unschlüssig stehen. Dann reißt Michiru sich zusammen und schließt die Tür auf, sie betritt die Wohnung und staunt über die großen Panoramafenster die den Blick über ganz Tokio freigeben. Sie geht in die Küche und gießt die Blumen die auf der Theke stehen, Kakteen. Dann kehrt Michiru zurück ins Wohnzimmer und fängt an die Wohnung auf zu räumen. Sie lächelt über das von Haruka zurück gelassene Chaos. Zuerst nimmt sie das Geschirr und räumt es in die Spülmaschine, während sie das richtige Programm wählt, klingelt das Telefon, der AB schaltet sich ein und Harukas Stimme schallt durch den Raum " Haruka Tenoh? Ich bin unterwegs oder habe keine Lust mit Euch zu reden! Ihr kennt ja den Dreh!" Michiru grinst über diese kurze, klare Aussage. Augenblicklich vergeht ihr das Lachen, sie hört eine helle Stimme " Haruka, Haruka, bitte ich muss mit Dir reden, heb doch bitte ab! Gut Du bist wahrscheinlich wirklich nicht zu hause. Ich wollte Dir nur sagen, dass ich es genossen habe mit Dir zu schlafen und ich hoffe das es Dir nach dem Unfall wieder gut geht. Ruf mich bitte zurück. Hikari" Michiru runzelt die Stirn. Der Anrufbeantworter hat noch drei weitere Nachrichten gespeichert, Michiru spult sie zurück und drückt die Wiedergabetaste, alle Nachrichten haben mehr oder weniger denselben Inhalt. Michiru bleibt verdutzt stehen, ihr Blick bleibt an einem aus zwei Teilen bestehenden abstrakten Bild hängen. Leise lachte sie auf als sie Margot Endes Flurbild erkannte welches unter anderem in der Galerie ihrer Mutter zu finden war. Mit einem leichten Lächeln auf den Lippen, nimmt sie das Bild von der Wand, wendet es um und hängt es richtig herum wieder auf. Prüfend schob sie den Rahmen zur Seite und vertiefte sich für Sekunden in die Komposition. Sie blickt sich in dem stillvoll eingerichteten Raum um. Außer dem kraftvolle Bild erscheinen die Wände kahl, keine anderen Zeichnungen, Malereien oder Familienbilder lassen sich wiederfinden. Dann macht sie sich wieder an die Arbeit, nachdem sie das Bad, die Küche und das Wohnzimmer gereinigt hat geht sie hinüber ins Schlafzimmer. Auch hier hat Haruka ein Chaos hinterlassen. Michiru räumt die Sachen in den Schrank und riecht dabei an Harukas Pullover, er riecht wundervoll. Schnell legt Michiru ihn zu den anderen und macht sich dann daran die Zeitschriften von Harukas Fußboden auf zu sammeln. Sie erkennt die meisten Zeitschriften die sie selber gestern Abend gekauft hat, nur die " Männer, Maschinen und Miezen" fehlt auch der Groschenroman ist in Harukas Sammlung nicht vorhanden. Michiru legt die Zeitschriften auf einen Stapel wundert sich über Harukas umfangreiche Handlung. Dann krabbelt sie unters Bett und holt zwei Bücher hervor, es sind Gedichtbände von Byron. Michiru ist über diese Auswahl verblüfft, sie stellt sich auf die Zehenspitzen und stellt die Bücher zurück ins Regal, dabei stößt sie an ein anderes Buch, es fällt heraus und Michiru erkennt das es sich um ein Fotoalbum handelt. Also setzt sie sich auf Harukas Bett und schaut sich andächtig die Fotografien an. Verwundert blättert sie die Seiten um, sie schlägt das eingebundene Buch zurück und bückt sich abermals um den hinteren Teil des Bodens unter dem Bett zu erreichen. Mit den Fingerspitzen fährt sie über eine schmale Kiste und zieht sie hervor. Sie lässt auf den Boden sinken, lehnt sich an den Bettrahmen und öffnet vorsichtig den verstaubten Deckel. Ihre Augen weiten sich, als erstes erblickt sie ein paar zusammengefaltete Papiere. Neugierig faltete Michiru diese auseinander und unterdrückt einen verwunderten Aufschrei. Sie steht auf und eilt zurück ins Wohnzimmer. Sie bleibt stehen und streicht zärtlich mit den Fingerspitzen über die glatte Oberfläche des schwarzen Flügels. Überraschung zeichnet sich immer noch auf ihrem Gesicht ab als Michiru wieder das Schlafzimmer betritt. Sie ergreift die Kiste und legt sich auf das weite Bett. Sie nimmt einen zusammen gebunden Stapel von Karten und überfliegt diese flüchtig. Es handelt sich um Geburtstagskarten die immer mit dem Nachsatz enden: "Besuch' uns doch wieder, wir freuen uns auf Dich Haruka!" Michiru legt die Karten zu den Notenblättern und entnimmt der Kiste eine Bibel und ein Gebetbuch. Aus dem kleinem schwarzen Gebetbuch fällt ein Silberner Drehbleistift, Michiru lässt ihn durch die Finger wandern während sie grinsend das Gebetbuch durchblättert. Auf einzelnen Seiten finden sich winzige Zeichnungen von lustigen Gesichtern, kleinen Motorrädern oder abenteuerlichen Wagen. Sie legt das Buch zu den schon gesehen Sachen und öffnet die Bibel. Sie schlägt die erste Seite auf und eine Widmung fällt ihr ins Auge, es handelt sich um die gleiche Handschrift wie auf den Geburtstagskarten:" Haruka, zu Deinem Ehrentag wünscht Dir Deine Familie alles Liebe und die stete Vertrautheit zu Gott . Besonders, hoffe ich das dieses Buch Dir ein Begleiter sein kann. In Liebe Dein Vater und die Familie. Aus der Bibel fällt ein kleines Familienfoto. Michiru nimmt es in die Hand und betrachtet es interessiert. Es zeigt eine traute Familie vor einer schwungvollen kleinen Kirche. Michiru grinst als sie Haruka etwas abseits stehend erkennt. Im Gegensatz zu Vater, der einen Talar trägt, der Mutter im frischem Sommerkleid und einer älteren Schwester die ein kurzes Kleid anhat, trägt Haruka durchgeschlissene Jeans und ein weites, weißes Hemd das sie lässig am Kragen geöffnet hat. Michiru schiebt das Foto zurück. Sie öffnet ein weiteres Büchlein und erblickt unter diesem eine kleine samtene, schwarze Schachtel. Sie öffnet das Buch und blättert es erstaunt durch, anders als dem großen Fotoalbum finden sich hier Familienaufnahmen, Haruka als Kind in einem weiten Kastanienbaum. Haruka am Fluss und auf Wiesen mit einem Pferd und Schlittschuhlaufend auf einen See. Michiru schlägt das Buch zu, fährt mit den Fingern über den verschlissenen Samt und hält den Atem an als sie den Inhalt sieht, auf rotem Untergrund liegt ein handgeschnitzter Rosenkranz und eine Geschenkschleife mit Karte. Haruka, jeder Weg ist ein Ziel , Du hast diesen Weg beendet, hast eine Tür erreicht und bist durch sie hindurch getreten , doch wenn Gott Dir eine Tür verschließt, denke daran , dass er Dir immer ein Fenster offen lässt. Möge die Mugen Gukuen Schule Dein Fenster sein. Dein Vater. Michiru nimmt noch einmal das Album zur Hand. Sie schlägt die letzte Seite auf. Vor ihren Augen erscheint ein Foto, wieder ist die Familie zu sehen, diesmal in festlicher Kleidung, Haruka trägt einen Anzug und die kleine samtene Schachtel in der Hand. Im Hintergrund lässt sich ein Banner erkennen mit der Aufschrift "!!Viel Glück den Entlassenen. Alles Gute für die Zukunft!!" Michiru legt die Gegenstände zurück in die Kiste und schiebt sie erneut unter das Bett.  
  
Als sie zurück in ihrer Wohnung kommt, sitzt Masari am Tisch. " Wo warst Du denn?" Michiru " Ich war in der Bibliothek und später noch einen Espresso trinken." Sie lächelt ihren Freund an" Und wo warst Du, ich habe Dich heute den ganzen Tag nicht gesehen. " Masari zieht sie auf seinen Schoß " Ich war in der Uni und später war ich zu hause und habe für mein Examen gebüffelt. Ich könnte jetzt eine kleine Ablenkung gebrauchen!" Die beiden gehen ins Schlafzimmer. Sie küssen sich zärtlich und Masari lässt sich auf das Bett fallen und zieht Michiru zu sich herunter. Er öffnet ihre Bluse und küsst ihre Halsbeuge. Michiru macht sich an seinem Hemd zu schaffen, sie genießt seine Küsse und legt sich auf 's Bett. Masari streift ihre Bluse ab und öffnet ihren BH, als er ihre Hose öffnen will, ergreift Michiru seine Hand "Ich kann nicht!" Sie steht auf und zieht sich an "Was soll das heißen Du kannst nicht?!" Michiru wendet ihren Kopf zur Seite " Ich habe so viel anders im Kopf ich kann jetzt wirklich nicht!" Masari steht ebenfalls auf " Sag mal Michiru was soll das? Seit Wochen hältst Du mich hin " " Ich weiß es tut mir Leid aber ich habe so viel im Kopf, das ich völlig verwirrt bin. Ich muss mich einfach nur mal ausschlafen, ich habe fürchterliche Kopfschmerzen!" Masari nickt " Dann fahre ich jetzt nach hause" Er küsst Michiru und verlässt dann die Wohnung. Michiru sinkt seufzend zurück auf' s Bett. Schon nach Augenblicken ist sie eingeschlafen. Am nächsten Tag bringt sie Schlüssel wie abgemacht zurück ins Krankenhaus. Danach muss sie sich beeilen nicht zu spät in die Uni zu kommen... und am nächsten Tag ist sie zu spät. Die erste Stunde an diesem Tag ist Astrologie, Michiru platzt prompt in einen Vortrag der Professorin. Die ganze Aufmerksamkeit der Studenten richtet sich auf Michiru. Ihr schießt die Röte ins Gesicht und nimmt noch eine dunklere Färbung an, als sie wahr nimmt das Haruka wieder da ist. Schnell schlüpft sie durch die Reihen und setzt sich auf ihren Platz Die ganze Stunde über ist sie nervös und nur darauf bedacht Haruka nicht an zu starren. Als sie Haruka verstohlen von der Seite mustert, bemerkt sie die Kratzer in seinem Gesicht, sie hat einen Verband um der linken Hand. " Miß Michiru, Miß Michiru, Miß Kaiou!" Die Stimme wird lauter. Michiru sieht auf " Ja bitte?" Die Professorin sieht Michiru missbilligend an" Können Sie mir sagen welches der bekannten Sternbilder wir hier sehen?" Michiru sieht auf das Sternbild das mit dem Tageslichtschreiber an die Wand projiziert ist. " Ich, ähm ich ..." Da flüstert eine Stimme neben ihr " Orion , das Sternbild des Orion " Michiru nickt unmerklich und nimmt den Tipp dankbar an" Das abgebildete Sternbild ist das bekannteste Sternbild, das Sternbild des Orion ." Die Professorin lächelt und nickt " Ganz Recht!" Dann klingelt es und das Seminar ist beendet. Haruka steht auf und verlässt den Raum ehe Michiru ihr danken kann. Dann erhebt auch sie sich und geht mit ihren Freundinnen ins Atelier, wo die nächste Stunde stattfindet. Als sie am Abend nach hause kommt, geht sie an die Staffelei und zeichnet mit Kohle, ihr gestern angefangenes Bild zu Ende. Es zeigt Haruka, die an ihrem Motorrad gelehnt auf einer Aussichtsplattform steht, von der man ganz Tokio überblicken kann. Harukas Blick verliert sich in der Ferne und der Wind spielt mit ihren Haaren. Genau diese Fotografie hat Michiru zwei Tage zuvor in Harukas Wohnung gesehen. Haruka dagegen ist froh den Tag endlich überstanden zu haben, noch als sie zu hause vor dem Fernseher sitzt muss sie über Michirus Unaufmerksamkeit schmunzeln. Am nächsten Tag ist Unterrichtsfrei und Michiru beschließt ihren Wagen aus der Werkstatt zu holen. Dort angekommen muss sie noch kurz warten bis die Rechnung fertig ist. Sie schlendert durch die Halle und die Mechaniker pfeifen ihr anerkennend hinter her. Michiru bleibt vor einem Motorrad stehen und betrachtet es neugierig. Plötzlich hört sie eine Stimme hinter sich " Hallo Michiru" noch ehe sie sich umdreht weiß sie, wem diese Stimme gehört. Haruka steht direkt vor ihr und lächelt sie an " Was treibt sie denn in eine Autowerkstatt?" Michiru sieht ihr direkt in die Augen "Shingo !" Die Mechaniker grüßen Haruka und freundlich grüßt diese zurück "Ich wusste nicht das sie einen Freund haben, der Mechaniker ist" Michiru sieht sie verblüfft an, dann beginnt sie zu kichern. Jetzt guckt Haruka sie verblüfft an " Shingo ist nicht mein Freund, Shingo ist mein Wagen." Sie deutet auf das Auto das am Eingang steht. Jetzt grinst auch Haruka. " Ich wollte mal nach meinen Motorrad sehen... aber das dauert wohl noch ein bisschen." Der Chef kommt und bringt Michiru die Rechnung, während sie diese begleicht, erkundigt sich Haruka bei den Mechanikern nach ihrer Maschine. Als sie fertig ist lächelt sie Michiru zu und verlässt die Halle. Michiru steigt in ihren Wagen und fährt aus der Halle, draußen sieht sie Haruka über den Bürgersteig schlendern, sie fährt langsam neben sie und hält an . Auch Haruka stoppt und schaut sie verblüfft an " Kann ich Sie mitnehmen? Sie sollten sich noch schonen, verknackste Rippen brauchen Zeit!" Haruka grinst Michiru an " Woher, wissen Sie das ich eine verknackste Rippe habe?!" Michiru schießt jähe Röte ins Gesicht. " Ich ähm, ich" Haruka lächelt " Wenn Sie mich zu meiner Wohnung fahren könnten wäre ich Ihnen trotzdem dankbar. Michiru nickt und öffnet die Beifahrertür, Haruka steigt ein und erklärt ihr den Weg. Vor dem Hochhaus angekommen, lädt Haruka sie noch auf einen Kaffee ein "Das letzte Mal haben Sie ihn ja nicht annehmen wollen..." Michiru steigt aus und folgt Haruka ins Haus. Oben in der Wohnung setzt sich Michiru auf die Couch und Haruka geht in die Küche, Michiru lächelt, die Wohnung ist immer noch aufgeräumt. Haruka kommt mit dem Kaffee ins Wohnzimmer und setzt sich neben Michiru. Die Beiden unterhalten sich angeregt, bis das Telefon klingelt und Haruka das Gespräch entschuldigend annimmt. " Haruka Tenoh, Hikari- Was gibt es?-Nein habe ich nicht --- ich bin erst kurz zurück--- ich habe Deine Nachricht noch nicht gehört--- wirklich mir geht es gut--- hör mal Hikari ich habe jetzt keine Zeit--- außerdem haben wir uns doch schon alles gesagt--- ich habe Besuch Hikari--- Nein kein anderes Mädchen--- ich muss jetzt Schluss machen" Sie legt auf und Michiru schmunzelt über Harukas Faust- dicke Lüge. "Tut mir Leid wo waren wir stehen geblieben?" Michiru nimmt die Tasse und schenkt sich Kaffee ein, Haruka wird rot " Tut mir Leid, als Gastgeber bin ich wohl ne Niete" Michiru schüttelt den Kopf " Las nur, ich vergesse das auch immer wieder." Haruka setzt sich wieder zu ihr, Michiru lehnt sich zurück und schaut auf das wundervolle Panorama, welches die Fenster freigeben. " Gefällt es Dir ?" Michiru nickt " Nur schade das man das Meer nichts sehen kann...!" Haruka lacht " Hast Du das Meer so gerne?" Wieder nickt Michiru und steht auf, sie schaut aus dem Fenster und nimmt einen Schluck aus ihrer Tasse. Ein kleines Lächeln huscht über ihr Gesicht als sie Haruka fragt " Hast Du vor den ganzen Abend hier zu verbringen?" Haruka "Nicht unbedingt, was hast Du denn vor?" Michiru stellt ihre Tasse zurück auf das Tablett " Ich würde gerne etwas ausprobieren und ich dachte Du könntest mir dabei helfen!" Haruka nickt " Wenn Du mir sagst was es ist" Michiru schüttelt unsicher den Kopf" Ich werde es Dir lieber zeigen, sonst lachst Du mich noch aus...!" Haruka sieht sie verdutzt an " Hört sich ja richtig spannend an" Sie steht ebenfalls auf, nimmt die Schlüssel von der Anrichte und wendet sich zum Gehen. Michiru nimmt ihren Mantel und gemeinsam verlassen sie die Wohnung. Michiru holt den Wagen aus der Tiefgarage und gemeinsam fahren sie los. Kurz bevor sie ankommen, lenkt Michiru den Wagen an die Seite und hält an " Was ist?" Michiru blickt nach vorne " Könntest Du bitte die Augen schließen ?" Haruka sieht sie erstaunt an " Was?!" Michiru sieht ihr in die Augen " Wenn Du es nicht machst, weißt Du sofort um was es geht, dann ist die ganze Überraschung weg. Außerdem ist es mir dann nicht so peinlich!" Haruka schließt die Augen und Michiru lässt den Wagen erneut anspringen. Nach ein paar Minuten haben sie ihr Ziel erreicht und Michiru führt Haruka, die immer noch die Augen geschlossenen hat, in ein Gebäude. Wohlige Wärme umfängt die Beiden, Michiru führt Haruka noch ein Stück weiter "So wir sind da Du kannst die Augen aufmachen. Haruka öffnet die Augen " Was?! Du willst Autorennen spielen?!" Michiru sieht sie an " Ich hätte Dich doch nicht fragen sollen, das ist einfach nur peinlich" Haruka sieht sie an " Nein ist es nicht, wenn Du willst zeige ich Dir wie das Spiel funktioniert, aber auf einem richtigen Motorrad oder in einem Wagen macht das Ganze viel mehr Spaß!" Mit diesen Worten lässt sie sich auf den Sitz fallen und sieht Michiru auffordernd an. Michiru schlüpft auf den Platz daneben und Haruka steckt einige Münzen in den Schlitz. Kurz erklärt sie Michiru wo Gas, Bremse und Steuerung zu finden " Der pinke Wagen ist Deiner Michiru" Da ertönte eine Stimme "On your Mark! Set! Go!" Die Bahn leuchtete auf. Michiru brauchte eine Sekunden bis sie begriff, das der Bildschirm zweigeteilt und sie den oben Teil der Bahn, den ihren nennen konnte. Nun drückte sie auf den Gashebel und der pinke Wagen stob davon, geradewegs in eine Leitplanke, Michiru war heil froh als sie die Zielgerade vor sich sah und Haruka mit dem hellgrünen Wagen immer noch hinter sich. Doch da hatte sie sich getäuscht, einige Zentimeter bevor ihr Wagen die Zielgerade schnitt, schoss ein hellgrünes Gefährt an ihr vorbei und überfuhr die Zielgerade. Michiru sah Haruka verblüfft an " Noch eine Runde?" Michiru nickte und achtete diesmal auf Harukas Hände, sie waren groß und schlank und hielten den Joystick so leicht, das er sich kaum bewegte, ihre Hände dagegen klammerten sich um den Joystick und verkrampften sich sofort, als das Rennen begann. Haruka lachte als sie das sah.... " Michiru?" Michiru sah auf, direkt in Harukas tiefblaue Augen " Was ist?" Haruka grinste sie schelmisch an " Nur eine Kleinigkeit... Du solltest Dich nicht so verkrampfen, das Ganze ist doch nur ein Spiel, werd' ein bisschen lockerer und der Wagen fährt von allein!" Michiru nickte und versuchte Harukas Anweisungen nun genau zu befolgen. Diesmal ging es schon besser und in der darauffolgenden Runde, konnte sie immerhin noch die Rücklichter von Harukas Wagen erkennen, als dieser über die Zielgerade schoss. Motoki war hinter sie getreten " Da hast Du schlechte Karten Michiru, Haruka ist ein Crack in diesem Spiel!" Haruka lächelte verlegen " Sie macht sich nicht schlecht, wenn Michiru jetzt noch ein bisschen lächeln würde... dann sähe es sogar nach Spaß aus!" Haruka grinste frech zu ihr hinüber, Michiru starrte verlegen auf den Bildschirm.  
  
Zwei Tage später hörte Michiru in der Uni, eine Stimme die ihren Namen rief, sie drehte sich herum und erblickte die rennende Setsuna. " Michiru! Michiru! Warte mal, habe ich gerade richtig gelesen Du gibst ein Konzert in der Oper?" Michiru nickte und Setsuna knuffte Michiru freundschaftlich in die Seite " Warum, erfahre ich das nicht zuerst? Ich dachte wir sind Freundinnen und jetzt erfahre ich von dem kulturellen Ereignis wie jeder Trottel an dieser Uni!" Sie lachte auf und Michiru fiel mit ihrer hellen Stimme ein. Haruka dagegen , rannte zur selben Zeit über die Aschenbahn der Uni. Nachdem sie vor ein paar Minuten gestartet war, hatte sie nun ihren Rhythmus gefunden und lief nun ohne auf ihren Laufstil zu achten. Während sie ihre Runden drehte, machten sich Gedanken selbständig und wanderten hinüber zu Michiru. Haruka musste immer noch darüber lachen, wie ungeschickte sich Michiru angestellt hatte. Dennoch sie wurde immer neugieriger auf das Mädchen, das ständig in eine Traumwelt tauchte und so realitätsfern zu sein schien. Als sie nach einer ausgiebigen Dusche, in ihre Sachen schlüpfte, beschloss sie vor dem Mechanik-/Technik- Seminar noch etwas in der Cafeteria zu essen. Also packte Haruka ihre Sachen zusammen und ging hinüber in die Uni. Aus Gewohnheit, warf sie auch heute einen Blick auf das schwarze Brett, das vor der Cafeteria hing, doch ging sie nicht wie sonst weiter, sondern blieb stehen und studierte eine Notiz die dort angeheftet war:  
  
die junge Virtuosin  
  
wird Sie auf ihrer Violine verzaubern Besuchen Sie das Konzert dieses jungen Nachwuchstalentes! 20. Juli Opernhaus Karten an der Abendkasse  
  
Haruka, hielt das nächste Mädchen, das an ihr vorbei lief an... das hübsche blonde Mädchen errötete als sie Haruka ansah " Entschuldige, kannst Du mir sagen, welches Datum wir heute haben?" Sie nickte " Den zwanzigsten!" Haruka lächelte ihr zu und bedankte sich, dann nahm sie ihre Tasche und verschwand in der Cafeteria.  
  
Michiru saß in ihrer Garderobe, vor Aufregung hatte sie keinen Bissen essen können und nun kontrollierte sie zum x-ten Mal ihr Make- up. Sie war froh, als sich die Tür öffnete und Setsuna und Elza die Köpfe durch die Tür steckten. Michiru ließ sich auf einen Sessel gleiten " Wir wollten Dir Glück, für das Konzert wünschen, Michiru, Du schaffst das schon!" Und so schnell wie sie aufgetaucht waren, verschwanden die beiden wieder. Michiru griff in ihre Tasche und zog sie erschreckt zurück, wieder fasste sie hinein und glitt mit der hand wider hinaus. Sie nahm die Tasche auf, stellte sie auf den Tisch und kramte darin herum. Setsuna öffnete erneut die Tür" Michiru was machst Du da?" Michiru ließ sich erschöpft auf den Stuhl zurücksinken und drehte den Inhalt ihrer Tasche nach außen. "Ich kann meinen Glücksbringer Wakio nicht finden, Puh ohne ihn kann ich doch nicht auftreten" Setsuna grinste" Du meinst doch nicht dieses super kitschige Armband aus diesem billigen Kaugummiautomaten, dem Du auch noch einen völlig entnervten Namen gegeben hast." Michiru nickte "Doch und es ist wirklich toll , es glitzert" Setsuna lachte auf und rollte mit den Augen "So, so es glitzert und beißt sich jedes Mal wenn Du einen Auftritt hast mit der Farbe Deines Kleides und der Preiskaterorgie" Michiru stand wieder auf "Es ist eben farbenfroh" Setsuna strich sich eine Strähne aus der Stirn, griff in ihre Tasche, holte das Armband heraus und band es Michiru um" Farbenfroh nennt man das also, wenn etwas absolut nicht zusammen passt" Michiru fiel ihrer langjährigen Schulfreundin um den Hals" Puh, Du bist die Beste, mein Gott ich hab ganz vergessen das ich es Dir zur Aufbewahrung gegeben habe". Sie lächelte" Damit ich es nicht verlege" Nach ein paar Minuten kam eine junge Frau und meldete Michiru, das ihr Auftritt in fünf Minuten begänne. Michiru nahm ihre Stradivari aus dem Geigenkasten, dann den dazu gehörigen Bogen, sie öffnete die Tür und trat auf den Gang hinaus... Als sie hinter dem Vorhang stand konnte sie sich nicht mehr länger beherrschen und lugte durch eines der bekannten Löcher im Vorhang, der ganze Saal war besetzt, das Opernhaus ausverkauft. Einige Minuten zuvor hatte Haruka ihr gelbes Cabrio in eine Nebenstraße geparkt, als sie jetzt vor dem Opernhaus stand, blendeten sie die hellen Lichter. Sie trat in das Foyer, an die Kasse und bezahlte ihre Karte. Die Frau an der Kasse sieht ihr bewundert hinter her. Als sie ihre Loge erreicht hatte wurde ihr bewusst, wie viele Leute gekommen und wie viele Michiru mit ihrer Musik ansprach. Da öffnete sich der Vorhang und nur Sekunden später trat Michiru hervor, ihre Geige in der Hand. Sie sah atemberaubend aus in dem weißen schulterfreien Kleid, das sich sanft um ihre Gestalt schmiegte. Ihre Haare fallen sacht um ihre Schultern, und die weißen Stulpen runden ihr Erscheinungsbild noch ab. Haruka ist völlig hingerissen, als die ersten Töne erklingen, lehnt sie sich zurück und beobachtet jede von Michirus Bewegungen. Tosender Beifall umfängt Michiru, als diese endet. Haruka lächelt vor sich hin, als jemand rote Rosen zu ihr hinauf wirft. Die Menschen sind begeistert und auch Haruka, muss zu geben dass es ihr gefallen hat... Noch während des Schlussapplauses, steht sie auf und verlässt die Loge. Sie tritt auf den Gang hinaus und hört einige Gesprächsfetzen der beiden Kartenabreißerinnen "Michiru Kaiou--ja talentiert-keine Freunde-mag keine Menschen-trübe Bilder-melancholisch-zu verträumt." Die Beiden brechen ab, als sie Haruka wahrnehmen. Als Haruka auf die Straße tritt, beginnt es zu regnen, sie geht mit schnellen Schritten zu ihrem Wagen. Haruka fährt zu der kleinen Kneipe, in der sich die Crew und ihr Trainer an verregneten zu treffen pflegen. Sie stellt ihren Wagen ab und betritt die kleine Kneipe..."Hallo Haruka..." ihr Trainer pfeift durch die Zähne "...siehst gut aus, aber für uns musst Du keinen Smoking tragen." Haruka nimmt die Fliege ab und setzt sich zu ihm " Für Dich hätte ich auch keinen getragen, ich will Dich ja nicht in Verlegenheit bringen, wenn ich mal besser aussehe als Du!" Ihr Trainer stößt sie scherzhaft in die Seite. Während die beiden sich unterhalten ist Michiru still und leise durch den Künstlerausgang verschwunden, die Beifallsbekundungen auf der Bühne haben schon ausgereicht um ihr die Röte ins Gesicht zu treiben. Auf der Straße umfängt sie die kalte Nachtluft, sie zaudert... Michiru ist froh als sie ihre Wohnung erreicht und die Tür geschlossen hat. Michiru geht ins Badezimmer und zieht ihr langes Abendkleid aus, dann lässt sie sich in das warme Wasser der Badewanne gleiten... Haruka dagegen unterhält sich immer noch mit dem Trainer. Sie sprechen über Motorräder und Rennstrecken, die besten Reifenprofile und über Harukas Unfall. Der Trainer macht ein verlegenes Gesicht " Ich muss Dir etwas beichten Haruka, ich musste während Du im Krankenhaus lagst, für einen Tag nach Okinawa - geschäftlich. Also konnte ich mich nicht um Deine Wohnung kümmern, nicht aufräumen etc. Schließlich war es der letzte Tag für Dich im Krankenhaus und so habe ich eine Mitstudentin von Dir gefragt ob sie sich darum kümmern könnte. " Haruka sieht ihn entsetzt an "Was Du kanntest die doch gar nicht, wer war es denn?!" Der Trainer nickt " Du hast Recht, aber weil sie Dich besuchen und Du mal ihren Namen erwähnt hast, dacht ich ihr wärt befreundet, es war Michiru Kaiou !" Harukas Augen weiten sich überrascht " Michiru? Das hätte ich nicht gedacht. Woher kanntest Du sie?" " Ihre Bilder sind phantastisch!" Haruka lacht " Gerade heute habe ich gehört sie wären trübe und sie hätte keine Freunde und würde Menschen nicht mögen! Was sagst Du dazu?" Der Trainer bestellt ein weiteres Bier " Einige ihrer Bilder sind melancholisch aber nicht trübe, außerdem glaube ich das sie eine bemerkenswerte junge Frau ist, die Freunde haben muss!" Haruka nickt nachdenklich " Das glaube ich auch..." 


	3. Kapitel 3

Tomorrow's Rainbow  
  
Kapitel 3 Am nächsten Morgen wird Michiru unsanft aus ihren Träumen geweckt, der Wecker klingelt. Verschlafen schaltet sie den Weckmechanismus aus und schleppt sich unter die Dusche. Währenddessen sitzt Haruka bereits beim Frühstück und verspeist genüsslich ihr drittes Brötchen. Heute Morgen ist sie voller Tatendrang, gestern Abend hat sie die Nachricht erhalten, das ihr Motorrad repariert sei. Haruka kann es kaum erwarten bis der Wind ihr durch die Haare weht, bis er ihr um den Körper streicht und sie wieder das lebendige Gefühl der Geschwindigkeit in sich spürt. Sie schnappt sich ihre Schlüssel und verlässt ihre Wohnung. Als sie an der Werkstatt ankommt ist dort schon reger Betrieb, die Mechaniker grüßen Haruka freundlich, sie nickt ihnen zu und erkundigt sich beim Chef nach ihrer Maschine. 10 Minuten später sitzt sie auf ihrem Motorrad und fährt durch Tokios Innenstadt. Michiru steht derzeit mit ihrem Kaffee, an der Staffelei und betrachtet gedankenverloren, die Zeichnung des Fotos. Dann erwacht sie aus ihrer Starre und schaut auf die Uhr, panisch sucht Michiru ihre Sachen zusammen und verlässt ebenfalls ihre Wohnung. Sie holt ihren Wagen aus der Tiefgarage und fährt los. Gerade als es klingelt, kommt sie an der Tür des Ateliers an. Völlig außer Atem öffnet sie die Tür und entschuldigt sich bei ihrem Professor. Dann packt Michiru ihre Sachen aus und begibt sich wieder an ihr Vanity - Motiv, sie dreht sich zum Fenster um eine bessere Sicht auf den von ihr gewählten Baum zu haben. Sie beginnt damit die Zeichnung zu colerieren. Nach einigen Minuten steht der Professor auf, er verlässt das Atelier um für das nächste Seminar Kopien zu machen. Haruka, deren Vorlesungen an diesem Morgen entfallen, kommt ihm aus dem Universitätssekriterat entgegen. Sie steckt ihre kopierten Zettel in die Tasche. Dann geht sie zielsicher den Gang hinunter, bis zum Atelier, sie späht durch die Scheibe und sieht Michiru am Fenster sitzen. Haruka öffnet leise die Tür, die anderen Studenten sind so überrascht über Harukas Erscheinen, dass sie keinen Ton herausbringen. Haruka stellt sich hinter Michiru und betrachtet kurz ihre Zeichnung. Dann beugt sie sich etwas vor und hält Michiru mit der Hand die Augen zu, sie flüstert" Michiru, nicht erschrecken ich bin's Haruka. Komm mit ich möchte Dir was zeigen." Michiru ist völlig perplex. Staunend beobachten die anderen wie Haruka Michiru aus dem Atelier führt und Michiru sich überhaupt nicht gegen diese " Entführung" wehrt. Die beiden treten auf den Gang hinaus und Haruka schließt die Tür, indem sie leicht mit dem Fuß dagegen stößt. Haruka lächelt als sie hört wie die anderen sich ungläubig äußern. Der gesamte Kurs scheint auf dem Kopf zustehen. Haruka und Michiru gehen den Korridor entlang "Haruka nimmt die Hand von Michirus Augen " Haruka was?" Haruka lächelt sie an "Das ist eine Überraschung, sagen wir eine Wiedergutmachung" Michiru sieht sie verständnislos an " Für was?" Haruka grinst über Michirus Neugierde " Dafür, das Du meine Wohnung aufgeräumt hast" Michiru schießt die Röte ins Gesicht, schnell schaut sie zu Boden "Woher, weißt Du?" Haruka sieht sie unverwandt an "Kontakte!" Michiru nickt. Sie ist völlig durcheinander. Haruka nimmt ihr Halstuch ab und bindet es Michiru um die Augen. Michiru greift an ihre Augen " Was soll das werden?" Haruka grinst zu ihr hinunter " Es soll doch eine Überraschung sein. Sie nimmt Michirus Hand und führt sie zum Ausgang. Sie öffnet die Außentür. Vor ihnen parkt Harukas Motorrad. Haruka öffnet den Sitz und holt zwei Helme heraus. Sie klappt den Sitzt wieder herunter und legt ihren Helm auf die Sitzfläche. Dann hilft sie Michiru den Helm auf zusetzen. Lächelnd bemerkt Haruka wie die Wolken auf zu brechen scheinen und sich das Sonnenlicht gleißend über der Stadt ausbreitet. Sie setzt ihren eigenen Helm auf und ergreift Michirus Hand. Sie führt sie näher zu der Maschine. " Ich steige jetzt auf und helfe Dir hinauf, ich denke das geht am einfachsten..." Michiru hebt skeptisch die Augenbrauen "Haruka ich weiß nicht ob das eine gute Idee ist auf dieses Ding zu steigen!!!" Haruka die immer noch Michirus Hand hält, streichelt sanft hinüber " Vertrau mir, Dir kann gar nicht passieren! Ich passe auf, versprochen!" Michiru nickt und lässt sich von Haruka auf das Motorrad helfen. "Halt Dich fest" Sie spürt den sanften Druck von Michirus Hände an ihrer Taille. Schon als sie die Straße hinunter fahren, schlingt Michiru ihre Hände um Harukas Taille und sie klammert sich an ihr fest. Haruka schmunzelt. Die Beiden fahren im rasanten Tempo durch die Stadt. Michiru hat, um den Fahrtwind nicht ab zu bekommen, ihr Gesicht an Harukas Schulter gelegt. In diesem Augenblick fühlt sich Michiru so geborgen wie noch nie in ihrem Leben! Schließlich erreichen sie den Strand und Haruka hilft Michiru abzusteigen und den Helm wieder ab zu nehmen. Dann verstaut sie die ganzen Sachen in der Maschine und hackt Michiru unter. Sie gehen gemeinsam zu einer erhöhten Stelle, an der man das ganze Meer überblicken und wo gewaltig dieser Szenerie einen mitreißt. Hier nimmt Haruka Michiru die Augenbinde ab. Michiru muss sich erst einen Augenblick fangen, dann beginnen ihre Augen zu funkeln und sie läuft die wenigen Stufen hinunter, schlüpft im Sand aus ihren Schuhen und rennt den ganzen Weg bis sie das Meer erreicht.. Haruka schaut ihr schmunzelnd hinterher, dann folgt sie ihr langsam. Langsam entspannt sie sich und ist froh jemanden gefunden zu haben, mit dem sie unverwandt reden kann, jemand der nicht sofort in Ohnmacht fällt... Michiru lässt sie erschöpft auf den weichen Sand sinken und legt sich zurück. Einige Augenblicke später setzt sich Haruka zu ihr. Michirus Augen sind ein einziges Funkeln. Strahlend sieht sie zu Haruka hoch. Dann schließt sie die Augen und atmet die frische salzige Luft ein " Ich liebe diesen Geruch, ich glaube ich würde es nicht ertragen, ihn nie wieder zu riechen... " Sie seufzt. " Haruka ?" Haruka schaut fragend zu ihr hinunter. " Ich möchte mich bei Dir bedanken, wegen Orion, ich weiß nicht wo ich mit meinen Gedanken war, aber Miss Hirosu hätte mir bestimmt einen Tadel gegeben." Sie kichert "Ich glaube hinter meinem Namen stehen in ihrem Buch unzählige Kreuzchen, die Tadel anzeigen. Danke noch mal." Haruka winkt mit einer lässigen Handbewegung ab. " Ich mag Dich sehr! Ich würde..." Plötzlich spürt sie Michirus sanfte Lippen auf ihren Lippen, ein sachter Druck und sie lösen sich wieder von den ihrigen. Noch ehe Haruka zu einer Reaktion fähig wäre, schießt Michiru die Röte ins Gesicht und sie springt auf, rennt zur Straße. Dort hält gerade ein Bus an der Haltestelle und ohne zu zögern, springt sie auf das Trittbrett. Haruka bleibt völlig perplex zurück, verständnislos sieht sie Michiru hinter her. Als Michiru ihre Wohnungstür aufschließt, bemerkt sie das Licht im Wohnzimmer. Sie öffnet die Tür und vor ihr sitzt Masari, in seinem Blick liegt Missbilligung. Michiru sieht ihn genervt an " Was machst Du denn hier?!" Masari steht auf " Ich habe auf Dich gewartet so wie immer, in der letzten Zeit!" Michiru setzt sich an den Tisch" Und was willst Du?" "Hast Du ein Problem damit?" Michiru steht auf " Ja, ich hasse es wenn ich nach hause komme, einen anstrengenden Tag hatte und Du in meiner Wohnung herumhängst!" Masari sieht sie an " Wir sind zusammen Michiru! Ich wusste es Du hast einen anderen !" Michiru reißt die Augen auf " Was redest Du da?! Ich habe keinen anderen, von wem hast Du das ?!" " Natsukawa, wenigstens sagt er mir die Wahrheit!" Michiru schüttelt den Kopf " Das glaubst Du jawohl selber nicht! Hast Du Dich mal gefragt wie ich dazu stehe..." Masari schreit sie an " Ich weiß nur das wir seit ewigen Zeiten keinen Sex hatten!!!" Michiru sieht auf den Boden und flüstert " Weil ich Dir nicht im Bett beweisen muss das ich Dich liebe" Masari sieht sie an " Aber für mich ist Sex ist wichtig! Er gehört zu einer Beziehung, aber nein Du machst ja auf 'Rühr mich nicht an!" Michiru starrt ihn an und ruft " Du verdammter Egoist! Raus, Raus aus meiner Wohnung!" Masari fragt verständnislos" Wie meinst Du das?" Michiru dagegen ist nun richtig wütend " Du spionierst mir hinter her, rufst meine Freunde an, versuch nicht es zu leugnen- Setsuna hat mir alles erzählt, tauchst ständig unangemeldet auf und machst mir Vorwürfe! Ich keinen Nerv für Eifersüchteleien! Ich brauche Abstand! Ich bitte Dich geh jetzt!" Sie wendet sich um. Masari starrt sie fassungslos an " Du schmeißt mich raus! Du schmeißt mich raus! Meinst Du das ist eine gute Grundlage für eine Beziehung?!" Michiru sieht ihm in die Augen "Die Grundlagen sind LIEBE, AUFRICHTIGKEIT und VERTRAUEN und letzteres scheint bei uns nicht mehr zu funktionieren, also geh jetzt!" Masari stürzt wütend aus der Wohnung. Michiru lässt sich auf einen Stuhl sinken. Am nächsten Tag schleppt sich Michiru in die Uni, sie hat die halbe Nacht nicht geschlafen und fühlt sich wie ein Pinguin in der Sahara: völlig fehl am Platz! Als sie das Atelier betritt, empfängt sie das Tuscheln der anderen Studenten, sie setzt sich auf ihren Platz und kurze Zeit später kommt der Professor... . Während der ganzen Unterrichtsstunde zerbricht sie sich den Kopf wegen Haruka. Jähe Röte steigt ihr ins Gesicht als sie daran denkt, dass die ganze Geschichte schon in der Uni herum erzählt sein könnte. Nach ihrem Literatur- Seminar geht Michiru mit klopfendem Herzen in den Astrologie- Kurs. Bis zum Klingeln schaut sie immer wieder nervös zur Tür, dann stellt sie erleichtert fest, das Haruka nicht am Seminar teilnimmt. Dann endlich, der Gong ertönt und die Studenten strömen aus dem Saal. Michiru packt ihre Sachen zusammen. Langsam geht sie den Gang hinunter. Als sie zur Außentür kommt, bleibt ihr fast das Herz stehen... Unschlüssig bleibt Michiru an der Tür stehen, doch dann reizt sie sich zusammen und schiebt sich zusammen mit den anderen durch die Tür. Sie nähert sich dem Tor und hofft in dem Strom der Studenten, unerkannt nach hause gehen zu können. Haruka lehnt lässig am Tor... als sie plötzlich Michiru im Torbogen erkennt, Leben kommt in ihren Körper und sie kämpft sich zu Michiru durch! Sie erwischt sie Handgelenk und zieht sie auf den Hof zurück " Kann ich kurz mit Dir reden oder hast Du etwas anderes vor?" Michiru starrt verunsichert auf den Boden. Haruka sieht abwartend auf sie hinunter. In diesem Augenblick ertönt ein Ruf über den gesamten Hof, die Köpfe der Studenten fliegen herum, auch Haruka und Michiru sehen auf. Ein paar Meter von ihnen entfernt steht Masari, er kommt mir schnellen Schritten auf sie beide zu. " Was soll das heißen?!" fährt er Haruka scharf an. Die ist so überrascht, dass sie erst mal kein Wort heraus bringt " Ich weiß nicht was Du meinst?" Masaris Augen fangen an zu funkeln " Stell Dich nicht so dumm! Du machst mit meiner Freundin rum!" Haruka reizt die Augen auf "Wie bitte? Was? Ich habe überhaupt nichts getan, das musst Du Dir einbilden" Masari schaut sie böse an " Glaub nur nicht das Du mich verarschen kannst Tenoh , Michiru ist meine Freundin und Du lässt gefälligst die Finger von ihr! Sonst..." Haruka die, die Szenerie schon wieder amüsant findet, grinst ihn an " Was sonst?" Masari holt aus und schlägt Haruka mit der Faust in die Magengrube! Haruka krümmt sich zusammen " Ich weiß zwar nicht was Dein Problem ist, aber wenn Du Ärger willst den kannst Du haben!" Haruka setzt zum Gegenschlag an. Schon nach einigen Minuten liegen die beiden auf dem Boden und es ist schwer erkennbar wer nun die Überhand behält... Michiru steht wie in Trance daneben, unfähig sich überhaupt von der Stelle zu bewegen. Mittlerweile haben sich auch etliche Studenten um sie versammelt. Das Schauspiel möchte sich keiner entgehen lassen. Haruka fühlt wie ihr Kopf immer schwerer wird, alles fühlt sich an wie mit Blei gefüllt, ihr wird schummerig, ihre Schläge sind nicht mehr koordiniert genug um Masari zu "schlagen". Der wiederum schafft es, auf zu stehen. Zu guter Letzt setzt er zu einem Tritt an und trifft Haruka direkt an ihren verletzten Rippen. Haruka sackt am Boden zusammen, sie schließt die Augen  
  
und unterdrückt ein leises Wimmern. Das Einzige was sie jetzt noch wahrnimmt ist der stechende Schmerz ihrer Rippen und den Geschmack des Blutes, das ihr in den Mundwinkel läuft. Masari sieht auf Haruka hinunter " Also Tenoh leg Dich nicht noch mal mit mir an. Michiru bekommst Du nicht!" Haruka öffnet die Augen zu Schlitzen " Ich will sie nicht Masari, Du kannst sie behalten und wenn es Dich glücklich macht ich wollte sie noch nie! Haruka spuckt ihm die Worte zischend vor die Füße, vor lauter Erschöpfung schließt sie die Augen erneut! Masari wendet sich an Michiru, als sich ihre Blicke treffen, löst sich Michiru aus ihrer Starre und bahnt sich eine Gasse durch die Studenten, dann stürzt sie davon. Michiru flüchtet sich ans Meer, nur hier kann sie ungestört nachdenken und ihren Träumen hinterher hängen. Sie schließt die Augen und legt den Kopf auf die angezogenen Knie. Augenblicklich erscheint Haruka vor ihren inneren Augen. Jetzt, als sie die vergangen Wochen, Tage Revue passieren lässt, schießen ihr die Tränen in die Augen hemmungslos fängt sie an zu weinen. Haruka liegt immer noch auf dem Boden, einige Studenten haben sich neben sie gekniet und erbieten ihre Hilfe. Der Großteil allerdings ist wie Masari verschwunden. " Haruka? Haruka, was ist passiert?" Motoki kniet sich neben sie. Haruka öffnet die Augen " Motoki!" Sie sieht ihn an " Ich fühle mich beschissen, kannst Du mich nach hause fahren..." Motoki nickt " Sicher, aber ich habe keinen Wagen" Haruka lächelt matt " Mein Wagen steht um die nächste Ecke." Sie deutet auf ihre Jackettasche " Der Schlüssel" Motoki holt den Schlüssel aus der Tasche und winkt einem Studenten ihm zu folgen, unterwegs lässt er sich genau erklären was passiert ist. Haruka lässt sich auf die breite Couch sinken " Danke Motoki!" Dieser nickt " Schon gut, soll ich nicht doch einen Arzt rufen?" Haruka schüttelt den Kopf "Nein es geht schon ich muss mich nur ausruhen, aber musst Du nicht arbeiten?" Motoki nickt. " Eigentlich schon, aber ich kann Dich doch jetzt nicht alleine lassen..." Haruka sieht ihn an " Wie spät ist es?" Motoki sieht auf die Uhr " Gleich 19 Uhr, wieso?" Haruka lächelt " Mimoko , kommt gleich vorbei!" Motoki hob eine Augenbraue " Wer ist Mimoko ?" Sie antwortete lächelnd " Eine Bekannte , wir kennen uns erst seit kurzem!" Motoki nickte, brachte Haruka noch etwas zu trinken und verließ dann die Wohnung. Haruka nahm einen Schluck und stellte ihr Glas zurück auf den Tisch... sie schloss die Augen, nur für einen Moment, sie rollt sich bis an die Lehne, ihre Erschöpfung holte sie ein... Nach einiger Zeit knackte es im Türschloss und die Tür wurde leise geöffnet. Ein schlankes hübsches Mädchen betrat den Flur und legt ihren Mantel ab. Ihr Gesicht wird von dunklen Locken umrahmt und ihre blauen Augen funkelten. Sie legt ihre Tasche auf die kleine Anrichte und betritt das Wohnzimmer. Sie ist überrascht als sie Haruka auf der Couch schlafen sieht und leise zieht sie ihre Schuhe aus und legt sie zu ihr. Mimoko beugt sich vor und küsst Haruka sanft auf den Mund, diese öffnet verschlafen die Augen. "Du bist schon wieder da?" Mimoko lächelt " Was heißt schon, ich habe mir gerade sieben Stunden lang das Geschrei der Kinder angehört! Ich bin fix und fertig" Haruka legt den Arm um sie. Mimoko schmiegt sie an ihre Freundin. Haruka verzieht schmerzhaft das Gesicht. Mimoko blickt sie an " Was ist los?!" Haruka winkt ab " Ich hatte Ärger in der Uni und meine Rippen haben etwas abbekommen, es geht aber schon wieder wirklich" Mimoko steht auf "Soll ich nicht doch einen Arzt anrufen?" Haruka schüttelt den Kopf " Das ist nicht nötig, glaub mir!" Mimoko nickt" Dann mach Dir jetzt aber was zu Essen, irgendwelche besonderen Wünsche?" Haruka nickt und zieht Mimoko zu sich auf die Couch und küsst sie zärtlich. Michiru dagegen sitzt immer noch am Strand, alle Tränen sind geweint und sie fühlt nur noch Leere in sich, eine endlose Leere. Ein junges Pärchen läuft Arm in Arm den Strand hinunter... Sie strahlt über das ganze Gesicht und er drückt sie fest an seinen Körper. Michiru starrt ihnen hinter her. Wie schön es wäre so glücklich zu sein... mit Haruka zusammen, Michiru erschrickt über diesen Gedanken und doch huscht ein kleines Lächeln über ihr Gesicht. Entschlossen steht sie auf und verlässt den Strand... In den nächsten Tagen bekommt sie Haruka nur in den gemeinsamen Stunden zu Gesicht, keine von ihnen erwähnt den Vorfall am Strand und dessen Folgen. Nur Masari lässt sie in diesen Tagen kaum aus den Augen. Er folgt ihr überall hin und bietet seine Hilfe an. Er scheint wie ausgewechselt. Total entnervt steht Michiru in der Schlange der Cafeteria und wie sollte es anders sein, hinter ihr stehen Masari und Haruka. Plötzlich kommt ihr ein Gedanke und sie beugt sich vor und küsst Masari sehr intensiv. Dieser erwidert ihren stürmischen Kuss und schlingt die Arme um seine Freundin. Michiru lächelt ihn an und legt die Arme um seinen Hals. Aus den Augenwinkeln heraus beobachtet sie Haruka. Die allerdings unterhält sich angeregt mit einem Studienkollegen über das implizieren verschiedener Kräfte der Physik! Michiru traut ihren Augen kaum.... Am Nachmittag dagegen platziert sie sich und Masari direkt am Tor, trotzdem kommt von Haruka, die schnurstracks an ihnen vorbei fährt, keine Reaktion. Enttäuscht sieht Michiru ihr nach. " Michiru, Michiru, Schatz" Ihr Kopf schnellt herum und sie sieht sagen wir eine Wiedergutmachung" Er grinst und Michiru sieht schnell zur Seite. Sie nickt " gut dann koche ich heute Abend etwas für uns!" Masari lächelt ihr zu und küsst sie auf die Stirn. Dann dreht er sich um und geht. Nachdem Michiru und Masari zu Abend gegessen haben, geht Michiru ins Bad um sich frisch zu machen... als sie wieder ins Wohnzimmer kommt ist Masari verschwunden. Verwirrt ruft sie seinen Namen und erhält Antwort aus dem Schlafzimmer, zögernd geht sie hinein. Masari liegt ausgestreckt auf ihrem Bett. Er macht eine Bewegung und winkt sie zu sich, Michiru setzt sich auf die äußerste Kante des Bettes, Masari, der sich hinter sie setzt, schlingt die Arme um ihre Taille und lässt seine Hände immer weiter hinauf wandern... "Was soll DAS Masari lass mich los!" Michiru dreht sich zu ihm herum. Sie stemmt ihre Hände gegen seinen Oberkörper. Er zieht sie auf' s Bett und biegt ihre Arme auf den Rücken, Michiru kann sich nicht mehr wehren er drückt sie auf das Bett . Dann presst er seine Lippen heftig auf die ihren. Sein Bein drängt zwischen ihre Schenkel. Seine Hand fährt unter ihren Rock... Erschrocken reißt Michiru die Augen auf, sie versucht sich auf zu bäumen, doch Kräfte mäßig ist sie Masari unterlegen. Ihre letzten Energiereserven zusammen kratzend, trifft ihr Knie mit voller Wucht Masaris Magen. Sie benutzt seine Schrecksekunden um ihn weg zu schieben und auf zu springen. Masari hält sich den Magen und sieht zu ihr hinauf, seine Augen treffen ihren eiskalten Blick. Schneidend hört er ihre Stimme "Raus hier!" Masari steht auf " Bitte Michiru das wollte ich nicht, ich wollte Dir nicht weh tun" Michiru wendet den Blick ab " Du hast es schon getan und jetzt verschwinde aus meiner Wohnung!" Sie geht in den Flur und öffnet die Wohnungstür, Masari drängt sich an ihr vorbei und sieht ihr in die Augen " Verschwinde aus meinem Leben Masari, ich will Dich nie wieder sehen. Deine Sachen lasse ich Dir zukommen, keine Angst!" Masari sieht sie traurig an und verlässt die Wohnung, erleichtert lässt Michiru die Tür ins Schloss fallen. Die Wochen vergehen und immer noch haben Michiru und Haruka nicht miteinander gesprochen. Die anderen gehen wie gewohnt zu den Rennen, doch Michiru lässt der ganze Rummel um Haruka kalt, sie hat immer noch mit den Ereignissen der letzten Wochen zu kämpfen... bis sie und die Mädchen aus dem Kunst- Seminar draußen auf dem Hof sitzen und das Tor zeichnen müssen. Die Aufgabe heißt räumliches Zeichnen. Gelangweilt lässt Michiru den Stift über ihr Blatt wandern. Kiara stößt sie in die Seite " Sieh mal!" Haruka ist im Torbogen erschienen, an seiner Seite ein Mädchen, mit dunklen Locken und hübschen Gesichtszügen. Mehr oder weniger unauffällig beobachten die Mädchen Haruka und ihre Begleitung " Wer ist das, Michiru?" Sie zuckt mit den Schultern " Vielleicht seine Cousine oder seine Schwester..." Sie wendet sich wieder ihrer Zeichnung zu. " Ich weiß ja nicht ob man seine Cousine so küsst, aber seine Schwester sicher nicht!" Michiru hebt den Kopf und sieht Haruka und das Mädchen eng umschlungen, ihre Hände ruhen in Harukas Nacken und Haruka hat die Arme um die Taille seiner Freundin geschlungen! Sie küssen sich leidenschaftlich. Michirus Herz beginnt zu rasen, sie weiß gar nicht wo sie hinschauen soll und ein nie gekanntes Gefühl breitet sich in ihrem Körper aus. Die Beiden verliebten trenne sich voneinander. Haruka küsst Mimoko sacht in die Beuge zwischen Hals und Kiefer. Sie lächelt Haruka zärtlich zu und geht die Straße hinunter. Haruka sieht ihr hinterher und geht dann mit schnellen Schritten über den Hof... . Michiru wendet ihren Blick ab, auch die Kommentare ihrer Freundinnen ignoriert sie. Kiara sieht zu ihr hinüber "Und wir dachten, ihr Beiden wäret zusammen..." Michiru zwingt sich zu einem Lächeln " So kann man sich eben täuschen!" Während Kiara nickt ertönt der Gong und die Schülerinnen stehen auf. Kiara sieht zu Michiru hinüber " Gehen wir zusammen essen?" Michiru schüttelt den Kopf " Tut mir Leid aber ich bin schon mit Setsuna verabredet!" Sie nimmt ihre Tasche und macht sich auf die Suche nach ihrer besten Freundin. Kurze Zeit später entdeckt sie Setsuna am Eingang der Cafeteria, sie studiert das Schwarze Brett der Uni. Michiru ging mit schnellen Schritten auf sie zu. " Hallo Michiru, wie siehst Du denn aus?!" Michiru senkte den Blick " Sollen wir nicht woanders essen gehen? Mir ist heute nicht nach Gesellschaft" Setsuna nickte und Michiru und sie verließen das Unigelände. Sie stiegen in Michirus Wagen und sie lenkte ihn souverän durch den Stadtverkehr. Setsuna beobachtete sie von der Seite, Michirus Blick war stur auf die Straße gerichtet, sie schien hoch konzentriert...doch Setsuna bemerkte das sie ihre Lippen hart aufeinander presste. Ein Zeichen dafür das irgendetwas nicht in Ordnung war, sie stiegen vor dem Games Crown aus. " Michiru was ist denn los?" Diese warf sich ihr in die Arme " Ach Puh! Ich bin völlig durcheinander." Setsuna ergriff ihren Arm und zog sie in das Café. Schon auf den ersten Blick, erkannte sie den Grund für Michirus Niedergeschlagenheit. Haruka und Mimoko saßen an einem der Tische und tranken Kaffee, Harukas Fingerspitzen streichelten sanft über Mimokos Hand. " Oh Gott, lass uns wieder gehen Puh!" Motoki sah zu ihnen herüber " Hallo ihr Beiden, wollt ihr was trinken?" Setsuna blickte Michiru mitleidig an " Zu spät!!" Die beiden Mädchen setzten sich an einen Tisch. " Das ist also das Problem?" Setsuna wies in Richtung Haruka und Mimoko. Michiru nickte kläglich " Nicht nur..." Tränen stiegen ihr in die Augen und rannen ihr über die Wangen. Setsuna ergriff ihre Hand " Michiru, sag mir was los ist, ich kann Dir nicht helfen wenn Du nicht mit mir sprichst. " Diese nickte und begann zu erzählen " Ich habe Dir doch von den Annäherungsversuchen meines Kunstprofessors erzählt..." Sie wich Setsunas Blick aus " ... es ist nicht besser geworden, eher das Gegenteil, ich weiß einfach nicht was ich tun soll... Er hat mir eine 1+ für mein Stilleben gegeben... später hat er mich gebeten mit ihm auszugehen und als ich verneinte hat er meine Note auf eine 5 herunter gesetzt. Ich meine dazu hat er doch keine Berechtigung. Außerdem richtet er es immer so ein das er in meiner Nähe steht und ich ihn ständig streifen muss... und wenn der Unterricht vorbei ist macht er immer so doppeldeutige Anspielungen. Ich weiß wirklich nicht mehr wie ich verhalten soll..." Setsuna nickte " Wie wäre es wenn Du ihm ein Ultimatum stellst: Entweder lässt er in Ruhe oder Du gehst zum Dekan der Uni" Michiru sah auf und wischte sich die Tränen weg " Du hast Recht daran habe ich noch gar nicht gedacht, Danke Puh." Setsuna lächelte" Und für das andere Problem finden wir auch eine Lösung, glaub mir." Zwei Wochen später rief Michiru Setsuna an " Hallo Puh ich bin es... Wie geht es Dir?- Ich wollte Dir nur sagen das der Professor mir bis heute keine zweideutigen Angebote mehr gemacht hat--- ja ich weiß--- ist doch super. Außerdem habe ich Harukas Freundin getroffen--- sie ist wirklich nett--- stell Dir vor sie arbeitet als Lehrerin in der Schule in der ich Kunststunden gegeben habe!--- Okay ich muss jetzt los--- Ich treffe mich mit Mimoko--- wir gehen ins Kino--- Mimoko?--- Ach so---Harukas Freundin--- Ich melde mich wieder. " Sie legte den Hörer auf und verschwand im Bad. Etwa eine Stunde später saßen die Beiden im Kino. Als sie nach dem Film noch Essen gingen kam das Gespräch zufällig auf Haruka "Kennst Du Haruka?" Michiru nickte und nahm einen Bissen von ihrem Salat. "Wie lange seit ihr schon zusammen?" Mimoko lächelte versonnen " Ein halbes Jahr, ich war noch nie so verliebt!" Sie nach dem Kellner und winkte ihn herüber, Michiru schnitt ihr eine Grimasse "Ich würde mich ja nicht mit Haruka einlassen" Mimoko hob überrascht die Augenbrauen- das hatte gesessen- " Wieso nicht ?" Michiru lachte " Hast Du denn noch gar nichts über Haruka gehört?!" Mimoko bestellte eine neue Flasche Wein "Was sollte ich gehört haben?" "Na ja Haruka schleppt die Frauen ab wie Mütter ihre Kinder vom Spielplatz zerren... " Mimoko sah sie nachdenklich an " Immerhin sind wir schon ein halbes Jahr zusammen" Michiru erwiderte ihren Blick " Das muss wohl daran liegen da Du gut im Bett bist, Haruka schubst nichts von der Bettkante." Mimoko sah sie geschockt an " Wie bitte?!" Michiru nickte "Außerdem soll Haruka extrem jähzornig sein!" Mimoko überlegte einen Augenblick, ausrasten konnte Haruka wenn auch nicht ohne Grund. Sie unterhielten sich noch eine Weile und verließen dann das Lokal. Die beiden Mädchen trafen sich in den nächsten Wochen häufig und immer nahm Michiru die Dialogführung in die Hand Erleichtert stand Mimoko vor der Wohnungstür, sie hatten einen Elternabend in der Schule gehabt und dementsprechend müde war sie... . Als Mimoko die Wohnung betrat brannte kein Licht mehr, doch als ins Schlafzimmer trat sah sie sich von Kerzen umringt... " Haruka?!" Mimoko ließ sich zu ihr auf' s Bett sinken. Haruka gab ihr einen langen Kuss und Mimoko strich ihr die Strähnen aus dem Gesicht "Wo warst Du so lange, ich habe auf Dich gewartet..." Mimoko winkte ab, Haruka beugte sich über ihre Freundin und küsste sie erneut. Diesmal intensiver, auch ihr Hände wanderten über ihren Körper, der Druck ihrer Handflächen wurde stärker... Mimoko verkrampfte sich mehr und mehr, bis sie Haruka schließlich sanft wegschob. "Stimmt was nicht?" Haruka hatte sich ebenfalls aufgerichtet. " Ich... nein, es ist nichts, ich bin nur müde" Haruka sah ihr in die Augen, Mimoko wandte den Blick ab und schaute aus dem Fenster "Was ist los habe ich was falsch gemacht?" Mimoko schüttelte den Kopf " Ich habe nur eine ehemalige Freundin von Dir getroffen, na sie hat Andeutungen gemacht und ich wusste nicht was ich damit anfangen sollte..." Haruka sah sie verblüfft an " Wen hast Du getroffen?" Mimoko antwortete " Michiru Kaiou" Haruka nickte "Was hat sie Dir erzählt?" Mimoko winkte müde ab" Ist nicht so wichtig, ich bin wirklich nur müde, wir hatten heute einen Elternabend und ich bin total geschafft." Dennoch zog sich Mimoko in den nächsten Tagen immer mehr von ihr zurück, als Haruka sie von der Schule abholen wollte flirtete sie gerade heftig mit dem neuen Referendar ihrer Schule. Haruka beobachtete die Beiden eine Weile und zog sich dann zurück, obskurer weise fühlte sie nicht das kleinste bisschen Eifersucht, ihre intime Nähe allerdings, schien plötzlich zu verschwinden. Oftmals war Haruka bis spät in den Abend hinein noch mit dem Motorrad unterwegs, sie dachte über viele Dinge nach, auch Michiru schlich hin und wieder durch ihre Gedanken, positiv wie als auch negativ... Haruka stellte den Motor ab und stieg von ihrer Maschine, Mimoko stand in der Garage. Sie hielt eine Tasse in der Hand " Was machst Du denn hier?" Haruka klang überrascht und Mimoko lächelte " Ich habe für Dich gekocht" Haruka nickte" Bin schon fertig" Gemeinsam verließen sie die Garage... während des Essens versuchte Haruka, ebenso wie in den letzte Tagen heraus zu finden was Michiru gesagt haben könnte. Mimoko aber gibt ihr keine Antwort. Haruka bebte vor Wut, sie tobte regelrecht... Nachts lag sie noch lange, sie erkannte an Mimokos gleichmäßigen Atemzügen, dass diese schlief, erleichtert stand Haruka auf und ging ins Wohnzimmer. Sie trat an die Fensterfront und versuchte, ihre widersprüchlichen Gefühle Michirus wegen, zu ordnen. Sie wollte nicht das Mimoko und Michiru sich trafen, die ganze Sache war ihr unangenehm... zumal die Beiden über sie sprachen. Am nächsten Tag, glaubte Haruka zu ersticken, wie immer begann ihr Physik kurz erst in den späten Morgenstunden, sie hasste es am Morgen als erstes auf drängelnde, schubsende und schreiende Studenten zu treffen. Die Pause war gerade zu Ende gegangen und nun strömte jeder zu seinem Seminar. Haruka wurde von vielen Seiten gegrüßt, sie selber nickte einigen Studenten zu und verschwand dann in ihrem Hörsaal. Michiru dagegen hatte sich zusammen mit Puh, Frühstück besorgt und nun saßen sie zusammen unter dem großen Baum den Michiru für ihr Stilleben gemalt hatte. Als nun das Ende der Pause eingeläutet wurde standen Beide auf und verabschiedeten sich rasch voneinander. " Ach Michiru, wie verhält sich eigentlich Dein Professor?" Michiru drehte sich um " Alles in Ordnung, Puh mach` Dir keine Sorgen" Setsuna nickte und wandte sich zufrieden ab, was sie nicht wissen konnte, war die Tatsache, dass Michirus Professor zwar in der ersten Woche keine Versuche der Annäherung unternommen hatte. Doch kurz darauf hatte er seine Versuche wieder aufgenommen, Michiru war die Angelegenheit zu peinlich um damit zum Dekan zu gehen, schließlich war dieser ein gestandener Mann im Alter von vielleicht 50 Jahren. Mit klopfenden Herzen betrat sie das Atelier, sie hatte extra ein bisschen gebummelt, denn keineswegs wollte sie mit diesem Mann alleine sein. Der Anfang der Stunde verlief allerdings ganz normal...  
  
Auch in Harukas Physik- Kurs hatte sich die Routine eingeschlichen, sie liebte dieses Fach, keine Frage... dennoch konnte sie ein herzhaftes Gähnen nicht unterdrücken. Gerade in diesem Moment sah der Professor zu ihr hoch. Ärgerlich hob er die Augenbrauen " Da Ihnen diese Stunde, wie ich sehe, außerordentliche Freude bereitet, bitte ich Sie mir aus dem Sekretariat neue Kreide zu besorgen und wenn ich bitten darf schlafen sie unterwegs nicht ein." Er lächelte Haruka zu und führte die übrigen Studenten weiter durch seinen Vortrag über Statik. Haruka trat auf den Flur hinaus, auch wenn der Unterricht nicht der ansprechendste war, der Professor hatte ihre vollste Zuneigung und ihren tiefsten Respekt. Haruka schmunzelte, welcher Professor hätte sie Augenzwinkernd gehen lassen, wenn sie gerade in seinen Unterricht gähnen würde...  
  
Noch als sie am Atelier vorbeikam grinste Haruka, doch plötzlich erstarb das Lächeln auf ihren Lippen. Sie glaubte ihren Augen kaum zu trauen und trat näher an das Fenster heran. Michiru saß an der Staffelei und versuchte zu zeichnen, selbst durch den Sichtbereich konnte Haruka erkennen, wie unwohl sie sich fühlte. Völlig verunsichert saß sie auf ihrem Stuhl, dicht hinter stand der Professor. Er hatte seine Finger auf Michirus Schulter gelegt, mit seinem Daumen allerdings streichelte er Michiru unaufhörlich im Nacken. Sie saßen nicht im Sichtfeld der anderen Studenten und so konnte niemand sehen was Haruka erkannte... Michirus Professor beugte sich zu ihr hinunter, seine Lippen berührten ihre Locken und sie spürte seinen Atem an ihrem Hals als er ihr etwas zu flüsterte. Michiru zauderte, ein kalter Schauer lief über ihren Rücken. Harukas Gesicht verlor jegliche Farbe, ihre Hände ballten sie zu Fäusten, ihre Knöcheln traten weiß hervor, ehe sie begriff was sie tat hatte sie die Tür aufgerissen und stand nun sekundenlang mitten im Atelier. Die Köpfe flogen herum. Michiru sieht wie Haruka ihre Lippen fest zusammen presst. Haruka geht auf den Professor zu und schlägt ohne Vorwarnung mit ihrer ganzen Kraft in den Magen, sie zischt ihm ins Ohr " Verschwinden Sie und lassen sich hier nie mehr blicken! Wenn ich Sie jemals in weniger als zwanzig Meter bei meiner Freundin sehe, werde ich Sie anzeigen und ihre Frau kann Sie im Krankenhaus besuchen das dass klar ist!" Haruka wendet sich ab. Der Professor hat sich ein bisschen erholt und brüllt" Diesen Schläger sollte man von der Uni werfen, der ist doch krank!" Haruka dreht sich noch einmal um" Wenn Sie wollen können wir die gestrigen Angelegenheit auch hier ausdiskutieren, ich hab damit kein Problem..." Michiru reißt erschrocken die Augen auf "Haruka bitte nicht "Diese lässt sich nicht beirren und fährt fort "... aber an Ihrer Stelle wäre mir das zu peinlich und vor allem wird Sie dann erst Recht jemand anzeigen. Ich sehe schon die Schlagzeile: ANGESEHENER PROFESSOR... Der Professor schüttelt den Kopf, Haruka wendet sich ab und verlässt das Atelier... Auf dem Gang hört sie Michirus Stimme " Haruka, Haruka warte!" Sie bleibt stehen und streicht sich die blonden Strähnen aus dem Gesicht. Michiru bleibt vor ihr stehen. " Danke, das war echt lieb von Dir!" Haruka nickt " Schon gut." Sie wendet sich zum Gehen, doch Michiru ergreift ihre Hand " Was soll das?!" Michiru senkt den Blick " Nichts, Tut mir Leid" Haruka lehnt sich gegen die Wand " Was heißt hier nichts? Ich will jetzt endlich wissen was Du von mir willst. Zuerst schnüffelst Du mir hinter her. Dann schleppst Du mich zum Autorennen und am Strand küsst Du mich...!" ihre Stimme wird immer lauter, bis sie Michiru an schreit "... und wie könnte ich das vergessen, Dein Lover bricht mir sämtliche Rippen! Dann versuchst Du mich mit ihm eifersüchtig zu machen, ja meinst Du denn ich bin blöd... und dann Funkstille, zu guter letzt befreundest Du Dich auch noch mit Mimoko und erzählst ihr irgendwelche Sachen über mich! Ich habe es endgültig satt, Du gehst mir auf die Nerven Michiru Kaiou! Ich kann nichts mehr machen ohne das Du Deine Hände im Spiel hast... Deine Eifersucht nervt und Du tyrannisierst mich damit! Ich brauche meine Freiheit, ohne Freiheit bin ich fast schon wie tot ... verstehst Du das denn nicht?" Ihre letzten Worten sind nur noch ein Flüstern... Michiru nickt "Ich verstehe was Du meinst, aber ich weiß nicht was mit mir los ist...ich bin völlig durcheinander!" Haruka nickt und geht den Gang hinunter. Michiru bleibt stehen und sieht ihr nach.  
  
Bevor Haruka den Hörsaal betritt, streift sie mit der Hand ihre Augen. Der Professor grinst sie an" Sie haben es geschafft Haruka, die Stunde ist vorbei!" Haruka lächelt ihn entschuldigend an. In diesem Augenblick läutet es, die Stunde war tatsächlich schon vorbei... Haruka packte ihren Kram zusammen. 


	4. Kapitel 4

Tomorrow's Rainbow  
Kapitel 4 Wieder vergingen die Tage, die Wochen, Haruka kam diese Zeit schier endlos vor. Michiru ging ihr aus dem Weg, sie schien ihren Normalzustand wieder erreicht zu haben. Sie lachte und strahlte über das Gesicht, träumte versonnen vom Meer und spielte in jeder freien Minute auf ihrer Geige. Diesmal war Haruka diejenige die ihr folgte, sie war total verwirrt. Ihre Gefühle schienen durch einen Irrgarten zu gehen. Sie und Mimoko schienen sich immer weiter voneinander zu entfernen. Pfeifend öffnete Haruka die Haustür, Michiru hatte einen neuen Professor in Kunst bekommen, es war eine Frau, glücklich verheiratet, mit zwei kleineren Kindern. Als sie die Wohnung betritt sieht sie Mimoko auf der Couch sitzen. Haruka geht auf sie zu und beugt sich über die Lehne. Jetzt erst bemerkt sie die Tränen in Mimokos Augen, sie rinnen über ihre Wangen " Hey, was ist los, stimmt was nicht?" Mimoko nickt und schlingt die Arme um Harukas Hals. Diese setzt sich zu ihr. " Ich, ach Haruka ich ... ich habe mich verliebt." Haruka hält den Atem an " Du hast was bitte?" Mimoko schlägt die Augen auf" Ich habe mich in unseren Referendar verliebt, es kam so plötzlich und bei uns war die Luft raus, ich habe Dir immer soviel Freiraum gegönnt wie Du brauchst, aber ich glaube das alleine hat nicht gereicht. Du bist kein Mensch der sich fest bindet, das habe ich jetzt begriffen!" Haruka sieht ihr in die Augen "Ist schon gut Mimoko, ich verstehe, vielleicht sind wir wirklich nicht die Richtigen füreinander..." Sie legt ihre Hand und Mimokos Kinn und hebt es leicht an "... Aber glaub mir, ich habe mich wirklich in Dich verliebt und Du bist mir immer noch sehr wichtig, Mimoko!" Sie lächelt Mimoko an und wischt ihr die Tränen weg. Mimoko schluchzt " Haruka, es tut mir Leid, wirklich" Diese nickt. Mimoko steht auf "Ich muss jetzt gehen!" Haruka erhebt sich ebenfalls, sie hilft Mimoko mit ihren Sachen und bringt sie zur Tür " Soll ich nicht doch mit nach unten kommen?" Mimoko schüttelt den Kopf " Nein, sonst müsste ich schon wieder weinen und das habe ich heute schon genug" Haruka lächelt und nimmt Mimoko in den Arm " Vergiss nicht, Du bist mir wichtig, ich möchte nicht das der Kontakt zwischen uns abbricht. Du meldest Dich?" Mimoko nickt, nimmt ihre Taschen auf und geht auf den Fahrstuhl zu. Sie blickt sich noch einmal und winkt Haruka zu.... Haruka schließt die Tür... Sie geht in die Küche und nimmt eine Flasche Sekt aus dem Kühlschrank, langsam gießt sie das prickelnde Getränk in ein Glas und schlendert dann wieder zurück ins Wohnzimmer. Sie lehnt sich an das Panoramafenster und genießt den endlosen Blick über Tokio... Lichter erstrahlen in der Dunkelheit, sie blinken zu Haruka hinauf.  
  
Michiru liegt auf ihrem Bett, ihr Zimmer erstrahlt in einem tiefen türkis, Fische werden an ihre Wände reflektiert, ihre Motiv- Lampe surrt leise... Michiru betrachtet die Staffelei, immer noch steht Harukas Bild auf ihr, leise klassische Musik erfüllt den Raum "Das Meer" von Nicolai Rimsky Korssakoff ...  
  
Unbarmherzig piepst der Wecker, erst, nachdem er zum dritten Mal seine Lautstärke erhöht hat, drückt Haruka schlaftrunken auf den Knopf. Sofort macht sich die wohlige Stille breit. Haruka öffnet die Augen.... Als sie die Uni betritt hat sie das Gefühl, sie müsse sofort wieder umkehren, diese Menschenmassen waren ihr wirklich zuwider. Nachdem sie den Morgen mehr oder weniger über sich ergehen lassen hat... macht sie sich auf den Weg zu Cafeteria. Sie nimmt sich ein Tablett und stellt sich in der schier endlosen Schlage an... als sie endlich an der Reihe ist, hat sie schon keinen Hunger mehr. Sie nimmt einen Kaffee... Als sie sich setzten will hört sie hinter sich eine Stimme " Haruka, hey, Haruka, Du kannst bei uns sitzen." Haruka nickt und geht zu ihren Bekannten des Physik- Kurses. Natsukawas Freundin setzte sich zu ihnen "Gehen wir heute Abend zu diesem Konzert?" Natsukawa sah sie überrascht an "Welches Konzert?" Sie kicherte " Das habe ich Dir jetzt schon fünf mal erzählt, Michiru Kaiou spielt heute Abend in der Uni. Ich würde sie so gern mal hören" Haruka schmunzelte und Natsukawa willigte ein " Was ist mit Dir Haruka, die anderen kommen auch" Haruka winkte lässig ab " Ich steh nicht auf Uni- Aktivitäten, geht ihr nur..." Michiru stand hinter der Bühne, Setsuna zupfte an ihrem Kleid herum, die Cellisten spielten die letzten Töne ihres Stückes. Applaus ertönte und eine Sekunden später hörte Michiru wie ihr Name erklang... Sie trat auf die Bühne und setzte ihre Geige an, dann begann sie zu spielen. Die Leuten verstummten und waren in den Bann der Melodie geschlagen. Als die Melodie endete, erntete Michiru regen Applaus. Sie trat hinter die Bühne, die jetzt von zwei Trompetern in Beschlag genommen wurde. Setsuna beglückwünschte sie gerade als Motoki auf sie zukam "Du warst toll, Michiru" Sie lächelte ihn an "Aber verrate mir bitte mal wie du das gemacht hast?!" Michiru sah ihn verständnislos an " Was?" Motoki lachte "Wie Du Haruka Tenoh dazu bringst hier auf zu tauchen, jeder weiß das er solche Veranstaltungen meidet wie die Pest!" Michiru hob skeptisch die Augenbrauen " Haruka ist hier?" Motoki nickte " Er ist als letzter gekommen und lehnt hinten an der Säule..." Michiru drückte Setsuna die Geige in die Hand und verschwand durch die langen Gänge. Setsuna und Motoki grinsten sich an. Michiru schaffte es ungesehen in den Saal zu gelangen und wirklich an der großen Säule hinten an der Tür stand Haruka. Michirus Herz begann heftig zu klopfen. Sie schlich sich auf die andere Seite der Säule, dann holte sie tief Luft " Guten Abend, Haruka" flüsterte sie. Haruka fuhr herum " Michiru? Woher weißt Du das ich hier bin?" Michiru schmunzelt " Ich habe schließlich auch Kontakte!" Haruka grinst "Wie hat Dir das Konzert gefallen?" "Nicht schlecht..." Michiru dreht sich auf die Seite " Aber?" Haruka zieht die Augenbrauen hoch" Nichts aber...!" Michiru wendet sich wieder zu Haruka " Und das soll ich Dir jetzt glauben?" Haruka nickt grinsend" Oder glaubst Du ich lüge?" Michiru lächelt vor sich hin " Wieso nicht, bei Dir kann man nie so wissen" Haruka schaut sie verblüfft an " Ach ja?" Michiru nickt. " Okay, ich fand das Konzert im Opernhaus besser!" Michiru sieht sie verwirrt an " Im Opernhaus, Du warst im Opernhaus?!" Haruka lacht "Warum nicht, ich bin schließlich kein Kunstbanause!" Michiru " Ich dachte nicht das Du klassische Musik magst..." Haruka beugt sich zu ihr " Das liegt daran WER spielt." Michiru errötet " Haruka versuchst Du mir gerade etwas zu sagen?" Haruka lächelt " Und wenn es so wäre ...?" Michiru blickt unsicher zur Seite.  
  
Die Glocke ertönt, das Konzert ist beendet, ein kurzer Blick und die beiden fahren auseinander. Die ersten Besucher schlängeln sich durch die Sitzreihen und streben auf den Ausgang zu. " Wo warst Du so lange? Ich warte hier schon eine Ewigkeit, wir wollten doch noch ein Eis essen." Setsuna blickt Michiru verwirrt an "Ich bin doch schon wieder da..." Ein leichtes Lächeln um spielt ihren Mund. Sie tritt hinter die Papierwand und streift vorsichtig ihr Kleid ab. Setsuna nimmt es mit einem Kopfschütteln entgegen. " Weißt du Puh, ich wollte mir das ganze Spektakel mal von der anderen Seite ansehen und es waren noch Plätze frei" Setsuna winkt ab " Schon gut, aber jetzt komm Motoki und seine Schwester warten schon auf uns." Michiru nickt und kommt hinter der Wand hervor, sie nimmt ihren Geigenkoffer und folgt Setsuna nach draußen. Mit schnellen Schritten kommt Haruka durch die Außentür, angenehme Kälte schlägt ihr entgegen. Sie blickt sich um und läuft dann über die Straße zu ihrem Wagen. Hastig betätigt sie den Anlasser und fährt davon, sie schmunzelt. Es klingelte zum zweiten Mal als Haruka auf das Unigelände fuhr. Sie schnappte sich ihre Tasche und lief im rasanten Tempo durch die Gänge... Michiru dagegen war an diesem Tag extra früh aufgestanden und hatte sich in den frühen Morgenstunden ein Bad gegönnt. Elza hatte sie frühzeitig aus den Federn geholt und ihr mitgeteilt, dass sie nicht am Astrologie- Kurs teilnehmen könne- ein dringender Arzttermin . Michirus Augen strahlten und sie sah träumerisch aus dem Fenster. Haruka öffnete die Tür, entschuldigend lächelte sie der Professorin zu und huschte auf ihren Platz. Nach einigen Minuten kamen zwei Mädchen aus ihrem Kurs, sie trugen schwere Bücher und balancierten sie zu den Tischen der Studenten. Die Professorin " In diesen Lehrbüchern erfahren sie alles über unser Sonnensystem und die Auswirkungen der Planeten auf unsere Erde bzw. der Menschen." Haruka, die ganz außen saß ergriff die beiden Bücher... sie reichte Michiru eines. Sie spürten die Finger des anderen, ihre Blicke trafen sich, für einen Moment schien die Welt still zu stehen, sie verharrten regungslos in diesem Augenblick... . Michirus Wohnungstür schwang auf, noch nie war ihr ein Tag so lang vorgekommen. Sie stellte das Radio an und sang den neusten Hit der Threelights mit... währenddessen suchte sie in ihrem Kleiderschrank herum, indem sich hauptsächlich Röcke und Kleider in verschiedenen Pastelltönen wiederfinden lassen. Einige Minuten später schlüpfte sie in einen schwarzen Hosenanzug, er ist auf Taille geschnitten und passte ihr wie angegossen. Haruka dagegen lief nervös durch die Halle, es war ihr erstes Rennen seit dem Unfall und sie hatte hart dafür trainiert. Schon etliche Male hatte sie die Mechaniker gefragt ob sie an ihrer Maschine gebastelt hätten, als sie nun wieder zu ihnen hinüber schlenderte hielt der Trainer sie am Arm fest. Er schüttelt lächelnd den Kopf und drückte Haruka auf den nächst besten Reifenstoß. Sie setzte sich dankbar. " Haruka Du musst Dich konzentrieren! Das ist schließlich kein leichtes Rennen" Haruka nickt "Ich bin so durcheinander..." Ihr Trainer grinst " Ich nehme an, das hat nichts mit Sport zu tun" Haruka grinst zurück " Ich suche etwas, keine Ahnung was, aber bis jetzt habe ich es noch nicht gefunden, noch nicht einmal bei Mimoko, sie hat mich vor ein paar Tagen verlassen..." fügt sie erklärend hinzu. Wieder nickt ihr Trainer und signalisiert ihr durch einen leichten Schulterklopfer Verständnis. Der Trainer geht die zwei Meter bis zur Box, dieser Teil der Halle, blieb den Zuschauern, Fans und Journalisten verwehrt. Er lag direkt an der Rennstrecke, ließ aber keinen weiteren Einblick zu. Als Michiru zur Strecke kam war das Rennen schon im vollen Gange... Haruka lag an zweiter Position. Michiru trat an die Kasse:  
  
Sie sah sich verzweifelt um, Harukas Trainer erschien hinter dem Plexiglasscheibe des Gebäudes, hastig klopfte Michiru an die Scheibe. Das Gesicht des Trainers hellte sich auf und er ließ Michiru kurzerhand hinein. Sie lächelte dankbar und ließ sich von ihm in die Halle führen. Michiru lehnte sich auf den Reifenstoß und beobachtete gebannt das Geschehen auf der Rennstrecke. Immer enger wurden die Kurven und die Reifen hinterließen während des Bremsvorganges Streifen auf dem trockenen Asphalt. Elegant legten sich die Fahrer in die Kurven. Auf den Tafeln erschien "Last Lap", die Zuschauer sprangen von ihren Sitzen, in den Boxen der Fahrer wurde es unruhig, alle beobachteten gebannt die Rennstrecke. Haruka konzentrierte sich, ihre Maschine heulte auf als sie beschleunigte und sie preschte an ihrem Rivalen vorbei. Die letzte Kurve, nur ein paar Meter und das Rennen war vorüber. Sie überquerte die Zielgerade, kam zum stehen und riss den Helm vom Kopf ... das Sonnenlicht brach sich in ihren blonden Haaren und ein leichtes Lächeln lag auf ihren Lippen. Die Menge jubelte und feierte Haruka wie eine Heldin. Michiru sprang von dem Reifenstoß, sie war wie in Trance und klatschte unaufhörlich. Sie lachte dabei über das ganze Gesicht. Die Mechaniker stießen sich an, schon vorher hatten sie Michiru bemerkt, dieses Mädchen in einer solchen Begeisterung zu sehen brachte sie alle zum Grinsen. Schon im selbem Moment als Haruka die Maschine an ihre Crew weiter reichte, rannten die Journalisten auf sie zu. Geduldig beantwortete sie alle Fragen und ging schließlich hinüber zur Halle. Die Mechaniker begrüßten Haruka herzlich und beglückwünschten sie. Als sich Haruka umwandte verlor sie fast das Gleichgewicht, sie nahm nur Locken und ein ihr bekanntes Parfum wahr. Sie schließt die Augen und atmete diesen wohligen Geruch von Hugo Woman ein... Haruka spürt wie sich weiche Lippen auf die ihren pressen, sie erwidert den stürmischen Kuss. Als Haruka die Augen öffnet, blickt sie in Michirus unsichere Gesichtszüge, sie lächelt und zieht Michiru etwas näher in ihre Arme. Sie beugt sich vor und ihre Lippen berühren sacht Michirus. Michiru schmiegt sich an Haruka, diese erwidert die Geste mit einem sachten Druck ihrer Arme. Eng umschlungen stehen sie da und sehen in den strahlenden Blick des anderen. Jetzt endlich weiß Haruka was sie gesucht hat, dieses strahlende Lächeln. Irritiert sieht Michiru zur Seite, die gesamte Crew steht grinsend neben ihnen und applaudiert. Haruka grinst und küsst Michiru sanft auf die Wange.  
  
Als am nächsten Morgen der Wecker klingelt, erhebt sich Michiru vom Frühstückstisch und beendet mit einer Handbewegung das durchdringende Piepsen. Sie schaut auf die Uhr und bemerkt das sie schon seit zwei Stunden auf den Beinen ist, sie rollt mit den Augen und geht hinüber ins Badezimmer. Sie stellt das Radio an, trällert einen leichten Song der Threelights mit und dreht an den Knöpfen der Dusche herum, schnell streift sie ihren Morgenmantel ab, stellt ihr Lieblingsparfüm "Hugo Woman" zurecht und schlüpft unter den Wasserstrahl. Das Warme Wasser belebt ihren Körper und sie singt die Lieder im Radio mit. In Harukas Wohnung dagegen, fliegt gerade ein Wecker an die Wand, der nervende Alarm erlischt im selben Moment und Haruka dreht sich noch einmal im Bett um. Sie schließt die Augen und genießt den Augenblick, sie lässt den vergangen Tag noch einmal Revue passieren, ein leichtes Schmunzeln umspielt ihren Mund. Michiru drückt hastig auf die Hupe ihres Wagens, Sekunden später schießt Setsuna aus der Tür. Sie wirft ihre Tasche in den Wagen und schlüpft dann selbst hinein. " Du hast es heute aber eilig, normalerweise kommst Du doch immer erst..." sie schaut auf die Uhr " ... in zehn Minuten" Michiru nickt und lächelt ihrer besten Freundin zu " Du hast recht Puh, aber normalerweise komme ich auch meistens zu spät und heute..." sie fährt auf den Hof der Uni"... möchte ich nicht eine Minute des Tages missen!" Setsuna sieht sie erstaunt an " Ach Michiru, Du und Deine romantischen Anwandlungen, so möchte ich auch mal sein" Michiru grinst über das ganze Gesicht und erwidert keck " Bist Du aber nicht, Puh" Die grinst zurück und schubst Michiru freundschaftlich in die Seite " Na, eine von uns muss ja Realistin bleiben" Die Beiden gehen lachend auf das große Gebäude zu, am Ende des Ganges verabschieden sie sich und Michiru läuft mit schnellen Schritten auf den Hörsaal des Astrologie- Kurses zu. Enttäuscht steigt sie die Stufen zu ihrem Platz hinauf, Haruka ist noch nicht da. " Hallo Michiru, wie geht's?" Elza lächelt ihr zu, Michiru lässt sich auf den Stuhl fallen und hört sich Elzas endlose Geschichte über den Arztbesuch an. Immer wieder schielt sie zur Tür... . Doch nach einiger Zeit ist ihr Interesse an Elzas Geschichte aufgekeimt. Sie bemerkt gar nicht wie Haruka den Raum betritt, erst als diese sich setzt, registriert Michiru ihre Anwesenheit. Sofort schießt ihr die Röte ins Gesicht. Elza erzählt immer weiter und bemerkt gar nicht wie Haruka Michiru kurz zu lächelt. Das Thema der heutigen Vorlesung bezieht auch die Physik mit ein " ... in den Büchern die ich in der letzten Stunde ausgeben habe , ist dieser Vorgang genau erklärt, bitte schlagen sie die Seite 102 auf und betrachten sie die Zeichnungen. Ich bitte...Miss Gray gib es ein Problem?" Elza nickt "Ich hatte während der letzten Stunde einen Arzttermin und konnte nicht an der Vorlesung teilnehmen. Ich habe deswegen kein Buch..." Die Professorin nickt nachdenklich " Das ist verständlich, Haruka könnten Sie ihr Buch Elza geben und bei Miss Kaiou mit heraus gucken? Elza kommen sie dann nach der Stunde mit zum Studentenbüro, ich werde Ihnen dann ein Buch aushändigen." Haruka und Elza nicken und Haruka schiebt ihr das Buch hinüber. Michiru dagegen schlägt die Seite auf und beugt sich darüber, Haruka lehnt sich so auf den Tisch das Elza nur ihren Rücken sieht und betrachtet die Abbildungen im Buch. Die Professorin hält einen Vortrag über die Entfernungen im Sonnensystem und ihre physikalischen Berechnungen. Haruka wird völlig mitgerissen und hört gebannt zu, Michiru stöhnt leise auf und rollt genervt mit den Augen. Haruka sieht zu ihr, sie zwinkert Michiru zu, und ihre Fingerspitzen berühren wie zufällig Michirus, diese will gerade die Seite umblättern. Sie lächelt " Sie sehen auf der nächsten Seite... " Die Vorlesungen an diesem Tag scheinen sich endlos hinzuziehen. Michiru ist froh, als sie Setsuna in der Cafeteria entdeckt, sie quetscht an ihren Tisch und stellt ihr Tablett ab. Setsuna grinst. Einige Minuten später kommen auch die andern Mädchen hinzu. Michiru stochert lustlos in ihrem Essen herum. Sie ist froh, dass ihr Schweigen nicht auffällt. Immer wieder sucht mit den Augen die lange Schlange der Studenten ab. Haruka lässt sich auf einen Stuhl fallen. In der einen Hand balanciert sie ein Tablett, in der anderen hält sie ein Buch über die Induktion verschiedener physikalischer Kräfte. Sie schlägt es auf, doch schon nach einigen Minuten lässt sie es wieder sinken, suchend sieht sie um. Fünf Tische entfernt sieht sie Michirus Haare aufleuchten, Haruka rückt ihren Stuhl ein wenig zur Seite und späht durch die Leute hinweg zu ihr hinüber. Michiru schaut unruhig von ihrem Essen hoch, nach einem Bruchteil der Sekunde begegnet sie Harukas Blick. Ihre Augen beginnen zu Funkeln. Ihre Blicke halten sich fest und ein leichtes Lächeln huscht über Michirus Gesicht. Setsuna sieht sie verblüfft an " Michiru, Michiru, ich habe Dich was gefragt, Erde an Michiru?!" Die blickt sie irritiert an " Was, was hast Du gesagt?" Setsuna winkt grinsend ab " Du bist und bleibst eine Träumerin, Michiru" Haruka steigt in ihren Wagen und startet den Motor. Schnell verlässt sie den Hof. Setsuna winkt Michiru zu sich " Was machst Du denn hier?" Die Beiden stehen im Labor der Universität. " Ich wollte sehen was Du machst... und Dir mitteilen, dass ich Dich heute Nachmittag nicht mir zurück nehmen kann! Ich wollte noch ins Atelier und an der Zeichnung arbeiten." Setsuna nickt " Kein Problem, ich bin hier bald fertig und muss sowieso noch in die Bibliothek." Michiru lächelt sie an " Danke Puh, ich meine das Du mir nicht böse bist " Setsuna lacht "Wie könnte ich? Ich rufe Dich nachher an" Michiru nickt und verlässt das Labor. Als sie das Atelier betritt ist dort niemand mehr, Michiru packt ihre Sachen aus und öffnet die Mappe die auf der Staffelei steht, sie enthält ihre Arbeit des Seminars. Verwirrt betrachtet Michiru den kleinen Umschlag der vorsichtig auf der Innenseite der Mappe befestigt ist. Sie löst ihn ab und öffnet den Umschlag. Eine kleine Karte fällt heraus, sie zeigt ein schnell gezeichnetes Motorrad, Michiru lächelte unwillkürlich, dieser Zeichenstil kam ihr bekannt vor:  
  
Liebe Michiru, Da Du heute im Astrologie- Kursus etwas hilflos ausgesehen hast, biete ich Dir hiermit, eine exklusive Stunde der Physiknachhilfe bei mir an. Ich hoffe Du nimmst sie nicht in Anspruch und wir können den Nachmittag zusammen verbringen. Falls Du etwas dagegen hast und doch Nachhilfe möchtest... ruf' mich bitte an! Ich würde sonst bei Dir vorbei kommen... Haruka  
  
Michiru steckt lächelnd die Karte ein und klappt ihre Mappe zu. Schnell packt sie ihre Sachen zusammen und verlässt die Uni. Als sie zu hause ankommt, legt sie ihre Tasche auf die Kommode, streift ihre Schuhe ab und schlendert in die Küche, dort setzt sie grünen Tee auf. Kurze Zeit später klingelt es an der Tür. Sie läuft hastig zur Tür und wirft einen schnellen Blick in den Flurspiegel. Sie lächelt und öffnet die Tür, Haruka lehnt am Türrahmen und sieht sie schmunzelnd an " Hallo Michiru" Michiru öffnet die Tür etwas weiter " "Komm doch rein..." Sie betreten die Wohnung. Interessiert sieht sich Haruka in Michirus Wohnzimmer um. In der Mitte des Raumes steht eine schwarze Couch, schräg daneben, ein alter Korbsessel auf ihm liegt eine cyan- blaue Decke. Neben der anderen Seite der Couch steht ein kleiner gläserner Beistelltisch auf Rollen. Hinter dem Korbsessel findet sich hingegen dem Designerstil eine alte gehäkelte Stehlampe deren Schirm in verschieden Blaunuancen schimmert. Der Couch gegenüber steht der Fernseher und hinter ihr an der Wand lehnt ein weißes Bücherregal. An der Wand, neben der Tür die zum nächsten Raum führt, hängt ein Bild. Es zeigt den Meeresboden, mit all seinen schimmernden Facetten. Die weißen Vorhänge an den französischen Fenstern reichen bis auf den Parkettboden. Sonnenlicht durchflutet den Raum. Am Fenster steht ein antiker Notenständer und daneben liegt auf einen kleinem Tisch Michirus Geigenkasten. Haruka bleibt unschlüssig stehen . In der Küche pfeift der Kessel. "Ich habe grünen Tee gemacht, möchtest Du welchen?" Haruka schüttelt den Kopf "Nein Danke" Michiru sieht sie skeptisch an " Du magst keinen grünen Tee oder?" Haruka guckt sie überrascht an " Woher weißt Du das?" Michiru lacht " Dein Tonfall und Dein Gesicht sprechen Bände, Haruka!" Haruka lacht und hebt die Schulter " Ich kann Dir auch andere Tee machen " Haruka winkt ab " Mach Dir keine Umstände..." Michiru legt den Kopf auf die Seite " Wie wäre es mit schwarzem?" Haruka nickt " Danke" Michiru geht in die Küche. "Darf ich mich etwas umsehen?" Michiru antwortet ihr aus der Küche " Ja natürlich, wenn Du willst, der Tee ist auch sofort fertig" Haruka nickt. Sie öffnet die nächstbeste Tür, ausgerechnet das Schlafzimmer, auch hier ist Parkett verlegt worden und die weißen Vorhänge reichen bis auf den Boden. Michiru 's Bett hat schwarze geschwungene Metallstäbe als Kopf- und Fußende, auf ihnen ist ein kleiner goldener Knauf befestigt. Neben ihm befindet sich ein kleiner Nachtisch auf dem ein vergilbtes Familienfoto steht. Haruka betrachtet das Regal, in dem sich hauptsächlich Bücher über Kunst und Künstler befinden. Michirus antiker Sekretär steht am Fenster, an dessen Seite die Anlage steht. Auf der anderen Seite steht Michiru Staffelei... Haruka geht verblüfft darauf zu. Sie steht mit dem Rücken zur Tür. Für sie ist es wie ein Blick in die Vergangenheit, sie lehnt an ihrer ersten Maschine und schaut von der Plattform auf Tokio hinab. Noch heute spürt sie überwältigende Gefühl der Unabhängigkeit, das sie damals zum ersten Mal verspürte. Sie verliert sich in dieser Erinnerung und bemerkt gar nicht wie Michiru den Raum betritt, erst als diese die Arme um sie und den Kopf auf ihre Schulter legt, bemerkt Haruka ihre Anwesenheit. Michiru sieht sie schmunzelnd an " Gefällt es Dir ?" flüstert Michiru. Haruka blickt immer noch gebannt auf das Bild, leise haucht sie " Es ist wunderschön, Michiru. Du bist eine echte Künstlerin. " Michiru lacht und lässt Haruka los" Das sagt mein Ausstellungsagent auch immer" Haruka fährt herum " So war das nicht gemeint, entschuldige..." Sie legt die Arme um Michiru, diese wendet ihren Kopf zur Seite, um die aufsteigende Röte zu verbergen. Haruka schmunzelt. Der Teekessel pfeift erneut und Michiru windet sich aus Harukas Umarmung. Sie läuft in die Küche. Haruka dagegen wirft noch einen schnellen Blick ins Badezimmer, besonders die, in den Boden eingelassene Badewanne gefällt ihr. Als sie das Wohnzimmer betritt, hat Michiru schon den Tee auf den Tisch gestellt. Haruka setzt sich auf die Couch und entzündet die Kerze unter dem Stövchen. Michiru lächelt und stellt die Tassen auf den Tisch. Dann setzt sie sich neben Haruka, und schenkt ihr Tee ein. Schweigsam trinken sie die erste Tasse, nur ihre Blicke kommunizieren miteinander. " Michiru setzt ihre Tasse ab und auch Haruka stellt ihre Tasse auf den Tisch " Möchtest Du noch Tee?" Haruka nickt, Michiru beugt sich etwas über Haruka erwischt die Tasse aber nur mit den Fingerspitzen, beide greifen nach der Tasse und fangen sie auf, ehe sie vom Tisch fällt. Michiru lehnt über Haruka, dessen Finger schließen sich um Michirus, sie sehen sich lange in die Augen, ihre Blicke versenken sich ineinander. Langsam lehnt sie Haruka weiter zu Michiru hinüber. Ihre Finger fahren über ihre Wange, spielen leicht mit ihren weichen Locken. Michiru lächelt und ihre Hand wandert Harukas Schulterblätter hinauf und bleibt in ihrem Nacken liegen, Sanft streichelt Michiru, Harukas Nacken und fährt durch ihre blonden Haare. Beide nähern sich einander, bis ihr Gegenüber die Augen schließt und sie die weichen Lippen des anderen spüren. Ihre Zungenspitzen umkreisen sich, ihre Küsse werden immer neckender, aus den sanften, zärtlichen Küssen werden nun stürmische, leidenschaftliche Küsse... immer noch halten sie die Tasse in einer Hand. Haruka umfasst Michirus Körper, die Tasse fällt zu Boden und Michiru lässt sich auf das Sofa zurück sinken. Sie lächelt Haruka zu und legt ihre Arme um Harukas schlanken Hals. Haruka küsst Michiru sanft in die Halsbeuge, ihre Wange, dann berühren ihre Lippen die Michirus. Haruka küsst sie leidenschaftlich... . Sie fährt sanft durch Michirus Locken und küsst dann grinsend ihren Hals. Michiru seufzt und zieht Haruka noch näher an ihren Körper. Es klingelt, verwirrt fahren beide auseinander. Panisch sieht Michiru ihr Gegenüber an. Sie nimmt Harukas Hand und zerrt sie mit ins Schlafzimmer. " Warte hier!" . Haruka sieht ihr verblüfft nach, sie lässt sich auf Michirus Bett sinken und schließt die Augen, ein leichtes Schmunzeln umspielt ihren Mund. Michiru fährt sich noch einmal durch die Haare und öffnet dann die Tür. Setsuna lächelt sie an "Hi Michiru, ich dachte ich komme vorbei anstatt, dass ich Dich anrufe. Michiru sieht sie verwirrt an " Wie nett" Setsuna betritt die Wohnung und lässt sich auf die Couch fallen. " Du hörst Dich ja unheimlich begeistert an. Wenn Du willst kann ich auch wieder gehen!" Michiru lächelt entschuldigend " So war das nicht gemeint, Puh. ich bin einfach nur überrascht" Setsuna nickt " Hattest Du Besuch" sie deutet auf die Teetassen. Michiru sieht sie unschuldig an "Eine Freundin aus Okinawa, war in der Stadt und wollte bei mir vorbei schauen." Setsuna nickt " Hast Du noch Tee?" Michiru schüttelt den Kopf " Du kannst Dir welchen machen, wenn Du willst" Setsuna steht auf und geht in die Küche, von dort aus erklärt sie Michiru ihr neustes Projekt. Michiru steht hastig auf und schleicht zur Schlafzimmertür. Sie lächelt, als sie Haruka auf ihrem Bett liegen sieht. Haruka öffnet die Augen " Setsuna?!" Michiru nickt entschuldigend " Sie wollte eigentlich nur anrufen... tut mir Leid" Haruka Lächelt ihr zu " Ich komme mir vor wie Dein Liebhaber, der sich im Schrank versteckt oder unterm Bett." Haruka zieht Michiru zu sich aufs Bett... " Haruka bitte, ich... Setsuna " Haruka küsst Michiru auf die Wange und steht auf. Sie geht zur Tür, Michiru folgt ihr. Haruka öffnet die Tür, sie grinst Michiru schelmisch an " Schön zu wissen das ich dir so peinlich bin!" Michiru fasst sie am Handgelenk " Haruka, ich..." Sie küsst Haruka auf die Wange. Haruka zieht sie in ihre Arme und drückt sie an sich. Dann schließt sie lautlos die Tür. Setsuna kommt aus der Küche " Wer war das?" Michiru lässt sich auf den Sessel fallen " Der Briefträger mit einem Paket, er hat sich aber in der Tür geirrt." 


	5. Kapitel 5

Tomorrow's Rainbow  
  
Kapitel 5  
  
Schon in den nächsten Tagen schlägt der Alltag erbarmungslos zu. Michirus Wochenendsehnsucht wird von Tag zu Tag größer, auch Haruka ist nicht in der Uni, sie ist auf einer Exkursion mit ihrem Physik- Kursus. Michiru liegt auf der Couch, schläfrig blinzelt sie mit den Augen, als es klingelt geht sie langsam zur Tür " Haruka" Sie fällt ihr um den Hals, Haruka taumelt zur Seite " Hey, Hey nicht stürmisch, Süße!" Michiru lächelt sie an " Wäre es Dir lieber, wenn ich Dir die Tür vor der Nase wieder zu schlagen würde... ?!" Haruka lacht " Wenn Du willst das ich Dir hier ne Szene mache, wie jemand den ich hier nicht näher erwähnen will" Michiru zieht Haruka in die Wohnung. Haruka bleibt an der Tür stehen " Stimmt was nicht, Haruka?" Michiru geht auf Haruka zu. Diese hält sie am Handgelenk fest " ich habe eine Überraschung für Dich " Michiru grinst sie keck an " Meinst Du nicht die Überraschungen reichen für die nächste Zeit?" Haruka zieht Michiru aus der Wohnung und die beiden fahren durch den regen Stadtverkehr. Michiru schließt die Augen, Haruka macht das Radio an und lächelt Michiru zu. Haruka fährt rasant auf den Parkplatz Michiru öffnet die Augen. " Du bist verrückt" Sie grinst Michiru an " Ich dachte das ist genau das was Du nach dieser endlosen Woche gebrauchen könntest!" Michiru nickt und beide steigen aus dem Wagen. sie gehen runter zum Strand, Haruka erfasst Michirus Hand und führt sie zum Wasser. Michiru legt Haruka den Arm um die Hüfte, und Haruka legt ihren um Michirus Schulter. Nach einigen Metern löst ich Michiru von ihr und rennt über den weichen Sand. Haruka sieht ihr lächelnd nach Michiru streckt die Arme aus und dreht sich um ihre eigene Achse . Sekunden später hält sie inne und sieht zu Haruka, die ihr langsam folgt. " Du hattest Recht, genau das hat mir gefehlt." Sie rennt auf Haruka zu und umarmt sie heftig. " Genau wie Du!" Michiru grinst sie schelmisch an. Haruka lässt sich auf den Sand fallen " Du hast mir auch gefehlt! Diese verdammte Exkursion war so langweilig!" Michiru setzt sich neben sie " Ich dachte Du magst Physik..." Haruka nickt " Aber man muss ja nicht übertreiben, der Professor war richtig gut drauf, aber seine neue Referendarin Ishida Youko hing dauernd an meinen Hacken und hat mir etwas über die Gravitation, Beschleunigung und den freien Fall erzählt... ich frag mich was das sollte jeden lässt sie in Ruhe nur mich nervt sie die ganze Zeit!" Michiru sieht sie an " Vielleicht hat sie es auf Dich abgesehen..." Haruka lacht auf, Michiru lehnt sich an Haruka und die lässt sich auf den weichen Sand sinken. Michiru grinst Haruka an " Wusstest Du eigentlich, das ich alles über Deine Karriere was den Motorsport angeht informiert bin?!" Haruka sieht sie verblüfft an " Wie bitte?" Michiru nickt und erzählt Haruka von ihren verschiedenen Kästen und den vielen Artikeln. Als Michiru endet kann sich Haruka vor lachen nicht mehr halten, sie amüsiert sich köstlich... " So witzig ist das auch nicht!" Michiru setzt sich auf und schaut aufs Meer hinaus. Haruka reißt sich zusammen " Sorry aber was würdest Du denn an meiner Stelle tun?" Michiru dreht den Kopf zur Seite. Haruka legt ihr die Hand unter das Kinn und zwingt so Michiru ihr in die Augen zu sehen. Sie drückt Michiru leicht auf den Sand und küsst sie zärtlich... . Nach einiger Zeit bringt Haruka Michiru nach hause. Am nächsten Tag lernen beide für ihre Halbjahresprüfungen am Montag, dementsprechend lange fiel auch ihre Verabschiedung am Vortag aus... Schon am nächsten Nachmittag steht die Uni auf dem Kopf, grölende Studenten ziehen durch die Gänge, die Prüfungen sind geschafft. So viel sich Michiru auch um sieht nach der Astrologie- Prüfung ist Haruka wie vom Erdboden verschluckt. Michiru verabschiedet sich von Setsuna und fährt mit dem Wagen zu Harukas Wohnung. Haruka öffnet ihr die Tür " Oh hi, Dich habe ich ja gar nicht erwartet" Michiru küsst Haruka auf die Wange " Ich dachte du würdest Lust haben mich zum Schwimmen zu begleiten, ich habe keine Lust alleine zu gehen und nach diesem Prüfungsstress muss ich mich mal wieder entspannen." Haruka nickt " Bist Du mir böse, wenn ich nicht schwimme? Ich habe absolut keinen Drang mich heute sportlich zu betätigen" Michiru nickt und zieht Haruka mit sich zum Wagen. Während Michiru schwimmt, legt sich Haruka auf die Fensterbank, die von der Sonne gewärmt wurde. Michiru schwimmt zu ihr und spritzt ihr etwas Wasser entgegen. Haruka springt auf und sieht sie geschockt an " Du bist nicht nur nicht in der Stimmung Sport zu treiben, du bist wasserscheu, Haruka!" "Bin ich nicht, ich kann es nur nicht leiden mit Wasser bespritzt zu werden!" Michiru zieht sich am Beckenrand hoch und setzt sich auf die Platten " Haruka, das nennt man wasserscheu..." Sie lächelt Haruka zu, und lässt sich wieder ins Becken sinken, Haruka sieht ihr Kopf schüttelnd nach. Mit schnellen Zügen durchquert Michiru das Becken, als sie wieder auf Harukas Höhe ist, springt diese auf, hebt Michiru aus dem Becken, führt sie zur Fensterbank und zieht Michiru auf ihren Schoß. Michiru fährt Haruka durch die blonden Haare und küsst sie sanft auf den Mund, Haruka erwidert ihren Kuss zärtlich. Michiru legt ihre rechte Hand auf Harukas Schulter, die andere auf ihren starken Oberarm. Haruka presst ihren Körper näher an Michirus, ihre Lippen lösen sich voneinander. Harukas Lippen liebkosen Michirus Hals, diese seufzt leise... Haruka dreht eine Locke von Michirus Haaren zwischen ihren Finger, kühles Wasser läuft über ihre Fingerspitzen... Ihre Hand gleitet über die Träger des Badeanzug sie küsst Michirus Hals und streift ihr den losen Träger ab. Michiru dreht Harukas Kopf zu sich und erwidert ihre Liebkosungen... Sie legt die Arme um Harukas Taille und ihre Hände wandern hinauf bis zu Harukas Schulterblättern, Michiru löst sich etwas von ihrem Gegenüber, sie lächelt Haruka zu und streift mit den Fingern die Knopfleiste ihres Hemdes. Michiru beginnt Knopf für Knopf Harukas Hemd zu öffnen. Plötzlich wird Michiru blass und starrt Haruka fassungslos an, Haruka sieht sie verwirrt an, Michiru springt auf, streift den Träger über und rennt aus dem Schwimmhalle... Haruka sieht ihr nach, einige Zeit später steht sie auf und verlässt ebenfalls das Bad. Als sie aus der Halle kommt ist von Michiru nichts mehr zu sehen, geschweige denn von ihrem Wagen, völlig genervt schlägt Haruka den Kragen ihrer Jacke hoch und geht die Straße hinunter.  
  
Haruka steht vor ihrer Wohnungstür und flucht, schon wieder hat die Nachbarin ihre Zeitung geklaut, sie rollt mit den Augen und schnappt sich die Zeitung ihres andern Nachbarn. Dann knallt sie die Tür zu und setzt sich wieder an den Frühstückstisch. Mit der einen Hand schlägt Haruka die Zeitung auf, mit der anderen nimmt sie ihr Brötchen wieder auf. Sie beginnt zu lesen und beißt in ihr Brötchen, die Marmelade landet genau auf dem Leitartikel. Haruka lässt ihr Brötchen auf den Teller fallen und wirft die Zeitung daneben. Sie geht ins Bad, stellt das Wasser an und zieht dann ihre Sachen aus. Sie stolpert über ihren Wäschekorb und schlägt mit der Schläfe an die Scheibe der Duschkabine, dann steigt sie in die Duschkabine, das Wasser ist eiskalt, hastig dreht sie an den Reglern herum. Entnervt steigt sie aus der Kabine und geht hinüber in ihr Schlafzimmer. Sie sucht sich ihre Sachen heraus und schlüpft hinein. Haruka sieht auf die Uhr und rennt in den Flur. Sie schnappt sich die Tasche und die Wagenschlüssel von der Kommode , ihr Blick fällt auf ein Schriftstück, Wasserrechnung nicht bezahlt. Ein schneller Blick in den Spiegel, ihre Schläfe zeigt schon leichte Anfänge von bläulicher Farbe. Entnervt reißt Haruka die Tür auf und rennt zum Fahrstuhl. Als sie in der Uni ankommt, herrscht auf den Gängen Totenstille, hastig durchquert sie die Korridore und öffnet die Tür zum Astrologie- Kursus. Ihr erster Blick gilt der letzten Sitzreihe, Michiru ist nicht gekommen... Michiru liegt auf ihrem Bett und starrt Löcher in die Luft, immer noch kann sie nicht glauben was gestern geschehen ist. Haruka eine Frau, nein das kann doch nicht wahr sein?! Michiru dreht sich auf die Seite und sieht auf das Bild, dass Haruka und ihr Motorrad zeigt, langsam steht sie auf. Sie geht zur Staffelei, nimmt das Bild und hebt es hinunter. Dann stellt sie es umgedreht an die Seite des Sekretärs... Als es klingelt schreckt sie zusammen, sie geht zur Haustür, stellt sich auf die Zehenspitzen und sieht durch den Spion der Tür. Dann öffnet sie... " Hallo Michiru was ist los bist Du krank?" Setsuna schaut sie besorgt an. Michiru sieht sie fassungslos an " Was ?!" Setsuna betritt die Wohnung und setzt sich auf die Couch " Ich habe mir Sorgen gemacht, dass Du heute nicht in der Uni warst..." Michiru winkt ab " Es ist nichts". Setsuna zieht Michiru zu sich auf die Couch " Bist Du sicher? Du siehst irgendwie bedrückt aus " Michiru starrt ihre Freundin an " Bedrückt?! Puh es ist alles in Ordnung, ich habe mich einfach nicht so wohl gefühlt heute morgen, ich habe meine Tage das ist alles!" Setsuna lacht " Wenn das alles ist..." Michiru nickt " ... Ich muss sowieso gleich weiter, Du kommst morgen?" Michiru nickt " Wenn ich mich besser fühle..." Setsuna steht auf " Gut dann muss ich wieder los, Motoki macht heute einen Wettbewerb an diesen Spielautomaten. " Michiru nickt und bringt Setsuna zur Tür. Als Michiru zwei Tage später immer noch nicht zur Uni kommt, wird Haruka unruhig, sie passt in den Stunden nicht mehr auf und faucht jeden an der sich ihr auf drei Metern nähert. Als sie am Nachmittag zur Rennstrecke kommt und ein Rennen weit unter ihrem durchschnitt liegt, geht sie schlecht gelaunt nach hause, sie lässt sich auf die Couch fallen und zappt durch die Kanäle des Fernsehers. Es klingelt, Haruka springt auf, rennt zur Tür und reißt sie auf. Enttäuscht hält sie inne, ihr Trainer lächelt sie an. "Hallo Haruka, darf ich rein kommen" Sie nickt und die beiden gehen ins Wohnzimmer. "Was ist eigentlich los mit Dir? Du benimmst Dich furchtbar, keifst jeden an, lächelst den ganzen Tag nicht und Deine Wohnung sieht aus wie nach einem Angriff der Marsmännchen, findest Du das normal ?!" Haruka lässt sich auf die Couch fallen " Ich habe ein blaues Auge, auf das mich jeder Trottel in der Uni anquatscht, ich habe kein warmes Wasser, weil ich vergessen habe die Rechnung zu bezahlen, meine dreiste Nachbarin klaut mir jeden Morgen die Zeitung und mein Wecker ist kaputt, so dass ich jeden morgen zu spät komme, findest Du das normal?!" Der Trainer setzt sich" Das ist zwar nervig, aber nicht der Grund..." Haruka steht auf und geht zum Fenster " Du hast Recht, Du kennst mich viel zu gut weißt Du das? Ich bin verliebt... bis hierhin" sie deutet über ihren Kopf. Das Gesicht des Trainers hellt sich auf " Das ist doch schön... wer ist es denn? " Haruka sieht ihn an und wird rot " Du kennst sie, Michiru Kaiou" Der Trainer strahlt " Das ist doch toll, sie ist doch wirklich süß, aber was ist das Problem? Liebt sie Dich nicht?" Haruka zuckt mit den Schultern " Zuerst dachte ich es ist so... aber jetzt bin ich mir da nicht mehr so sicher!" Der Trainer lehnt sich zurück " Was heißt das, Haruka was hast Du angestellt?!" Harukas Augen funkeln " Nichts! Wenn jemand etwas angestellt hat dann war es meine Mutter, zu viele Milchprodukte... ich dachte sie weiß es und dann ist sie total geschockt weggerannt und seit Tagen nicht in der Uni gewesen, ich mache mir Sorgen um Michiru..." Sie dreht sich zum Fenster. Der Trainer lacht " Das ist alles, sie weiß das Du eine Frau bist, Haruka, das ist doch nicht so schlimm, geh zu ihr und klär die Angelegenheit, wenn sie Dich liebt dann wird sie der Fehler Deiner Mutter, nicht für ewig abschrecken!" Haruka sieht ihn an " Du machst es Dir ganz schön einfach..." Der Trainer grinst "... Und Du Dir zu schwer!" Haruka grinst ebenfalls " Okay, ich geh zu ihr." Sie nimmt ihre Jacke. Der Trainer hält sie am Arm fest " Du willst doch nicht so gehen?!" Er guckt zweifelnd auf Harukas Klamotten. Sie trägt Jeans mit ausgefransten Löchern und ihr Hemd ist falsch geknöpft und hängt ihr lose über die Schultern. Haruka sieht ihn an " Sie hat mich schon so gesehen" Der Trainer rollt mit den Augen " Geh duschen und zieh Dich nicht so schlampig an, das ist ja grauenvoll" Also schiebt er Haruka ins Bad. Derzeit öffnet Michiru die Tür" Hallo Setsuna" Setsuna sieht Michiru vorwurfsvoll an " Wo warst Du denn? Ich dachte Du würdest zur Uni kommen!" Michiru schüttelt den Kopf " Ach Puh, ich fühle mich furchtbar ! Willst Du was trinken, wir können bei einem Tee über alles reden" Setsuna nickt und setzt sich auf die Couch. "Grünen?" Michiru sieht Setsuna an. In diesem Moment klingelt es an der Tür, Michiru geht in den Flur und öffnet, Haruka... "Was willst Du denn hier?!" Michiru starrt sie an. Haruka steht verunsichert im Türrahmen "Wir sollten reden..." Setsuna steht auf. Haruka dagegen geht an Michiru vorbei in die Wohnung. Michiru verschränkt die Arme vor der Brust " Ich wüsste nicht über was, Du hast mich doch hingehalten! Alle wissen Bescheid nur die kleine dumme Michiru nicht! Was glaubst Du eigentlich was für ein Gefühl das ist?! Ich bin kein kleines Mädchen dem man einfach etwas vormachen kann, das nennt man Vorspiegelung falscher Tatsachen, Haruka. Ich... jetzt sag mir nicht ICH DACHTE DU WÜßTESTE BESCHEID dann schreie ich! Haruka Du hast mich hintergangen! Ich... ach vergiss es! " Haruka weicht einen Schritt zurück und Michiru lässt sich auf die Couch sinken, Setsuna steht zwischen ihnen und sieht verwirrt von einem zum anderen "Was machst Du eigentlich, Haruka?" Setsuna sieht sie an, Michiru rollt mir den Augen " Du wolltest doch Tee, also mach Dir welchen" faucht Michiru sie an. Setsuna hebt beschwichtigend die Hände... und geht in die Küche hinüber. Haruka macht einen Schritt auf Michiru zu "Jetzt hörst Du mir mal zu... Ich habe ich Dich nicht hintergangen oder Dir etwas vorgespielt! Du warst und bist mir wichtig, sehr wichtig Michiru! Ich wollte Dich nicht verletzen und schieb jetzt nicht die ganze Schuld auf mich. Es ist wie Du sagst, ein ziemlich offenes Geheimnis, ja und ich dachte Du weißt es! Ich habe nie darüber nach gedacht ob Du es weißt oder nicht, für mich zählt so etwas nicht mir sind andere Dinge wichtig, ich habe mich nicht in Dich verliebt weil Du eine Frau bist. Sondern intelligent, hübsch, charmant und witzig bist und manchmal etwas störrisch wie ich gerade feststelle... " Sie grinst Michiru an "... Und jetzt krieg das endlich in Deinen Schädel, Michiru! Übrigens bist Du richtig sexy wenn Du Dich aufregst, weißt Du das?!" Sie schmunzelt. Michiru springt auf, holt aus, Haruka hält ihren Arm fest und zieht sie in ihre Arme. Zuerst stemmt Michiru ihre Hände gegen Harukas Oberkörper, doch als Haruka sie zärtlich küsst, schmiegt Michiru sich an sie und legt die Arme um ihren Hals... Sie stehen regungslos im Zimmer und halten sich engumschlungen... Ein lauter Knall lässt sie auseinander fahren, verwirrt sehen sie in Richtung Küche, Setsuna hat das Tablett mit den Tassen fallen gelassen. Sie sieht beide verstört an " Der Tee ist fertig..." Nach einer Schrecksekunde fügt sie hinzu "Was ist denn hier los?! Was hat das zu bedeuten ?!" Sie starrt die Michiru und Haruka an. Die beiden sehen sich verwirrt an, Röte schießt ihnen ins Gesicht. Haruka wendete sich verlegen ab und hustet kurz, Michiru sieht hilflos zu ihr hinüber. Sie guckt Setsuna an. Die sieht Michiru skeptisch an " Ich dachte Du konntest Haruka nicht leiden!" Haruka schießt herum und sieht Michiru verblüfft an " Du konntest mich nicht leiden ?!" Michiru steht immer noch perplex im Zimmer und sucht fieberhaft nach einer Erklärung. Sie steht da wie ein kleines Kind, dass jeden Moment zu weinen anfängt. Setsuna und Haruka sehen sich an, dann zu Michiru und wieder zurück... Sie grinsen sich an und nach Sekunden können sich beide vor Lachen kaum noch halten. Michirus Stirn legt sich in Falten. Haruka nimmt sie in den Arm " Hey Schatz, es ist alles okay, entspann Dich, Michiru." Michiru lehnt sich erschöpft an ihre Schulter "Die schönen Tassen!" Alle drei grinsen sich an. " Ich hole den Tee und dann fordere ich Aufklärung, egal was passiert ist, ich bin richtig gespannt darauf wie Du mir das erklären willst Michiru." Setsuna geht in die Küche, Haruka drückt Michiru auf die Couch und holt Tassen aus dem Regal im Wohnzimmer. Setsuna kommt wieder rein und stellt den Tee auf den Tisch. Sie setzt sich auf den Sessel und Haruka setzt sich zu Michiru auf die Couch. Setsuna sieht sie erwartungsvoll an " Jede Einzelheit" Michiru ergreift Harukas Hand " Aber wehe Du unterbrichst uns dauernd, Puh. Willst Du?" Sie sieht Haruka an. " Okay, ich habe Michiru das erste Mal gesehen als ich zu spät zum Unterricht kam, ich hatte gerade gewechselt und wollte in den Astrologie- Kurs, Michiru saß da und hat vor sich hin geträumt und da fand ich sie schon interessant..." Setsuna grinst " Typisch Michiru!" Haruka räuspert sich " ... und dann habe ich sie das erste Mal im Game Crown angesprochen, sie hat mir allerdings eine Abfuhr verpasst." Michiru sieht Haruka an " Das war ja auch schon fast unverschämt, und dann im Anschluss daran die Sache auf dem Flur, Haruka küsst mich vor dem ganzen Kunstseminar, ich dachte ich spinne! So kamen auch diese Gerüchte über uns auf, das war ein regelrechter Spießrutenlauf. Als ich nach Hause kam habe ich Haruka dann bei einem Trainingsrennen im Fernsehen gesehen und bin kurzerhand dort hingefahren und habe mir das Rennen angesehen..." Setsuna hebt skeptisch die Augenbrauen " Das ist nicht Dein Ernst, Du und Motocross- Rennen das sind doch zwei verschiedene Welten!" Michiru winkt ab "... Wart's erst mal ab, Haruka ist bei diesem Rennen verunglückt... und ich bin nach Hause gefahren. Ich war völlig durcheinander, dann habe ich den Bericht über den Unfall gesehen und habe kurzerhand, mitten in der Nacht alle Motorradzeitschriften und Artikel über Haruka gekauft, aus dem Internet heruntergeladen und habe die ganze Nacht in meiner Wohnung gesessen und diese Dinge gelesen... dann bin ich zum Krankenhaus gefahren und habe Harukas Trainer getroffen und ihm den Schlüssel für Harukas Wohnung abgenommen und Harukas Wohnung in Ordnung gebracht, Haruka hat mir dann im Unterricht was vorgesagt und ich war völlig verblüfft. Am nächsten Tag haben wir uns dann in der Werkstatt getroffen... Haruka erzähl Du mal weiter..." Haruka nickt " Nach er Werkstatt sind wir dann zu mir gefahren und zur Krönung hat mich Michiru ins Game Crown verschleppt, ich habe ihr gezeigt wie man Autorennen fährt, zumindest auf dem Bildschirm... " Setsuna starrt Michiru an " Das sind ja völlig neue Seiten!" Haruka grinst " Einige Tage später habe ich ein Konzert von Michiru besucht, im Opernhaus und mein Trainer hat mir erzählt, dass sich Michiru um meine Wohnung gekümmert hat, daraufhin habe ich Michiru gekidnappt und bin mit ihr zum Strand. Und dort hat sie mich geküsst, was zur Folge hatte das ich verwirrt war, Michiru verwirrt war und Masari mich zusammen geschlagen hat... Ich war allerdings noch mit Mimoko zusammen, die sich wiederum anderweitig verliebte und mich sitzen ließ. Ach ja, die Sache mit dem Professor, ich habe ihn geschlagen als er Michiru angegraben hat. Einen Tag später war das Konzert in der Uni und Michiru und ich flirteten an der Säule am Eingang, Michiru ist dann zu meinem Rennen gekommen und hat mich hinterher geküsst. Das war es so ziemlich! Und eigentlich wollten wir die Beziehung noch ein bisschen geheim halten, wenn ich ehrlich bin." Setsuna seufzt " Das ist echt romantisch und meinetwegen braucht niemand von diesem Nachmittag zu erfahren. Setsuna steht auf und Michiru beginnt zu gähnen, sie kuschelt sich an Haruka. " Ich muss jetzt gehen, Michiru." Haruka legt den Arm um sie. Doch Setsuna bleibt wartend stehen " Haruka, was ist kommst Du mit?!" Haruka sieht sie verblüfft an " Ähm, also eigentlich wollte ich... " Setsuna zieht sie hoch " Los komm Michiru schläft sowieso schon halb!" Haruka beugt sich zu Michiru herunter " Wir sehen uns morgen träum schön, Michiru. " Sie küsst Michiru sanft auf die Wange. Michiru legt die Arme um Harukas Hals und küsst sie " Du auch und bloß nicht von anderen Frauen, klar!" Sie lächelt und gibt Haruka frei. Setsuna schaut auf die Beiden hinunter und zieht Haruka am Ärmel mit aus der Wohnung. "Soll ich Dich fahren Setsuna?" Sie nickt " Das wäre echt nett, Danke Haruka" Sie verlassen das Haus und steigen in Harukas Wagen. Sie konzentriert sich auf den Stadtverkehr " Was ist Setsuna, warum starrst Du mich so an " Setsuna sieht sie an " Ich möchte Dir etwas sagen, Michiru ist leicht verletzlich... nein, hör mir zu, und Du bist nicht gerade der Typ den ich für Michiru geeignet halte. Wenn ich an die Eskapaden denke die ich von Dir gehört habe wird mir schlecht, und ich will nicht das Michiru, dass auch passiert. Ein One- Night - Stand und nichts weiter, dazu ist sie zu gut. Geschweige denn das ich das zulasse, nur das wir uns verstanden haben, ich will nicht das Du Michiru weh tust und wenn doch dann bekommst Du es mit mir zu tun! Ach Du kannst mich da vorne raus lassen." Haruka bringt den Wagen zum stehen und sieht Setsuna durchdringend an " Setsuna, ich habe nicht vor Michiru weh zu tun, sie ist mir wichtig und Du solltest nicht all das glauben was Du hörst." Setsuna öffnet die Wagentür " Und Du solltest Dich in Acht nehmen, Haruka!" "Was machst Du denn schon hier? Normalerweise muss man Dich doch aus dem Bett hupen und jetzt stehst Du hier wie das blühende Leben..." Michiru grinst ihre beste Freundin an. Setsuna setzt sich neben sie " Ich konnte die ganze Nacht nicht schlafen... Ich hatte einen Albtraum nach dem anderen, es war furchtbar." Besorgt sieht Michiru sie an " Puh, was ist los hast Du Probleme?" Setsuna schüttelt den Kopf, während Michiru auf den Parkplatz des der Uni fährt. Die Beiden verlassen das Auto und betreten die Halle, schon von draußen kann man den Lärm der Studenten hören. Setsuna schüttelt den Kopf "... das ist ja widerlich, wie kann man am frühen Morgen nur so fröhlich sein." Michiru verschwindet im Gedränge und kommt kurze Zeit später wieder zurück. Sie fällt Setsuna um den Hals... " Meine Vorlesung fällt aus! Wenn Du willst können wir zusammen frühstücken, ich habe erst heute Nachmittag eine Vorlesung, Literatur. " Setsuna nickt ergeben "Aber nur wenn Du mich augenblicklich loslässt!" Michiru grinst sie und flüstert " Das hätte auch von Haruka kommen können..." " Verschon mich mit Deinem Liebesglück, ich habe noch nicht gefrühstückt..." Sie zieht Michiru mit nach draußen und diese fährt zum nächstgelegen Café. Es ist ein kleines, uriges Café mit Stuckdecken und engen Nischen. Beide setzen sich an einen runden Tisch in einer Nische und bestellen ihr Frühstück. Nach einer Weile fragt Michiru vorsichtig " Willst Du mir nicht sagen was Du hast, Puh? Danach geht es Dir bestimmt besser!" Setsuna bestreicht ihr Brötchen mit Butter " Mir schon, aber Dir sicher nicht..." Michiru schaut sie ernst an " Ich habe es mir gedacht, Du hast was gegen meine Beziehung zu Haruka" Setsuna beugt sich vor " Michiru, du bist viel zu gut für Haruka, weißt Du denn nichts über diese Gerüchte... Haruka hat doch immer eine andere. Wenn er dann mit jemanden zusammen ist, dauert es nicht lange und Haruka ist wieder solo... Ich versteh Dich nicht Michiru, Haruka ist als Schläger bekannt, er soll ständig betrunken sein und die wildesten Fahrten mit seinem Motorrad machen! Geschweige denn, dass Haruka sich verdrückt wenn es Ärger gibt. Suchst Du wirklich eine Beziehung mit jemanden den man besser nicht im Dunklen begegnen sollte, ist es das was Du suchst?!" Sie schiebt sich Brötchen in den Mund. Michiru sieht sie entrüstet an " Setsuna, Du glaubst doch nicht was irgendwelche Leute sagen, ich glaube nicht das Haruka so sein soll. Ich kenne Haruka anders... und wenn Du gestattest möchte ich jetzt das Thema wechseln, sonst habe ich gleich auch keinen Appetit mehr !" Setsuna rollt mit den Augen " Ich wusste es jetzt bist Du sauer auf mich!" Michiru winkt ab " Das stimmt nicht, ich werde mich nicht deinetwegen mit Haruka streiten, und Harukas wegen nicht mit Dir." Nach einiger Zeit brechen sie auf und Michiru fährt Setsuna zurück zur Uni. Als sie wieder zu ihrem Wagen kommt, schiebt sich die Sonne warm zwischen den Wolken hervor. Sie öffnet das Handschuhfach ihres kleinen, sehr alten Cabriolet und nimmt ihre Sonnenbrille heraus. Daran ist ein kleiner Zettel befestigt:  
  
Hallo mein Schatz, Astrologie fällt aus und ich habe bis zum Nachmittag keine Vorlesungen. Wenn Du willst komm vorbei.... Haruka P. S. Ich würde Dich gern sehn!  
  
Michiru steckt lächelnd die Nachricht in ihre Handtasche und startet dann den Motor. Sie fährt langsam durch den Stadtverkehr. Als eine Ampel plötzlich umspringt, tritt sie hart auf die Bremse. Sekunden später spürt sei einen Aufprall. Sie wird nach vorne geworfen. Noch bevor Michiru begreift, was geschehen ist, stehen ein duzende von Passanten um sie herum " Ist alles in Ordnung--- brauchen Sie Hilfe--- Soll ich einen Arzt holen---" Michiru versucht ein zaghaftes Lächeln, es misslingt ihr völlig. " Nein, Nein, ist schon gut ich bin in Ordnung, was ist passiert?" Jemand beugt sich über sie " Sie haben plötzlich gebremst und ich konnte nicht mehr halten, es tut mir Leid. Moment, sind Sie nicht Michiru Kaiou, die Violinistin? Haben Sie sich verletzt?" Michiru schüttelte den Kopf " Ja stimmt ich bin Michiru Kaiou, aber verletzt bin ich nicht, wie sieht es denn mit dem Schaden aus?" Der junge Mann lächelte sie an " Mein Wagen hat nicht sehr viel abbekommen, ihrer allerdings sieht furchtbar aus... Ich werde Ihnen meine Adresse geben, schließlich war es mein Fehler, ich bin zu dicht aufgefahren... Es tut mir Leid!" Michiru nickt " Ich kenne eine gute Werkstatt in der Nähe. Wir können die ganze Angelegenheit sofort Regeln. Haben Sie etwas Zeit?" Der junge Mann nickt " Wieso nicht, dann brauchen wir uns nicht mit den Formalitäten herum zu schlagen." Er geht zu seinem Wagen zurück und lässt den Motor an. " Es tut mir Leid Miss Kaiou, aber der Schaden ist irreparabel, ihr Wagen ist zu alt es würde sich nicht lohnen ihn zu reparieren. Der Schaden würde sie etliches Kosten und ehrlich gesagt ist er das nicht mehr wert." Michiru nickt nachdenklich " Gut, ich vertraue auf ihr Urteil. Man sollte sowieso die öffentlichen Verkehrsmittel nutzen..." Sie seufzt " Eine gute Fahrerin war ich eigentlich nie. Könnten Sie mir den Gefallen tun und Shingo zur Presse geben?" Der junge Mann lächelt ihr zu " Wie gesagt es tut mir Leid, ich bezahle selbstverständlich die Kosten der Entsorgung des Fahrzeuges." Michiru nickt " Wenn Sie darauf bestehen." Sie sieht den Mechaniker an " Würden Sie mir ein Taxi rufen, bitte" dieser nickt und grinst ihr aufmunternd zu. Der junge Fahrer schaltete sich erneut in ihr Gespräch " Wenn Sie erlauben, würde ich sie fahren, an meinem Auto sind ja nur einige Kratzer. Ich lasse das später reparieren." Michiru nickt ihm dankbar zu " Danke das ist sehr nett von Ihnen." Der junge Mann fährt sicher durch den Stadtverkehr Tokios " Darf ich Sie fragen wer Shingo ist?" Michiru lacht " Shingo war der Name meines Wagens. Ich brauche ein persönliches Verhältnis zu diesen Sachen. Schließlich will ich nicht in der Gegend stehen und auf mein Auto schimpfen, das finde peinlich, ich schimpfe lieber auf Shingo." Sie grinst ihn an " Könnten Sie mich hier herauslassen?" Der junge Mann nickt und öffnet ihr die Wagentür. Michiru steigt aus " Darf ich Sie nach Ihrer Nummer fragen?" Michiru sieht ihm in die Augen " Es tut mir Leid, aber ich bin liiert" Der junge Mann nickt und grinst ihr zu " Sagen Sie bloß ich habe Sie jetzt auch noch zu Ihrem Freund gefahren?!" Michiru schüttelt den Kopf und grinst ihr Gegenüber keck an " Nein zu meiner Freundin... ich bin mit einer Frau liiert!" Sie sieht in sein verdutztes Gesicht und wendet sich von ihm ab. Haruka öffnet die Tür " Endlich ich dachte Du kommst nicht mehr!" Sie nimmt Michiru zärtlich in den Arm "Shingo ist tot!" Haruka reißt die Augen auf " Wer?!" Michiru geht an ihr vorbei und lässt sich auf die Couch sinken " Mein Wagen, ich hatte einen Unfall, mir ist nichts passiert, aber Shingo hat es erwischt, er muss in die Schrottpresse." Haruka setzt sich neben sie und zieht Michiru näher zu sich. Michiru legt ihren Kopf an Harukas Schulter " Das wird schon wieder, außerdem hatte Shingo seine besten Jahre doch schon hinter sich" Michiru nickt " Du hast Recht. Shingo hatte eine schöne Zeit." Sie gähnt "Ich bin so müde!" Michiru schließt die Augen. Haruka geht in die Küche und holt etwas zu trinken. Als sie zurück kommt, bemerkt sie an Michirus gleichmäßigen Atem, dass diese eingeschlafen ist. Haruka setzt sich und lächelt der schlafenden Michiru zu. Woche um Woche vergeht... Beide lassen sich nicht von Setsunas Reden beeindrucken oder gar irritieren. Trotzdem verbringen Michiru und Haruka wenig Zeit miteinander, die Uni vereinnahmt beide. Heimliche Flurküsse und rasche Umarmungen zwischen den Kursen ist das einzige was sie in diesen Tagen teilen... Es klingelt, Michiru steigt rasch aus der Badewanne und wickelt sich ein großes Handtuch um den Körper. Erneutes Klingeln ertönt, Michiru erreicht die Haustür und öffnet sie schwungvoll. Sie lehnt sich gegen den Türrahmen " Ach Du bist es..." Setsuna lächelt amüsiert " Wen hast Du denn erwartet den heiligen Geist?!" Sie geht an Michiru vorbei. Diese folgt ihr langsam. Setsuna setzt sich in den Korbsessel und sieht Michiru erwartungsvoll an " Nun sag schon, warum Dir meine Anwesenheit nicht genügt" Sie grinst schelmisch. Michiru lässt sich auf die Lehne der Couch sinken. " Natürlich freue ich mich wenn Du kommst,... " Sie lächelt verlegen"... na ja Haruka . ich war mit Haruka verabredet.." Setsuna nickt " Du wolltest Haruka in diesem Aufzug entgegentreten, ja sag mal spinnst, da muss Haruka ja auf dumme Gedanken kommen! Zieh Dich um, ich mache auf wenn jemand kommt" Michiru steht auf und geht zur Tür, sie wendet sich noch einmal um " Aber lass Haruka in Ruhe, keine Moralpredigten, weder bei mir noch bei Haruka!" Setsuna grinst und hebt drei Finger " Pfadfinderehrenwort ." Michiru verschwindet in ihrem Zimmer "Als wenn sie Dich bei den Pfadfindern genommen hätten " Sie lacht und zieht rasch einige bequeme Sachen an. Setsuna steht auf " Ich mache jetzt erst einmal Tee, außerdem wieso sollten sie mich nicht nehmen. Ich verrichte jeden Tag eine gute Tat. " Michiru tritt aus dem Schlafzimmer " Schubst Du alte Damen nicht mehr vom Sitzplatz im Bus?!" Setsuna hebt abwehrend die Hände " Ich hatte fünf Tüten und zwei Koffer, da wird sich die Dame doch woanders hinsetzen können." Michiru winkt ab und geht in die Küche um den Tee auf zu gießen. 


	6. Kapitel 6

Tomorrow's Rainbow  
  
Kapitel 6  
  
Etwas später betritt Harukas Trainer, den kleinen Raum der als eine Art Wohn- und Esszimmer der Crew dient. Er sieht sich um nickt einigen der Mechaniker freundlich zu " Ist Haruka schon weg?" Die Jungs grinsen sich an, sie treten ein Stück zur Seite und geben so den Blick auf Haruka frei. Mitten zwischen Büchern und Zetteln liegt sie. Harukas Kopf ist auf ein aufgeschlagenes Buch gesunken, sie hat die Augen geschlossen und ein dünner Stift liegt in ihrer Hand. Der Trainer lächelt unwillkürlich. Er geht auf Haruka zu und legt ihr sacht die Hand auf die Schulter, Haruka fährt erschrocken auf. Verwirrt sieht sie sich um und wischt mit der Hand über ihre Augen. " Gut geschlafen?" Alle starren sie grinsend an " Geht so... was ist denn los, ich bin völlig durcheinander." Der Trainer sieht sie an " Du bist eingeschlafen..." Die Tür öffnet sich " ... Und hast mich vergessen" Michiru betritt amüsiert das Zimmer und legt ihre Tasche auf den nächsten freien Platz. Haruka sieht irritiert von einem zum andren. Michiru geht auf sie zu und legt die Hände auf Harukas Wangen, sachte berühren ihre Lippen einander. Haruka erwidert Michirus Kuss zärtlich. Michiru grinst sie an "Ich dachte wir wollten den Abend gemeinsam verbringen... " sie klappt den Buchdeckel hoch "... aber Physik scheint ja unterhaltsamer zu sein" Haruka steht auf " Es tut mir Leid, ich war nur auf einmal so müde...!" Michiru fährt ihr durch die Haare " Nein, ist schon gut, ich stecke auch schon wieder in den Proben für das Konzert nächste Woche. " Sie lehnt sich an Haruka und flüstert leise "Aber Du hast mir gefehlt!" Haruka zieht Michiru in ihre Arme " Du mir auch , ich verspreche Dir wenn ich das verdammte Referat fertig habe dann nehme ich mir jede Menge Zeit für uns!" Michiru lehnt sich zurück" Seit wann gibt Prof. Akawa Referate überhaupt auf?" Haruka schnaubt und lässt sich auf den Stuhl fallen " Das ist nicht Akawa, das ist diese Youko! Die Frau geht mir dermaßen auf die Nerven, in jeder Stunde nimmt sie mich dran und immer wenn ich sie auf dem Flur sehe labert sie mich voll... !" Michiru grinst schadenfroh an." Und wann musst Du das Referat vortragen?" Haruka sieht sie hilflos an " Morgen früh!" Michiru nickt " Was hast Du für ein Gefühl? Bist Du vorbereitet?" Haruka nickt" Ich denke schon, ich habe alles fertig, ich muss mir den Kram nur noch einmal ansehen.." Michiru geht zum Tisch hinüber und packt Harukas Sachen zusammen, sie wirft Haruka die Autoschlüssel zu. " Könntest Du mich nach hause fahren, seit Shingo nicht mehr da ist, nervt mich dieses dauernde Bus fahren. " Haruka fängt die Schlüssel auf und nickt.  
  
Harukas Atem geht stoßweise, ihre Füße laufen im Rhythmus , ihre Gedanken lassen die letzen Stunden Revue. Nachdem sie ihr Referat vorgetragen hatte und die Stunde endlich zu Ende gegangen war, packte sie ihre Sachen zusammen. Sie lächelte, vor ihren inneren Augen hatte sie, die Erinnerung wie zärtlich Michiru sie gestern Abend verabschiedet hatte. Sie nahm ihre Bücher und presste sie in die Mappe. " Sie waren sehr gut... " Haruka sah erstaunt auf " Danke" antwortete sie kurz. Ishida sah sie nachdrücklich an " Ich würde gerne etwas mit Ihnen besprechen, haben Sie später Zeit für einen Kaffee?" Haruka sah sie verwirrt an " Um was geht es denn? Ich habe heute Nachmittag Training und das kann ich nicht aus- fallen lassen" Ishida nickte " Das würde jetzt zu lange dauern, vielleicht ein anderes Mal..." Sie beugte sich zu Haruka "Sie waren wirklich gut.." Ehe sich Haruka versah, fühlte sie Ishidas Lippen auf den Ihrigen. Bevor sie zu Wort kam, war ihre Referendarin schon aus dem Hörsaal verschwunden. Harukas Gesicht wurde blass, ihre Finger wischten automatisch über ihren Mund, sie nahm ihre Tasche und verließ ebenfalls den Seminarraum. Während des ganzen Tages lief sie wie in Trance durch die Uni, selbst Michiru nahm sie nur undeutlich wahr. Erst jetzt auf der Rennbahn entspannten sich ihre Muskeln. Instinktiv schob Haruka jeden Gedanken an diese Stunden von sich.  
  
Michiru betrat die Garderobe der Konzerthalle. Die Konzerthalle, war erst vor einigen Jahren errichtet worden. Sie hatte eine gläserne Kuppel und die Sterne funkelten während man der wunderschönen Musik der Künstler lauschte. Michiru legte ihren Violinenkoffer auf den kleinen Tisch in der Ecke. Dann verschwand sie hinter der Papierwand. Sie betrachtete kurz das violette Kleid. Rasch zog sie ihren langen Rock und die Bluse aus und schlüpfte hinein. Das Kleid schmiegte sich sanft um ihren Körper. Es schloss sich eng um ihren Hals. Sie nahm die violetten Stulpenhandschuhe und streifte sie über. Ein junger Mann kam herein und gab ihr ein Zeichen. Michiru nahm ihre Violine, legte ihren Glücksbringer Wakio um und verließ die enge Garderobe. Währenddessen drängte sich Haruka bis zu ihrem Platz am äußersten Ende der Reihe . Viele Leute waren gekommen, die Damen in hübschen Abendkleidern und die Herren in Smoking, mit Fliege. Der Saal war ausverkauft, jeder Platz besetzt. Keiner einziger der Studenten nahm an diesem Konzert teil. Haruka überprüfte mit einem kurzen Blick die Nummer ihrer Karte und die des Sitzes vor ihr. Erschöpft lehnte sie sich zurück. Für einige Sekunden schloss sie die Augen. Als Haruka sie wieder öffnete starrte sie ihr Gegenüber an. Ishida Youko hatte neben ihr Platz genommen. Neben ihr saß ein dunkelhaariger, groß gewachsener Mann. Schnell wendete Haruka den Blick ab und starrte auf die Bühne. Der Vorhang wurde geöffnet und ein bewunderndes Raunen ging durch die Zuschauer. Michiru setzte ihre an, schloss die Augen und begann zu spielen, schon nach einigen Takten hatte sie das Publikum in ihren Bann gezogen. Plötzlich spürte Haruka, eine Hand auf Ihrer. Irritiert begegnete sie Ishidas Blick, diese lächelte sie an. Haruka sah genervt zur Seite und rollte mit den Augen. Dann wandte sie an Ishida und zog ihre Hand weg. Nicht schnell genug den der Herr neben der angehenden Professorin, hatte sie beobachtete und sprang nun auf. Er riss Haruka aus dem Sitz, und ehe Haruka reagieren konnte hatte sie einen Schlag in die Magengrube bekommen. Sie sank zusammen und hielt sich den schmerzenden Magen. Der Mann holte aus und Haruka fühlte einen Schmerz als hätte ihr jemand den Kiefer ausgerenkt. Sie schloss die Augen. Einen Bruchteil später lag Haruka auf dem Boden, im Gang. Michiru hatte ihre Geige sinken lassen, sie war zu keiner Reaktion fähig gewesen, doch jetzt da Haruka am Boden lag... rannte sie über die Bühne, zum Aufgang und lief rasch die wenigen Stufen hinunter. Sie stürzte durch den Gang und sank neben Haruka in die Knie. In diesem Moment öffnet Haruka die Augen, langsam versuchte sie die verlorene Orientierung wieder zu finden. Sie versuchte sich aufzurichten. Michiru sah sie mit weit aufgerissen Augen an, die Angst spiegelte sich in ihrem Blick wieder. Haruka versuchte ein zaghaftes Lächeln, es misslang völlig. Michiru schlang die Arme um Harukas schlanken Nacken. Sie vergrub ihr Gesicht an Harukas Schulter und presste sie an sich. Ihre Blicke begegneten sich, Michirus Stimme war nichts mehr als ein Flüstern als sie leise Harukas Namen aussprach. Sie beugte sich zu ihr und einige Sekunden später, fühlte spürte Michiru, weiche und warme Lippen. Sie genoss diesen Kuss ganz intensiv. Die Sterne der Nacht schienen nur für sie beide zu scheinen, die Welt still zu stehen. Im Saal war es totenstill... Draußen hupte es, Michiru ließ vor Schreck ihr Brötchen fallen. Sie sprang auf, schlang den Mantel um ihre Taille und verließ die Wohnung. Sie rannte die Treppenstufen hinunter und lächelte als sie das gelbe Cabrio vor der Tür parken sah. Haruka grinste sie an, öffnete ihr galant die Wagentür und küsste sie rasch auf die Wange. Michiru schmiegte sich in die weichen Sitzen. Haruka nahm neben ihr Platz und ließ den Motor an. " Hast Du gut geschlafen?" Michiru nickte und schloss die Augen " Viel zu kurz, ich hatte einen wunderschönen Traum..." Haruka blickte zu ihr hinüber, ein Lächeln umspielte ihren Mund " Dann kannst Du nur von mir geträumt haben... " Michiru drehte sich zu Seite und sah Haruka kampflustig an " Eingebildet bist Du wohl gar nicht... Ich kann auch wundervolle Träume haben in denen Du nicht vorkommst!" Haruka lenkte den Wagen zwischen den Studenten hindurch, sie fand eine Parklücke und die Beiden stiegen aus. Haruka reichte Michiru ihre Tasche und gemeinsam betraten sie das Gebäude. Charmant hielt Haruka Michiru die Tür auf und Michiru lächelte sie zärtlich an. Sie gingen an den Spinden der Studenten entlang. Haruka öffnete ihren Schrank und legte vorsichtig ihren Motorradhelm hinein. Michiru blieb wartend stehen. Gelegentlich tuschelten einige und deuteten zu ihnen hinüber ansonsten konnte man kein Geräusch vernehmen. Haruka schloss vergnügt den Spind. Dutzende von Augenpaaren folgten ihnen als sie langsam den Korridor hinunter liefen. Verunsichert blickte Michiru Haruka an, diese grinste schelmisch. Nach einigen Schritten hob sie ihren Arm und legte ihn demonstrativ um Michiru. Ihre Fingerspitzen spielten mit einer Strähne, die Michiru lose über die Schulter hing. Michiru lächelte, schmiegte sich an Haruka und flüsterte leise" Das musste jetzt auch sein..." Haruka nickte und drückte Michiru an sich. Michiru studierte das schwarze Brett, als sich lange, schlanke Arme um ihre Taille legten. Sie lehnte sich zurück " Hallo Haruka " Die Angesprochene lächelte " Wie war Dein Morgen? " Michiru drehte sich zu ihr um " Nicht besonders unterhaltsam, und Deiner?" Haruka winkte ab " Stressig, einfach nur stressig. Bist Du verabredet oder wollen wir zusammen essen?" Michiru schüttelte den Kopf und hackte sich bei Haruka unter. Nachdem Haruka endlich an die Reihe kam hatte Michiru schon einen der begehrten Tische ergattert. Sie half Haruka mit den Tabletts und die Beiden setzenden sich an den erkämpften Tisch. Michiru löffelt ihren Jogurt und stellte ihn auf das Tablett zurück. Ihre Fußspitzen tippten leicht gegen Harukas, immer wieder berührten sie sich leicht. Haruka lächelte Michiru zu, und erwiderte ihre Geste durch das Funkeln in ihren Augen. Sie streckte die Hand aus und berührte sacht Michirus Fingerspitzen, sie hielten sich an den Händen und ihr Blick fesselte, den des anderen. Plötzliche Stille trat ein, Studenten wie auch Professoren starrten sie regelrecht an, doch Michiru und Haruka schienen nichts außer ihrem Gegenüber wahr zu nehmen... Setsuna lächelte als sie die Cafeteria betrat. Mit schnellen Schritten lief zu ihnen hinüber, ihre Absätze klapperten auf dem Boden der Kantine. Haruka sah auf, duzende von Augenpaaren erwiderten den verwirrten Ausdruck in ihren Augen. Irritiert suchte Harukas Blick den Michirus, diese erwiderte ihn zärtlich. Michiru legte ihre Hand unter Harukas Fingerspitzen. Haruka richtete sich auf, leises Flüstern erfüllte den Raum, als sie auf ihren Stuhl stieg und Michiru sie verunsichert betrachtete. Haruka lässt ihren Blick über die Versammelten wandern, sie presst die Zähne zusammen "Okay, jetzt reicht' s! Es scheint wirklich interessant zu sein wie wir Essen... . Ich komme mir vor wie im Zoo. Wenn ihr also noch eine Erklärung braucht: WIR SIND ZUSAMMEN! Falls noch Unklarheiten, Fragen oder anderweitige Angebote aufkommen sollten, wendet Euch an Michiru oder mich...Falls das nicht der Fall ist, hört auf zu starren !. " Ihr Tonfall ist bissig und sie nachdem sie geendet hat springt sie geschmeidig vom Stuhl. Sie setzt sich wieder zu Michiru und beginnt zu Essen. In Sekundenschnelle wenden sich die Studenten, Professoren und Küchenangestellte von ihnen ab, Haruka grinst Michiru an, die lacht leise auf " Du bist wirklich unmöglich... etwas netter wäre sicher ebenso effektiv ge..." Sie wird unterbrochen, Haruka hat sich zu ihr gebeugt und verschließt ihren Mund mit einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss... Als sie die Cafeteria verlassen und den Seminarraum betreten, bietet sich in ein ähnliches Bild wie sie es den ganzen Tag vorgefunden haben... Einzig die Professorin lächelt, als sie bemerkt das die Beiden sich verliebt an den Händen halten. Schnell nehmen Haruka und Michiru Platz. Frl. Hirosu hebt skeptisch die Augenbrauen, alle Augenpaare verfolgen wie Michiru und Haruka ihre Astrologieunterlagen aus den jeweiligen Taschen holen. Die junge Professorin klopft mit dem Lineal auf den Tisch, sofort richtet sich die allgemeine Aufmerksamkeit auf sie " Wie ich sehe haben Sie großes Interesse an dieser Verbindung... ich muss zugeben ich bin ebenfalls überrascht. Dennoch freue ich mich für Sie beide, meiner Meinung nach spricht hier die schiere Sensationsneugier und vielleicht auch ein bisschen Neid, beiderseits. Trotzdem dulde ich keinerlei Respektlosigkeiten in diesem Seminar. Wenn sich zwei Menschen finden ist das schön und nicht ein Grund, Beide wie Aussätzige zu behandeln und sie anzustarren!" Sie lächelt Michiru und Haruka zu und fährt dann im Unterrichtsstoff fort... Michiru sieht Haruka an, ein leichtes Grinsen umspielt dessen Mund. Einige Tage später hetzt Michiru durch die Einkaufspassage, die hellen Lichter der Kaufhäuser spiegeln sich auf dem nassen Asphalt. Ihre Augen weiten sich erschrocken, sie setzt zum Endspurt an und springt auf das Trittbrett des Busses. Seufzend lehnt sie sich in den weichen Polster und schließt für einen Augenblick die Augen. Die Stimme einer Frau gibt die nächste Haltestelle an, sie nimmt ihre Tüten wieder auf und geht zur Ausgangstür. " Da bist ja endlich!" Setsuna lächelt sie vorwurfsvoll an. Michiru folgt ihr in die Wohnung und lehnt sich an den Türrahmen " Kann ich meine Einkäufe bei Dir lassen, ich nehme sie später wieder mit." Setsuna nickt und nimmt den langen dunkelgrünen Mantel von er Garderobe " Klar, aber jetzt sollten wir endlich los, ich sterbe vor Hunger!" Michiru grinst sie schelmisch an " Ich möchte einen Tag erleben an dem Du nicht vor Hunger stirbst"  
  
Beide verlassen Setsunas Wohnung und begeben sich in die belebten Straßen Tokios. Sie betreten eine kleine Sushi - Bar und setzten sich an die Theke mit der eingearbeiteten Kochplatte. Beide bestellen sich Salat, Sushi und hierzu eine scharfe Soße. Während sie essen sieht Setsuna ihre Freundin skeptisch von der Seite an " Wie läuft es denn mit Dir und Haruka?" Michiru Augen beginnen zu blitzen " Ich war noch nie so verliebt, Haruka ist so ganz anders als Masari... rücksichtsvoll, zärtlich, liebevoll, stürmisch. Einfach alles was mit der großen Liebe zusammenhängen sollte" sie nimmt einen Bissen. Setsuna setzt ihr Glas ab "Wie ist Haruka denn?" Michiru sieht sie verblüfft an " Was ?!" Setsuna angelt nach ihrer Soße und tunkt den Fisch hinein " Na, im Bett!" Michiru schießt die Röte ins Gesicht " Ich..., ähm , ich meine ich... wir haben noch nicht...!" Setsuna zieht irritiert die Stirn in Falten " Nicht?! Ich dachte ihr wäret schon soweit, ihr seit ein paar Monate zusammen und Eure Liebe zueinander wächst von Tag zu Tag." Ein sanftes Lächeln huscht über Michirus Gesichtszüge " Ich weiß, aber ich habe mich noch nicht so intensiv damit auseinander gesetzt, andererseits würde ich schon..." Sie winkt verlegen ab " ... ich meine ich weiß nicht was Haruka darüber denkt und eigentlich müsste Haruka doch den ersten Schritt tun, oder ?!" Setsuna schluckt sich ihr letztes Stück Fisch hinunter " Michiru, Du bist manchmal wie meine Großmutter... Gott sei ihr gnädig... Du bist eine junge, intelligente, hübsche und dazu noch moderne Frau. Wenn Du mit Haruka schlafen möchtest dann tu es, Du siehst schon was Haruka davon hält!" Michiru nickt nachdenklich " Vielleicht hast Du Recht, Puh! Ich werde mir die Sache noch mal überlegen" Setsuna nimmt Michiru ihr Sushi vom Teller " Ich möchte aber genauen Bericht!" Michiru nickt lächelnd. Setsuna lehnt ihren Kopf gegen den weißen Türrahmen " Erinnere mich bitte das nächste Mal daran wie es ist mit Dir einkaufen zu gehen" Michiru lacht, drängt sich an Setsuna vorbei und schließt die Wohnungstür auf " Sei froh, das endlich das Semesterende gekommen ist, ich bin so richtig Ferienreif...". Setsuna lässt sich auf die Couch sinken " Michirus Taschen sinken auf den Parkettboden. Sie geht hinüber ins Schlafzimmer und öffnet den kleinen Schrank an ihrem Bett. Setsuna nimmt die Tüten wieder auf, legt sie auf das Bett und sich daneben. Vorsichtig hebt Michiru fünf große, silberne Kerzenständer heraus. Die Arne, winden sich schwungvoll und enden mit einer filigranen Rosette, auf welche die Kerzen aufgesteckt werden. Setsuna sieht sie erstaunt an " Wie hast Du nur soviel Stauraum in Deinen Schränken, die Kerzenständer müsste ich unter mein Bett schieben!" Michiru lächelt und fährt vorsichtig mit einem Lappen über die Leuchter " Das einzige was in den Schrank passt sind die Leuchter!" Sie setzt sich zu Setsuna auf das große Bett, diese packt die zahlreichen Tüten aus. Michiru stellt die Leuchter zurück a ihren Platz. Sie nimmt die Kerzen und die Streichhölzer und legt sie dazu. In der nächsten Tüten befindet sich ein Sektkühler, passend zu den Kerzenständern. Setsuna geht in die Küche und stellt den Champagner in den Kühlschrank, währenddessen stellt Michiru die Rosen in die kristallene Vase, sie stellt die Vase hinter die Tür und öffnet die nächste Tasche. Sie lächelt und lässt den seidigen Stoff durch ihre Finger gleiten. Nach einiger Zeit verabschiedet sich Setsuna von ihrer Freundin... Michiru sprintet zur Tür, vor dem Spiegeln streicht sie sich rasch eine gelöste Strähne aus dem Gesicht. " Hallo mein Schatz" Haruka blickt sie lächelnd an und küsst Michiru sanft auf die Wange. Haruka hängt ihre Jacke an die Garderobe und stellt ihre Tasche auf den Parkettboden. In der Küche schrillt der Wasserkessel und Michiru wendet sich von ihr ab " Möchtest Du auch Tee?" Haruka nickt und setzt sich auf die Couch. Nach einigen Minuten kommt diese wieder ins Wohnzimmer, langsam balanciert sie das Tablett und die Teekanne. Haruka zündet das Stövchen an und schenkt Beiden Tee ein. Michiru lässt sich neben Haruka in die weichen Polster sinken. " Wie war das Training, Du warst lange weg?" Haruka nimmt einen Schluck " Gut, ich habe meinen Rhythmus langsam raus, aber anstrengend war es trotzdem, ich hoffe nicht das ich einen Muskelkater bekomme!" Michiru lacht schmunzelnd auf, Haruka legt ihre Arme um Michiru " Ich weiß nicht was daran so lustig ist....!" Michiru streicht ihr durch die Haare und löst sich von ihr " Du riechst nach Anstrengung und Sporthalle" Haruka lehnt sich zurück und grinst sie an" Ist das jetzt Deine nette Umschreibung für Du stinkst, Haruka?!" Michiru steht auf, ein leichtes Lächeln umspielt ihren Mund " Nimm ein Bad!" Haruka steht auf und zieht Michiru zu sich " Du bist heute wirklich liebenswert, weißt Du das?! " Michiru windet sich aus ihrer Umarmung und schiebt Haruka durch das Wohnzimmer, ins Bad, langsam schließt sie die Tür. Während sie die Regler der Wassertemperatur einstellt, schüttelt sie amüsiert den Kopf. Michiru hingegen, nimmt aus ihrem Kleiderschrank eine CD, sie legt sie vorsichtig in ihre Anlage. Dann nimmt sie die Leuchter heraus und steckt die dunkel violetten Kerzen hinein. Einen stellt sie an das Fußende des Bettes auf den Parkettboden, zwei jeweils auf die Seite des Bettes, einen auf ihren antiken Nachtschrank und einen an das Kopfende des Bettes. Ihr Bett ist mit der neuen türkis- blauen Bettwäsche aus Satin überzogen. Sie hält inne und lauscht auf das Wasser, das in die Badewanne einläuft. Hastig läuft sie in die Küche und holt die Flasche Champagner und den Sektkühler, sie stellt ihn neben den Kerzenständer an das Kopfende ihres Bettes. Michiru lächelt, als sie die Vorhänge zuzieht und ihren Kleiderschrank öffnet. Als Haruka im Bad hört, steckt sie mit zitternden Fingern die Kerzen an. Nach einigen Minuten öffnet sich die Tür zum Badezimmer, Harukas Gesicht spricht Bände sie ist völlig überrumpelt und sieht Michiru irritiert an. Überall strahlen Kerzen, leise Musik ertönt aus den Boxen der Anlage, ein großer Strauß mit Rosen in aller Art und verschiedenen Farben steht am Fußende des Bettes. Michiru steht ihr gegenüber, sie trägt ein seidiges, leicht transparentes Satinkleid, das sich eng um ihren Oberkörper schmiegt, es läuft nach unten hin immer weiter aus und endet über ihren Knien. Ihre Locken sind aufgesteckt und einige gelöste Strähnen umspielen ihre Gesichtszüge. Unsicher begegnet Michiru ihrem Blick, sie geht auf Haruka zu, stellt sich auf die Zehenspitzen und legt Haruka sanft die Hände auf ihren Nacken und zieht Haruka zu sich herunter. Langsam berühren sich ihre Lippen, sanft öffnet Haruka den Mund und erwidert Michirus zärtlichen Kuss. Sie schließt die Augen, legt die Arme um Michirus Taille und presst sie fest an ihren Körper. Michiru öffnet die Augen, Haruka hat sie hochgehoben, zum Bett getragen und legt sie nun sanft auf die seidigen Bezüge. Michiru sieht sie erwartungsvoll an, Haruka streicht ihr zärtlich die Strähnen aus dem Gesicht, mit einem gekonnten Griff löst sie die Spange aus Michirus Haaren, sofort ist ihr Gesicht von Locken umrahmt, seidig fallen sie auf Michirus Schultern. Haruka lächelt ihr zärtlich zu und beugt sich über sie, ihre Lippen berühren Michirus Mund. Ihre sanften Küsse werden immer stürmisch, Michiru erwidert sie leidenschaftlich. Haruka streicht über Michirus Locken und dreht eine Strähne zwischen ihren Fingerspitzen. Ihre Lippen fahren langsam Michirus Hals hinunter. Michiru löst sich etwas von ihr, richtet sich auf und greift nach der Champagnerflasche und den kristallenen Gläsern. Haruka hält sie zärtlich am Handgelenk fest " Michiru?" Diese sieht sie verwirrt an und fährt Haruka mit den Fingerspitzen durch die Haare " Was ist ? Stimmt was nicht ?" Haruka nimmt ihr Gesicht in die Hände und sieht ihr tief in die Augen " Wie wär's wenn wir den Champagner für später aufheben" Michiru zieht skeptisch die Augenbrauen hoch " Ich dachte einfach nur du hättest Lust auf etwas prickelndes... " Haruka lächelt sie liebevoll an " Diese Nacht mit Dir ist mir sehr wichtig, ich möchte nicht das kleinste Bisschen versäumen... Außerdem bist Du es die meinen ganzen Körper zum prickeln bringt" Sie grinst schelmisch und Michiru schießt die Röte ins Gesicht. Haruka beugt sich zu Michiru sanft küsst sie ihre Halsbeuge und Harukas Hände wandern auf ihren Rücken... Haruka hält inne und schaut Michiru über die Schulter, währenddessen streicht sie Michiru die Locken von der Schulter ... sanft küsst sie Michirus Halsbeuge, das Kleid gleitet von Michirus Körper ... Harukas Finger streichen über die Nähte von Michirus seidigen Dessous, sie sind nachtblau und über und über mit feinster Spitze besetzt. Ihre Finger suchen den Verschluss und mit einem geübten Griff, sinken die Dessous von Michirus Schultern. Michiru fasst Harukas Hemd. Beide lassen sich auf das Bett sinken. Michirus Nägel fahren langsam und mit leichtem Druck über Harukas Knopfleiste, sie öffnet jeden Knopf und streift Haruka das Hemd von den Schultern, ihre Hände fahren über Harukas Rücken, sie öffnet dessen BH. Haruka beugt sich über sie und streichelt zärtlich über ihren Körper. Michiru beobachtet das leichte Spiel ihrer Muskeln. Sie küsst Haruka und zieht ihr die restlichen Sachen aus. Michiru lehnt sich zurück, sie schließt die Augen. Leise stöhnt Michiru auf, sie hat das Gefühl, Harukas Lippen und Hände auf jedem Zentimeter ihrer Haut zu spüren... Dann ergreift Michiru die Initiative... bis sie schließlich erschöpft in Harukas Arme sinkt. Haruka presst Michiru näher an sich und küsst sie auf ihr Schulterblatt, Michiru dreht sich zu ihr um und erwidert ihren Kuss liebevoll. Die Kerzen sind weit herunter gebrannt und spiegeln sich in den Augen des anderen wider. Ein leichtes Lächeln liegt auf Harukas Lippen, sie streckt sich und ergreift die Kristallgläser und die Champagnerflasche. Sie schenkt beiden, das prickelnde Getränk ein. Als sie sich umdreht sieht Michiru sie ernst an. Haruka reicht ihr ein Glas und stützt sich auf dem Ellenbogen ab. Haruka sieht sie angstvoll an, als Michiru ihren Blick bemerkt, schleicht sich die Zärtlichkeit zurück in ihren Blick. Haruka lächelt unsicher, Michiru streicht ihr sanft über die Wange. Sie lehnt sich an Haruka und schaut von unten zu ihr auf " 1 Penny, für Deine Gedanken.." Haruka streicht ihr über die schlanken Arme. " Es mag sich komisch anhören aber ich dachte darüber nach wie anders, dass mit uns ist..." Haruka schaut sie an , Verwirrung liegt in ihrem Blick "Anders, was meinst Du mit anders? Positiv oder negativ?" Michiru schmiegt sich an Haruka und zieht ihren Kopf zu sich hinunter " Du bist ja wirklich gespannt..." sie lacht leise auf und senkt ihre Stimme zu einem Flüstern "... Positiv, natürlich... " Sie beugt sich vor, ihre Lippen berühren zärtlich Harukas. Haruka gibt Michiru das Champagnerglas und gemeinsam stoßen sie an. Haruka legt die Arme um Michiru und zieht sie an sich, Michiru erwidert ihr Zärtlichkeit und schmiegt sich an Haruka... sie spüren die Haut des anderen, samten und warm. Leuchtendes Kerzenlicht umhüllt sie, sanfte Musik umfängt sie... für einen Augenblick setzt die Zeit aus, die Welt scheint still zu stehen... nur für sie Beide.  
  
Nach einigen Tagen dringt ein unaufhörliches Piepen durch das Zimmer, eine müde Handbewegung bringt ihn zu Schweigen... . Michiru spürt einen leichten Windhauch, verschlafen öffnet sie die Augen, mit der Hand streicht sie vorsichtig über das kalte Lacken neben ihr. Sie greift nach ihrem Satinmorgenmantel und schlüpft hinein. Schnell legt sie das Band um ihre Taille und schließt den Morgenmantel. Sie fährt sich mit der Hand durch die vom Schlaf zersausten Locken und schlendert hinüber ins Wohnzimmer. Haruka steht am Fenster, durch einen kleinen Spalt fließt die kalte Außentemperatur in den Raum. In ihren Händen hält Haruka einen Kaffeebecher. Selbstverloren schaut sie auf die belebte Straße unter ihr. Michiru schleicht auf Zehenspitzen hinter sie und legt die Arme um Harukas schmale Hüften. Diese lehnt sich zärtlich zurück, sie lächelt und küsst Michiru auf die samtenen Lippen. Sanft erwidert Michiru diesen Kuss und schmiegt sie an Haruka, sie legt ihren Kopf auf Harukas Schulter und schaut ihr tief in die Augen. Haruka löst sich von ihr und geht hinüber in die Küche, als sie zurück kommt balanciert sie zwei Tassen und die Kaffeekanne in ihren Händen. Sie setzen sich auf die Couch und Haruka legt den Arm um Michiru. Sie nimmt einen Schluck Kaffee und beobachtet wie Michiru ihre Tasse ebenfalls absetzt. Haruka sieht sie interessiert an " Hast Du eigentlich Ski- Kleidung?!" Michiru sieht sie verblüfft an " Was bitte?" Haruka lacht über den verwirrten Ausdruck von Michirus Gesichtszügen " Kleidung zum Ski fahren..." Michiru schüttelt den Kopf " Eigentlich nicht, ich fahre kein Ski! Wieso fragst Du?" Haruka zieht sie näher an sich " Na ja, die Uni ist geschlossen, das Training fällt bei diesen Wetter aus, die Halle ist für später reserviert und ich habe Geld für einen kleinen Ausflug... " Michirus Augen weiten sich " Du meinst?" Haruka hebt die Schulter " Wieso nicht, es ist kalt, Ski fahren ist ein Wahnsinnsgefühl, es wäre eine Schande die ganze Zeit nur in Tokio zu verbringen und ich möchte soviel Zeit wie möglich mit dir verbringen ..." Als sie endet ist ihre Stimme senkt sich ihre Stimme zu einem rauen Flüstern, sie lächelt verlegen. Michiru fällt ihr in die Arme, Haruka verliert das Gleichgewicht und beide liegen engumschlungen auf der Couch. 


	7. Kapitel 7

Tomorrow's Rainbow  
Kapitel 7  
  
Völlig außer Atem stellt Michiru ihre schwarze Reisetasche ab, Haruka folgt ihr langsam, sie schmunzelt. Vor ihnen erhebt sie aus dem weißen Schnee eine kleine Hütte mit einem verschnörkelten Giebel. Das braune Holz ist verwittert, die Fensterläden sind tiefblau und mit weißen Ornamenten bemalt. Auf dem Dach liegt der Schnee, weiß wie Puder. Haruka tritt hinter Michiru, langsam lehnen sich ihren Körper gegeneinander. Ihr Blick wandert hinunter ins Tal, alles sieht von hier oben so friedlich aus, so klein... Haruka nimmt den Schlüssel und knackend öffnet sich die Tür. Michiru läuft an ihr vorbei. Haruka nimmt die beiden Taschen und stellt sie in das Wohnzimmer. Wie ein Wirbelwind huscht Michiru von einem Zimmer ins andere. Als sie zu Haruka zurück kommt umarmt Michiru sie stürmisch " Es ist wunderschön hier!" Haruka lächelt sie an " Schön das es Dir gefällt!" Sie nimmt Michirus Kopf in ihre Hände, ihre Lippen suchen die Michirus. Haruka schließt die Knöpfe ihrer Skikleidung, dann steigt sie die knarrenden Bohlen hinunter. Michiru sieht ihr erwartungsvoll entgegen... Als die Beiden am Skihang ankommen sieht Michiru den rasanten Fahrern bewundert zu. " Willst Du nur gucken oder selber fahren?!" Haruka grinst sie auffordernd an. "Ich weiß nicht, ist das nicht ein bisschen zu hoch..." sie sieht Haruka hilflos an. Diese lacht "Ich dachte nicht das Du gleich wie Profi anfangen willst..." Sie legt den Arm um Michiru und zieht sie mit sich. Als sie zum stehen kommen lächelt auch Michiru wider. Sie sind an einem kleineren Berg und Haruka hilft ihr die Ski an zu schnallen. Sekunden später klacken auch die Bindungen von Harukas Ski. Beide begeben sich an die Seite des leichten Hanges " Das erste was Du lernen musst ist das sichere Halten" Ungläubig wandert Michirus Blick zu ihren Ski " Haruka, dazu muss ich fahren..." Haruka nickt und wendet sich ab um ihr unwillkürliches Lachen zu unterdrücken. Sie dreht sich wieder zu Michiru. Sie fasst Michiru um die Hüfte " Gut, ich halte Dich fest und Du versuchst erst mal ein Gefühl des Gleichgewichts zu bekommen.." Michiru lacht " Haruka, ich kann mein Gleichgewicht halten" Haruka nickt grinsend. Sie stößt sie leicht vom Boden ab und die Beiden beginnen im rasanten Tempo den Hang hinunter zu gleiten. Michiru schließt die Augen, sie krallt sich an Haruka fest. Haruka verzieht das Gesicht, als sich Michirus Fingernägel in ihre Handgelenke bohren. Sie beugt sich vor " Michiru, Michiru, Michiru!" Würdest Du aufhören mich fest zu halten, ich kann nicht... Michiru!" Haruka verliert das Gleichgewicht und liegt Augenblicke später im Schnee. Michiru spürt einen weichen Körper auf dem ihrigen, sie öffnet die Augen. Haruka sieht sie an " Hast Du Dir weh getan?" Michiru schüttelt den Kopf und richtet sich langsam auf, dann beugt sie sich zu Michiru und versucht ihr auf die Beine zu helfen.. Doch Michiru kommt nicht gleich zu stehen und hält sich an Haruka fest " Tut mir Leid" Michiru lächelt Haruka entschuldigend an " Wieso, ich liege doch oben!" Sie grinst Michiru schelmisch an " Na warte..." Michiru fasst Harukas Jacke und blitzschnell liegt sie auf dem Körper ihrer Freundin. Sie küsst Haruka zärtlich auf den Mund. Harukas Augen weiten sich unter ihr beginnt der Pulverschnee zu rutschen.... Engumschlungen rollen sie den Hang hinunter, Michiru verbirgt ihr Gesicht an Harukas Brust und diese senkt den Kopf. Als sie unten ankommen, zieht Haruka Michirus Gesicht zu ihrem und die beiden küssen sich leidenschaftlich... Sie schnallen die sperrigen Ski ab und toben ausgelassen durch den hohen Schnee, einige ältere Damen bleiben stehen und sehen ihnen lächelnd zu. Immer wieder fallen die beiden in den Schnee, immer wieder suchen sich ihre Lippen. Haruka steht vor dem Kamin, ihre Augen weiten sich als sie Michiru sieht. Sie trägt einen kurzen, tiefblauen Wollrock, eine weiße Bluse und darüber farblich abgestimmt einen hellblauen Pullunder. Ihre Beine sind von schwarzen Overknies umhüllt und dazu trägt sie schwarze Stiefel. Ihre Haare werden von einem blauen Band gehalten. Für einen Augenblick stockt Haruka der Atem, dann geht sie auf Michiru zu und küsst sie sanft. Michiru schlingt die Arme um Harukas Nacken und erwidert ihren Kuss. Haruka trägt eine weite schwarze Hose und ein helles Hemd und ein schwarzes Jackett sie legt Michiru den Mantel um die Schultern. Als sie die Hütte verlassen und zum nahe gelegen Lift schlendern, funkeln die Sterne über ihren Köpfen... Als sie die kleine Bar am Ortsende betreten, spielt dort leise Musik, Kerzen unterstützen das Gemütliche Ambiente. Die Ortsbewohner sehen sie skeptisch an, doch einige der Urlauber lächeln ihren freundlich zu. Gemeinsam setzten sie sich an einen kleinen Tisch in einer der unzähligen Nischen. Sie bestellen ihre Getränke bei der freundlichen Bedienung, sie lächelt Haruka aufreizend zu, doch die scheint das gar nicht wahr zu nehmen, Michiru dagegen presst die Lippen zusammen und wendet ihren Blick von der Bedienung. Sie ergreift Harukas Hand und lässt ihre Finger zwischen Harukas hindurch wandern. Ihre Blicke treffen sich, Haruka führt Michirus Hand zu ihren Lippen und küsst sie Sanft. Sie lächelt... Michiru erwidert ihr Lächeln und nimmt einen Schluck aus ihrem mit Glühwein gefüllten Glas. Lange Zeit sitzen sie in der Nische ohne ein Wort zu wechseln, sie sehen sich in die Augen und ihre Fingerspitzen berühren sich zärtlich Die Bar füllt sich zusehends, Haruka steht auf um neue Getränke zu bestellen. Genervt steht sie an der völlig überfüllten Theke. Auffordernd lächelt Michiru ihr durch die Leute hindurch zu. Haruka erwidert ihr Lächeln zärtlich. Sekunden später weiten sich Michirus Augen erschrocken. Ein schlankes hübsches Mädchen mit roten lockigen Haaren fällt Haruka um den Hals und küsst sie leidenschaftlich... Sie grinst Haruka frech an. Haruka dagegen steht völlig perplex vor ihr. Michiru ergreift ihren Mantel und ihre Tasche. Sie steht auf und verlässt hastig die Bar. Das Mädchen legt die Arme um Harukas Hüften. Die sieht wie Michiru aufsteht und die Tür öffnet... Sie versucht sich von dem Mädchen zu lösen, doch diese hält Haruka fest. Michiru läuft so schnell sie kann zum Lift hinüber. Ein alter Mann grinst sie an " Beeilen Sie sich Fräulein, die nächste Fahrt geht sofort" Er hilft Michiru in den Lift und augenblicklich beginnt die Fahrt. Als sie die Hütte erreicht rennt Michiru in die Treppe hinauf in das kleine Schlafzimmer. Sie legt sich erschöpft auf das Bett und schließt die Augen. Mit einem Ruck reißt sich Haruka los... Völlig atemlos kommt sie an die Hütte und stößt leise die Tür auf, sie sieht in jedes der unteren Zimmer und steigt dann die knarrenden Bohlen zum Schlafzimmer hinauf. Sie ist erleichtert als sie Michiru auf dem Bett sitzen sieht, diese wendet sich von ihr ab. Haruka geht vor ihr in die Knie und dreht Michirus Gesicht zu sich. " Ist alles okay?" Besorgt schaut sie Michiru an " Ich, ich... hier ist alles so wundervoll wie in einem Traum, wie aus einem Märchen, und dann das!" Sie hebt hilflos die Hände " Puh hat mich vor Dir gewarnt, Du gehst einmal mit mir ins Bett und dann ist es vorbei..! " Haruka sieht ihr tief in die Augen "Nichts ist vorbei, ich kenne dieses Mädchen, ja und wir hatten mal was miteinander. Aber das ist schon seit Ewigkeiten vorbei, sie hat mich geküsst und ich nicht sie" Michiru nickt " Es sah aber nicht so aus als wäre es Dir unangenehm!" Haruka lächelt über den plötzlichen Trotz in Michirus Stimme " Hör auf zu lachen!" Michiru macht sich von ihr los und geht auf die kleinen Fenster zu " Glaub mir ich war so überrascht das ich gar nicht wusste was ich machen sollte, dann bist Du hinausgerannt und ich bin Dir gefolgt..." Michiru steigen die Tränen in die Augen" Das kann doch alles nicht wahr sein Haruka macht einen Schritt auf Michiru zu. Diese wischt sich eine Träne von der Wange. Haruka lächelt und blickt Michiru an " Ich wollte eigentlich nur einen schönen Urlaub mit Dir verbringen aber das scheint ja nicht möglich zu sein, weil Du in der Gegend rumflirtest!" Haruka seufzt" Ich habe geflirtet aber das hat sich geändert, das solltest Du wissen, vertrau' mir doch ein bisschen" Sie legt die Arme um Michirus Taille. Haruka lacht und presst sie an sich, sie räuspert sich, senkt ihre Stimme "Was Deinen Traum angeht mein Traum bist Du, Michiru!" Diese fährt herum und sieht Haruka überrascht an. Haruka grinst sie verlegen an, leichte Röte schießt in ihr Gesicht. Sie nimmt Michiru Gesicht in ihre Hände, küsst sie leidenschaftlich und zieht sie mit sich zum Bett. Michiru lässt sich in die weichen Kissen sinken Haruka fährt ihr über die samtenen Locken, sie löst das Band ihrer Haare und lächelt Michiru zärtlich an. Haruka hebt Michirus Körper leicht an und zieht den weichen Pullunder über ihren Kopf. Sofort fallen Michirus Locken um ihr Gesicht und umrahmen es schmeichelhaft. Haruka fährt mit den Fingerspitzen über Michirus Lippen und knöpft dann langsam die enge, weiße Bluse auf. Zärtlich streicht über Michirus Haut, ihre Lippen suchen die ihres Gegenübers. Michiru erwidert ihre stürmischen Küsse. Harukas Lippen gleiten bis zum Ansatz von Michirus Brust. Diese fährt ihr durch die Haare und stöhnt leise auf, Haruka fährt unter ihren BH und streicht sanft über Michirus Haut. Zärtlich entledigt Haruka Michiru und sich der Kleidung. Michiru fährt durch ihre Haare. Harukas Hände wandern ohne Unterlass über ihren Körper, ihr Lippen erkunden jeden Zentimeter ihrer Haut... Haruka lässt sich in ihre Arme fallen, ihr Gesicht ist gerötet und ihr Atem geht stoßweise, Michiru erwidert den zärtlichen Ausdruck ihrer Augen. Sie legt den Arm um Haruka und zieht sie näher an sich... Auf das Giebelfenster über ihnen, fallen kleine weiße Schneeflocken. Haruka erwacht langsam, sie spürt eine Hand die zärtlich über ihre Wange streicht, samtnen Lippen berühren die ihren. Sie lächelt und öffnet langsam die Augen. Michirus strahlender Blick trifft auf den von Haruka, sie fährt sich durch die Haare " Wie spät ist es?" Michiru wendet sich um " Gleich zehn, Du bist eine Schlafmütze!" Haruka lässt sich wieder auf das Bett sinken und grinst " Überleg mal wann wir gestern zum Schlafen gekommen sind..." Michiru schießt die Röte ins Gesicht, sie kuschelt sich an Haruka " Was möchtest Du machen? Sollen wir noch mal das Ski fahren probieren, Michiru?" Hastig schüttelt diese den Kopf " da dies unser letzter tag ist bestimme ich was wir machen...einverstanden?" Haruka nickt. Michiru stützt sich auf ihrer Handfläche ab und blickt auf Haruka hinunter " Einverstanden, aber nur wenn ich den Abend bzw. die Nacht bekomme?!" Sie grinst schelmisch, Michiru erwidert dieses Lächeln " Und morgen schläfst Du wieder so lange?!" Haruka umfasst sie, zieht sie zu sich hinunter und sieht Michiru in die funkelnden Augen. Als sie zur Rodelbahn kommen sieht Haruka Michiru geschockt an " Auf keinen Fall!" Michiru sieht sie grinsend hinter sich her " Was ist los, hast Du Angst?!" Haruka schüttelt abwesend den Kopf. Michiru geht zur Verleihstelle und kommt einige Zeit später mit einem Schlitten wieder. Sie lassen sich von dem Lift auf den Hang ziehen. Michiru setzt sich auf den Schlitten und zieht die zögernde Haruka hinter sich. Ein junger Mann gibt ihnen einen leichten Stoß und sie gleiten im rasanten Tempo den Hang hinunter. Michiru lacht ausgelassen, Haruka schließt entsetzt die Augen. Erst als sie untern ankommen öffnet sie die Augen wieder. Michirus Wangen sind von Kälte und Freude gerötet, sie strahlt Haruka an, ergreift ihre Hand... Haruka lässt sich widerwillig von ihr zum Lift schleppen. Wider und wieder wiederholen sie diese Prozedur, Harukas Gesicht hat eine blasse Farbe angenommen, besorgt betrachtet Michiru sie " Was ist eigentlich los?" Haruka winkt ab " Nichts!" Michiru schüttelt den Kopf und legt die Arme um Haruka " Du siehst furchtbar aus" Haruka wendet sich ab " Herzlichen Dank" Michiru ergreift ihr Hand" Haruka, so meine ich das nicht!" Sie drückt dem jungen Mann den Schlitten in die Hand und gemeinsam betreten die Beiden ein kleines Café. Nach einer Tasse Kaffe kehrt die Farbe zurück in Harukas Gesicht. Widerrum als sich die Tür öffnet wird Michiru blass. Haruka, die mit dem Rücken zur Tür sitzt, wendet sich um. Das rothaarige Mädchen betritt mit Freundinnen das Café. Si e lächelt Haruka zu und setzt sich an einen Tisch der genau im Blickfeld von Haruka und Michiru liegt. Michirus verzieht das Gesicht zu einem gequälten Lächeln und nimmt einen Schluck Kaffee. Haruka grinst ihr zu. Nach einiger Zeit beginnen die Mädchen zu tuscheln, das rothaarige Mädchen deutete kurz auf Haruka und kicherte. Der Blick der anderen wanderte bewundernd zwischen ihr und Haruka hin und her. Michiru wendet sich von den Mädchen ab, Haruka dagegen starrt sie ungeniert an. Michiru nimmt ihren Mantel " Lass uns gehen!" Haruka nickt steht auf und hilft ihr den Mantel. Ruckartig zieht sie Michiru an sich und hält sie, wie bei dem Tanz der Leidenschaft, in den Armen, sie küsst sie zärtlich. Michiru sieht sie verblüfft an und begleicht verwundert die Rechnung. Haruka geht auf die Mädchen zu " Das ist Liebe und nicht das was Nanomi euch gerade erzählt hat!" sie grinst und hält Michiru die Tür auf. Lachend verlassen sie das Café. Michiru bindet sich einen langen Schal um den Hals " Nun sag schon, was machen wir heute Abend?" Haruka schüttelt den Kopf und schließt die Hütte ab. Sie grinst verschwörerisch. Als sie im Tal ankommen hat es leise zu schneien begonnen. Michiru legt den Arm um Harukas Hüfte und Haruka bittet sie die Augen zu schließen. Michiru hört wie sie leise mit jemanden flüstert und wird einige Sekunden später von Haruka hochgehoben. Als sie die Augen öffnet sieht sie schneebedeckte Bäume und Felder an ihnen vorüber ziehen. Sie sieht Haruka verblüfft an und nimmt leises Schnauben wahr, sie hebt den blick und sieht vier stolze, schwarze Pferde. Haruka legt ihnen Beiden eine Decke um und nimmt Michiru in den Arm. Kleine Glöckchen klingen durch die Nacht. Sie sind an der Seite der großen schwarzen Kutsche befestigt. Michiru lehnt ihren Kopf an Harukas Schulter. Der Schnee knirscht unter den schweren Kufen der Kutsche. Michiru hebt ihren Kopf und küsst Haruka voller Zärtlichkeit. Weiße Schneeflocken fliegen um sie herum, die Sterne funkeln wie Tausende von Diamanten, am Firmament...  
  
Die Semesterferien sind zu Ende gegangen, der Alltag ist wieder eingekehrt und die große Wiedersehensfreude der Studenten abgeflaut... Michiru und Haruka sind wieder im normalen Wahnsinn des Uni- Alltags und vor allem im Uni-Stress gefangen. Besorgt steht Michiru am Rand der Sportanlagen, sie blickt Haruka nach, die ähnlich wie der Wind über die Aschebahn saust. Sie lächelt unwillkürlich, zieht ihren Mantel enger um ihr Taille und geht hinüber zur Bahn. Haruka beißt sich auf die Lippen, Hunderte von Gedanken schwirren durch ihren Kopf, rhythmisch berühren ihre Füße die rote Schlacke. Ihre Hände stützen sich auf ihre Knie, ihre Haare fallen ihr strähnig in die Augen und ihr Atem kommt nur stoßweise... Als sie aufblickt sieht sie in zwei tiefblaue Augen. Sie richtet sich auf und Michiru legt die Arme um ihren Hals. Haruka wendet den Blick ab und löst sich aus Michirus Umarmung. Diese sieht sie verwirrt an. Haruka nimmt ihre Tasche vom Boden auf " Ich brauche erst mal eine heiße Dusche, warte nicht auf mich!" Michiru beobachtet aus den Augenwinkeln, wie Haruka elegant, über die Bande des Platzes, springt ihre Muskeln heben sich für einen Bruchteil der Sekunde. Erschöpft lehnt sie sich an die Tür, an ihrer Stirn spürt sie das kalte Metall des Kühlschrankes. Sie setzt die Flasche an und nimmt gierig ein paar Schlucke. " Haruka?" das Licht wird angeschaltet und ihr Trainer sieht sie fragend an. Haruka lässt die Flasche sinken und nickt leicht in seine Richtung. Sie sinkt auf die schmale Bank und stellt die Flasche auf den Tisch. Der Trainer sieht sie besorgt an " müsstest Du nicht eigentlich bei Michiru im bett liegen anstatt hier Trübsal zu blasen?!" Haruka verzieht keine Miene " Sie hat doch ihre eigene Wohnung" der Trainer nickt " Und Du nennst ebenfalls eine Dein eigen, Haruka fahr nach hause morgen ist ein harter Tag!" Haruka lächelt verbittert " Nur noch bis zu nächsten Ersten..." Der Trainer nimmt einen Schluck aus Harukas Flasche " Wie meinst Du das?" " Haruka steht auf " Mir wurde gekündigt, während ich mit Michiru im Urlaub war... vorher kam zwar ein Bescheid aber mein Vermieter droht mit Rauschmiss solange ich die Wohnung habe, ich kann doch nicht wissen das er es plötzlich ernst meint! Ich hatte ein paar Probleme mit den Zahlungen und jetzt die Sponsoren pünktlich zahlen... fliege ich aus meiner Wohnung... " Der Trainer sieht sie kopfschüttelnd an " Der nächste Erste ist in drei Tagen." Haruka nickt " Ich weiß..." Erwartungsvoll wird die Tür geöffnet, Setsuna sieht ihre Freundin verblüfft an, Michiru lehnt sich gegen die Tür. " Ach Du, ich dachte Haruka würde noch vorbeikommen...." "Michiru, es ist halb drei, selbst ich würde nicht mehr um diese Zeit vorbeikommen, wenn ich nicht meine Schlüssel bei Dir liegen gelassen hätte! Habe ich?" Über Michirus Gesicht huscht ein kleines Lächeln, sie öffnet die Tür weiter und die Beiden gehen ins Wohnzimmer. Michiru geht in die Küche und reicht wenig später die Schlüssel an Setsuna weiter. Diese fällt ihr um den Hals" Du bist ein Schatz, aber hey was ist los? Du siehst ja noch weniger glücklich aus als meine Wenigkeit, dabei kommst du aus dem urlaub mit Deinem Schatz!?" Michiru lässt sie auf die Couch fallen und sieht die Wolldecke um ihr dünnes Chiffonnachthemd. Tränen schießen ihr in die Augen. Setsuna legt den Arm um sie "Also Michiru was ist los ?" Michiru sieht ihr in die Augen " Ich weiß einfach nicht was mit Haruka los ist, sie ist völlig verändert seit wir aus den Bergen zurück sind, sie ist so fahrig und ich glaube... sie geht mir aus dem Weg. Heute wollte ich sie vom Training abholen und sie hat mich dermaßen abgefertigt, sie trainiert wir eine Besessene. Ich weiß nicht was das alles soll. Vielleicht bin ich ihr doch nicht genug, vielleicht war der gemeinsame Urlaub ein Fehler..." Setsuna nickt und streichelt Michiru sanft über die Haare " Du solltest nicht so pessimistisch sein, Michiru. Vielleicht wartete Haruka auf Dich..."  
  
Genervt warf Haruka ihre Tasche auf die Rückbank ihres Cabrios, sie öffnete die Tür und ließ sich gegen die weiche Lehne sinken. Dann startete sie den Motor und fährt im rasanten Tempo vom Parkplatz des Sportgeländes. Sie hält vor einem großen Gebäude, sie dreht den Schlüssel im Zündschloss und augenblicklich erlischt das Geräusch des Motors. Die Wagentür öffnet sich " Du bist verdammt pünktlich Haruka" Sie grinst  
"Und Sie zu spät Trainer, eine halbe Minute". Er lächelt " Nett das Du mich abholst, meine Frau hat den Wagen gestern für einen Umzug gebraucht und ihn noch nicht zurückgebracht. Aber was sage ich immer... Frauen!" Haruka beschleunigt als sie die Kurve verlässt und fährt sich durchs Haar, sie grinst schelmisch. "Da vorne ist es!" der Trainer deutet auf ein großes weißes Haus. Haruka fährt bis vor den Eingang, sie stellt den Motor ab und steigt aus dem Wagen. Ihr Trainer kommt um den Wagen herum und lehnt sich mit Haruka an die Seite des Cabrios. " Es ist wunderschön hier, strahlender Himmel, ein endloser Horizont, die Berge, der Blick auf die Stadt " Der Trainer nickt "Ruhe, Haruka, das hast Du vergessen. Ich liebe es hier zu leben, es ist etwas außerhalb und man fährt von hier bis zum Zentrum Tokios eine viertel Stunde." Haruka fährt sich durch die Haare, und blinzelt der Sonne entgegen. Sie dreht sich um und lässt ihren Blick über die Anhöhe streifen. Ein weißes Haus erhebt sich zwischen dem Grün des Berges. Der geschwungene Giebel passt sich dem viktorianischen Stil der Hausfront an, die großen Lamellen französischer Fenster verschließen den Blick ins Innere des Hauses. Harukas Augen werden zu Schlitzen, die Außenfassade ist mit Ornamenten aus Stuck verziert " Was ist das?" Der Trainer fährt herum " Das ist das alte Haus von Frl. , sie hat es vor einem Jahr aufgeben, ihr Mann ist verstorben und sie ist in die Innenstadt gezogen." Haruka sieht ihn an " Es ist wundervoll, ein schönes Haus!" Der Trainer nickt " Von innen ist es ein Prachtwerk, ich habe der alten Dame versprochen es zu verkaufen, Vertrag und Bevollmächtigung liegen auf meinem Schreibtisch... es findet sich nur kein Käufer." Haruka nickt nachdenklich " Haben Sie den Schlüssel?" Der Trainer deutet auf das Haus " Alles auf meinem Schreibtisch..." Minuten später stoppt Harukas Wagen vor dem Eingang der Villa. Die Beiden steigen aus und rasch öffnet der Trainer die verzierte, hölzerne Tür. Sie kommen in eine kleine Halle, ein weite Treppe führt ins obere Stockwerk. Der Trainer schließt die Tür und führt Haruka durch die Räume. Ihre Schritte hallen auf dem nachgedunkeltem Parkett. Die Fenster sind verschlossen, schwere Vorhänge zieren sie. Harukas Blick erfasst die weitläufige Küche, mit den schwarzen und weißen Fliesen. Im anschließenden Esszimmer steht ein langer alter Tisch aus hellem Holz, geschnitzte Stühle umrahmen ihn. Als sie ins Wohnzimmer kommen fällt Harukas Blick zuerst auf den großen Kamin, der Sims ist breit und aus weißem Marmor gehämmert. Sie betreten den Treppenabsatz, ein verschlissener roter Teppich lässt ihr Schritte verstummen. Das obere Stockwerk beherbergt fünf große Zimmer, als der Trainer die Fensterläden öffnet werden sie mit hellem Sonnenlicht durchflutete. Das mittlere Zimmer besitzt einen weiten, schmiedeisernen Balkon. Die Beiden treten hinaus Harukas Augen wandern zum Horizont, an dieser Seite der Villa verschmilzt er mit dem Ozean. Sie fühlt die warmen Sonnenstrahlen auf ihrem Gesicht und beobachtet wie der Mittelpunkt der Trabanten mit dem Meer verschmilzt. Der Trainer schließt sachte die Tür, währen Haruka sich an die Balustrade der Treppe lehnt. " Es ist wundervoll!" Der Trainer nickt" Ich werde unbedingt weiter nach einem Käufer suchen müssen, sonst verkommt dieses Haus vollkommen." Haruka sieht ihm in die Augen " Das glaube ich nicht...."  
  
Hastig drängt sich Michiru zwischen den Studenten hindurch, sie öffnet den Spind und legt ihre Bücher hinein als sie jemand am Arm ergreift. Sie sieht auf "Setsuna, hast Du mich erschreckt, was gibt es?" Setsuna grinst sie an " Gib es zu Du wolltest nach hause fahren ohne mit Haruka zu sprechen...!" Michiru schießt die Röte ins Gesicht " Du kennst mich einfach zu gut..." Setsuna nickt "... Aber Haruka wird sich schon bei mir melden, ich vertraue ihr außerdem weiß ich gar nicht wo sie steckt." Sie schließt ihren Spind und sieht ihre Freundin an. Setsuna lächelt schelmisch " Ich weiß es und jetzt komm." Sie schiebt Michiru durch den Gang, durch die Ausgangstür zur Sportanlage...  
  
Währendessen hat Haruka sich die Schuhe zugebunden und rennt über die Aschebahn. Ein brünettes, schlankes Mädchen mit hübschen Gesichtszügen kommt auf sie zu. Als Haruka sie erkennt huscht ein leichtes Lächeln über ihre Lippen. Sie stoppt an der Bahn und wartet bis das Mädchen sie erreicht hat. "Ich hätte Dich fast nicht erkannt... es ist ziemlich lange her seit wir uns gesehen haben. Ich war damals zehn und Du, warte mal Du bist gerade Sieben geworden." Das schlanke Mädchen wirft mit einer schnellen Handbewegung ihre Haare nach hinten und lächelt Haruka an " Acht, ich bin Acht geworden..." Haruka fährt sich durch die Haare " Du bist hübsch geworden, sehr hübsch sogar!" Das Mädchen blickt ihr tief in die Augen " Danke, Du siehst aber auch sehr gut aus!" Haruka beugt sich etwas zu ihr, das Mädchen schmiegt sich an sie und Harukas Arme umschließen fest ihren Körper. Sie küsst das Mädchen sanft auf die Stirn " Es ist schön Dich zu sehen, Du hast mir gefehlt!" Sie sieht Haruka in die Augen " Du mir auch, glaub mir Du mir auch!"  
  
Michirus Augen werden zu Schlitzen, ungläubig beobachtet sie die Szene vor ihren Augen. Sie wendet sich ab und verlässt ohne ein weiteres Wort die Aschebahn. Setsuna hat Schwierigkeiten mit ihr Schritt zu halten. Als Setsuna sie einholt, lehnt Michiru an einem Baum. "Das darf doch nicht wahr sein, wie kann sie das nur machen..." Setsuna lehnt sich an die andere Seite. " Jetzt sag bitte nicht das habe ich gleich gewusst! Das halte ich nicht aus" Ohne eine weitere Geste nimmt Setsuna ihre Freundin in den Arm...  
  
Haruka lässt das Mädchen wieder los " Ich wollte Dir den Schlüssel zum Haus bringen, mein Vater hat mich geschickt. Er geht mit meiner Mutter Essen..." Sie lacht auf " Stell Dir vor wie lange das her ist." Sie lehnt sich an die Bande Haruka stützt sich auf ihre Arme und grinst sie an " Was macht ihr Beiden eigentlich hier?" Energisch schiebt das Mädchen sich eine Haarsträhne aus der Stirn " Wir sind wieder nach Tokio gezogen, meine Mutter will hier wieder arbeiten und ich möchte hier studieren..." Haruka nickt Dann sehen wir uns ja demnächst öfter" Sie nickt " Wie ist es hier an der Mugen Gukuen ?" Haruka wiegt unschlüssig den Kopf. Das Mädchen winkt ab " Weißt du was, lass uns zusammen Essen gehen und Du erzählst mir von Deinem Studentenleben" Über Harukas Gesicht huscht ein Lächeln " Wenn ich meine Freundin mitbringen kann..." Ihre Augen " Haruka der größte Herzensbrecher hat eine Freundin und will sie mit zum Essen bringen?! Wunder geschehen immer wieder" Sie grinst und verlässt den Sportplatz, sie dreht sich noch einmal um "Ruf mich an, wir stehen wieder im Telefonbuch..." Haruka nickt.  
  
Erschrocken zuckt Michiru zusammen " Wer ist das? Haruka?" Haruka nimmt die Hände von ihren Augen " Hast Du jemand anderen erwartet?" Sie küsst Michiru zärtlich auf die Wange. Michiru wendet ihren Kopf zur Seite " Ich nicht, aber Du vielleicht!" Ihre tiefblauen Augen beginnen zu funkeln. Haruka sieht sie verblüfft an " Eigentlich nicht... Hast Du Zeit?" Michiru deutet zur Tür der Cafeteria " Ich bin mit Setsuna verabredet!" Haruka ergreift ihre Hand und zieht Michiru mit zum Ausgang " Dann wird sie lange warten müssen!" Michirus Augen weiten sich " Was soll das Haruka?! Ich habe in genau zwei Stunden eine Vorlesung und muss meine Notizen noch ergänzen" Haruka öffnet die Wagentür und schiebt Michiru auf den Sitz, dann öffnet sie die Fahrertür und steigt hinein. Sie grinst und lässt den Motor an " Es dauert nicht so lange, ich möchte Dir etwas zeigen..." Als sie das Zentrum verlassen bittet Haruka, Michiru die Augen zu schließen " Bitte was?! Spinnst Du? Ich will jetzt wissen was das soll, ich muss zurück in die Uni und Setsuna wartet auf mich." Haruka sieht ihr kurz in die Augen " Wir sind gleich da und ich möchte das es eine Überraschung ist..." Widerwillig schließt Michiru die Augen. Harukas Wagen schlängelt die endlosscheinenden Serpentinen hoch. Als sie das Haus erreichen, hilft Haruka Michiru den Wagen zu verlassen, legt ihr die Hand auf die Augen und öffnet die Eingangstür. Ein etwas muffiger Geruch steigt Michiru in die Nase. Haruka führt sie in die Mitte der kleinen Halle. Michiru blinzelt kurz, sie öffnet die Augen. Schnell gewöhnen sie sich an die sanfte Dunkelheit, das Sonnenlicht fällt durch die Lamellen der Fensterläden." Was machen wir hier?" Haruka ergreift ihre Hand" Ich möchte Dir etwas zeigen..." Schnell führt Haruka Michiru durch die verschieden Räume. Das letzte Zimmer ist das mittlere im ersten Stock, Haruka schiebt Michiru auf den Balkon und tritt hinter sie. Michirus Blick wandert über das Meer. Haruka legt die Arme um sie, augenblicklich verkrampft sich Michirus Körper. " Ich verliere meine Wohnung und habe dieses Haus gekauft, eigentlich habe ich es für uns Beide gekauft. Ich möchte mit Dir zusammen hier leben. Es ist wie für uns geschaffen, das Meer; die Berge; der Wind, der durch die Bäume streicht und diese Wahnsinnsaussicht. Von einer Sekunde auf die andere verschwindet die Farbe aus Michirus Gesicht, ihre Augen funkeln, sie hebt die Hand. Ein Brennen durchfährt Harukas Wange, verwirrt sieht sie Michiru an. Michiru erwidert ihren Blick, dreht sich um und verlässt das Haus. Haruka läuft ihr nach " Michiru, Michiru warte!" Atemlos lehnt Michiru sich gegen Harukas Wagen " Verdammt, ich weiß nicht mal wo ich bin!" Haruka kommt aus der Haustür "Lässt du jetzt die Diva raushängen oder was?!" Michiru sieht sie kühl an und steigt in das Auto " Fahr mich bitte nach Hause!" Kopfschüttelnd steigt Haruka in den Wagen und lässt den Motor an. Nach einer viertel Stunde erreichen die Beiden das Stadtzentrum. Quietschend hält Haruka vor Michirus Haus. Ohne ein weiteres Wort steigt Michiru aus... " Meio Setsuna? Hallo wer ist denn da? Michiru, bist Du das?!" Sie schnieft leise " Kannst Du kommen Puh?" Setsuna ließ fast den Hörer fallen. Schon nach Sekunden rannte sie aus der Wohnung und lief die Straße hinunter. Die Tür öffnete sich und Setsuna zog ihre Freundin tröstend in die Arme, zusammen setzten sie sich ins Wohnzimmer auf die Couch. Setsuna legte ihre Mantel ab und sah Michiru lange an " Was ist denn passiert?" Michiru ließ sich noch etwas tiefer in die weichen Kissen sinken " Haruka hat ein Haus gekauft, ein wunderschönes haus. Sie möchte mit mir zusammen ziehen, sie küsst eine andere und will mit mir zusammenziehen..." Setsuna schüttelte den Kopf " Die spinnt doch, ich habe es Dir gleich gesagt, Haruka ist das Letzte! Sie wird Dich verletzen und Dich betrügen. Michiru Du bist viel zu Schade für so jemanden.... Außerdem ist es doch völlig unreif jetzt schon zusammen zu ziehen, Ihr seit doch erst kurze Zeit zusammen." Michiru nickte nachdenklich" Vielleicht hast Du Recht." Setsuna nickte nachdrücklich " Natürlich habe ich Recht! Es ist doch verrückt, wenn ihr jetzt zusammen ziehen wollt. Und Du hörst jetzt auf Trübsal zu blasen und fährst mit in die Uni!"  
  
Als Michiru das Atelier betrat glaubte sie ihren Augen nicht zu trauen, neben ihrem Platz, saß das brünette Mädchen, dass Haruka umarmt hatte. Die Tür öffnete sich und die Professorin betrat den Raum, schnell legte Michiru ihre Tasche auf den kleinen Tisch neben ihrem Platz und setzte sich hinter die Staffelei. " Ich möchte Ihnen eine neue Studentin vorstellen, Yusaga Meriko...." Michirus Gedanken riefen sich die widerwillig Szene wieder vor Augen Die junge Professorin räusperte sich kurz "Es wäre schön wenn jemand Meriko herumführen könnte, Michiru würden Sie das übernehmen?" Jegliche Farbe wich aus Michirus Gesicht, sie nickte kurz, griff dann zu ihren Pastellfarben und begann zu Zeichnen. Aus den Augenwinkeln beobachtete sie wie Meriko ihr dankbar zu lächelte. Als Michiru hastig ihre Sachen zusammen packte, bemerkte sie eine ausgestreckte Hand vor ihren Augen, Michiru ergriff sie und blickte Meriko an. Diese lächelte " Ich bin also Yusaga Meriko, meine Mutter und ich sind aus Okinawa hergezogen." Michiru nickte und ein kühles Lächeln erschien auf ihren Lippen. " Kaiou Michiru, ich studiere Kunst, Literatur, Musik und Astrologie..." Sie presst die Lippen zusammen "... freut mich" Meriko erwidert ihr Lächeln " Ich werde Kunst, Astrologie, Physik und Sport studieren." Michiru hebt die Augenbrauen " Sport? Das ist eher ungewöhnlich" Meriko nickt " Ich weiß, aber mein Vater hat mich in dieser geprägt. Ich würde mir gerne die Sporthalle und die Anlagen genauer ansehen. Hast Du eine Vorlesung oder würdest Du mir helfen mich hier zurecht zu finden?" Michiru schließt ihre Tasche sieht Meriko skeptisch an und nickt dann widerwillig. Die Sonnenstrahlen brechen zwischen den Wolken hindurch als die beiden ins Freie treten. Meriko ist begeistert von der großräumigen Halle und den Geräten " Was ist das für ein Training?" Sie sieht Michiru an. " Das sind die Sportler bzw. die besten Läufer, wer will kann auch in der Mannschaft laufen, sie haben schon einige Erfolge erzielt" Die Beiden treten an die Bande. Die Jungs werden auf sie aufmerksam und einige lächeln Michiru zu. Aus den Augenwinkeln beobachtet Haruka, wie die beiden Mädchen sich der Bande nähern. Skeptisch hebt sie die Augenbrauen und beschleunigt ihr Tempo. Meriko winkt ihr zu " Hallo Haruka!" Sie lächelt dann wendet sie sich an Michiru "Das ist Haruka Tenoh, wir sind seit Jahren befreundet. Mein Vater ist ihr Trainer und wir haben uns gestern zu ersten Mal seit Jahren wieder gesehen..." Ihre Augen beginnen zu leuchten. Michirus Augen weiten sich erschrocken. Als Haruka auf sie zu kommt wendet sich Michiru rasch ab " Ich muss gehen, vielleicht sehen wir uns später..." Meriko nickt. "Michiru, Michiru warte doch bitte mal!" Mit einem Satz ist Haruka über die Bande gesprungen. Michiru entzieht ihr den Arm " Lass mich bitte los, ich möchte noch was Essen bevor ich wieder ins Seminar muss!" Haruka lockert ihren Griff. Für Sekunden blicken sie sich in die Augen " Haruka, es tut mir Leid. Ich wollte nicht, ich wollte nicht..." Haruka zieht Michiru zärtlich in ihre Arme " Ist schon gut, ich hätte Dich nicht so überfahren dürfen." Sie küsst Michiru sanft auf die Lippen. Meriko grinst sie an " Michiru ist also diejenige, die zum ersten Mal Dein Herz gestohlen hat. Herzensbrecher Haruka Tenoh, bittet seine Freundin mit zum Essen bringen zu dürfen, es geschehen noch Zeichen und Wunder." Michiru schmiegt sich an Haruka" Gehen wir etwas Essen...." Michiru läuft hinüber zum Physiksaal, sie sieht durch das kleine Sichtfenster und öffnet die Tür, vorsichtig streckt sie den Kopf durch den Spalt" Setsuna? Irgendetwas explosives oder kann ich herein kommen?" Sie lächelt und Setsuna hebt ihre Tasse und schenkt Michiru ebenfalls Kaffee ein. Michiru betritt den Saal und schließt die Tür hinter sich " Ich wollte Dir eigentlich..." Sie nimmt die Tasse und setzt sich zu Setsuna auf einen Tisch" ...Ich wollte Dir nur erzählen, dass mit Haruka alles in Ordnung ist." Setsuna grinst " Das habe ich Dir doch gesagt! Aber Du wirst doch nicht allen Ernstes mit ihr zusammen ziehen wollen" Michiru rollt mit den Augen " Erst einmal möchte ich mir das Haus noch mal in Ruhe ansehen, außerdem kann ich Haruka auch bei den Vorbereitungen des Umzugs helfen... Ich wollte morgen bei ihr vorbei fahren, kommst Du mit?" Setsuna schüttelt den Kopf " Nee Danke ich habe keinen Nerv mir Eure Turtlei anzusehen, aufgescheuerte Lippen waren noch nie mein Fall!" Als es klingelt springt Haruka rasch von der wackeligen Leiter, die schweren Vorhänge liegen in ihrer Hand. Haruka legt sie auf den Boden und schlingert über das frisch gebohnerte Parkett zur Tür. Überrascht blickt sie in das Gesicht ihres Gegenübers. Sie lächelt, Michiru schlingt die Arme um ihre Taille und küsst Haruka auf die Wange. Dann löst sie sich von ihr, stellt sich unter die Kuppel der kleinen Halle und dreht sich einmal um ihre eigene Achse "Was meinst Du? Sollen wir die Besichtigung unseres Hauses noch einmal wiederholen?" Haruka geht auf sie zu, ergreift ihre zarten Hände und blickt ihr tief in die Augen "...unser Haus?" Michiru lächelt amüsiert" Ich dachte Du wolltest das wir zusammen ziehen, aber wenn Du nicht..." Sie fühlt wie Haruka ihre Lippen sanft auf die ihrigen presst, zärtlich erwidert sie den Kuss. 


	8. Kapitel 8

Tomorrow's Rainbow  
  
Kapitel 8  
  
"Haruka" Michiru steckt den Kopf durch die Tür. Verschlafen blickt Haruka auf " Was, was ist ?" Michiru lächelt " Wir müssen zum Flughafen" Haruka erhebt sich vorsichtig von der Couch . Michiru legt sanft die Arme um ihren Hals " Hast Du gut geschlafen?" Haruka nickt und gähnt ein bisschen " Zu kurz, viel zu kurz" Sie zieht Michiru näher an sich und küsst sie leicht auf den Mund, nimmt ihren Pullover von der Couch und streift ihn über ihren Oberkörper. Haruka nickt abwesend und nimmt den Schlüssel von der Kommode. Sie fährt den Wagen aus der ehemaligen Remise und öffnet Michiru galant die Tür. "Wen erwarten wir eigentlich?" Michiru lässt sich in die weichen Polster sinken "Eigentlich sind es eher entferntere Verwandte, ein Onkel und eine Tante von mir mit ihrer kleinen Tochter." Haruka nickt und biegt auf die breit ausgebaute Hauptstraße ab" Ich weiß eigentlich kaum etwas von Deiner Familie..." Michiru lacht" Du hast nie danach gefragt und schließlich auch nicht nach Deiner Familie" Haruka grinst" Woher willst Du wissen das ich eine habe?!" fragt sie provozierend. Michiru setzt sich eine schmale Sonnenbrille auf" Ich habe meine Quellen, mein Schatz. Aber wenn Du willst erzähl ich Dir was Du wissen möchtest "Haruka stoppt den Wagen an einer Ampel, sie ergreift Michirus Hand und blickt ihr kurz in die Augen" Eigentlich möchte ich alles wissen" Michiru lächelt sie an und legt Harukas Hand wieder an das Lenkrad" Aber nur im Austausch" Haruka sieht sie irritiert an" Wird das eine Erpressung?!" Geschmeidig fährt sie eine Kurve" du kannst es nennen wie Du möchtest aber für mich bleibt es ein Austausch. Am besten fange ich mit meiner Mutter an, sie ist Galeristin in einem kleinem Ort an der Küste, dort habe ich zum ersten Mal das Meer gesehen und bin geschwommen. Ich habe einen älteren Bruder der ihr in der Galerie hilft, wir haben früher viel zusammen gezeichnet. Shijaki hat mir verschiedene Techniken gezeigt aber nachdem er Mutter' s Galeriegehilfe geworden ist hat er das Zeichnen aufgegeben. Er ist witzig und wirklich kreativ, er hat mit meinem Onkel der uns jetzt besuchen kommt viele Streiche veranstaltet. Für Shijaki war Onkel Menko eine Art Vaterersatz. Mit zwölf Jahren habe ich unseren Ort verlassen und bin auf ein Internat geschickt worden. Es hat mir gefallen andere Leute kennen zu lernen und teilweise schon auf eigenen Beinen zu stehen. Meine Mutter hatte wenig Zeit was als alleinerziehende Berufstätige verständlich ist, trotzdem hat sie mir oft gefehlt und ich bin viel in der Galerie gewesen. Im Internat habe ich dann Puh kennen gelernt und wir sind sofort eng befreundet gewesen obwohl sie älter ist und ich nicht verstanden hab wie sie sich mit einem Küken wie mir abgeben konnte. Wir haben jede freie Minute zusammen verbracht und ich hab eine Menge von ihr gelernt" Haruka fährt langsam durch das Stadtinnere, lange Autoschlangen haben sich gebildet und erschweren das voran kommen. " Was hat sie Dir denn beigebracht?" Michiru nimmt einen Schluck Wasser aus einer kleinen Plastikflasche" Sie hat mir gezeigt wie man sich im Internat durchschlägt, wie man um die Nachtwache herumkommt und wie man mit Jungs umgeht" Michiru lacht" Wir haben das Küssen mit Erbsen im Glas geübt" Haruka streicht sich eine Strähne aus der Stirn" Soweit ich das beurteilen kann hast Du dabei eine Menge gelernt" Sie grinst frech zu Michiru hinüber " Diese streicht ihr sanft über den Arm" Danke für das Kompliment, Dein üben war auch nicht umsonst. Irgendwann war Puh dann mit Shijaki zusammen und unsere Freundschaft hat sich etwas gelöst trotzdem sie ist immer noch der zweitwichtigste Mensch in meinen Leben und das hat sich erst vor kurzem geändert!" Sie lächelt" Ich dachte immer das Mädchen egal was kommt den wichtigsten in ihrer besten Freundin sehen." Michiru nickt" Das habe ich auch aber der Tag als jemand den Platz meiner besten Freundin als wichtigsten Menschen eingenommen hat, war der Tag an dem ich mich in Dich verliebt habe" Haruka setzt den Blinker und fährt rechts ran. Während man das leise Klicken hört, schließt sie Michiru in die Arme und ihre Lippen berühren sacht die des anderen.  
  
Hastig öffnet Michiru die Wagentür " Haruka wir müssen uns beeilen, die Maschine ist schon gelandet..." Sie schlägt die Autotür zu und hastet über die Auffahrt zum Flughafen. Haruka schmunzelt" Ich such nur schnell einen Parkplatz und komme dann nach." Als Michiru die große Halle betritt umfängt sie die seltsame Atmosphäre des Flughafens, Menschen eilen an ihr vorüber, andere umarmen sich in der Wiedersehensfreude und wieder andere umarmen sich in Abschiedsschmerz, hier und dort ist ein leises Lachen zu hören. Michirus Blick wandert zu der breiten Anzeigetafel. Ihr Blick streift über die vielen Passagiere, die Anzahl der Fluggäste vor der Schlange des Auscheckschalters verringert sich deutlich. Für Sekunden hört man das leise Knacken der Lautsprecher, dann ertönt die knisternde Stimme einer Frau  
  
" ALLE ANGEHÖRIGEN DES FLUGES 607 WERDEN GEBETEN SICH AN DER ZOLLSTATION 8 EINZUFINDEN... ALLE ANGEHÖRIGEN DES FLUGES..."  
  
Skeptisch hebt Michiru die Augenbrauen, mit schnellen Schritten erreicht sie den Schalter. Als Haruka das hohe Flughafengebäude betritt, ist das erste was Haruka wahrnimmt die unerträglich, stickige Luft. Genervt bahnt sie sich einen Weg durch die Menschenmenge, überall stehen kleine Gruppen zusammen und unterhalten sich in heiseren Tonfall. Haruka sieht wie Michiru aus dem kleinen Raum neben dem Schalter tritt und läuft hastig auf sie zu... Ihre Augen weiten sich als sie bemerkt das Michiru, ein kleines Mädchen von etwa 3 Jahren im Arm hält und es fest an ihren Körper presst. Michirus Augen suchen Haruka und als sie Haruka erblickt schmiegt sie sich in ihre Arme.  
  
Haruka öffnet die Schlafzimmertür die Tür. Michiru steht auf, Setsuna lächelt sie an und hackt sie unter "Ich mach uns einen Tee und Du erzählst mir alles... ." Leise verhallen ihre Schritte auf der Treppe... Während Setsuna Wasser aufbrüht, lässt sich Michiru in den breiten Sessel in der Küche fallen. Setsuna nimmt den Kessel von der Platte und gießt das heiße Wasser in die Kanne " Habe ich das richtig verstanden? Das Flugzeug deines Onkels ist bei der Landung auf der Rollbahn beschädigt worden und dadurch hat es Feuer gefangen und ist letztendlich völlig ausgebrannt" Michiru nickt und nimmt einen kleinen Schluck des grünen Tees. Setsuna setzt sich auf einen der Küchenstühle" Er und seine Frau sind ums Leben gekommen, nur ihre kleine Tochter" Michiru setzt ihre Tasse ab "Hotaru" Setsuna nickt "Hotaru hat überlebt... . " Lautes Poltern auf der Treppe, unterbricht Setsuna, erschrocken sehen die beiden sich an Haruka sieht den Freundinnen verblüfft nach. Ihr Blick wandert nach unten, Haruka und Hotaru stehen sich gegenüber und die Kleine sieht Haruka mit großen Augen an... Verunsichert lächelt Haruka zu ihr hinunter. Sie reißt Tür auf und stürzt aus dem Zimmer, ihre Schritte hallen auf den breiten Stufen der Treppe... sie reißt die Küchentür auf und sah in die erschrocken Augen von Setsuna und Michiru. " Haruka spinnst Du?!" Setsuna grinst Haruka an " Ich, ich meine ihr, ihr habt was vergessen..." Michiru sieht sie verständnislos an " Was bitte?" Haruka hebt verzweifelt die Arme " Das Kind, was soll ich denn jetzt damit machen" Setsuna verdreht genervt die Augen, ergreift Haruka am Arm und schiebt sie sanft aber bestimmt aus der Tür " Lass Dir was einfallen..." Zweifelnd steigt Haruka die Treppe hoch und setzt sich auf das Bett, sie zieht Hotaru zu sich und macht den Fernseher an " Hast du schon mal Autorennen gesehen?" Setsuna setzt sich wieder auf den Stuhl " Bist du sicher, das Du Dich um Hotaru kümmern kannst, immerhin studiert ihr Beiden doch" Michiru nickt " Ich weiß aber es wird schon gehen, außerdem sind es nur noch ein paar Wochen und Haruka und ich sind mit dem Studium fertig und ich kann mich um Hotaru kümmern, natürlich ist es nicht das was ich mir vorgestellt habe aber Hotaru hat schließlich niemanden außer mir und Haruka" Als Michiru das Zimmer betritt herrscht totenstille, sie lächelt als sie den Fernseher ausschaltet und sich zu Haruka und Hotaru auf das Bett legt.  
  
Am nächsten Morgen brechen die warmen Sonnenstrahlen durch die großen Fenster. Michiru spürt, wie etwas leichtes, kleines, unbeholfenes über ihren Körper klettert. Sie öffnet die Augen und sieht wie sich Hotaru abmüht über ihre Beine zu klettern, sie lächelt und dreht den Kopf, an ihrer Seite liegt Haruka, an ihren gleichmäßigen Atemzügen bemerkt Michiru das diese noch schläft. Hotaru tapst auf Haruka zu und legt sich zwischen sie und Michiru, dann kuschelt sie sich an Harukas warmen Körper. Haruka öffnet verschlafen die Augen und sieht Hotaru verblüfft an, leise flüstert sie "Das kann doch nicht wahr sein. Ich habe doch gewusst das ich Gründe hatte um keine Kinder die Welt zu setzen, Du Krümel!" Sie spürt wie jemand sie leicht anstößt und kichert" Du hattest auch keine Möglichkeit dazu, mein Schatz." Haruka wendet sich um und blickt Michiru in die Augen, sie lächelt und schiebt Hotaru zu ihr hinüber" Du aber auch nicht, mein Schatz" Sie lächelt zuckersüß und steht vorsichtig auf...  
  
Leichte Schritte sind auf der Treppe zu hören, Haruka nimmt eine weitere Tasse aus dem Küchenumzugskarton, dem einzigen Karton den Michiru noch nicht auf Inhalt überprüft und ausgeräumt hat. Sie gießt Kaffee ein und mit einem kurzen Aufstöhnen stellt sie Hotaru' s Kindertrinkgefäß hinzu. Sie nimmt einen Schluck Kaffe" Michiru, könntest Du die Post und die Zeitung mitbringen?" Michirus undeutliche Antwort ertönt und Sekunden später öffnet sich die Küchentür. Sie setzt Hotaru in einen schwarzen Kinderstuhl und küsst Haruka sacht auf die Lippen. "Noch einmal guten Morgen" Haruka lächelt, sie entnimmt Michiru' s Hand die Zeitung und setzt sich neben Hotaru, während Michiru die Post durchsieht. Erschrocken weiten sich ihre Augen. In ihrer Hand liegt ein roter Umschlag ebenso eine dazugehörige rote Karte. Mehrmals überfliegt sie die Karte. Haruka sieht Michiru verwundert an" Stimmt was nicht? Was ist los, Süße?" Michiru klappt die Karte schnell zusammen und steckt sie in das Kuvert zurück, sie lächelt irritiert" Die Stromrechnung, sie ist diesen Monat verdammt hoch, wahrscheinlich wegen dem neuem Anschluss. Ich werde sofort dort anrufen" Sie wendet sich um und verlässt ohne einen Schluck Kaffee die Küche. Haruka grinst Hotaru an" Na Krümel, was sagst Du?! Seit wann kommen Stromrechnungen als rote Karten im schicken Kuvert." Setsuna öffnet verschlafen die Augen, mit einer Hand tastet sie nach dem Telefon "Puh!--- ich hab ein Problem--- ja guten Morgen--- ich bin zum Klassentreffen eingeladen--- daran ist überhaupt nichts schön--- nein wirklich nicht--- ich weiß nicht wie ich den ehemaligen Diven erklären soll dass ich und Haruka--- ja ich weiß aber das ist was anderes--- hier geht es um mein Haus, mein Boot, mein Mann--- wie erkläre ich denn Haruka--- ich bin mit einer Frau liiert, hab zwar ein Haus indem noch super viel zu machen ist und bin per Unfall zu einem Kind gekommen--- nein Puh das ist nicht witzig--- außerdem kann ich mich jawohl kaum für ein Wochenende wegschleichen ohne das Haruka eine Erklärung verlangt.--- danke Puh mit Deinem Lachen bist Du mir eine große Hilfe--- Bye" Michiru lässt sich völlig verzweifelt mit dem Telefon auf die ausladenden Treppenstufen sinken.  
  
Ein lautes quietschendes Geräusch schreckt sie aus ihren Gedanken hoch. Hotaru steht lachend vor ihr" Ach kleine Maus, wie erkläre ich das bloß Haruka" Sie nimmt Hotaru auf den Schoß. "Das frage ich mich auch schon die ganze Zeit" Haruka lächelt sie vom Türrahmen aus an. Michiru sieht hilflos zu ihr hinüber. "Es tut mir Leid, ich wollte Dich nicht anlügen" Haruka zieht Michiru und Hotaru von den Treppenstufen in die Höhe" Um was handelt es sich denn nun bei der angeblichen Stromrechnung?" Sie nimmt Michirus Hand, Hotaru auf den Arm und schiebt Beide in die Küche. Sie stellt Michiru ihre Kaffeetasse hin. Diese nimmt dankbar einen Schluck" Es handelt sich um ein Klassentreffen, mein Klassentreffen vom Internat, ich hab Dir doch vom Internat erzählt." Haruka nickt und gießt ihren kalten Kaffee in die Spüle" Ich finde nicht das Klassentreffen unbedingt zu den Do's des Lebens gehören aber so schlimm hast Du mir Deine Klasse gar nicht beschrieben, ich meine Mädcheninternate sind doch eigentlich ziemlich harmlos" Sie setzt sich Michiru gegenüber" Das kommt immer auf die Mädchen an. " Haruka nickt "Wo liegt denn jetzt das Problem?" Michiru druckst herum und räuspert sich" Sag mal sind Deine Freundinnen etwa von der Sorte die damit prahlen was sie im Leben erreicht haben?!" Michiru dreht eine Haarsträhne durch ihre Fingerspitzen" Das könnte sein" Haruka blickt sie prüfend an" Könnte es vielleicht sein, das ich Dir peinlich bin wenn wir dort zusammen hingehen würden?!" Michiru seufzt erneut" Das ist es nicht wirklich es ist na ja ich kann es nicht beschreiben, es ist schwierig, ich liebe Dich Haruka aber..." Haruka steht auf" Mich hier zu lieben oder in der Öffentlichkeit das sind für Dich zwei verschiedene Sachen stimmt' s. Ich scheine wirklich Deine große Liebe zu sein!" Sie beginnt den Tisch abzuräumen. Michiru steht auf und ergreift Haruka 's Hand " Ich liebe Dich, ich liebe Dich sehr und das weißt Du eigentlich auch!" Haruka grinst" Ja das weiß ich, aber man hört es immer wieder gern." Michiru lächelt" Haruka setzt sich und zieht Michiru auf ihren Schoß" Pass auf wenn es Dir unangenehm ist dann bleibe ich hier und wenn Du möchtest das ich Dich begleite auch gut, ich kann mich im Hintergrund halten und bin trotzdem in Deiner Nähe." Michiru sieht sie verwirrt an " Ich weiß nicht was ich will, schieb die ganze Entscheidung bitte nicht auf mich" Haruka grinst" Aber es ist Deine Entscheidung" Michiru rollt genervt mit den Augen" Und überhaupt wer soll sich um Hotaru kümmern, wenn wir Beide nicht da sind" Haruka sieht zu der Kleinen hinüber "Und überhaupt wer soll sich um Hotaru kümmern wenn nur ich da bin?!" Michiru grinst" Okay mein Schatz, nehmen wir das Abenteuer gemeinsam in Angriff, wenn ich es recht überlege ist es keine gute Idee Dich mit 'Krümel' allein zu lassen" Haruka sieht sie verwundert an" Tu bloß nicht so unschuldig, ich weiß genau das Du Hotaru immer Krümel nennst!" Sie lacht" Wir könnten Setsuna bitten auf sie aufzupassen." Haruka küsst Michiru leicht auf die Wange" Ich verspreche Dir Schatz, dieser Abend wird wundervoll." Michiru nickt gedankenverloren" Ich ruf dann noch einmal Setsuna an." An der Tür wendet sie sich erneut um, sie grinst schelmisch "Nur einen wundervollen Abend?!"  
  
Die nächsten Tage vergehen mit Vorbereitungen, Kleidersuche und Kofferpacken. Dann ist es endlich soweit und Haruka packt die letzten Reiseutensilien in den Flur. "Michiru wir müssen los wenn wir erst Hotaru und dann unsere Sachen holen und uns noch fertig machen wollen. Wenn wir angekommen sind haben wir überhaupt keine Zeit mehr dafür, wetten" Michiru rennt die Außenstufen hinunter und lässt sich neben Haruka fallen. Sie dreht sich zu Hotaru um und gibt ihr einen kleinen roten Lutscher zu Naschen.  
  
Setsuna gießt sich noch einmal die schmale Teetasse mit grünem Tee voll." Möchtet ihr noch was?" Haruka schüttelt angewidert den Kopf. Michiru lacht auf "Danke für das Angebot aber wir haben wirklich keine Zeit mehr" Sie steht auf, Haruka, Setsuna und Hotaru folgen ihr in den Flur. Galant hilft Haruka ihr in den engen grauen Mantel. Michiru beugt sich zu Hotaru und küsst sie auf die Stirn. "Mach es gut mein Liebling, hör auf Setsuna und nimm nicht die Wohnung auseinander." Sie umarmt die Kleine noch einmal und kehrt aus der Hocke zurück. Sie bedankt sich zusammen mit Haruka noch einmal bei ihren Freunden und öffnet die Wohnungstür. In diesem Moment stößt Hotaru zu einem schrillen Weinen an. Die Kleine kann sich gar nicht mehr beruhigen. Haruka rollt genervt mit den Augen. Sie hebt Hotaru auf ihren Arm und sieht ihr fest in die Augen" Hör mir mal zu Krümel, das hier ist nicht der Weltuntergang und wir sind nicht auf der Titanic unterwegs. Wir kommen bestimmt wieder und Du kannst hier auch Abenteuer erleben" Sie beugt sich zu Hotaru hinunter und flüstert" Auch wenn es Michiru nicht erlaubt, meinetwegen kannst Du die Wohnung doch auseinander nehmen, schließlich sollen alle Dein Naturell zu schätzen wissen. " Sie grinst und setzt Hotaru auf den Boden zurück. Die anderen schauen sie verblüfft an" Wir haben das geregelt!" Sie streicht Hotaru kurz über die schwarzen Haare und zieht die Wohnungstür auf.  
  
"Michiru! Michiru! Wir müssen los, wir haben nicht mehr viel Zeit und zu spät kommen wäre wirklich peinlich." Michiru lächelt und lässt das Badewasser aus der antiken Wanne laufen. Sie bindet sich ein Handtuch um, knotete ihre Locken im Nacken und öffnet die Verbindungstür zum Schlafzimmer. Michiru öffnet den Schrank, greift zielsicher in den Schrank und lässt dennoch Sekunden später die Hand sinken. "Haruka! Glaubst Du das klassische Schwarze wäre das richtige?" Sie hört Haruka seufzen" Das Kleine Schwarze ist immer richtig, deshalb ist es ja ein Klassiker" Michiru schließt den Schrank und lässt ihr Handtuch auf den Boden sinken. Seidig schmiegt sich der glatte Stoff an ihren Körper, ihre Schultern liegen frei, der Stoff berührt leicht den Boden. Michiru ist umhüllt von einem Cape das sich strahlend und transparent in den letzten Sonnenstrahlen des Tages bricht. Sie blickt in den Spiegel, legt ein leichtes Make- up auf und die zierlichen tropfenförmige Ohrringe an. Langsam geht Michiru die weite Treppe hinunter. Wider erwarten steht an ihrem Fuß nicht Haruka. Michiru geht zur Kommmode, nimmt ein paar samtschwarze Schuhe und streift sie über ihre Füße" Haruka! Wo bleibst Du? Ich muss mich beeilen und Du trödelst! Warum brauchst Du..." Die letzten Worte erstarren in Michirus Kehle. Sie weitet überrascht die Augen. Haruka läuft mit schnellen Schritten die Treppe hinunter. Sie trägt einen schwarzen Smoking mit passender Fliege und weißem Hemd. Ihre Haarspitzen sind fixiert und halten ihr sonst widerspenstiges Haar in Form. "Wie sehe ich aus?" Haruka schaut Michiru unsicher an" Ich , ich bin überrascht, perplex, völlig hingerissen. Du siehst phantastisch aus!" Haruka lächelt beruhigt" Ist das nur für mich?!" Michiru schmiegt sich in ihre Arme" Ich liebe Dich Michiru und wenn Du Dich dabei wohler fühlst warum sollte ich dann nicht größere Ähnlichkeit mit einem Mann haben als mit einer Frau. Du sollst Dich wegen mir nicht blamieren. Außerdem ist mein kleines Schwarzes in der Reinigung" sie grinst Michiru frech an, während Haruka sie einhackt und hinaus begleitet. "Als wenn Du ein kleines Schwarzes hättest und trotzdem ich liebe Dich wie Du bist!" Michiru lächelt und küsst Haruka zärtlich.  
  
"Das gibt es doch nicht! Michiru, Michiru Kaiou?!" Diese wendet sich um. Zusammen mit Haruka steht Michiru vor dem imposanten Eingang ihrer ehemaligen Schule, dem Mädcheninternat. "Das gibt es doch nicht, Ginaki, Amber, Meline, Kajoni, mein Gott das ich Euch als erstes treffe. Wie geht's Euch, was macht ihr?" Meline hackt ihre alte Freundin aus Kindertagen unter und zieht sie in Begleitung der anderen jungen Frauen zum Eingang. Haruka schmunzelt und folgt ihnen in einiger Entfernung. Michiru wendet sich um und ihr strahlender Blick trifft den von Haruka. Die anderen wenden sich um. Amber bleibt verwundert stehen. "Wer ist denn dieser guttausehende Typ? Ist das Dein Freund Michiru?" Die anderen Freundinnen blicken sie interessiert an. Michiru schaut Haruka in die Augen auch hier begegnet ihr Interesse. Sie holt tief Luft, setzt ein charmantes Lächeln auf, ergreift Harukas Hand und dreht sich zu ihren Schulfreundinnen um "Nein, da muss ich Euch enttäuschen, dass ist nicht mein Freund, es ist meine Freundin." Ginaki ist die erste die sich gefasst hat" Schön Dich kennen zu lernen, wie geht's es Dir. Ihr müsst schon länger zusammen sein, Michiru hat selten so glücklich ausgesehen" Michiru lacht und Haruka erwidert den angebotenen Händedruck herzlich.  
  
"Meine lieben Ehemaligen, es ist eine Freude Euch wieder einmal alle gemeinsam um die große Essenstafel des Kohniwanrah Internates zu sehen. Viele Jahre sind seitdem vergangen, bei einigen hat es länger gedauert und die anderen haben uns recht schnell wieder verlassen. Umso mehr freue ich mich Euch meine lieben Entlassen heute und hier wieder begrüßen zu dürfen. Ich habe von verschiedenen Quellen einiges über den Lebensweg ehemaliger Schülerinnen gehört und brenne darauf heute Abend mehr zu erfahren. Als ihr hier anfingt, so war das wie ein Abenteuer, ein Abenteuer sich in einer eigenen kleinen Gesellschaft zu behaupten und seinen Platz zu finden. Euren Platz so hoffe ich habt ihr nun alle gefunden und ich hoffe das immer noch einige von Euch mehr oder minder laut ihre Meinung kundtun, wie sie es in diesen Hallen getan haben. Es ist wichtig sich treu zu bleiben, durch die Erziehung die ihr auch hier genossen habt und wie ich immer wieder feststelle auch Euch ein Stück näher an die große Gesellschaft gebracht hat. Ich bin heute wirklich stolz ausgerechnet Schülerinnen hier zu haben, die mir persönlich mit Schicksalen und Erlebnissen am Herzen lagen. Die wie es unsere Schule es vorsieht gute Leistungen erbrachten aber was vielleicht noch wichtiger ist wertvolle Menschen mit einem Sinn für Gerechtigkeit und Hilfsbereitschaft heute als diese Menschen vor mir stehen. Ich bin überaus stolz auch wenn ich mit dem gesamten Lehrerkollegium über manchen Streich gegrübelt und über deren Folgen noch mehr gegrübelt habe. Ich hoffe noch viele Jahrgänge so begrüßen zu können wie ihr zwanzig heute vor mir steht und ich Euch begrüßen kann. Möge Eure Zukunft weiterhin in ruhigen Bahnen lagern und das Glück und die Zuversicht stets Wegbegleiter sein. Als letztes habe ich noch eine Bekanntmachung wie es vor dem Essen Tradition ist, der Schlafsaal, Euer ehemalige Schlafsaal ist geräumt und steht zu neuen Abenteuern zur Nacht zur Verfügung und nun bitte zum Büffet."  
  
Michiru und Haruka erheben sich von ihren Plätze und folgen der übrigen Gesellschaft hinüber zu einer weiteren langen Tafel. Haruka reicht Michiru ein Teller und binnen Augenblicke sieht sie nur noch ihre Locken die von anderen jungen Frauen umstanden werden. Immer wieder erklingt leises Lachen, aufgeregtes Getuschel und kleinere Neckrufe. Michiru blickt sich suchend nach Haruka um, ihre Augen strahlen während sie ihrer Freundin zu prostet. "Sie kennen Michiru Kaiou?" Haruka wendet sich um und erblickt die ältere Frau mit den durchdringenden Augen, die eben noch auf dem kleinen Podium gestanden hat" Haruka nickt" Sie ist meine Freundin" Die ältere Dame lächelt" Das dachte ich mir. Wie geht es Michiru? Zeichnet sie noch oder spielt Violine?" Haruka nickt" Beides, sie ist in diesen Dingen geradezu begnadet. " Miss Olani nickt" Mir scheint sie kennen sich gut, Gefühle sind das wichtigste auch wenn manch anderer etwas anderes erzählt." Haruka nimmt einen Schluck ihres Weins, fängt ein junges Mädchen mit Tablett ab und reicht der Dame ein Glas." Ich bin froh das sie zu mir gehört und ich ebenso zu ihr." Michiru lässt ihre Hand von der Seite um Harukas Körper wandern. Sie lächelt" Ich bin aber nicht minder froh, Haruka getroffen zu haben. "Die Dame nickt "Das dachte ich mir, Michiru ich war gerade im Begriff einige ihrer Schülerstreiche und Vergehen vor diesem jungen Mann auszubreiten und da kommst Du angeschlichen" Michiru lächelt und küsst Haruka auf die Wange" Sie irren sich Miss, Haruka ist eine Frau" Die Dame guckt Michiru und Haruka verwirrt an, dann bricht sie in schallendes Gelächter aus, Haruka errötet " Es tut mir Leid ich hatte sie auf den ersten Blick für einen jungen Mann gehalten, aber wirklich wenn ich mir die feinen Gesichtszüge ansehe. Verzeihen Sie!" Haruka lacht und schenkt der Dame noch einmal nach" Das ist kein Problem, ich habe es schließlich darauf angelegt eine andere Wirkung zu erzielen" Die Dame wendet sich wieder Michiru zu. "Wie ich höre spielst Du noch Violine" Michiru nickt" Ich hab mit dieser Frage gerechnet und wohlweislich meine Violine zu Hause gelassen" Sie grinst schelmisch, doch ihr Grinsen wird gespiegelt zu Michiru zurück getragen. "Ich dachte mir das es so wäre und habe meine Violine mitgebracht, sie müsste nur noch nachgezogen werden...sie liegt dort auf dem Schränkchen" Michiru lächelt und entfernt sich von den Beiden in Richtung Violine. Haruka lacht" Genau das wollte sie verhindern, ich hoffe sie hat Wakio dabei." Die Dame schlägt sich mit der Hand vor den Kopf" Existiert das Armband immer noch, mein Gott wie viele Jahre sind seitdem ins Land gegangen? ! Spielen Sie auch ein Instrument?" Haruka nickt zögernd" Ich habe Orgel und Piano gespielt, erfolgreich sogar und doch wie nannten sie es nachdem Jahre ins Land strichen hatte ich nicht mehr die Bindung zu dem Instrument wohl eher zu der Orgel und trotzdem stand es in Verbindung zu einander" Haruka streicht sich eine Strähne aus der Stirn" Das Piano ist ein wunderschönes Instrument aber ein Bruch kann immer wieder geschähen, trennen Sie sich von Michiru würden Sie nicht eines Tages wieder lieben auch wenn noch so schwer scheint?" Haruka zuckt zusammen" Ich weiß es nicht, ich liebe Michiru, möchte den Rest meines Lebens mit ihr verbringen, zusammen mit unserer Tochter Hotaru und dennoch vielleicht können sie das nicht verstehen aber mein Vater, er ist Priester in einem kleinem Dorf. Er wünschte das ich ebenso wie meine Schwester das Orgelspielen erlerne sowie das Klavier. Ich wollte zwar aber eine Orgel hat mich nie interessiert. Ich war anders als meine Schwester, ich wollte alles - Freiheit, Geborgenheit und einfaches Fallenlassen. Er hat mich nur in einer Hinsicht verstanden, mich an Gott zu wenden. Ja er hat sich bemüht und dennoch war es nicht das was ich suchte. Er hat das nicht verstanden und Michiru war die erste wo ich all das fand. Mein Vater würde mich nicht verstehen, würde Michiru nicht verstehen." Haruka senkte den Kopf und nahm einen weiteren Schluck des kühlen Weißweins. "Sie sind eine starke Persönlichkeit, ebenso wie Ihr Vater wie ich annehme und Michiru und Sie scheinen sich zu ergänzen wie es kaum andere Partner schaffen. Trotzdem sollten sie geradeaus sehen. Weiß Michiru das sie spielen?" Haruka nickt" Dann spielen Sie! Zwei Menschen sind wie eine Melodie die in Tönen verbunden zu einer Musik wie vor hundert Jahren werden können. Wussten Sie das Michiru heute Geburtstag hat?" Haruka starrt die Dame verwirrt an. Leise Töne steigen in die Luft und vibrieren durch die weite Halle. Hinter Michiru hängt ein weiter Vorhang, sie steht allein auf der Bühne die Violine in der Halsbeuge liegend hat sie die Augen geschlossen und ihre Finger halten leicht den Bogen. Plötzlich mischen sich weitere Töne zwischen die bestehende Melodie, sie verschmelzen zu einer Harmonie und bilden nach Augenblicken ein leichtes Lied. Michiru schlägt die Augen auf und dreht sich halb zu Seite. Sie erblickt den geöffneten Vorhang und Erstaunen legt sich auf ihre Gesichtszüge als sie sieht wie Harukas schlanke Finger vorsichtig die Tasten des alten Pianos berühren.  
  
Gläser klingen und Applaus ertönt als die Beiden ihr gemeinsames Spiel beenden. Haruka tritt zu Michiru. Diese legt ihren Kopf an Harukas Schulter. Laute Musik reißt Beide aus ihren Gedanken, die Tanzfläche füllt sich und in Windeseile haben sich Michiru und Haruka unter die Tanzenden gemischt. Michirus Gesicht ist fröhlich erhitzt und sie strahlt mit dem ganzen Gesicht. Nach einiger Zeit wird sie müde und begibt sich auf ein Glas Wein zu ihrer ehemaligen Direktorin. Beunruhigt beobachtet Michiru wie Haruka immer wieder von anderen älteren Schülerinnen auch den jetzt hinzugelassenen Schülerinnen zum Tanzen aufgefordert wird und immer wider mit jemand anderem Kreise dreht. Eine Hand legt sich auf ihre nackte Schulter" Das ist kein Grund zur Sorge" Miss Olani lächelt Michiru an" Ich weiß aber ich bin immer etwas beunruhigt, trotzdem ich weiß das Haruka gerne flirtet und außerdem wie Sie sehen hat Haruka doch ganz schön Schlag bei Frauen. " Sie lacht auf " Ich möchte Haruka einfach nicht verlieren. Danke übrigens für das Geschenk" Sie wendet sich von der überraschten Dame ab und klopft Meline auf die Schulter "Entschuldige, Abklatsch..." Haruka lächelt während sich Michiru in ihre Arme schmiegt und sich von ihr über die Tanzfläche führen lässt. Sie fängt im vorüber tanzen Gesprächsfetzen wie: Er ist wirklich süß--- gutaussehend ---ein toller Tänzer." Michiru blickt Haruka in die Augen doch diese grinst und schlingt ihre Arme noch fester um Michirus Körper. Bei der nächsten Drehung verkrampft sich Michiru. Sekunden später hören Beide" Sie ist wirklich zu beneiden!" Haruka spürt wie sich Michiru in ihren Armen entspannt.  
  
Nach und nach verabschieden sich die Begleitungen der verschiedenen ehemaligen Schülerinnen. Die Nacht umfängt die immer noch brennenden Kerzen und die letzten Freunde, die sich an Freud und Leid erinnern.  
  
Haruka kehrt von einer weiteren Unterhaltung mit der älteren Dame, der Direktorin zurück. Sie zieht Michiru in eine dunklere Ecke und streicht ihr eine gefallene Strähne zu den übrigen Haaren zurück. "Alles Liebe zum Geburtstag!" Michiru öffnet verblüfft den Mund" Woher weißt Du es?" Haruka lächelt schelmisch "Ich habe ebenso meine Quellen wie Eure Miss Olani" Michiru lehnt sich in ihre Arme Haruka beißt sich auf die Unterlippe" Ich habe noch nicht mal ein Geschenk für Dich" Michiru schüttelt den Kopf" Das ist nicht wichtig, es ist auch so schön mit Dir" Haruka zieht Michiru enger an sich" Wie alt bist Du denn geworden?" Michiru weicht ihrem Blick aus" 19 Jahre und das ist verdammt alt!" Haruka grinst sie frech an" Danke das Du mich als alt bezeichnest, meinst Du hier gibt es Doppelbetten?" Michiru lächelt schelmisch zurück" Das bezweifle ich" Sie küsst Haruka zärtlich, löst sich aus ihrer Umarmung und wendet sich um. Sie eilt die breite Treppe zu den Schlafssäle hinauf. Haruka wendet sich kopfschüttelnd und amüsiert um, ihr Weg geleitet sie in eine kleine im Ort gelegene Pension.  
  
Leichte Sonnenstrahlen suchen sich ihren Weg durch regenbogenfarbene Vorhänge die sanft in einer Windbrise schaukeln. Michiru schlägt langsam die Augen auf. Das erste was sie hört ist ein fröhliches Lachen, sie stützt sich auf und blickt sich um. An der Stirnseite des Zimmers, wo in sauberer Reihe die Waschbecken angebracht sind, tummeln sich ihre Freundinnen. "Guten Morgen Michiru!" Ginakis Stimme weckt Michiru aus ihrer Tagträumerei. Diese lächelt" Ich bin noch gar nicht richtig wach, war eine sehr lange Nacht oder?" Ginaki nickt" War es anders zu erwarten nachdem wir und so lange Zeit nicht gesehen haben und wer hat schon etwas gegen eine verspätete Mitternachtsparty ein zu wenden auch wenn wir wahrscheinlich schon zu alt dafür sind" Michiru lacht" Ich hoffe wir haben die anderen nicht gestört, aber wenn wir schon einmal die Möglichkeit haben, einen Schlafsaal erneut zu nutzen dann bitte richtig." Sie steht auf, geht zu den Waschbecken und beugt sich hinüber. Dann schlüpft sie in einen leichtes fliederfarbenes Kleid und folgt den anderen in den Esssaal. Haruka kommt ihr lächelnd entgegen. Michiru weicht ihrem Morgenkuss aus und setzt sich neben Haruka an die vorbereitete Tafel. Sie lächelt entschuldigend und drückt Harukas Hand unter der breiten Tischkante. Haruka erwidert ihren Druck und schenkt Beiden eine Tasse Kaffee ein." Hast Du gut geschlafen?" Michiru nickt" Nur viel zu kurz, wir mussten erst einmal alle Erinnerungen aus der letzten Zeit zusammen tragen als wenn es keinen heutigen Tag gibt" Amber lässt sich neben Harukas anderer Seite nieder" Wie geht's Euch?" Haruka nickt" Danke gut, im Gegensatz zu Euch habe ich wunderbar und vor allem lange geschlafen. Vielleicht ein bisschen einsam" Sie grinst Michiru verschmitzt an und bemerkt amüsiert das dieser die Röte in Gesicht schießt. Sie beugt sich zu Haruka" Es tut mir wirklich leid." Sie legt die Hände in Harukas Nacken, ihre Gesichter scheinen ganz nah, ihr Kuss sucht Harukas Lippen. Haruka schmiegt sich an Michiru" Vielleicht lässt sich das zu hause wieder ausgleichen." Michiru löst sich aus ihrer Umarmung" Vielleicht..." Sie wendet den Kopf. Um sie herum ist leises Tuscheln, Lachen und Applaus entstanden. Michiru schaut irritiert zu Haruka hinüber die sich dem Lachen angeschlossen hat" Wir waren doch nicht so überzeugend" Michiru nickt verwirrt. Haruka küsst sie flüchtig auf die Wange und Sekunden später tönt auch Michirus Lachen durch den Saal. Miss Olani klopft sacht an ihr Glas, der Ton unterbricht die Unterhaltung und schwebt hinauf zur Saalkuppel." Ich freue mich das alle einen angenehmen Morgen haben und wie ich hoffe eine entspannte wenn auch kurze Nacht." Sie lächelt und fährt fort "Einigen scheint der Sinn nach frischer Luft zu stehen und wie ich zu geben muss, mir auch. Deshalb bitte ich nach dem Brunch zu einer kleinen Wanderung in der Umgebung. Ihr werdet feststellen, Mädchen das sich einiges in diesem kleinen Ort getan und einiges ebenso ist wie zu Euren Zeiten. Als Wegbegleiter werdet ihr einige Schülerinnen erhalten, die Euch notfalls zurück bringen könnten."  
  
Haruka schließt leise die Wagentür, sie bedankt sich noch einmal für die freundliche Aufnahme, die Geschichten aus dem Nähkästchen und den herrlichen Spaziergang über Felder Wiesen, vorbei an maroden Scheunen, verwitterten Häusern und neuen Ortsteilen. Herzlich drückt sie Miss Olanis Hand, verspricht ein baldiges Wiederkommen und nimmt Telefonnummern für Michiru entgegen. Haruka betätigt den Anlasser und fährt langsam durch die engen Ortgassen, Michiru öffnet die Augen" Sind wir schon da" Haruka schüttelt den Kopf" Wir haben den Ort noch nicht einmal verlassen, Aber leider hast Du die Verabschiedung verschlafen " Michiru kuschelt sich in die Polster, Haruka hält kurz hinter dem Ortsausgangsschild und legt eine Decke um ihre Freundin." Schade ich hätte gerne einige aktuellen Telefonnummern gehabt" Haruka fährt erneut an und hält ihr einen kleinen Stapel mit Visitenkarten hin. "Das habe ich für Dich erledigt" Michiru strahlt" Du bist wirklich ein Schatz, ich liebe Dich, Haruka. Du hast mir heute Nacht übrigens auch gefehlt, genauso wie unsere kleine Maus" Haruka lacht" Ich Dich auch, wenn Du es mir auch nicht immer einfach machst!" Sie grinst" Hat es Dir wenigstens gefallen?" Michiru nickt" Es war wundervoll" Sie wirft Haruka eine Kusshand zu. 


	9. Kapitel 9

Tomorrow's Rainbow  
  
Kapitel 9  
  
Haruka nimmt ihre Tasche von der Garderobe, genervt sieht sie die Treppe hinauf. Leise murmelt sie " Es ist schon nervig das Michiru so lange braucht aber mit Hotaru wird das ganze ein Akt! ", sie nimmt den Schlüssel von der Kommode, schließt den Wagen auf und öffnet das Verdeck des Cabrios." Michiru wir müssen los, das Match fängt in 2 Stunden an, das ist Basketball und kein Konzert, wir müssen sowieso noch Set..." Michiru grinst " Hör auf dich zu beschweren, wir sind schon da!" Sie küsst Haruka auf die Wange "... und ich verspreche dir das Setsuna fertig ist wenn wir kommen..." Haruka geht um den Wagen herum und öffnet Michiru galant die Tür dann nimmt sie Hotaru auf den Arm und setzt sie in ihren Kindersitz, sie schließt die Gurte und startet dann den Motor. Der Wagen hielt vor einem weiten Gelände in dessen Mitte ein langes, im Barockstil errichtetes Gebäude stand. Es war von parkähnlichen Grünflächen umrahmt, durch das Spalier der großen alten Bäume traten sie auf das weite Tor zu. Sie hörten Stimmengewirr und liefen auf den Wegen um die alte Universität herum. Harukas Augen weiteten sich als sie den Hof sah, der wieder an einen Park anschloss. Natsukawa rannte auf sie zu... " Da bist Du ja... wir haben schon auf Dich gewartet, wir müssen noch was besprechen...." Haruka nickte abwesend " Die Sportanlagen sind fantastisch" Natsukawa nickte " Warte bis Du die Aschebahn siehst" " Ich komme gleich nach, Natsukawa" Dieser nickte und verschwand in der Menge. Setsuna rollte mit den Augen " Du willst dir nicht zufällig die Aschebahn ansehen oder?!" Michiru hob erschrocken die Augenbrauen. Haruka grinste " Später vielleicht, aber seht Euch diese Anlage an, der Platz ist so gut wie neu und die Körbe sind richtig stabil- die brechen nicht zusammen wenn man einen Slam Dunk macht!" Michiru sah Setsuna an und nickte " Was ist stimmt was nicht ?" Michiru lächelte Haruka an " Müssen wir wirklich dabei sein, wir suchen uns ein nettes Café und treffen uns später " Haruka schüttelte den Kopf " Wir brauchen Euch zum Anfeuern, schließlich haben die anderen hier Heimvorteil!" Die Beiden Freundinnen nickten ergeben, zusammen schlenderten sie über den Platz. " Was macht ihr denn hier ?" Michiru lächelt als sie Bunny und die anderen Mädchen sah " Das Match ansehen... und die Mannschaft anfeuern" Schnell frischten sie einige Erinnerungen auf. Hotaru dagegen beschäftigte sich mit Chibusa, die etwa im gleichen Alter war wie sie selbst. Usagi erklärte das Chibusa ihre kleine Cousine sei. Auf Drängen von Haruka erklärten sich die jungen Mädchen bereit Hotaru mit zu ihrem Platz auf der Wiese zu nehmen. Setsuna und Michiru musterten die fremden Studenten um sich herum, währenddessen verabschiedete sich Haruka und machte sich auf den weg zur Umkleidekabine ihrer Mannschaft. Setsuna fuhr sich leicht durch das lange Haar " Ich dachte nicht das es heute so warm werden würde..." Michiru nickte und nahm ein Erfrischungstuch aus ihrer Handtasche, sie reichte es Setsuna und die tastete sich damit die Stirn ab " Das hilft auch nicht.. Lass uns die Toilette suchen, ich brauche wasser, das ist das einzige was hilft, kaltes Wasser über die Armbeuge laufen zu lassen. " Michiru pustete sich eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht und folgte Setsuna, als diese auf das weite Gebäude zuging. Das Wasser rann über Arme und perlte an ihren Händen ab. Sie fuhr sich mir den Fingerspitzen durch die weichen Locken und lächelte Setsuna an " Puh, Du hast wieder einmal Recht behalten, dieser Tipp ist Gold wert... " Setsuna lehnte sich an das Waschbecken und grinste ihre Freundin an " Ich weiß schließlich bin ich auch drei Jahre älter als du, da muss man einfach mehr Erfahrung haben. " Michiru lachte auf und stieß sie leicht in die Seite " Ich weiß Puh, die wahre Weisheit erlange ich erst mit 22 Jahren. Sie hackte sich unter, die Beiden verließen die Toilette und blieben augenblicklich stehen, vor ihnen stand die gesammelte Basketballmannschaft der Mugen Gukuen, die gerade eine riesige nachgemachten Ziege aus der Halle schleppen wollten. Michirus und Setsunas Augen weiteten sich vor Verblüffung Die gläserne Außentür wurde geöffnet, erschrocken wendeten alle ihre Köpfe zur Tür. Die heimische Mannschaft hatte die Tür geöffnet und ein schlanker, junger Mann, mit markanteren Gesichtszügen und schwarzen Haaren hielt die Klinke in der Hand. Sekundenlang starrten sich die Mannschaften gegenseitig an und dann hinüber zu Michiru und Setsuna. Die Mugen- Mannschaft ergriff die Ziege "Renn Michiru, renn!". Mit langen Schritten rannten die Jungs und Haruka einen langen Gang hinunter. Setsuna stieß Michiru in die Seite, ergriff ihr Handgelenk und zog sie in die entgegen gesetzte Richtung in die Haruka und die anderen verschwunden waren. Sie hörten eine dunkle Stimme die rief " Jason, was machen wir jetzt?!" Setsuna lehnte sich gegen die Wand und versuchte die Tür zu öffnen, die ihnen den Weg versperrte und sich nicht öffnen ließ... " Wir teilen uns..." Michiru und Setsuna zerrten nervös an dem Türknopf. " Diese dumme Tür, wieso kann man hier alles öffnen nur nicht diese Tür.... " Sie hob die Hände und sah zum Himmel. Michiru lehnte sich mit dem Rücken an die Tür und kniff Setsuna in den Arm " Das Öffnen könnt ihr Euch auch sparen, das ist der Abstellraum des Hausmeisters..." Der Typ mit den schwarzen Haaren grinste sie schelmisch an. Einer der Jungs reckt den Kopf " Und was machen wir jetzt mit den Beiden? Sie gehören doch zu diesen kleinen Dieben der Mugen " Michiru zuckt zusammen und sieht zweifelnd zu Setsuna auf . Jason nickt " Wenn die Typen meinen unser Maskottchen klauen zu müssen klauen wir eben ihre Mädels!" Mit einer raschen Bewegung tritt er auf Setsuna und Michiru zu, ergreift Setsunas Handgelenk und Sekunden später liegt sie über seiner Schulter. Entsetzt sieht sie zu Michiru die ebenfalls gepackt und mitgeschleppt wird. Im rasanten Tempo durchqueren sie die Uni. Jason sieht nervös auf die große Uhr in einem schier endlosen Gang. Der Rothaarige der Michiru auf dem Arm trägt blickt ihn an " Wir müssen uns beeilen in 15 Minuten beginnt das Spiel. Jason nickt, er öffnet eine Tür und sie stehen im Umkleideraum der Mannschaft " ...Und alles nur wegen dieser Halbstarken und ihren Gören" Michiru setzt sich auf eine der Bänke während Jason Setsuna herunterlässt. Sie lässt sich neben Michiru sinken und sieht Jason wütend an. " Sag mal was hältst Du eigentlich von Charakter?!" Jason blickt sie verblüfft an " Sehr viel?" Setsuna nickt " Dann schaff Dir endlich einen an!" Jason schüttelt den Kopf " Das darf doch nicht wahr sein, zickig sind die auch noch!" Während die anderen Lachen legt Michiru ihre Hand beruhigend auf den Arm ihrer Freundin. " Setsuna, bleib ruhig Haruka wird uns schon hier raushelfen!" Setsuna sieht sie genervt an "Michiru glaub es endlich auch Haruka ist nicht Superman!" Jason grinst " Setsuna, hübscher Name was so hübsch wie Du!" . Setsunas sieht ihn böse an. " Tut mir Leid Mädels aber das Spiel werdet ihr wohl nur akustisch mitbekommen..." Das heimische Team verlässt ihren Umkleideraum, Michiru und Setsuna bleiben zurück... Der rothaarige Mannschaftskollege grinst Jason an " Jetzt haben wir die perfekte Tauschbasis!" Noch ehe dieser antworten kann hat sich eine helle Stimme zwischen geschaltet " Was habt ihr denn zu tauschen Jungs?!" Ein hübsches Mädchen mit dunklen Ringellocken stellt sich ihnen in den Weg, sie trägt ein rotes Baseballcap und lächelt die Beiden an. Jason winkt ab " Es ist nichts Jesse, Mannschaftskram!" Mit schnellen Schritten geht er auf die Spieler seines Teams zu, die sich schon am Spielfeldrand aufgestellt haben. " Sag schon Hitomi, Du weißt doch wie neugierig ich bin " Er wird rot " Jesse wirklich es ist nur Mannschaftskram" Sie schüttelt die Locken "Deswegen würde mein Bruder nicht so ein Geheimnis daraus machen, wir sind Zwillinge Hitomi, ich habe das tiefe Bedürfnis zu erfahren was meinen Bruder so beschäftigt!" Hitomi lächelt hilflos und Sekunden später sprudeln die Tatsachen aus seinem Mund. Jesse hängt förmlich an seine Lippen mit jedem Wort werden ihre Augen größer... . Schockiert blickt sie sich um und rennt auf Jason zu " Sag mal bist Du irre, das kannst Du doch nicht bringen..." Jason rollt mit Augen " Hitomi, Du Waschweib" Dieser hebt die Schultern. " Jason bitte sei doch vernünftig, das ist praktisch Freiheitsberaubung. Du als Kapitän der Mannschaft sollte sich gar nicht erst auf so etwas einlassen! Nur wegen so einer blöden Ziege..." Musik schallt durch die Boxen " Jetzt hör mal Zwilling, darum geht es ja sie haben Herman geklaut und dafür haben wir uns revanchiert... los Jungs das Spiel fängt an". Atemlos steht Jesse neben dem Feld und beobachtet wütend das Geschehen auf dem Feld. Die Anzeige blinkt 40 : 40 . Zufrieden Haruka greift nach einem Handtuch und blickt sich suchend um. Natsukawa nimmt eine Wasserflasche " Wahrscheinlich sind Michiru und Setsuna doch in ein Café gegangen. Haruka erwidert sein Lächeln, bis ihr jemand sanft auf die Schulter tippt. "Entschuldige, bist Du der Haruka Tenoh, der Kapitän dieser Mannschaft. " Sie nickt " Ich bin Jesse, die Schwester von Jason Bucater. Kann ich kurz mit Dir reden?" Währendessen sitzen Michiru und Setsuna immer noch auf der schmalen Holzbank zwischen den Schränken der Spieler. Die Rufe der Zuschauer schallen zu ihnen hinüber. Setsuna rollt mit den Augen " Muss ja ein super Spiel sein!" Michiru nickt "Das Match dauert nicht mehr lange, wir müssen hier raus wer weiß was die noch mit uns machen..." Setsuna steht auf, reicht Michiru die Hand und hilft ihr auf " Vielleicht verkleiden sie uns als ihr Ziegenmaskottchen und stellen uns in die Halle." Michiru erwidert ihr Lächeln. Zusammen durchstreifen sie den Umkleideraum. Michiru blickt nach oben und stößt Setsuna leicht in die Seite " Da, ein Fenster." Setsuna sieht sie zweifelnd an " Das ist verdammt hoch..." Michiru nickt und blickt sich um " Wenn wir eine Bank nehmen, sie unter das Fenster stellen und Du Dich draufstellst könnte es gehen." Augenblicke später steht eine wackelige Bank unter der Luke. Setsuna klettert hinauf und reckt sich " Das ist zu hoch, ich komm nicht mal an den Rahmen außerdem ist das Fenster zu schmal. Versuch Du es..." Michiru klettert zu ihr Freundin. Seufzend verschränkt sie die Arme " Ich bin erst Recht zu klein. " Setsuna schaut verzweifelt zu der Luke " Räuberleiter, Räuberleiter Michiru wie beim Birnen stehlen in der 5. Klasse." Michiru lächelt schwach " Ich hab mich nie getraut und Schmiere gestanden." Setsuna seufzt " Ach ja, aber lass es uns wenigstens versuchen" Sie verschränkt die Finger und lehnt sie gegen die kalte Wand. Michiru steigt nervös auf ihre Hände. " Ich komme dran, warte das ist noch so ein Riegel, ich habe es gleich" keucht sie. Setsuna lächelt " Das schaffst Du!" In diesem Moment spürt sie wie die Bank unter ihr wegrutscht " Beeil Dich " Michiru greift noch einmal nach dem Riegel " Jetzt!" In diesem Augenblick gibt die Bank unter ihnen nach und knallt gegen die Metallschränke. Setsuna spürt die harten Kacheln. Sie öffnet die Augen und sieht Michiru die sich stöhnend den Knöchel hält " Ich glaube ich habe mir den Knöchel verstaucht, oh Gott ich wusste gar nicht welche Schmerzen man haben kann. " Setsuna krabbelt zu ihr hinüber, hilft ihr den Schuh auszuziehen und nimmt ihre Freundin in den Arm, sie lächelt schwach " Warte bis Du Kinder bekommst...!" In diesem Moment öffnet sich knarrend die Tür... "Das ist auch eine Art seine Zeit zu verbringen.... " Jason schaut auf Michiru und ihre Freundin herunter, sein Lächeln vergeht ihm als er Setsunas Blick auffängt. "Das ist typisch... Michiru hat sich wahrscheinlich den Knöchel verknackst und den Herren der Schöpfung fällt nichts besseres ein als sich lustig zu machen" Jason geht auf die Beiden zu und lässt sich neben Michiru auf die Knie sinken. Vorsichtig untersucht er ihren Knöchel " Ich glaube nicht das es so schlimm ist, er schein nur gezerrt zu sein." Setsuna sieht ihn herausfordernd an " Und woher willst Du das wissen?" Jason legt den Kopf zur Seite " Ich studiere Medizin im 3. Semester..." Er fährt herum, taumelt und fällt zurück... Haruka steht hinter ihm "Soll ich Dich gleich zum Bestatter bringen, damit Du Dir den Sarg selbst aussuchen kannst oder reicht es wenn ich hinterher hinbringe?!" Jason sieht verblüfft zu ihr auf. " Keine Ahnung es wird nicht meine Beerdingung sein...." Haruka hebt den Arm in Sekundenschnelle weicht ihr Jason aus und kontert geschickt ihrem Angriff. Setsuna hilft Michiru auf die Beine und diese greift nach Harukas Arm. " Komm, ich möchte nach hause..." Jesse hält Jason zurück, dieser streicht sich durch die schwarzen Haare "Lass stecken an dem Dieb vergreife ich mich nicht!" Haruka dreht sich um und starrt Jason an " Dieb? !" Jason grinst spöttisch " Wer eine Ziege klaut ist ein Dieb! Wenn ihr das nötig habt bitte, aber wir wollen unser Maskottchen zurück..." Haruka verdreht genervt die Augen " Die Chance ist wohl vertan, was wollt ihr also mit dem Schlachtvieh!"  
  
Stickige Luft umfängt ihn als Jason den Anatomiesaal betritt... "Du hast vielleicht Nerven, jetzt erst zu kommen! Die ganze Mannschaft wartet auf Dich" Jason sieht seinen Freund genervt an. Eine junge, schlanke Frau mit hübschen Gesichtzügen betritt den Raum und schließt hinter sich die Tür... "Guten Morgen, heute werden wir ausführlich mit dem Thema der Wirbelsäule und dem aufrechten bzw. richtigen Gang beschäftigen... als Einstieg hierzu bitte ich Sie mir einige Schlagworte zu nennen, die Ihnen zum Thema des Aufrechten Ganges einfallen, Hitomi was können Sie mir dazu sagen?" Jason Freund beginnt panisch, die überflüssigen Streifen seines Spiralblocks zu entfernen " Ich, ich... der aufrechte Gang drückt für mich Stolz aus, die meisten Vorgesetzten haben einen aufrechten Gang und verleihen ihrer Position somit Nachdruck!" Jason rafft seine Bücher zusammen und steht auf, er rennt die Stufen hinunter... Die junge Dozentin sieht ihn an " Mr. Bucater?!" Sie ergreift Jason am Arm. "Hitomi hat mich auf eine Idee gebracht, ich muss los!" Sie lächelt " Ich denke ich weiß um was es sich handelt aber die Stunde werde ich als fehlend vermelden..." Jason sieht ihr tief in die Augen " Können Sie nicht eine Ausnahme machen Misses Kataki?" Sie hebt die Augenbrauen " Wie bitte?" Blitzschnell beugt sich Jason nach vorne und küsst seine Professorin auf die Lippen. An der Tür dreht er sich noch einmal um lächelt schelmisch und zwinkert ihr zu " Danke!"  
  
Eine schwarze Corvette fährt rasant durch das Tor der Mugen. Sie kommt zum stehen und ihr entsteigt ein junger Mann, mit einer roten Cap und einem sportlichen Körper. Er lächelt einigen Mädchen am Eingang zu und öffnet dann die Eingangstür.  
  
Lange Gänge breiten sich vor seinen Augen aus, die Klingel ertönt und in Sekundenschnelle sind alle Studenten der Mugen in ihren Seminarräumen verschwunden. Suchend geht Jason den schmalen Flur entlang, der in einer Zweiteilung endet. Jason wendet sich nach rechts und hält inne. Stapel von bedruckten Blättern fliegen durch die Luft, er nimmt eine sanfte Stimme war, die leise ein " Oh nein, nicht das auch noch" flüstert. Er sieht zu Boden und bemerkt eine junge Frau mit langen Haaren, die hektisch die Blätter zusammen sucht. Er beugt sich zu ihr hinunter " Es war meine Schuld! Ich helfe Ihnen..." Jason schiebt einige Zettel zusammen, eine schlanke Hand streckt sich ihm entgegen, als er aufsieht blickt er in ihre schimmernden Augen " Es geht schon Danke " Sie steht auf und auch Jason erhebt sich und zieht die Stirn kraus " Ist irgendetwas?" Er schüttelt den Kopf und lächelt " Nein, ich suche das Büro des Dekans können Sie mir sagen..." Setsuna wendet sich ab " Tut mir Leid ich muss gehen..." Jason fasst sie leicht ans Handgelenk " Es ist dringend, bitte... Haben wir uns nicht schon irgendwo gesehen, Hätten Sie nicht Lust auf einen Kaffee ?" Setsuna reißt sich los und sieht Jason sauer an " Das ist doch wohl der älteste Spruch der Welt! Suchen Sie sich jemanden bei dem er zieht" Sie drückt ihre Papiere an sich und läuft mit schnellen Schritten den Flur entlang. Belustigt schaut Jason ihr nach. Jason betritt die Cafeteria, nachdem er eine Frühlingsrolle bestellt hat, klingelt es. Sofort ist der Raum von Stimmengewirr erfüllt... Einige werfen ihm interessierte Blicke zu... Michiru kommt mit einer Krücke und Haruka an der anderen Hand in die besetzte Mensa. Suchend sehen die Beiden sich um " Ich glaub das nicht, der Typ wagt sich hierher...!" Michiru blickt in die gleiche Richtung wie ihre Freundin " Haruka bitte keinen Ärger!" Doch Haruka geht schon auf Jasons Tisch zu und baut sich vor dem Studenten auf " Willst Du das Dir die Knochen einzeln herausstehen oder warum bist Du hier?" Jason sieht zu ihr auf und nimmt einen Schluck aus seiner Coke. " Ich wollte eigentlich den Dekan besuchen und ihn fragen wie es unserer Ziege geht" Haruka zieht die Augenbrauen hoch " Das nenn ich doch mal Courage, direkt zum Dekan... oder doch zum Ministerium?!" Jason grinst "Danke, Deine Einfälle sind wirklich gut aber an Deinem Vortrag musst Du noch stark arbeiten!" Er steht auf ... Leise öffnet sie die Tür, schon im Flur ist die Musik zu hören "Jason! Jason! Mr. Moos!" Die Tür wird geöffnet " Nenn mich nicht Mr. Moos!" Jesse streicht sich eine Locke aus der Stirn " Was kann ich für Deine Vergötterung eines Elchkuschtieres?! Nimm mir mal die Tasche ab" Jason greift nach der Tasche und einem Stoffballen und bringt sie in Jesse Zimmer "Was ist mit Eurer Ziege?" Jason wirft sich auf ihr Bett" Die andern setzen mich unter Druck und ich war in dieser Uni und wollte zum Dekan, der wiederum nicht da war, ich bin dann in die Mensa und treffe diesen Typen von gestern, der meint er müsse sich mit mir anlegen?!" Jesse nickt und beginnt die Sachen aus ihrer Tasche in einen großen Schrank einzuräumen "Du weißt schon mit wem Du Dich gestern angelegt hast oder?!" Jason richtet sich auf und zieht fragend die Augenbrauen hoch " Du hast Haruka Tenoh eine reingehauen, das ist der beste Rennfahrer der Welt!" Jason lässt sich wider auf das breite Bett sinken "Ich hab die Frau meiner jahrelangen Pubertätsträume gefunden... und Du erzählst mir etwas von Rennfahrern,..." Jesse dreht sich um und reißt die Augen auf, sie setzt sich zu ihrem Bruder " Du hast was? Erzähl, ich will alle Details.." Jason legte sich auf die Seite " Ich weiß nichts über sie, außer das sie eine tolle Figur, ein hübsches Gesicht hat und ungemein schlagfertig ist!" Jesse nickt " Und jetzt?" Jason hebt die Schultern " Keine Ahnung, aber Du hast sie gestern gesehen... und heute habe ich sie wieder getroffen..." Jesse reißt die Augen auf " Wer?" Jason grinst sie an "Die beiden Mädchen in unserer Umkleidekabine... die Dunkelhaarige" Jesse schlägt sich mit der Hand gegen die Stirn und springt auf" Mr. Moos Du hast keine Peilung... das ist Setsuna Meio, die Frau ist eine begnadete Designerin, ich kenn sie von Modenschauen" Jason setzt sich auf " Bitte was, wieso sagst du das nicht, ich zerbreche mir schon den ganzen Tag den Kopf darüber wie ich sie kennenlernen könnte und mein Zwilling verschweigt mir welche Leute er kennt! Hast Du ihre Nummer?" Jesse beginnt in ihrer Schreibtischschublade " Ich hatte sie irgendwo... oh nein, ich hab sie weggelegt. " Jason schaut seine Schwester genervt an "Hast Du oder glaubst Du?" Jesse zieht eine Visitenkarte aus ihren Unterlagen, sie lächelt verschmitzt " Ich weiß es!" Ihr Bruder reißt ihr die Nummer aus der Hand und verlässt das Zimmer... " Hey wo willst Du hin?" Setsuna durchquert die Halle die zum Apartmentkomplex von ihrer Wohnung gehört. Oben angekommen wirft sie ihre Jacke über einen Stuhl und entledigt sich ihrer Schuhe. Sie öffnet das Fenster und begibt sich in die Kochecke ihres Apartments... Gerade als sie ihren asiatischen Reistopf vom vorigen Abend aufwärmt klingelt das Telefon. Gehetzt stellt sie die Herdplatte kleiner und sucht nach dem Telefon. "Meio? Hallo wer ist denn da, hallo?!" Sie schon kurz davor aufzulegen, als sich die Person am anderen Ende der Leitung leise räuspert. " Hier ist Jason Bucater, ich weiß das Sie mich wahrscheinlich nicht mögen... wir hatten nicht gerade den besten Start" Setsuna schüttelt den Kopf " Erstens kann ich mit ihrem Namen überhaupt nichts anfangen und zweitens werden wir voraussichtlich überhaupt keinen Start haben" Jason legt sich auf sein King- Size- Wasserbett. " Es tut mir Leid das ich Sie so überfallen muss, aber ich würde gerne den versprochenen Kaffee mit Ihnen trinken, bevor ich mich einsargen lasse" Setsuna rührt durch ihren Reistopf und verteilt die Portion auf einen Teller. " Augenblick sind Sie der Typ der mir meine Sachen aus der Hand geschlagen hat und dann diesen abgedroschen Spruch benutzt hat?" Jason lacht " Der Spruch war aber zutreffend ich kannte sie wirklich... Sie erinnern sich an die Ziege und den verknacksten Knöchel ihrer Freundin?" Setsuna nickt nachdenklich " Also wollte ich Sie jetzt fragen ob ich mich gleich zweimal entschuldigen kann und wir beiden Frieden schließen können..." Setsuna lächelt " Das mit dem Frieden muss ich mir noch überlegen aber wie wäre es mit einem Waffenstillstand? Bevor Haruka Sie in die Finger kriegt sollten Sie auch noch etwas vom Leben haben... 


	10. Kapitel 10

Tomorrow's Rainbow  
  
Kapitel 10  
  
Michiru eilt den langen Gang hinunter " Setsuna, Setsuna!" Puh, wieso rennst Du so?" Ihre Freundin sieht sie verständnislos an " Ich renne nicht, ich gehe schnell..." Michiru nickt " Gehen wir zusammen Essen? Haruka ist noch auf der Aschebahn und trainiert" Setsuna hebt abwehrend die Hände " Tut mir Leid, heute nicht, ich habe viel zu tun und wollte mir nur an der nächsten Ecke einen Kaffee besorgen, aber da kommt Elza.." Michiru nickt und winkt der Freundin zu " Ich ruf Dich heute Abend an, Puh" Setsuna lächelt und verlässt die Uni. Als sie das kleine Straßencafé sieht, blickt sie sich unsicher um. Einige Leute haben schon Platzgenommen, sie trinken oder warten auf ihren Kaffee. Als Jason Setsuna entdeckt, huscht ein Lächeln über sein Gesicht, er winkt ihr zu und Setsuna bahnt sich ihren Weg durch die kleinen Tische... Jason schiebt ihr den Stuhl zu und Setsuna lächelt ihm freundlich zu. "Was möchtest Du trinken?" Setsuna stützt ihre Hand auf und wirft einen kurzen Blick in die Karte " Ich möchte einen Milchkaffee!" Während Jason bestellt, mustert sie langsam sein Profil. Jason sieht sie irritiert an " Ist was nicht in Ordnung?" Setsuna grinst " Eigentlich hatte ich Dich anders in Erinnerung" Jason hebt fragend die Augenbrauen " So wie denn?" Er sieht ihr tief in die Augen, unter seinem Blick schießt Setsuna die Röte in die Wangen" Ich weiß nicht, anders... "Die Kellnerin bringt die Getränke und Setsuna nimmt einen Schluck ihres Milchkaffees. "Woher wusstest Du eigentlich meine Nummer?" Jason grinst "Meine Schwester studiert Modedesign und sie sagt sie kennt Dich von Modenschauen! Sie heißt Jesse" Setsuna überlegt kurz " Jesse, Jesse , Jesse Bucater! Das ist Deine Schwester!" Jason lacht auf und trinkt einen Schluck seines Kaffees. "Du überrascht mich!" lächelt Setsuna. "Ich wüsste noch andere Sachen um Dich zu überraschen..."  
  
"Hey Setsuna, wo warst Du denn so lange?! Ich versuche seit drei Stunden Dich zu erreichen und Madame hängt wieder im Labor rum?" Setsuna ,wickelt die Telefonschnur um den Zeigefinger " Ach Du bist es, was gibt es denn, ich war im Bad" Michiru lacht " Dann bist Du bestimmt aufgeweicht, ich wollte Dich fragen ob Du morgen Nachmittag Lust auf einen Einkaufsbummel hast. Ich benötige dringend neue Schuhe zu dem schwarzen Kleid!" Setsuna schüttelt den Kopf " Tut mir Leid aber ich kann morgen nicht ich muss dringend noch was für meine Doktorarbeit recherchieren, aber vielleicht kommt Haruka mit?" Michiru lacht am anderen Ende des Hörers " Puh, das ist doch nicht Dein Ernst! Ich muss jetzt aufhören und Hotaru ins Bett bringen..." Setsuna legt auf und setzt sich auf die beige Couch, um sie herum liegen Papiere mit Formeln, doch schon nach einigen Augenblicken legt sie die Zettel aus der Hand.  
  
Sonnenstrahlen fallen durch die schmale Allee und legen sich sachte auf die dunkle Straße. "Es ist wirklich schön hier, ich wusste gar nicht das Tokio so etwas zu bieten hat" Setsuna lächelt "Es ist ein Insidertipp, wie lange bist Du schon hier?" Jason überlegt kurz "Seit 4 Jahren, aber ich habe vorher in einem kleinen Ort an der Küste gelebt, kein Verglich zu Kalifornien. "Sie gelangen an das Ende der Alle und vor ihren Augen breitet sich ein großer See aus " Hey das ist so wie der Centralpark in New York" Setsuna nickt und geht hinüber zu einem Bootssteg, sie lächelt einigen älteren Herren zu und blickt Jason unternehmungslustig in die Augen " Wie wäre es mit einer Tretbootfahrt?"... Das Wasser gleitet sanft unter ihrem Kiel entlang, Setsuna hat ihre Jacke ins Boot gelegt und Jason ist dabei seinen Pullover auszuziehen. Als er wieder auftaucht und Setsunas Blick bemerkt lächelt er " Sollen wir zurückfahren?" Sie schüttelt den Kopf " Nein, ich habe nur Angst das ich den Muskelkater nur auf einer Seite spüre und mir meinen Nacken ausrenke, wenn ich noch länger so sitzen muss... " Jason richtet sich auf " Wir tauschen einfach, Du siehst aus als würdest Du jeden Moment zusammensacken..." er grinst sie an und Setsuna erhebt sich ebenfalls " Was Du nicht sagst einem Sportler wie Dir würde das natürlich nicht passieren" Er sieht auf Setsuna hinunter " Eigentlich nicht!" Setsunas Augen werden zu schlitzen " Du bist ein Spinner und überhaupt nicht eingebildet." Sie knufft ihn in die Seite und rutscht in dem, sich im Boot befinden Wasser aus. Jason fängt sie auf .... er strauchelt und Sekunden später tauchen sie im erwärmten Wasser wieder auf. Setsuna versucht sich an der Leine des Bootes festzuhalten, sie spürt Jasons muskulöse Arme um ihre Taille und versucht sich aus seinem Griff winden um ins Boot zu gelangen, doch Jason zieht Setsuna näher an sich bis seine Lippen ihr Gesicht berühren. Setsuna spürt den leichten Druck seiner Lippen und öffnet zaghaft den Mund um seinen Kuss zu erwidern... Lachend streicht Jason sich eine Strähne aus der Stirn. Setsuna legt ihre Arme um seinen Hals " Welch ein glücklicher Zufall, dieser Fall" Jason nickt und Sekunden später spürt sie erneut die Berührung seiner Lippen... Galant hilft Jason Setsuna auf den schmalen Steg, einige der älteren Herren, die am Kai sitzen schauen besorgt zu ihnen hinüber "Sie sind ja völlig durchnässt, ist alles in Ordnung?" Jason nickt " Danke es geht schon, ich bin nur etwas benommen, wie soll ich sagen so eine Art Erschütterung." Er zieht Setsuna zu sich und küsst sie auf die Wange " Findest Du nicht auch?" ...  
  
Die Tür öffnet sich knarrend, Jesse steht mit dem Telefon in der Hand im Flur "Was willst Du für Pizza? Wie immer?" Jason nickt und seine " kleine Schwester" gibt die Bestellung auf. Sie legt das Telefon aus der Hand "Wie war es mit Setsuna?" Jason geht auf seine Zimmertür zu " Kein Kommentar" Er lächelt verschmitzt, noch im Türrahmen dreht er sich um " Küssen kann sie fantastisch!" Jesse reißt die Augen auf " Warte!" Hastig verlässt Setsuna das kleine Uni- Labor. Sie eilt durch die langen Flure und öffnet die große Schwungtür nach draußen. Sie rennt durch das Tor, über die Straße auf eine schwarze Corvette zu. Jason hält ihr lächelnd die Autotür auf. " Sag schon was machen wir?" Jason lässt den Motor an und fährt geschickt aus der kleinen Parklücke " Ich habe doch gesagt ich wüsste noch mehr Überraschungen für Dich und dachte ich fange schon mal damit an!" Setsuna lehnt sich in die weichen Polster zurück... Kalte Luft strömt ihnen entgegen, als sie die Halle betreten, fröstelnd zieht Setsuna ihren Mantel fester um ihrer schlanken Körper. Jason legt zärtlich seinen Arm um sie und führt zu einem Stand an den ein dickes Schild prangt.  
  
Setsuna schließt nervös ihre kalten Finger um Jason Hand. "Kannst Du nicht Schlittschuhfahren?" Setsuna blickt ihm irritiert in die Augen "Ich hab das seit Jahren nicht mehr gemacht" Jason gibt seine Schuhgröße an und sieht Setsuna an, hastig nennt sie ihre Nummer " Setsuna das verlernt man nicht wenn man es einmal konnte!" Setsuna lächelt hilflos " Eben wenn man es mal konnte...Wieso sind hier eigentlich nur ältere Leute" Jason nimmt seine und Setsunas Schuhe, sie gehen zu einer kleinen Bank und Jason öffnet seine Sportschuhe. Während Setsuna ihre Stiefel auszieht. " Heute ist Seniorentag, an den anderen Tagen ist es mir hier zu voll!" Setsuna lacht über sein begeistertes Gesicht. Dann lässt sie sich von Jason auf die Eisfläche führen und schon nach wenigen Versuchen, krallt sich Setsuna an der Bande fest und Jason fährt im rasanten Tempo auf sie zu. Kurz vor ihr kommt er mit einer spritzenden Eisschicht zum stehen. Sekunden später liegt sie in seinen Armen und Jason erwidert ihren zärtlichen Kuss...  
  
Michiru kneift die Augen zusammen, sie stößt Haruka an " Sag mal ist das nicht Setsuna?" Haruka blickt kurz von ihrer Lektüre auf " Ich glaube nicht, Setsuna und eine Eishalle, das passt gar nicht zusammen." Michiru winkelt den Arm an und schützt ihre Augen gegen die Sonne:" Schatz ich muss los, in einer halben Stunde beginnt das Training" Michiru nickt abwesend " Ist gut ich besorg mir nur schnell die Noten, wir sehen uns zu hause? Ich hole Hotaru ab und koche Dir was schönes." Sie küsst Haruka und geht dann über die Straße...  
  
Setsuna öffnet pfeifend die Tür "Hallo ihr Beiden was verschafft mir die Ehre?" Michiru und Hotaru betreten die Wohnung " Ich dachte ich schau mal vorbei, Du hast Dich ja in der letzten Zeit ziemlich rar gemacht und heute dachte ich, hätte ich Dich in der Nähe der Eishalle mit einem Typen gesehen." Setsuna blickt verlegen zur Seite. "Also doch, wer ist es? Kenne ich ihn?" Setsuna lächelt "Du wirst lachen..."  
  
Jason und Jesse steigen aus dem Wagen, werfen rasch die Tür zu und rennen hinüber zum Hauptgebäude der Uni. Beide sind spät dran, ihre Wege trennen sich an der ersten Gabelung. Jesse rennt zu ihrem Design und Marketing- Seminar und Jason schlüpft in den Anatomiesaal. Tadelnd sieht ihn die junge Professorin an. Er lächelt charmant und erhält als Antwort ein verlegenes Lächeln. " 3 Minuten, neuer Rekord" kommentiert Hitomi die Ankunft seines Freundes. Jason stößt ihn in die Seite " Gibt es was Neues?" Hitomi nickt " Die Jungs aus der Mannschaft sind sauer, unser Maskottchen ist noch nicht wieder aufgetaucht, seit einer Woche!" Jason schlägt mit der Hand vor die Stirn " Ich wusste ich habe was vergessen" Von unten ertönt eine helle Stimme " Ich vergesse auch gleich was und zwar mich!" Jason grinst amüsiert seine Professorin an " Das würde ich zu gerne erleben!" Gelächter schallt durch den Raum und die junge Frau rollt lächelnd mit den Augen.  
  
Eine Stunde später hört er wie jemand seinen Namen ruft, er dreht sich nicht um sondern tritt auf die Außentür zu "MR MOOS!" Er zuckt zusammen, setzt ein süßliches Lächeln auf und dreht sich um " Schwesterherz!" Jesse knufft ihn in die Seite "Ich habe mein Geld vergessen, kannst Du mir was zum Essen dazuschießen?" Jason drückt ihr ein paar Geldscheine in die Hand und verlässt nun endgültig die Uni. Als er auf den Parkplatz der Mugen fährt klingelt es auch dort zur Pause. Er stellt den Motor aus und steigt aus dem Wagen. Suchend sieht er sich um und geht dann auf die Fenster, der sich immer schneller füllenden Mensa zu. Vorsichtig späht er hinein. Er hört das Geräusch quietschender Reifen und fährt herum. Haruka steigt aus ihrem Cabrio. Mit schnellen Schritten geht Jason auf sie zu und hat sie im selben Augenblick am Kragen gepackt. Haruka versucht sich zu wehren, doch da sie erst vor einer Stunde ihr Bett verlassen hat ist sie noch nicht richtig fit." Jetzt hör mir mal zu Du Früchtchen, ich hab die Schnauze voll von Eurem Kinderkram, ich will die Ziege und zwar sofort ansonsten bestelle ich den Sarg für Dich!" Haruka hat ihre Fassung wieder gefunden und windet sich aus Jason Griff " Das wagst Du nicht, vergiss nicht vielleicht seht ihr Eurer Vieh nicht wieder!" Noch bevor sie reagieren kann, spürt Haruka einen festen Schlag in ihrer Magengrube... Währendessen hat Setsuna zusammen mit Michiru und ihren anderen Freundinnen die Mensa betreten... Als sie in der Schlange stehen hören sie den Fensterputzer gellend schreien. Sofort rennen sie zum Fenster. Setsuna und Michiru sehen sich kurz an " Jason" Michiru schaut kurz nach draußen "Haruka". Beide stürmen aus der Mensa, ihre Schritte hallen auf den Boden der Flure, hinter ihnen hören sie die Schritte der andren Studenten. Als sie den Hof betreten, hat Haruka sich aufgerappelt und holt zum Gegenschlag aus, Jason kontert und spürt doch einen harten Schlag in seiner Magengrube, als Haruka sich losreißt... Michiru kommt als ersten bei den Beiden an " Haruka!" Aus dem Hintergrund hört sie Setsunas Stimme die "Jason!" ruft.... Haruka fährt herum und sieht Michiru und Setsuna fragend an. Setsuna läuft auf Jason zu "Alles in Ordnung?" Jason nickt und hält sich den Kiefer... Setsuna fasst ihn leicht am Arm " Lass uns fahren." Sie wirft Haruka einen bösen Blick zu und zieht Jason mit zum Wagen. Haruka wendet sich an Michiru " Hast Du das gewusst?" Diese nickt " Reg Dich nicht auf, ich habe es auch erst gestern erfahren und ehrlich gesagt finde ich diesen Jason sympathisch. Er ist witzig, sieht gut aus und Setsuna scheint ihn zu mögen!" Haruka wendet sich ab " Witzig der ist so witzig wie ein Glas Gurken... " Michiru dreht sich um und geht zum Wagen " Wieso kannst Du Dich auch nicht einmal zurückhalten, dann wüsstest Du das Jason gar nicht so schlimm ist!" Sie steigt in den Wagen und Haruka betätigt den Anlasser... Stille herrscht, als die beiden den Parkplatz der Uni verlassen, auch als sie das Haus betreten hat noch keiner von ihnen ein Wort gesprochen... Michiru schließt die Tür und sieht kopfschüttelnd zu wie Haruka sich auf die Couch fallen lässt. Haruka blickt Michiru in die Augen " Der Typ ist nichts weiter als ein Macho! Außerdem wieso sollte ich mich zurückhalten, er hat Euch schließlich eingeschlossen" Michiru nickt, ihre Stimme ist schneidend kalt als sie Haruka antwortet " So ist es er hat mich und Setsuna eingeschlossen und nicht Dich!" Haruka beißt sich auf die Lippen " Heißt das was ich zu sagen haben interiessiert Dich nicht mehr... Soll ich mich aus Deinem Leben heraushalten, ist es das was Du willst?!" Michiru rollt genervt mit den Augen " Nein aber Du machst es mir auch nicht gerade leicht und anderen Menschen schon gar nicht. Du bist manchmal so egoistisch!" Haruka springt auf und schreit ihre Freundin an " Ich bin egoistisch?! Wer redet denn die ganze Zeit von sich, wer will denn das ich mich ändere. Das bist nicht Du nein, das Fräulein Kaiou ist immer höflich, zu jedem...! Ist es das was Du willst, soll ich mich aufgeben um für Dich eine gute Figur abzugeben? Tut mir Leid, dann hättest Du Dich nicht in mich verlieben dürfen, Schätzchen" Michiru blickt Haruka kurz in die Augen " Du kannst mich mal, Du mit Deiner Machotour, kannst Du nicht einmal Dein verdammtes Ego vergessen und über Deinen Schatten? Musst Du immer noch einen draufsetzen?" Ohne ein weiteres Wort dreht sich Michiru auf dem Absatz um und läuft die Treppe hinauf. Haruka steht am Fußende " Schon wieder! Du rennst einfach weg!" Hotaru kommt aus ihrem Zimmer, Michiru ergreift ihre Hand " Ist das nicht eher Deine Spezialität?!" Haruka wendet sich ab und betritt nach einigen Sekunden die Küche, sie setzt Kaffee auf und nimmt eine Tasse aus dem Schrank... Währenddessen packt Michiru mit schnellen Fingern Harukas Bettzeug und die Toilettenartikel zusammen... reumütig kommt Haruka nach einer Stunde nach oben, ihre Augen weiten sich als sie ihre Sachen vor der verschlossenen Tür sieht ungläubig fasst sie an denn Türgriff. " Michiru das ist doch nicht Dein Ernst, das kannst Du nicht machen..." Michiru lacht " Siehst Du das nicht, ich tue es bereits, such Dir etwas anderes zum Schlafen, das bereitet Dir doch sonst auch keine Probleme" Haruka zieht die Stirn kraus " Komm schon das war vor Deiner Zeit! Das weißt Du genau... Lass mich rein, wir sollten reden" Michiru lehnt sich gegen die Tür " Jetzt auf einmal?! Du regelst doch alles mit den Fäusten!" Hotaru läuft auf sie zu und lehnt sich ebenfalls an die Tür. Michiru legt den Arm um sie und führt die Kleine hinüber zum Bett. Sie lässt sich in die weichen Kissen sinken und Hotaru umarmt sie liebevoll. " Michiru bitte, wenn wir schon streiten lass uns vernünftig streiten nicht durch diese Tür!" Michiru streicht Hotaru zärtlich durch die Haare " Du willst also streiten?!" Haruka verdreht die Augen und wirft einen Blick aus dem Fenster, es beginnt bereits zu dämmern " Das habe ich nicht gesagt.." Sie fährt sich durch die Haare " Komisch für mich hörte es sich so an, aber ich verstehe die Situation natürlich falsch" Haruka lässt sich im Türrahmen hinunter und setzt sich auf den weichen Teppichboden. " Michiru. Bitte lass mich rein, ich weiß ich bin ein Idiot! Ich sollte dankbar sein das ich Dich habe, es tut mir Leid " Michiru pustet sich eine Strähne aus der Stirn " Du sollst nicht dankbar sein, sondern Kompromissbereit." "Lass mich doch bitte rein, ich... bitte lass mich rein!" Michiru schüttelt den Kopf " Nein, denk mal darüber nach ob Du immer mit dem Kopf durch die Wand musst oder ob es nicht sinnvoller ist auch mal die Tür zu benutzen..." Michiru lässt ihren Blick auf den Balkon streifen, der Himmel hat sich für die Nacht zurecht gemacht und vorsichtig zeigen sich die Sterne am Firmament. Lange erhält sie keine Antwort von ihrer Freundin. Haruka räuspert sich " Okay Michiru ich habe nachgedacht, ich werde versuchen von jetzt an öfter die Tür zu benutzen, es ist schwer mich, mich zu beherrschen das weißt Du selbst, aber ich werde es versuchen. Ich meine mir ist klar das es so nicht geht aber manchmal kann ich nicht anders. Es tut mir Leid und ich sage das jetzt nicht nur weil ich gerne ins Schlafzimmer möchte, sondern weil ich meine was ich sage, obwohl ich natürlich gerne ins Schlafzimmer möchte..." Hinter der Tür erklingt ein leises Lachen, dann ein leichtes Knacken im Türschloss. Haruka steht auf und sieht ihrer Freundin in die Augen "Es hindert Dich nichts..." Harukas Blick wandert durch das Zimmer, Hotaru liegt auf dem Bett und gähnt herzhaft. Michiru lächelt nimmt sie auf dem Arm, bringt sie in ihr eigenes Bett und betätigt die Spieluhr der Kleinen. Als sie kurze Zeit später zurückkehrt, steht Haruka immer noch im Türrahmen, Michiru lächelt... ergreift den Kragen von Harukas Hemd und zieht sie mit sich ins Zimmer...  
  
Haruka spürt einen leichten Druck auf ihren Lippen, ihre Arme schlingen sie um Michirus Taille und sie erwidert ihren sanften Kuss. Michiru lässt sich auf die sonnenfarbene Bettwäsche sinken. Sie zieht Haruka zu sich und blickt ihr kurz in die Augen. Samten spürt sie die Haut Harukas unter ihren zierlichen Händen, Haruka streicht ihr sacht durchs Haar und küsst Michiru in die Halsbeuge... Michirus Finger gleiten über Harukas Rücken und öffnen mit schnellen Griff den BH ihrer Freundin. Sekunden später berühren sich ihre Lippen erneut, Haruka streichelt sanft über den Körper ihrer Freundin, mit einer Bewegung sinken Michirus Kleider zu Boden und die Beiden umarmen sich innig, schnell finden ihre Lippen zu einem endlos scheinenden Kuss zurück. Sanft spürt Michiru wie Harukas Fingerspitzen über ihre Haut fahren und sie zart zu streicheln beginnen... Zerbrechliche Töne klingen zu ihnen hinüber. Sie spüren die warme, weiche Haut ihres Gegenübers, ihre Blicke, Küsse, ihr ganzes Sein scheint in diesem Moment zu verschmelzen...  
  
Verschlafen richtet sich Michiru auf, lächelnd schaut sie auf Haruka herunter und fährt ihr vorsichtig durchs Haar, Haruka schnurrt leise, zieht die seidene Decke fester um sich, dreht sich auf die andere Seite und hört wie kleine Füße tapsend den Weg zu ihrem Bett suchen... Michiru hebt die Decke und lässt Hotaru zu sich ins Bett krabbeln. Zärtlich streicht sie dem kleinen Mädchen über die Wange, sie beobachtet wie Hotaru zu Haruka hinüber schleicht und lehnt sich zurück in die weichen Kissen. Als Hotaru endlich ihr Gesicht zwischen den Kissen und der großen Decke erkennt, fängt sie fröhlich an zu juchzen. Sie grinst Michiru an und klettert auf Harukas Bauch. Sie zieht sich genervt die Decke über den Kopf " Leiser, Hotaru leiser, Du bist hier nicht auf einer Hüpfburg, runter mit Dir" Sie ergreift Hotaru und sieht wie Michiru zu lachen beginnt. Augenblicke später befindet sich Hotaru in Michirus Armen und kuschelt sich an sie. Michiru steht auf " Komm mit kleine Maus, Haruka braucht noch etwas Schlaf..." Hotaru nimmt Michirus ausgestreckte Hand... 10 "Morgen, mein Schatz" Michiru hält Haruka einen Becher Kaffee hin. Haruka zieht sie in ihre Arme und küsst Michiru leicht auf die weichen Lippen" Gut geschlafen?" Michiru nickt und wischt Hotaru die Milch aus den Gesicht. " Haruka nimmt einen Schluck, setzt sich an den Frühstückstisch.... Michiru nimmt die warmen Croissants aus dem Ofen, sie stellt den zierlichen Korb auf den Tisch und lässt sie neben Haruka an den Tisch... In diesem Moment klingelt es an der Tür. Michiru sieht Haruka fragend an, während diese ihren Blick erwidert. Haruka nimmt einen weiteren Schluck ihres Kaffees und will aufstehen, doch Michiru legt ihr die hand auf den schlanken Arm " Lass nur ich mach das." Sie nimmt ihre Serviette vom Schoß und öffnet die Tür. " Was machst Du denn so früh hier?" Sie sieht Setsuna verblüfft an " Kann ich reinkommen?" Michiru nickt und lässt Setsuna eintreten. " Ich muss mit Dir reden, es ist wichtig" Michiru nickt "Wenn Du kurz wartest frühstücke ich und wir können zusammen in die Stadt fahren, ich muss noch einkaufen und Hotaru braucht neue Schuhe" Setsuna nickt erleichtert " Einverstanden, ich habe auch noch was zu erledigen und dabei brauche ich unbedingt Deine Hilfe... Wie wär's wenn wir in die Mall fahren würden?" Als Haruka sich umwendet sieht sie in das verständnislose Gesicht von Hotaru, sie blickt ihr in die Augen "So, Hotaru endlich können wir mal ungestört miteinander reden, so von Frau- zu...Kind. Hör mal, ich weiß wir kennen uns noch nicht lange, zumindest nicht lange genug so dass Du auf meinen Bauch hüpfen kannst, also gewöhn Dir das bitte wieder ab und noch was, wenn ich aufwache finde ich es angenehm zuerst Michirus Gesicht zu sehen und mit ihr aufzuwachen, Du mein Mädchen machst das aber leider unmöglich, also bitte klopf beim nächsten Mal an, ich hoffe wir haben uns verstanden" Sie reicht Hotaru die Hand und schüttelt sie... Dann steht sie auf und folgt Michiru in den Flur... Haruka hebt die Augenbrauen "Wer stört denn um diese Zeit... Morgen Setsuna, wollt ihr einkaufen?" Michiru sieht Haruka in die Augen " Ich muss noch einige Sachen besorgen und nehme Hotaru mit, sie braucht neue Schuhe, fährst Du zur Uni?" Haruka nickt, " Dann nimm doch bitte..." Michiru läuft zur Kommode und reicht Haruka ihre Zeichenmappe " meine Zeichnung für meine Kunstprofessorin mit..." Ein leises Quietschen ertönt aus der Küche, hastig laufen die drei in die Küche und sehen wie die Milch über die Tischkante auf den Boden tropft. Hotaru sitzt mit vergnügten Gesichtsausdruck in ihrem Kinderstuhl und patscht mit ihrer kleinen Hand in die zerflossene Milch. Haruka nimmt rasch ihre Tasse, trinkt den Kaffee aus und grinst " Eure Küche ,euer Frühstück, euer Kind... eure Milch!"  
  
Setsuna öffnet ihr Portemonnaie " Verdammt mein ganzes Kleingeld wird für diesen Wucherpreis von Parkgebühren draufgehen, werten Dank an den Eigentümer dieses Parkhauses!" Michiru grinst und nimmt Hotaru fester an die Hand " Komm schon Puh, wir hätten Ewigkeiten gebraucht um einen Parkplatz zu finden, eine geeignete Parklücke, eine funktionierende Parkuhr und nicht zu vergessen eine mit viel Standzeit, so dass wir nicht ständig umparken müssen!" Setsuna steckt genervt ihr Geld in die Handtasche, öffnet die gläserne Tür hinter der das Panorama der Mall erscheint " Schon gut ich gebe mich geschlagen, aber das nächste mal werde ich die ach so teuren öffentlichen Verkehrsmittel benutzen... Kannst Du mir bitte mal erklären warum alle Welt möchte das wir mit Bus und Bahn fahren wenn die Preise so überhöht sind?!" Sie bleibt vor einem großen Schaufenster stehen " Möchtest Du mit mir über wirtschaftliche Faktoren diskutieren oder könnten wir auch einfach über Dein Problem sprechen, oh sieh mal da hinten gibt es preiswerte Kinderschuhe." Michiru nimmt prüfend ein Paar in die Hand und zieht Hotaru einen ihrer Schuhe aus. Setsuna lässt sich auf einen der kleinen Hocker zum anprobieren nieder, während Michiru Hotaru den neuen Schuh überstreift... " Also das Problem ist Jason?" Ihre Freundin blickt verblüfft zu ihr auf " Nicht wie Du meinst, er studiert doch Medizin und da ist dieser Ball der Medizinischen Fakultät von Tokio, ein schwarz- weiß Ball und er hat Karten dafür bekommen und möchte das wir dort hingehen..." Hotaru springt auf und Michiru, sowie Setsuna gehen mit ihr zu Kasse" Gut und Dein Problem ist jetzt die Frage der Kleidung?" Setsuna nickt" Ich hab wirklich gar nichts anzuziehen" Michiru erhält die Tüte ruft Hotaru und gemeinsam verlassen sie das kleine Geschäft. "Vielleicht wüsste ich da was..."  
  
Leises Knistern erfüllt den Raum, der sanft mit der rötlichen ins Zimmer scheinenden Flut des Lichtes harmoniert. Michiru sieht in die Flammen des Kamins und kuschelt sich zärtlich an Haruka " Wie war Dein Tag?" Mit einem leisen Geräusch zieht Haruka den Korken aus der Weißweinflasche. " Entspannend, Deine Professorin fand die Zeichnungen sehr gelungen und lässt fragen wann Du wieder im Seminar erscheinst..." Michiru nimmt einen Schluck Wein " Ich weiß das alles zur Zeit etwas schwierig ist, aber Hotaru braucht jetzt erst mal eine feste Bezugsperson, nicht eine Tagesmutter oder eine Tagesstätte..." Haruka legt den Arm um sie " Mir ist klar was Du meinst aber auf die Dauer sollten wir uns eine andere Lösung einfallen lassen, Du kannst nicht Dein Studium schmeißen..." Michiru schließt verschlafen die Augen " Aber bitte nicht mehr heute Abend" In diesem Moment klingelt das Telefon...  
  
Setsuna zieht ihre Schuhe aus und nimmt den Postapel von der Kommode, während sie in die Küche geht sieht sie die wichtigsten Briefe durch. Sie öffnet den Kühlschrank und nimmt sich eine Coke und löst zischend den Verschluss der Dose. Sie wirft den Postapel auf die Anrichte und folgt dem Klingeln an der Wohnungstür. Genervt öffnet sie " Wer ist...?! Du bist es... Hast Du Lust auf einen Kaffee? Ich wollte gerade in das kleine Café um die Ecke " Sie wendet sich um, doch eine Hand ergreift die Ihrige. Jason zieht Setsuna in seinen Arm, sie spürt zärtlich wie sich seine Lippen auf die ihren pressen, sie öffnet leicht den Mund und erwidert seinen Kuss. "Hallo meine Süße" Setsuna schüttelt schmunzelnd den Kopf "Ich hole meine Schuhe" Sie geht in die Wohnung und kehrt Augenblicke später zurück "Ich war gerade noch in der Stadt" Sie steigt die Treppen hinab" In der Stadt, was wolltest Du denn?" Er folgt ihr und holt sie auf dem nächsten Absatz ein " Ein neues Kleid." Jason hebt fragend die Augenbrauen " Ein neues Kleid?" Setsuna nickt " Für den Schwarz-Weiß- Ball, aber ich habe nichts schwarz-weißes gefunden" Jason lächelt sie an "Süße Schwarz- Weiß- Ball heißt nicht das Du beide Farben tragen musst, obwohl Du das auch kannst, eigentlich aber ist es so das der Herr schwarz, die Dame weiß beziehungsweise umgekehrt trägt" Setsuna schlägt sich vor die Stirn " Und dafür renn ich mit Michiru und der Kleinen durch die Mall und fahre auch noch quer durch die Stadt" Sie lehnt sich an Jason " Sei nicht sauer wenn Du willst, kann ich Dir ein Kleid besorgen, mit Jesses Hilfe". Er grinst schelmisch " Du wirst perfekt aussehen für Dein Debüt" Setsuna stößt die grüne Tür auf, leise Glocken erklingen " Sag mal was kommen eigentlich für Leute auf so einen Ball?" Jason zuckt die Schultern " Prominenz aus Politik, Sport, Wirtschaft und natürlich die hohen Tiere der Fakultät... in Begleitung" Setsuna setzt sich " Gibt es auch bestimmte Verhaltensregeln?" Jason legt sanft den Arm um seine Freundin " Ja, aber damit kommst Du schnell klar.." Setsuna springt panisch auf " Und wenn nicht? Ich kann noch nicht mal einen Knicks, geschweige denn irgendwelche Floskeln der Highsociety. Ich werde völlig aufgeschmissen sein. Muss ich da hin, Jason bitte ich will nicht, ich fühle mich zwischen Experimenten und Reagenzgläsern wohl aber auf so einem Event " Jason zieht sie auf seinen Schoß "Hey das wird schon nicht so schlimm, andere haben das auch geschafft, Du beobachtest die anderen und alles wird gehen wie von selbst, außerdem möchte ich mit Dir den Saal betreten ein Raunen hören und jeden wissen lassen das die Schönste Frau auf dem Ball, meine Freundin..." Setsuna unterbricht ihn, ihre Lippen berühren die seinen, sie schlingt die Arme um Jasons Nacken und zieht ihn näher an sich... Sie spürt Jason Muskeln als er sich zu ihr beugt und sie sich langsam in die Kissen der Sessel sinken lassen... Vorsichtig löst Setsuna sich von ihm und setzt sich auf " Hab ich was falsch gemacht" Jason sieht sie fragend an "Nein gar nicht, aber wir wollen doch nicht gleich übertreiben..." sie lächelt verschmitzt und fährt sich mit der Hand durch die offenen Haare. Jason steht auf "Ich muss kurz telefonieren. Entschuldige mich. " Jason lächelt ihr zu während er die Tasten drückt .  
  
"Hallo hier ist Jason, Michiru bist Du das ?- Tut mir Leid wegen der späten Störung- ich bin gerade bei Setsuna- ja ich hab von Shoppingeskapaden gehört- sie ist etwas unsicher- ich hätte da eine Idee- Ihr müsstet mir ein bisschen helfen- Habt ihr Abendmode in schwarz und weiß?"...  
  
Vorsichtig steigt Michiru in den Wagen, sie schiebt ein Päcken zur Seite. Sie wendet sich um lächelt und winkt " Danke für das Babysitten Usagi, das ist echt lieb von Dir, wenn es Dir nichts ausmacht holen wir Hotaru morgen Mittag wieder ab" Usagi nickt " Kein Problem sie ist uns immer willkommen." Michirus Finger ergreifen den Schlüssel, sie startet den Motor, betätigt den Lichtschalter und reiht sich in die Fahrzeugkolonne ein...  
  
"Puh mach auf, meine Arme werden langsam taub" Setsuna nimmt die letzten Schritte im Eiltempo und reißt die Wohnungstür auf. Michiru balanciert das Päckchen an ihr vorbei und legt es vorsichtig auf den gläsernen Couchtisch. Sie lässt sich in einen der beiden beigen Sessel sinken und streift ihre Schuhe ab. Setsuna ist ihrer Freundin lächelnd gefolgt. " Haruka erwartet mich um acht Uhr am Eingang, sie war nicht gerade begeistert " Setsuna nickt " Das kann ich mir vorstellen, Jason wollte übrigens auch direkt zum Ball fahren" Michiru nickt gedankenverloren "Hast Du das Kleid schon?" Noch während Setsuna den Kopf schüttelt klingelt es erneut an der Wohnungstür, Setsuna öffnet" Hallo Jesse, wie geht's Dir? Komm doch rein..." Jesse legt ihr eine flache, längliche Schachtel in den Arm, sie winkt ab und grinst schelmisch " Ich glaube nicht, Jason hat mich gebeten Dir das zu bringen, er hat es nun doch alleine ausgesucht" Setsuna blickt verblüfft hinter der Schwester ihres Freundes her. Mit dem Fuß schließt sie die Tür und kehrt zu Michiru zurück. Diese blickt auf die Uhr " Wir sollten uns fertig machen wenn wir nicht hetzen wollen" Setsuna legt die Schachtel ab " In Ordnung, Du kannst Dich im Schlafzimmer umziehen, während ich kurz duschen gehe. Sie hält Michiru die Tür auf und ihre Freundin schlüpft in das stilvoll eingerichtete Schlafzimmer. Gerade als Michiru die letzte Strähne ihrer Hochsteckfrisur festklemmt, betritt Setsuna das Zimmer. Sie hat die Schachtel auf dem Arm. Michiru lächelt und macht ihrer Freundin Platz, damit sie sich die Haare machen kann. Setsuna nimmt lächelnd einige Haarklammern aus einer Schatulle und beginnt einige Haare zu einem kleinen Knoten aufzustecken. Sie zieht die Ponysträhnen heraus, die übrigen welligen Haare fallen sachte wieder zurück und passen sich Setsunas schmaler Figur an. Dann greift sie in ihre zarte Schmuckschatulle und steckt die schmalen Tropfenohrringe an. Michiru hält ihr die Schachtel hin, hastig öffnet Setsuna das Päckchen und schiebt das Papier zur Seite, sie zieht an dem Stoff und es erscheint ein schwarzer Stoff, mit vielen zierlichen und schimmernden Kettchen. Verwirrt legt Setsuna das Kleid auf ihr Foultonbett und zieht den Stoff zurecht. "Das kann doch nicht sein Ernst sein... " Michiru steht grinsend hinter ihrer Freundin "Ich finde es irgendwie sexy, kein Wunder das Jason sich so ein Kleid aussucht" Setsuna pufft Michiru leicht in die Seite " Ich finde das gar nicht so lustig, aber immerhin sind wir noch in den Sommermonaten, unmöglich dieses Kleid im Winter zu tragen... Trotzdem Jason weiß genau das ich keine andere Möglichkeit habe als dieses Kleid anzuziehen...die Frage ist nur wie ziehe ich es an... mit diesen vielen Ketten?" Michiru nimmt das Kleid auf " Das finden wir jetzt raus."... 


	11. Kapitel 11

Tomorrow's Rainbow  
  
Kapitel 11  
  
Michiru steigt aus und wirft Haruka einen liebevollen Blick zu, Setsuna folgt ihr, sie wirft Jason einen etwas anderen Blick zu. Verwirrt sieht Jason zu Haruka. Sie beobachten wie Michiru und Setsuna ihre Mäntel zur Garderobe bringen. Als sich Setsuna umdreht, zieht Jason die Luft scharf ein, gebannt mustert er sie. Der schwarze Stoff des Kleides passt sich perfekt an die Konturen seiner Freundin an. Es ist weit dekolletiert und gibt den Blick auf den Ansatz von Setsunas Brust frei. Die Träger bestehen aus Kettchen und finden ihren Anschluss mit zwei anderen in einer feingearbeiteten Rosette mit einem Stein. Die zwei äußeren Ketten legen sich zart auf Setsunas Oberarme. Von den zwei Rosetten gehen drei innere über den seidigen Stoff, sie kreuzen sich über Setsunas Brust während unterhalb dieser zierlichen Ketten ist eine größere Rosette, ebenfalls mit Stein zu sehen. Auf jeder Seite dieser Rosette sind erneut drei Kettchen zu sehen. Ihren schmalen Hals umfängt eine Rosette von der links uns rechts ebenfalls drei schimmernden Ketten verlaufen und sich in einem zierlichen Verschluss verankern. Jason läuft auf Setsuna zu und zieht sie zärtlich in seine Arme. Er trägt einen weißen Smoking. Sie blickt ihm unsicher in die Augen. "Du bist wunderschön!" Setsuna lächelt liebevoll und erwidert Jasons leichten Kuss. Michiru dagegen ist neben Haruka getreten " Was sagst Du?" Haruka grinst und reicht ihr galant den Arm" Du siehst wundervoll aus..." Michiru küsst Haruka auf die Wange " Danke genau das wollte ich gerne hören"... Gemeinsam betreten sie den Saal, vor ihnen breitet sich ein geselliges Ambiente aus. Langsame Töne die sich zu einer bezaubernden Melodie zusammen schließen schweben durch die Luft, sie gleiten an den prachtvollen Leuchtern vorbei, hinauf zu den hohen Decken und erreichen die Fresken und stuckverzierten Arbeiten.... Samtenes Licht hüllt die Gäste ein, immer wieder stehen Menschen in Gruppen zusammen oder sitzen in den zierlichen Möbeln entlang der Tanzfläche. Das leise Rascheln der aufwendigen Kleider der Damen ist zu vernehmen, ebenso das Klackern der Schuhe wenn sich die Herren auf die Tanzfläche begeben... Setsunas Finger schließen sich fester um Jasons Arm. Michiru dagegen lächelt " Wer hält denn die Rede?" Jason sieht sie an " Ein Professor der hiesigen Fakultät, er ist Initiator für bestimmte Forschungen die an der Fakultät durchgeführt werden, es geht das Gerücht um, dass er die Fakultät verlässt, er ist ein Meister auf seinem Gebiet, ich habe ihn schon immer bewundert ..." Haruka nickt " Ich hoffe es wird nicht als zu medizinisch, bei diesem Fachlatein, kann sich der Normalbürger ja nicht auskennen..." sie grinst Jason an "... Kann ja nicht jeder ein Halbgott in weiß sein" Jason räuspert sich. Doch Michiru schlägt ausweichend vor am Buffet ein Glas Bowle zu sich zu nehmen... Dann ist es soweit der Professor tritt auf die kleine Bühne und beginnt mit seiner Rede. Durch die vielen Menschen sind nur einige Fragmente der Rede zu verstehen "... Meine Damen und Herren ich begrüße Sie zu dem heutigen Wohltätigkeitsball der ansässigen medizinischen Fakultät..., auch wenn Sie in mir nicht immer eine angenehme Persönlichkeit sahen und ich diesen Eindruck doch auch oft auch nachkam indem ich versuchte meine Vorstellungen durchzusetzen ... heute kann ich sagen das ich nach über 40 Jahren in meinem Beruf immer noch ein Visionär geblieben bin, mich immer noch stark um die Ideen von Morgen kümmere... dankbar können wir dem Fortschritt entgegentreten, die Revolution die wohl ihren Anfang 1789 in Frankreich fand können wir unterstützen und weiterführen, nie wären wir auf den Gedanken einer nennen wir es "Revolte der Gedanken" gestoßen, wenn nicht die Aufklärung im privaten sowie öffentlichen Gebrauch, nach Kant, stattgefunden hätte... Sowie feste Weltanschauungen plötzlich anders zu betrachten waren, so hat sich auch das Bild der Mediziner und Forscher verändert, nicht nur wohlbetuchte Herrschaften wurden behandelt sondern auch notleidende Menschen, sie mögen jetzt auf den Eid eines Arztes zu sprechen kommen, aber glauben Sie bitte nicht jeder hätte nach diesem gehandelt... Jeder Mensch hat das Recht so gut wie möglich behandelt und gepflegt zu werden, jeder Mensch hat das Recht auf Hoffnung das wir ihm mit Hilfe der Forschung vermitteln können, meiner Meinung nach müssten die Zügel der Finanzen zwar ein Grund sein aber sicher kein Hindernis, dies in die Tat umzusetzen, die Forschung ist ein Grundpfeiler dieser Idee... Darum bitte ich Sie, wenn ich heute meinen letzten Tag in diesem Kreise verbringe bleiben Sie Visionäre, übernehmen Sie Verantwortung, lassen Sie die Ideen von Morgen aufleben und frei nach Kant schließe ich mit den Worten Haben Sie den Mut Sich ihres Verstandes zu bedienen!" Lächelnd steigt der Professor von der Bühne, Applaus empfängt ihn am Fuße der Treppe. Die Musik setzt wieder ein und einige Paare beginnen zu tanzen.  
  
Jason reicht Setsuna die Hand, sie legt die Arme um ihn und langsam bewegen sie sich zu den Takten der Musik, aus den Augenwinkeln zwinkert Setsuna Michiru zu. Die sich enger an Haruka schmiegt, ihr weißes Ballkleid rauscht leise als sie sich um die eigene Achse drehen. Es hat eine tiefes Dekolletee an den feine Rüschen zu sehen sind, es schmiegt sich eng an ihren Körper und fällt in an der schmalen Taille zu einem weit schwingenden Glockenrock, indem ein Reifen verankert ist, Michiru wirkt wie eine Dame die einem alten Gemälde entsprungen ist... Jason lächelt Setsuna an" Wie gefällt es Dir? " Sie legt den Kopf zur Seite " Ich fühle mich ein bisschen wie Cinderella" Jason grinst " Möchtest Du denn auch um zwölf zurück" Setsuna erwidert sein schelmisches Grinsen " Ja vielleicht..." Sie drückt Jason an sich " Die Rede hat mir gefallen" Jason nickt, seine Augen strahlen " Nicht wahr? Der Professor ist fantastisch, seitdem ich ihn das erste Mal gesehen und reden gehört habe ist er eine Art Vorbild für mich, er ist so überzeugt von seinen Ideen und setzt sie in die Tat in, ich bewundere ihn wirklich dafür, manchmal wäre ich gern so couragiert wenn es um meine Vorstellung geht..." Setsuna sieht Jason fragend an. "Du würdest ihn gern kennenlernen ?" Jason nickt " Aber ich kann doch nicht einfach auf ihn zu gehen" Setsuna streicht ihm über den Arm " Ausgerechnet Du traust dich nicht..." Jason grinst. Er ergreift Setsunas Hand und führt sie auf den weiten Balkon, auf dem Boden ist eine in Blautönen gehaltene Windrose zu sehen. Sie weisen jeweils auf vier kleine Flügel, zwischen diesen Abschnitten windet sich langes Efeu...  
  
Jason zieht Setsuna zu dem Abschnitt der durch die Richtung Westen gekennzeichnet ist. Setsuna beobachtete kurz ein anderes Paar das sich in der Nische des Nordens befindet. Zärtlich lehnt sie sich an Jason. Die Dunkelheit umfängt sie, gemeinsam blicken sie in die Nacht hinaus, die sich anschickt auch den Rest des Tages in ihren samtenen Mantel zu hüllen. Der Mond erscheint strahlend und folgt seiner stets wiederkehrenden Bahn, glitzernde Sterne folgen ihm und brechen aus dem Firmament, sie umkreisen sachte den Mond... Jason sieht Setsuna sanft in die Augen " Weißt Du eigentlich bist Du wie das Mondlicht, so zärtlich, so schön" Setsuna lächelt ihn liebevoll an " Und was bist Du?" Jason legt die Arme um sie " Ich bin die Sterne die um Dich werben... und zusammen, zusammen sind Lichter der Nacht" Er spürt wie Setsunas Lippen die seinigen berühren, sehnsüchtig erwidert er ihren Kuss. Setsuna löst sich etwas von ihm " Würdest Du mich einen Augenblick entschuldigen?" Jason nickt und während Setsuna davon eilt lehnt er sich über die verzierte Brüstung des weiten Balkons.... "Liebling, hier ist jemand der Dich gerne kennenlernen möchte..." hastig wendet Jason sich um. Verwirrt sieht er von einem zum anderen. Ein älterer Mann kommt auf ihn zu und gibt Jason die Hand " Sie sind also dieser Medizinstudent, mein Name ist Professor Nanomi. Es freut mich sie kennen zulernen". Jason schüttelt seine Hand und wechselt einen kurzen Blick mit Setsuna, sie schmunzelt. "Ihre, ihre Rede hat mir sehr gefallen, meiner Meinung nach wäre wir in bestimmten Forschungen noch nicht so weit und erfolgreich, wären Sie nicht so überzeugt und auf gleiche Weise überzeugend was ihre Vorstellungen angeht..." Der Professor sieht ihn fragend an "Welche Gebiete meinen Sie genau, was interessiert sie an der Medizin?" Er lehnt sich an die Brüstung, seine Frau grinst Setsuna vielsagend zu " Das habe ich kommen sehen, wie wäre es wenn wir uns ein ruhiges Eckchen suchen würden und wir eine Bowle tränken?" Setsuna nickt und läuft auf Jason zu, sie küsst ihn auf die Wange " Vergiss nicht Cinderella muss um zwölf den Ball verlassen" ... Haruka öffnet ihre Fliege und Setsuna schlingt den Mantel um sich, sie schlingt einen Arm um Jason und Michiru kuschelt sich im gehen an Haruka... Hinter ihnen bleibt ein glitzerndes, summendes und lachendes Ambiente zurück. Die hell erleuchteten Fenster weisen ihnen den Weg und leise hört man die Glockenschläge der nahen Turmuhr... Michiru öffnet die Haustür und legt an der Garderobe ihren Mantel "War es so schlimm? Ich fand es schön mal wieder einen richtigen Ball zu besuchen" Haruka folgt ihr die Treppe hinauf umfängt sie und küsst Michiru liebevoll " Mit Dir würde ich jeden Ball der Welt besuchen..." Michiru streicht Haruka durchs Haar" Ich liebe Dich" Haruka erwidert ihren Kuss " Ich liebe dich auch" ... Ein Knacken ertönt und die Tür springt auf. Setsuna hält den Knauf fest und dreht sich zu Jason "Es war ein richtig toller Abend" Finde ich auch, danke das Du mitgekommen bist" Setsuna nickt küsst Jason leicht auf die Lippen und macht Anstalten die Tür zu schließen " Jason hält sie am Handgelenk fest " Weißt Du was mir gerade einfällt?" Setsuna schüttelt den Kopf " Nein, mein Hellseherkurs beginnt erst morgen" Jason grinst und geht an ihr vorbei in den Korridor " Wenn Du nicht zu müde bist, würde ich gerne eine Wohnungserkundung machen, schließlich bin ich mit Dir zusammen und weiß gar nicht wie Du lebst" Setsuna lacht auf und schließt leise die Tür hinter sich... Forschend betritt Jason das Wohnzimmer. Er wirft einen Blick durch das breite Fenster dem sich ein schmaler Balkon anschließt. Setsuna legt ihren Mantel auf die Couch " Möchtest Du einen Kaffee?" Jason nickt während er ebenfalls seine Jacke über einen der Sessel legt. Setsuna geht in die Küche, kurze Zeit später hört sie leise Schritte und Jason steht in der Tür, er kommt auf sie zu und lächelt seine Freundin verschmitzt an " Sag mal Süße, passt Deine Unterwäsche eigentlich zu mir oder zu Dir?" Setsuna starrt ihn einen Moment an und schenkt dann den Kaffee ein " Sie passt zu meiner Bettwäsche..." Er sieht sie kurz fragend an dreht sich um und verlässt die Küche. Seine Schritte hallen dumpf auf dem Teppich wider. Setsuna stützt sich mit einer Hand amüsiert auf die Ablage "Hast Du nicht etwas vergessen Schatz?!" Augenblicklich betritt Jason den Raum, ergreift Setsunas Arm, legt sie mit einem eleganten Griff über die Schulter und trägt sie aus der Küche... Langsam lässt Jason sie auf das große Foultonbett sinken... "Eindeutig zu mir..." Er streicht Setsuna die Strähnen aus dem Gesicht und küsst Setsuna innig... Er schlingt die Arme um seine Freundin... dann lehnt er sich auf die Seite. " Stimmt was nicht, Du bist irgendwie komisch..." Jason guckt sie zweifelnd an und lässt nervös die Gelenke seiner Finger knacken. Ohne ein Wort stupst Setsuna ihn leicht an und legt sich sacht auf seinen muskulösen Körper, sie küsst ihn auf die Wange, streicht mit dem Finger über seine Lippen und fährt mit den Lippen langsam seinen Hals hinunter... ihre Finger gleiten langsam über Jasons Brust, nesteln kurz an seinem Hemd, Jason spürt wie ihre Fingernägel sanft über seine Haut fahren. Setsuna beugt sich zu ihm und küsst Jason auf die weichen Lippen, leidenschaftlich erwidert er ihren Kuss. Mit den Fingern fährt er über ihrer Rücken und öffnet den Verschluss des Kleides, langsam entgleitet es seiner Hand und fällt auf den Boden, die feinen Kettchen klirren leise... Setsuna knöpft Jason das Hemd auf während er zärtlich ihre Halsbeuge liebkost, sie spürt wie seine Hände den Satin ihrer Dessous berühren zieht Jason näher an sich. Seine Fingerkuppen sind leicht rau, Setsuna bekommt eine Gänsehaut als Jason sie über ihre samtene Haut gleiten lässt....  
  
Michiru lacht " Euer Abend war also ein voller Erfolg" Setsuna nickt "Es war wirklich schön, obwohl ich Jason fast aus der Bahn geworfen hätte, ich dachte schon er bekäme einen Panikanfall..." Sie streicht sich einige Strähnen aus der Stirn" Kein Wunder, Haruka wäre sicher auch irritiert gewesen, weißt Du eigentlich finde ich es schade das die Beiden sich nicht so gut verstehen, ich meine es wäre doch schön auch mal etwas zu viert zu unternehmen und wenn es nur ein Strandspaziergang oder ein Zoobesuch mit Hotaru ist..." Michiru nimmt einen Schluck ihres Eistees und sieht sich nach Hotaru um die im Garten mit einem Ball herumtollt." Sicher, aber wie willst du Jason und Haruka dazu bekommen, Jason hat den Ziegenklau immer noch nicht vergessen. Er ist noch ziemlich sauer auf Haruka..." Michiru schlägt sich mit der Hand vor die Stirn " Ach Gott, das blöde Vieh hätte ich fast vergessen, aber ich glaube ich habe da so eine Idee, wie wir die Beiden einander näher bringen können..."  
  
Jason lässt die Außentür der Uni ins Schloss fallen, er hört Jessys Stimme und dreht sich zu ihr um " Hei" Sie zieht ihr Basekap zurecht und läuft auf ihren Zwilling zu "Bist Du fertig für heute?" Jason nickt und kramt in seiner Tasche nach dem Wagenschlüssel "Du auch?" Jessy nickt " Kannst Du mich mit zurücknehmen?" Jason hebt die Augenbrauen, Jessy folgt seinem Blick und sieht Setsuna die an Jasons schwarzer Corvette lehnt. " Das heißt dann wohl nein..." Sie grinst und wendet sich ab. Aus den Augenwinkeln sieht Jason wie seine Schwester zu Hitomi hinüber geht. Er grinst und nimmt Setsuna in den Arm" Was machst Du denn hier?" Setsuna lächelt ihn an " Ich wollte Dich sehen und etwas mit Dir besprechen" Jason schließt die Wagentüren auf und hält Setsuna galant die Tür auf. Er startet den Motor und wenige Minuten später sind sie in den Stadtverkehr von Tokio untergetaucht. Jessy bleibt vor Hitomi stehen " Hei" Er dreht sich zu ihr um " Na, wo hast Du Deine bessere Hälfte gelassen?" Sie grinst ihn spöttisch an " Ich weiß nicht was Du meinst, ich habe doch zwei sogenannte Schokoladenseiten" Hitomi winkt ab " Schon gut ich gebe mich geschlagen, was möchtest du " Jessy legt eine Hand auf seinen Oberarm " Ich dachte ich könnte mir das Fahrgeld sparen und Du bringst mich nach Hause" Jasons bester Freund stöhnt auf " Ich dachte Dein Bruder nimmt Dich mit, ist das nicht so eine Zwillingsabmachung?" Sie nickt "Eigentlich schon, aber Setsuna war da und da wollte ich nicht stören zumal Mr. Moos gestern nicht sein Bett benutzt hat und ich nicht annehme das er unter einer Brücke genächtigt hat" Sie grinst "Ach so ist das, ich bitte um Verzeihung so stellt sich der Sachverhalt doch etwas anders da. Darf ich bitten Verehrteste..." Er begleitet Jessy auf die andere Seite des Wagens und nach einigen Ziehen, drücken und quetschen springt die Tür auf. Jessy blickt durch das schmale Fenster auf den Sitz der sich ein ganzes Stück näher zum Boden verkrochen hat als das normalerweise der Fall ist. Sie seufzt und nimmt vorsichtig auf dem Sitz Platz. Indem Augenblick als sie sich nicht mehr abstützt sinkt der Sitz noch weiter... Hitomi schlägt grinsend die Tür wieder zu. Als er einsteigt, den Motor anlässt und den Wagen aus der engen Parklücke manövriert sieht Jessy ihn interessiert an " Sag mal Hitomi, wann gedenkst du Dir endlich einen anderen fahrbaren Untersatz zu kaufen, die Kiste fällt doch jeden Moment auseinander" Ein lautes Klappern ertönt als der Oldtimer über die Bordsteinkante fährt " Ich werde Dir sagen wann, an dem Tag an dem Du versuchst zum 4 Mal die Führerscheinprüfung zu bestehen... am St.- Nimmerleinstag"... Jason hält an einer Ampel " Also Süße was wolltest Du mit mir besprechen" Setsuna blickt hinaus auf die vielen Fußgänger "Es ist eigentlich eine Bitte, Michiru hat uns zum Essen bei sich zu Hause eingeladen und ich würde gerne hingehen" Jason lässt die Kupplung los und betätigt leicht das Gaspedal "Und die Bitte?" Setsuna sieht ihn an " Ich möchte das Du Dich mit Haruka arrangierst. Ihr müsst ja nicht gleich die besten Freunde werden aber für Michiru und mich wäre es schon wichtig..." Jason zieht die Stirn kraus " Kann ich mir das erst mal überlegen" Setsuna nickt " Du hast aber nicht mehr lange Zeit " Jason blickt sie verwirrt an " Wann ist denn das Essen?" Setsuna schiebt ihren Ärmel nach oben "In exakt 4 Stunden und 50 Minuten" Jason seufzt...  
  
Michiru empfängt Haruka an der Tür und drückt ihr einen raschen Kuss auf die Wange bevor sie wieder in die Küche eilt. Haruka folgt ihr " Hier riecht es ja lecker" Sie hebt einen Deckel vom Topf. Michiru läuft ihr entgegen, nimmt ihr den Deckel aus der Hand und presst ihn wieder auf den dazu gehörigen Topf" Das ist für heute Abend, Setsuna und Jason kommen zum Essen" Haruka zieht genervt die Luft ein " Okay an Setsuna hab ich mich ja gewöhnt aber dieser Jason..." Sie rollt mit den Augen" Michiru bleibt vor ihr stehen und legt zärtlich die Arme um sie "Kannst Du nicht versuchen mit ihm auszukommen? Bitte es ist mir wichtig." Haruka drückt Michiru an sich " Okay, aber wenn er nervt schmeiß ich ihn raus" Michiru schüttelt den Kopf " Haruka das ist die falsche Einstellung. Denkst Du noch an unser Gespräch mit Wänden und Türen die benutzt werden wollen?" Haruka grinst " Was wird das eine Erpressung?" Michiru zwinkert ihr zu "Vielleicht..." Pünktlich um 19. 30 Uhr betätigt Setsuna den schwarzen Klingelknopf, ein melodischer Klang ertönt und die Tür wird geöffnet. " Hallo ihr seid ja richtig pünktlich" sie lacht "aber ich muss noch die Speisen in Schüsseln füllen" Sie tritt zur Seite und lässt die beiden Freunde eintreten. "Frag mich mal wie Jason mich durch die Wohnung gehetzt hat. Können wir Dir helfen?" Michiru nickt "Das wäre nett, Haruka ist auch noch unterwegs um Wein zu besorgen" Setsuna greift nach einer Sauciere und füllt die duftende Sauce um, Michiru lächelt Jason an "Wenn Du willst, schau Dich ruhig um, Deine Freundin hat mir erzählt wie neugierig Du bei fremden Wohnungen bist" Jason schießt die Röte ins Gesicht. Setsuna streicht ihm vorübergehen über die Wange " Ich glaube das ist das erste Mal das ich Dich in Verlegenheit sehe" Er grinst schelmisch und sagt im Gehen" Glaub nur nicht das Dir das allzu oft begegnen wird, meine Süße"  
  
Beeindruckt steht Jason vor dem breiten Kamin im Esszimmer, leichtes Mahagoniholz umspannen die Flügel... "Schatz, könntest Du vielleicht das Geschenk aus dem Wagen holen... " Setsunas Tonart nimmt eine andere Tonfärbung an "... das haben wir in der Eile wohl vergessen" Jason schüttelt amüsiert den Kopf und verlässt das Zimmer, er durchquert die kleine Halle, kommt in den Flur und öffnet die Haustür. Leckere Düfte kommen ihm entgegen als er die Haustür hinter sich schließt, in der einen Hand hält er einen großen Straus in winterlichen Farben und bunten Bändern. Er tritt aus dem Flur heraus und bemerkt Hotaru die langsam die große Treppe hinunter tapst und ein großes Blatt bei sich trägt... Er schmunzelt als sie auf ihn zurennt und sich vor ihm aufbaut" Na, Du Kleine was gibt's?" Hotaru hält das Blatt in den Händen hinter ihrem Rücken. Jason beugt sich zu ihr hinunter" Vorsicht das zerknittert, was hast Du denn da?" Er dreht das Blatt so das sie Beide einen Blick darauf werfen können." Hab ich gemalt" Jason nickt " Das ist Dir ja toll gelungen. Da ist ein bunter Schmetterling und worauf sitzt er?" Hotaru zeigt mit ihrem Finger auf die Zeichnung" Das ist mein Lieblingsball, er hat die schönsten Regenbogenfarben der Welt" Sie lächelt verträumt und Jason streicht ihr sanft über das Haar " Dir glaube ich das sofort!" Hotaru ergreift seine Hand " Komm mit dann zeige ich Dir noch mehr Bilder" Sie zieht Jason hinter sich die Treppe hinauf. Als Hotaru die Tür zum Kinderzimmer öffnet, strahlt ihnen warmes rot und kräftiges Gelb entgegen, Hotaru setzt sich im Schneidersitz auf ihr Bett" Siehst Du die hab alle ich gemalt." Jason betrachtet die verschieden großen Rahmen in denen bunte Kinderzeichnungen zu sehen sind. Zwischendurch stellt er der Kleinen eine Frage und Hotaru erklärt stolz was auf den Bildern zu sehen ist " Jason wendet sich zu ihr um " Ich glaube jetzt muss ich wirklich wieder runter gehen, Hotaru" Sie schüttelt den Kopf " Aber Du hast noch gar nicht mein Lieblingsbild gesehen" sie hopst vom Bett und läuft zu ihrem Nachtschränken, dann dreht sie sich um und drückt Jason einen schmalen grünen Bilderrahmen in die Hand "Wer ist denn da drauf? Bist Du das" Hotaru nickt und deutet auf die Mitte "Hier bin ich und dort sind Mama- Michiru und Papa- Haruka" Jason grinst als er diese Namen hört, sie lassen Michiru und auch Haruka in einem ganz anderen Licht erscheinen. Hotaru nimmt ihm das Bild wieder aus der Hand und stellt es an seinen ursprünglichen Ort zurück. "Obwohl Papa- Haruka, eigentlich auch eine Mama- Haruka sein muss" Jason reißt die Augen auf " Wie bitte?" Hotaru nickt bekräftigend " Ja das muss sie" ... Als Jason die Küche betritt sehen ihm zwei Augenpaare erwartungsvoll entgegen. Er schließt die Tür hinter sich " Ich dachte ich sehe mich doch ein bisschen um" Er blickt die Freundinnen entschuldigend an" Ihr habt wirklich ein schönes Haus, Danke für die Einladung." Er reicht Michiru den Straus. Sie nickt dankbar und sucht im Schrank nach einer passenden Vase " Ich bin wieder da!" Michiru grinst und Haruka streckt den Kopf durch die Tür" Hi, ist das Essen fertig? Ich hab Weißwein besorgt ich hoffe er passt zum Essen und schmeckt Euch vor allem" Sie geht in den Flur, hängt ihre Jacke auf, während Jason voran ins Esszimmer geht. Michiru und Setsuna werfen sich einen fragenden Blick zu. Die kleine Uhr in der Halle bewegt ihren Pendel acht Mal hin und her, acht leise Töne folgen ihm. Haruka kommt von der anderen Seite hinzu und setzt sich neben Michiru an den langen Tisch. Sie ergreift den Korkenzieher, entkorkt die Flasche "Wem darf ich denn jetzt schon mal einschenken?"... Setsuna nimmt noch einen Schluck Wein" Ich fand es war ein richtig schöner Abend und Deine französischen Kochkünste Michiru, traumhaft" Michiru lächelt stolz und lässt sich von Haruka noch ein Glas nachschenken. Im Hintergrund klingen leise elf Glockenschläge." Wenn Du willst erkläre ich Dir wie Du so kochen kannst" Setsuna nickt " Jason sieht auf die Uhr "Ich finde die Idee wirklich gut, aber wie wäre es wenn ihr das Thema auf ein anderes Mal verschieben würdet. Es ist schon spät" Haruka nickt zustimmend " Das stimmt und außerdem ist morgen ein normaler Tag an dem wir alle früh raus müssen und Schatz wir müssen hier auch noch aufräumen und spülen" Michiru sieht Haruka verwundert an " Ach, jetzt sitzen wir so schön zusammen, aber um das Aufräumen zu verkürzen könntest Du mit Jason die Sachen in die Küche bringen und die Töpfe spülen. Ich räum dann nachher die Spülmaschine ein" Sie stupst Haruka in die Seite und Setsuna wirft Jason einen Blick zu. Die Beiden erheben sich und tragen gemeinsam die wenigen Teile in die Küche hinüber. Setsuna und Michiru lachen leise auf " Ich glaube das ist das erste Mal das sich die Beiden einig waren" Setsuna nimmt eine Haarklammer aus der Tasche und steckt sie in einem Zopf locker zusammen. Michiru lächelt sie an" Hab ich Dir erzählt das sich Haruka' s Schwester mit Ihrem Verlobten schon für morgen angemeldet haben?" Setsuna hebt die Augenbrauen "Wollten die Beiden nicht erst in zwei Tagen kommen?" Michiru nickt" So war es geplant aber Haruka hat heute morgen ein Telegramm bekommen das die Zwei schon morgen anreisen." Setsuna lacht "Freut sich Haruka denn auf diesen verfrühten Besuch" Michiru nimmt noch einen Schluck Wein "Wahrscheinlich genauso wie auf ihren zwanzigsten Geburtstag, heute morgen war sie irgendwie sauer und hat die ganze Zeit nur gemurmelt der fehlende Satz im Telegramm wäre gewesen- wir fallen ein, bezieht schon mal die Betten- aber ich bin wirklich gespannt auf Haruka' s Familie, sie hält sich bei dem Thema wirklich extrem bedeckt." Setsuna nickt" Ich hab mit Jason auch noch nicht über seine Eltern gesprochen, vielleicht sind die Beiden sich manchmal ähnlicher als sie meinen"  
  
Jason stellt das Geschirr auf die Anrichte. Er wendet sich zur Tür um während Haruka das Wasser in das Spülbecken einlässt und das Spülmittel aus dem Schrank nimm. Haruka hält ihm am Arm fest " Warte, soll ich den Abwasch alleine machen?! Trockne wenigstens mit ab" Sie drückt Jason ein Trockentuch in die Hand und tunkt den Schwamm in das schaumige Wasser." Jason legt das Tuch zu dem Geschirr und dreht sich um " Ich dachte immer das Spülen zu den Hausarbeiten gehört und die Hausarbeiten... "über die Schulter grinst er Haruka an "Eindeutig zu den Frauenarbeiten gehören!"...  
  
Setsuna steigt aus dem Fahrstuhl und lehnt sich gegen die Wand in Jasons Wohnung "Das hast Du Haruka wirklich gesagt?!" Sie grinst. Jason schließt den Fahrstuhlschacht per Knopfdruck und zieht Setsuna in sein Zimmer am anderen Ende des Ganges" Du hast ja gewusst das Haruka eine Frau ist und sie war so perplex das Haruka gar nicht mehr wusste was sie sagen sollte, die Gelegenheit konnte ich mir doch nicht entgehen lassen" Setsuna setzt sich auf Jasons Bettkante. "Aber sie in dieser Form vor den Kopf zu stoßen ist auch nicht die charmanteste Weise ihr zu zeigen das Du nun Bescheid weißt." Jason legt eine alte Jazzplatte auf, beugt sich dann zu Setsuna hinunter und lehnt sich leicht über ihren Oberkörper. " Wer hat gesagt das ich ein charmanter Mensch bin" Setsuna grinst" Ich bestimmt nicht, schließlich kenne ich Dich jetzt eine ganze Weile und charmant bist Du mir noch nicht aufgefallen" Jason küsst Setsuna leicht an die Halsbeuge "Ich könnte tausend Rosen für Dich im Stadtpark klauen, ein riesiges Spruchband an der Universitätsfassade anbringen, in der Zeitung inserieren und trotzdem würde es doch immer das gleiche bedeuten wenn ich Dir sage, ich liebe Dich." Setsuna lässt sich in die Kissen zurück sinken und zieht Jason näher in ihre Arme. Sacht berühren ihre Lippen die Seinen. Jason Hände wandern über ihr schmal geschnittenes Kleid, streifen die Träger hinunter und berühren Setsunas wie Samt erscheinende Haut. Sie erwidert Jasons Zärtlichkeit. Leidenschaftlich finden sich ihre Lippen. Setsuna öffnet Jasons Hemd und fährt mit leichtem Druck über seine Rücken. Durch das Zimmer klingt die kraftvolle Stimme Ella Fitzgeralds und erfüllt leise die Luft. 


	12. Kapitel 12

Tomorrow's Rainbow  
  
Kapitel 12  
  
Jesse zerrt sich die Sonnenbrille von den Augen und blinzelt kurz in die warme Morgensonne "Verdammt, wo hab ich diesen Schlüssel jetzt wieder vergraben" Sie klemmt sich die Brötchentüte zwischen die Lippen und verschwindet mit einer Hand suchend in ihrer geräumigen Umhängetasche.  
  
"Mein Kind!" Jesse dreht sich zu der Seite, von der die etwas schrille Stimme einer Frau mittleren Alters ertönt. Vor Schreck fällt ihr die Brötchentüte hinunter und Jesse zwingt sich zu einem erfreuten wenn auch etwas überraschten Lächeln. " Mama, Papa, ich wusste gar nicht das Ihr schon heute..." Ihr Vater schließt seine Tochter in die Arme.  
  
Der Duft von Kaffee, die leisen Geräusche von tapsenden Füßen und die leichte Winterfrische schweben durch den lichtdurchfluteten Raum. Verschlafen reibt sich Michiru die Augen, sie lächelt als sie erkennt, wie Haruka mit dem einen Arm ein Frühstückstablett, mit dem anderen Hotaru zu balancieren versucht. "Guten Morgen ihr beiden Frühaufsteher". Haruka lässt das Tablett auf das Bett gleiten und setzt Hotaru auf die Bettkante, sie beugt sich zu Michiru und küsst sie sanft. "Guten Morgen, ich dachte nach gestern Abend wäre ein Frühstück im Bett die angenehmste Art den Tag zu beginnen. Michiru nickt und fährt Hotaru durch die glatten schwarzen Haare. "Da hast Du richtig gedacht zumal wir noch einige Dinge zu erledigen haben. " Haruka lässt sich auf die Decke fallen und zieht Michiru zu sich hinüber. "Was meinst Du ?" Sie lächelt verschmitzt. Michiru löst sich grinsend von ihr, ergreift die Kaffeekanne und füllt das heiße Getränk in einen Becher. " Deine Schwester und ihr Verlobter kommen heute und Deinen Geburtstag müssen wir auch noch vorbereiten." Haruka erhebt sich stöhnend "Michiru das kann doch nicht Dein Ernst sein" Michiru nimmt einen Schluck des Kaffee 's und zieht Hotaru in ihre Arme "Das ist unser voller Ernst" Sie kitzelt Hotaru und diese windet sich hell lachend in ihren Armen. "Hotaru freut sich auch! Außerdem müssen wir noch die Gästezimmer vorbereiten und genügend einkaufen, wahrscheinlich kommen doch morgen Abend ein paar Freunde" Haruka rollt mit den Augen" Ersten hat der Krümel überhaupt keine Ahnung was das alles zu bedeuten hat, zweitens können Maron und ihr Verlobter in ein Hotel gehen und drittens wer möchte schon ein Jahr älter werden und das mit lauter Menschen die einem ständig sagen man ginge schon locker auf die dreißig zu!" Michiru steht auf und legt ihre Arme um Haruka, sie blickt ihrer Freundin in die Augen " Unsere Kleine begreift ganz andere Dinge, erstens lässt man seine Verwandten nicht außer Haus schlafen, zweitens sind Freunde wichtig, drittens man mit zwanzig noch keine Altersdepressionen bekommen sollte und immer noch etwas dazulernen kann...zum Beispiel Toleranz " Sie küsst Haruka. Diese schlingt die Arme um Michirus Taille. In diesem Moment ertönt der melodische Klang der Türklingel. Hotaru springt auf "Ich geh, lasst mich gehen, ich bin die erste" Wirbelwindgleich stürzt sie aus dem Zimmer, sie rennt die Treppe hinunter und öffnet knarrend die große Eingangstür.  
  
Haruka löst sich von Michiru "Wir sollten sehen wen der Krümel dort unten begrüßt." Michiru nimmt ihren Bademantel vom Stuhl "Geh Du schon vor, ich mach mich nur kurz frisch." Hotaru blickt auf die langen schmalen Beine einer Frau, ihr Blick wandert nach oben und sie grinst eine hübsche blonde Frau an. Ihre Haare sind hochgesteckt und sie trägt ein leichtes Kostüm, Hotaru blickt zur Seite, neben der Frau steht ein Mann in dunklen Anzug mit braunen Haaren. "Hallo ich bin Hotaru und wer seid ihr?" Sie blickt die beiden Besucher skeptisch an. Verblüfft wendet sich die Frau an ihren Begleiter" Vielleicht sind wir falsch hier, ich meine das Haus ist ein bisschen zu groß und zu schick für meine Schwester. " Der Mann überfliegt einen kleinen Zettel "Die Adresse ist aber korrekt"  
  
Jesse zieht erleichtert den Wohnungsschlüssel aus der Tasche. Sie blickt zu ihren Eltern hinüber die ungeduldig warten. Ihre Mutter schlank mit schwarzen Haar, welches sie immer etwas blass wirken lässt, trägt ein schlichtes Kostüm. Ihr Vater ebenfalls stattlich wirkend knöpft das Jakett seines feinen Anzuges auf und fährt sich mit der Hand durch die braunen Haare. Jesse lächelt, ist diese Bewegung doch Jason so ähnlich. Sie dreht sich zum Fahrstuhl und betätigt mit dem Schlüssel den elektronischen Kontakt. "Was macht das Studium?" Jesse rollt mit Augen "Es läuft ganz gut, ich bin dabei eine kleine Modenschau zu organisieren, als Aufgabe in der Weiterentwicklung meines Seminars Design- und Marketing." Der Fahrstuhl hält und gemeinsam betreten sie das großräumige Apartment." "Ich bring erst mal die Sachen in die Küche und kümmere mich um ein Frühstück. Ihr habt doch noch nicht gegessen?" Jesses Mutter schüttelt den Kopf. "Wo ist denn Jason?" Jesse legt die Brötchentüte auf die Anrichte "Der müsste eigentlich noch schlafen" Ihr Vater hebt die Augenbrauen" Um diese Zeit?!" Jesse öffnet den Kühlschrank und blickt in eine Eiswüste "Es tut mir leid aber eigentlich waren wir nicht auf Euren Besuch eingestellt, wir haben nichts im Haus" Ihre Mutter wirft einen Blick über die Schulter ihrer Tochter" Wir können auch auswärts frühstücken" Sie sieht ihren Mann stirnrunzelnd an" Geh Du doch einmal Deinen Sohn wecken und ich werde mich umsehen ob es hier Kaffee gibt!" Jesse lässt resigniert die Hand von der Kühlschranktür sinken "Wir haben keinen Kaffee mehr" Ihr Vater legt seiner Frau den Arm um die Taille. "Wir können Jason auch gemeinsam überraschen" Er führt seine Frau zu Jason Zimmer hinüber  
  
Setsuna kuschelt sich sanft an Jasons Schulter "Du bist ja schon wach" sie lächelt verschlafen" Jason küsst seine Freundin sanft auf die Stirn. "Noch nicht so lange , ich bin zwischendurch immer wieder eingeschlafen" Setsuna blickt ihm in die Augen " Hattest Du Alpträume" Jason lacht" Nein, ich habe davon geträumt wie wir unseren Abend fortsetzten würden" Er zieht seine Freundin näher an sich "Wie hast Du Dir das vorgestellt?" Jason beugt sich zu ihr hinunter, seine Lippen berühren die Ihrigen und Setsuna erwidert überrascht seinen leidenschaftlichen Kuss. Sie spürt wie Jasons Hände über ihren Körper streichen und sie fährt Jason über die nackte Haut und schließt die Augen. Die Tür springt auf" Jason mein Sohn, wir sind schon früher angekomm..." Jasons Mutter reißt die Augen auf und stößt ihren Mann unsanft in die Seite. Jason wendet sich erschrocken um, Setsuna öffnet blitzschnell die Augen und sieht Jason schockiert an. "Morgen, ich ähm ich" Jason blickt stotternd auf seine Eltern. Sein Vater fährt sich durch die Haare" Was ist denn hier los, ich dachte Du schläfst": Setsuna rafft die Decke um sich herum zusammen. Der Blick seiner Mutter trifft Setsuna, zynisch lächelt sie" Du siehst doch das der Junge nicht schläft" Setsuna schüttelt verwirrt den Kopf" Schnell springt sie auf, schlingt die Decke um ihren Körper und verschwindet hinter der Badezimmertür. Jason steht verwirrt auf "Setsuna warte" Er wendet sich zu seinen Eltern um" Seht ihr nicht das ihr stört, könnt ihr uns nicht fünf Minuten alleine lassen?" Jason Vater sieht ihn ärgerlich an "Erstens ist das nicht der Ton in dem ein Sohn zu seinen Eltern spricht, zweitens hast Du uns nicht einmal Deine Eroberung vorgestellt und ich hoffe dies ist ein One- Night- Stand und drittens zahle ich doch nicht für Dein Studium damit Du Dich mit Studentinnen vergnügst" Seine Frau nickt bekräftigend "Jason, also wirklich das ist doch kein Benehmen". Jason geht in seinen Boxershorts auf seine Eltern zu, er ergreift sanft einen Arm von jedem und schiebt sie zur Tür hinaus, laut krachend fällt sie ins Schloss "Viertens werde ich nicht mit Euch streiten, damit ihr Euch besser fühlt und um was für ein Benehmen handelt es sich wenn man nicht mal in der Lage ist anzuklopfen?"  
  
Er sprintet hinüber zur Badezimmertür und versucht diese zu öffnen "Setsuna, Schatz es tut mir so leid mach bitte die Tür auf" Er tritt näher an die Tür heran und hört seine Freundin leise schluchzen "Schatz ich kann Dir nicht helfen wenn Du nicht die Tür aufmachst" Setsuna schnieft leise "Mir kann keiner helfen, das war so peinlich und wie Deine Mutter mich angesehen hat, Ich komm hier nie wieder raus" Jason lächelt amüsiert" Ich weiß das meine Eltern nicht einfach sind oder geradezu anstrengend aber Du bist eine fantastische Frau und brauchst Dich nicht zu verstecken" Er rüttelt leicht an der Tür "Lass das ich komm hier nie wieder raus, nie!" Jason fährt sich mit der Hand durch die Haare, er durchquert das Zimmer, den Flur, wirft seinen Eltern einen bösen Blick zu und verschwindet hinter Jesses Zimmertür. Jesse blickt ihm vom Bett aus an "Mr. Moos es tut mir Leid hätte ich gewusst das Setsuna da ist hätte ich sie nicht reingelassen" Jason nickt "Was können wir dafür wenn unsere Eltern sich von ihrer nicht vorhandenen Schokoladenseite zeigen" Jesse steht auf" Hol Du Setsuna raus und ich bring Mama und Papa weg. In der Küche sind noch Brötchen " Jason lacht " Ich glaube nicht das Setsuna der Sinn nach Frühstück steht, trotzdem Danke" Jesse umarmt ihren Zwilling kurz und Sekunden später hört man im Flur ihre fröhliche Stimme. "Kommt ihr zwei wir gehen auswärts frühstücken, ihr seht schon richtig hungrig aus, Mama ich muss wirklich sagen das neue Kostüm steht Dir ausgezeichnet, ich muss Dir unbedingt noch von der Modenschau erzählen, sag Papa wie war denn eigentlich die Fahrt, seid ihr mit dem Oldtimer gekommen oder hat Jeff Euch gef..." Jason grinst, als er hört wie die Stimme seiner Schwester dumpfer wird und schließlich ganz verstummt.  
  
Er greift nach dem Türknopf und öffnet vorsichtig die Tür. Setsuna sitzt in die Decke gekuschelt an seine Badezimmertür gelehnt. Jason lässt sich auf die Knie fallen und schlingt die Arme um seine Freundin "Es tut mir wirklich wahnsinnig leid" Setsuna lächelt und wischt sich die restlichen Tränen weg" Ich weiß aber in diesem Moment als die Tür aufging war ich einfach nur überfordert" Jason nickt und küsst Setsuna sanft auf den Mund, er ergreift ihre Hand und zieht sie hoch in seine Arme. Setsuna lässt sich in seine Arme sinken und löst sich Sekunden später wieder von ihm" Du weißt das ich Dich liebe, egal was meine Eltern sagen?" Setsuna lacht" Wie könnte ich das vergessen" Sie dreht den Schlüssel um und öffnet die Tür "Aber zuerst sollten wir uns anziehen, vielleicht machen wir ein anderes Mal dort weiter wo wir aufgehört haben" Jason nimmt Setsuna stürmisch in die Arme und lässt sich mit ihr auf das King- Size- Wasserbett sinken. Sie spürt seine Lippen und zieht ihn näher an sich.  
  
Haruka schließt leise die Schlafzimmertür und geht schnellen Schrittes die Treppe hinunter. Sie lächelt als sie die Szene an der Tür entdeckt. Sie durchquert die Halle und stellt sich hinter Hotaru "Ihr seid ja früh" Maron blickt Haruka verstört an" Wir wissen eben was Pünktlichkeit bedeutet" Haruka wendet sich um und lässt die Beiden eintreten. Hotaru ergreift ihre Hand und blickt von einem zum anderen. Kassanke reicht Haruka die Hand" Du erinnerst Dich doch noch an mich, Schade das Du nicht zu unserer Verlobungsfeier kommen konntest" Haruka grinst ihn an" Wie könnte ich Dich vergessen Kassanke? Warst Du nicht immer der, welcher uns beim Bürgermeister verpfiffen hat" Marons Verlobter nickt" Aber Haruka Du musst zugeben, ihr habt eine Menge falsch gemacht" Haruka winkt ab und sieht auf Hotaru hinunter die freudig zur Treppe hinüber schaut. Maron folgt ihren Blick und sieht wie Michiru in einem engen Rollkragenpullover und einer weitgeschnitten Stoffhose die Treppe hinunter eilt. Maron schaut Haruka fragend an "Wer ist denn das?" Haruka lächelt" Das ist Michiru" Ihre Freundin hat den Fuß der Treppe erreicht und streckt Maron und Kassanke die Hand hin. "Ich bin Michiru, möchtet ihr vielleicht einen Kaffee trinken? Die Reise war sicher anstrengend" Sie macht eine einladende Handbewegung und führt die anderen in die Küche. Rasch hat Michiru ein paar Tassen gedeckt, brüht Kaffee auf und füllt die Tassen mit dem dunklen Getränk. Maron lässt sich auf einen der Stühle sinken "Vater und Mutter lassen Dich grüßen, sie konnten nicht kommen aber haben mir ihr Geschenk mitgegeben. Vater hat eine wichtige Taufe. " Haruka nimmt einen Schluck Kaffee "Wie könnte es anders sein" Maron sieht ihre Schwester verärgert an "Du weißt wie viel Vater sein Beruf bedeutet" Haruka nickt und Michiru reicht Hotaru einen warmen Kakao" Kassanke sieht sie intressiert an "Ist das ihre Tochter?" Michiru nickt" Eigentlich ist es die Tochter von meinem Onkel, leider sind aber Hotarus Eltern bei einem Flugzeugunglück ums Leben gekommen. Es hat mich einige Anstrengungen gekostet obwohl ich eine ihrer einzigen Verwandten bin aber mittlerweile bin ich Hotarus Vormund." Maron stellt ihre Tasse auf den Tisch zurück "Dann haben Sie sicher Trost in der Kirche gesucht, kennen Sie sich aus der Uni?" Michiru sieht Haruka verwirrt an. Haruka nickt auf die Frage ihrer Schwester "Wohnt ihr gemeinsam hier?" Haruka nickt erneut "Es ist ja auch nicht leicht ein Haus wie dieses zu halten, wenn man alleine ist" Sie streicht sich eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht" Ich denke das Harukas Freund doch auch hier wohnt oder?" Haruka verschluckt sich an ihrem Kaffee. Michiru blickt Maron skeptisch an "Wie meinen Sie das?" Maron lächelt "Ich nehme doch an das meine Schwester mittlerweile einen Freund gefunden haben sollte und Teil eines netten Paares ist" Michirus Mund öffnet sich überrascht, doch Haruka winkt ab "Michiru und ich sind ein nettes Paar, findest Du nicht" Jetzt blickt Maron ihren Verlobten erstaunt an" Ja, bestimmt seid ihr gute Freundinnen aber Liebe ist doch etwas anderes" Haruka rollt genervt mit den Augen "Maron wie deutlich soll ich Dir denn sagen das ich Teil des netten Paares von Michiru und Haruka bin" Maron stößt gegen ihre Kaffeetasse und warm fließt das Getränk über die Tischdecke." Du willst mir doch nicht sagen, Du unterhältst mit einer Frau eine Liebesbeziehung" Haruka grinst sie an " Doch meine Schwester, genau dies. Michiru und ich sind schon eine ganze Weile zusammen" Ihre Freundin steht auf und holt einen Lappen, mit geschickten Fingern saugt sie die Flüssigkeit vom Tisch. "Aber Harkua das ist unchristlich willst Du denn keine Kinder?" Haruka fährt sich genervt durch das blonde Haar" Wie Du siehst habe ich eine Tochter" Michirus Augen werden zu Schlitzen als sie den letzten Satz Marons hört. Maron lächelt säuerlich. "Wenn Du so gegen Vater rebellierst, erwarte bitte nicht meine Unterstützung" Haruka steht auf" Ich bitte Dich, Maron auf Deine Unterstützung verzichte ich, gegen Vater zu rebellieren habe ich nicht nötig und Michiru und ich lieben uns und sind mit Hotaru zu einer Familie geworden." Michiru nickt und streicht Hotaru über die kurzen Haare. Maron erhebt sich und auch Kassanke steht auf "Dann ist es wohl besser wenn wir das Familienidyll nicht stören. Wir werden ein Zimmer in einem Hotel nehmen und morgen Abend zu Deiner Feier kommen" Sie verlässt mit ihrem Verlobten die Küche und Sekunden später ertönt die Haustür die krachend ins Schloss fällt. Michiru nimmt Haruka in den Arm und schüttelt den Kopf" Du weißt ich bin ein toleranter Mensch oder versuche es zu sein, aber Deine Schwester macht es mir schier unmöglich. Haruka lacht auf und küsst Michiru auf die samtenen Lippen "Habe ich zu viel versprochen?" Michiru hebt Hotaru aus ihrem Kinderstuhl. "Wie wär's wenn wir einen Strandsparziergang machen und später einkaufen gehen?" Haruka schlingt die Arme um ihre Kleinfamilie und drückt sie fest an sich.  
  
Laut klappernd betritt Jesse das Zimmer ihres Bruders "Tut mir leid aber klopfen war nicht drin" Sie balanciert mit beiden Händen eine Kaffeekanne und ein großes vollbeladenes Tablett. Sie lässt sich zu ihrem Bruder und seiner Freundin aufs Bett sinken. Setsuna sieht sie erstaunt an. Jesse grinst" Zwillinge müssen doch zusammen halten außerdem haben sich Mama und Papa mal wieder unmöglich verhalten, das müssen die Bucater- Twins jetzt erstmal wieder ausbügeln. Möchtest Du ein Croissant, Setsuna" Jason schüttelt grinsend den Kopf" Du kannst Deinen Plauderton jetzt wieder ablegen, Schwesterherz." Setsuna greift nach einem Croissant und nimmt einen Bissen " Das ist echt lieb von Dir Jesse, aber ich hab meinen Schock schon überwunden. Wo hast Du denn Deine Eltern gelassen" Jesse winkt ab" Die sind weiter zu einer Konferenz und wollen auf der Rückreise noch einmal reinschauen, ich hab sie aber entkräften können. Das Argument das Du Deinen Doktor in Physik machst hat sie glaub ich mehr überzeugt als der stundenlange Vortrag über Liebe und Unabhängigkeit den ich Ihnen gehalten hab" Sie grinst und gemeinsam nehmen die drei die Köstlichkeiten auf dem Tablett in Angriff.  
  
Genervt schließt Michiru die Augen "Haruka könntest Du bitte aufhören wie ein kopfloses Huhn durch die Gegend zu rennen?" Haruka sieht ihre Freundin verwirrt an" Ist Hotaru schon im Bett, haben wir nichts vergessen? Die Gäste kommen doch gleich" Michiru grinst" Dafür das Du Dir nichts aus Deinem Geburtstag machst bist Du aber ganz schön aufgeregt" Sie ergreift Harukas Hand die zum x- Mal einen Blick auf das kleine Buffet werfen will" Hab ich Dir eigentlich schon erzählt das es noch etwas anderes zu feiern gibt?" Haruka schüttelt den Kopf "Meine Professorin hat einen Job für mich wenn das Semester nächste Woche zu Ende geht" Haruka lacht "Das ist doch großartig, eigentlich hättest Du Dir die Abschlussprüfungen schenken können, genauso wie ich mir das Examen" Michiru legt den Kopf zu Seite "Aber mit Auszeichnung zu bestehen macht sich in jedem Lebenslauf gut, meinst Du nicht? Möchtest Du jetzt wissen wo ich arbeiten werde?" Haruka nickt" Dieser ganze Stress mit der ganzen Abschlussfeier und den Prüfungen, ich glaub wir haben uns doch etwas aus den Augen verloren in der letzten Zeit" Michiru küsst Haruka schnell auf die Wange "Aber nicht aus dem Herzen und das ist doch das wichtigste, ich aber werde einen Kunsterziehungskurs an der Kunstakademie übernehmen, mit Kindern und Jugendlichen." Haruka schwenkt Michiru durch die Luft" Das ist doch fantastisch, Gratuliere eine schönere Aufgabe könnte ich mir für Dich nicht vorstellen" Michiru strahlt Haruka an "Ich wusste das Du so reagierst, ich kann Hotaru mitnehmen und habe noch genug Zeit für meine eigene Kunst. Warte mal, hat es nicht geklingelt?" Haruka stellt ihre Freundin zurück auf den Boden und hetzt im rasanten Tempo zur Eingangstür. Als sie diese öffnet blickt sie in die Gesichter von Usagi, Rei, Ami, Minako und Makoto. "Herzlichen Glückwunsch" Haruka lacht und lässt die Mädchen eintreten. Sie wendet sich um mit Ihnen ein Gespräch zu beginnen da klingelt es erneut. Michiru erscheint im Türrahmen zum Esszimmer "Haruka ist aufgeregt wie ein kleines Kind, kommt rein." Haruka dreht sich erneut zu Tür. Vor ihr stehen ihre Teamkollegen und ihr Trainer. Sie winken einigen Studenten die gerade angekommen sind, unter Ihnen auch Mimoko und Natsukawa, ihnen zu folgen. Zwischen sich tragen sie eine große Torte die wie Harukas Motorrad aussieht. Haruka strahlt und begrüßt die nächsten ankommenden Gäste Jason, Setsuna, Jesse sowie Maron und ihren Verlobten. Als alle im Esszimmer versammelt sind, Glückwünsche und Geschenke ausgetauscht wurden hebt Haruka ihr Glas" Es ist wirklich nett das ihr alle gekommen seid, mir war gar nicht klar wie lange ich einige von Euch schon nicht mehr gesehen habe. Das wird sich in Zukunft ändern, Michiru und ich hatten viel um die Ohren in letzter Zeit, aber jetzt werde ich mich wieder öfter auf dem Rennplatz sehen lassen nicht nur zum Training." Sie grinst "Ich freue mich wirklich Euch zu sehen und jetzt bedient Euch und genießt den Abend!".  
  
Laute Gespräche, Lachen und witzige Bemerkungen werden während der Feier ausgetauscht. Überall sieht man strahlende Gesichter. Michiru sitzt mit Usagi, den anderen Mädchen und Setsuna auf der Couch. Usagi sieht sie fragend an "Was hast Du Haruka geschenkt?" Michiru lächelt "Harukas Piano war noch in einer Abstellgarage auf der andern Seite der Stadt, ich hab es herbringen und aufstellen lassen, dazu habe ich ihr ein Bild geschenkt das sie am ersten Tag bei mir zu hause gesehen hat. Sie hat sich wahnsinnig gefreut." Michiru wendet sich an Setsuna "Du siehst gar nicht gut aus, ist alles in Ordnung?" Setsuna schüttelt den Kopf "Mir ist so schlecht, schon seit ein paar Wochen" Michiru neckt "Möchtest Du etwas essen?" Setsuna schüttelt den Kopf "Ich müsste mich sicher gleich übergeben. Entschuldigt mich kurz" Michiru nickt und Setsuna verlässt rasch das Zimmer. Haruka kommt mit einem Glas auf sie zu und zieht sie mit ihrem Team in ein Gespräch über Motoren. Nach einiger Zeit löst sich Michiru von ihr und blickt sich suchend nach Setsuna um. Verwirrt verlässt sie die Feier und eilt zum Badezimmer hinüber "Setsuna, Setsuna bist Du da drin?" Sie hört die Stimme ihrer Freundin "Michiru bist Du das?" Michiru rollt mit den Augen "Natürlich dachtest Du der heilige Geist?!" In diesem Moment eilt Maron an ihr vorbei und hebt die Augenbrauen. Michiru grinst keck zu ihr hinüber. Sie lacht und beugt sich zu der Tür "Setsuna ich muss Dir erzählen was gerade eben passiert ist" Setsuna öffnet die Tür und hält eine schmale Schachtel in der Hand "Ich muss Dir auch was erzählen" Sie ergreift Michirus Hand und zieht sie ins Zimmer. Sekunden später hört man hinter der Tür einen dumpfen Schrei.  
  
Jason blickt sich suchend um "Haruka hast Du Setsuna gesehen?" Haruka schüttelt den Kopf "Michiru ist auch schon eine Weile weg, wahrscheinlich hängen die Beiden wieder zusammen und probieren uns wieder zu Freunden zu machen. Warte mal, da ist Michiru, frag sie doch am besten" Jason eilt zu Harukas Freundin hinüber " Michiru, hast Du Setsuna gesehen?" Diese nickt "Sie ist im Badezimmer" Jason reißt die Augen auf "Schon die ganze Zeit?" Er wendet sich um und eilt zur Tür hinaus.  
  
Vorsichtig klopft er an die Tür "Setsuna, Schatz bist Du da drin?" Setsuna setzt sich auf den Stuhl neben dem Waschbecken "Ja bin ich, geh weg" Jason rollt genervt mit den Augen "Setsuna, es kann doch nicht zur Dauereinrichtung werden das Du Dich im Bad einschließt" Setsuna öffnet die Tür, zieht Jason ins innere des Zimmers "Ich bin schwanger" Jason schluckt nervös" Was, wie konnte das passieren?" Setsuna schließt die Tür wieder zu "Das müsstest Du wissen, Du warst schließlich beteiligt und studierst Medizin." Jason nickt verwirrt, schließt seine Freundin in die Arme und wirbelt sie durch die Luft "Freust Du Dich? Ich freu mich wie wahnsinnig, ein Baby, ein Baby von Dir und mir, das ist einer der schönsten Momente in meinem Leben. Warum hast mir nichts gesagt?" Setsuna lächelt ihn verunsichert an " Ich wusste nicht wie Du reagierst und ich möchte dieses Baby unbedingt und dann sind mir Deine Eltern eingefallen und Du bist noch mit der Uni fertig und ich stecke mitten in meiner Doktorarbeit" Jason küsst Setsuna zärtlich auf die Lippen "Ich weiß aber das sind Gründe und keine Hindernisse. Ich liebe Dich, Du machst mich so glücklich" Setsuna schließt die Arme um Jasons Nacken "Nicht glücklicher als Du mich". Ihre Finger fahren durch seine Haare und ihre Lippen finden sich zu einem endlos scheinden Kuss.  
  
Sich umblickend nimmt Michiru einen Schluck aus ihrem Sektglas, sie lächelt Motoki und Mamoru zu die sich anregend unterhalten" Na mein schatz" Haruka raunt ihr leise ins Ohr als sie ihre Arm um Michirus Taille legt. Diese grinst ihre Freundin an " Ist es wirklich so schlimm ein Jahr älter zu werden?" Haruka schüttelt den Kopf" Wir hätten unsere Freunde viel eher einladen sollen, vielleicht zu einer Einweihungsparty oder Hotarus Ankunft bei uns" Michiru stellt ihr Glas auf den Kaminsims" Wer sagt Dir das wir nicht noch viele schöne Feste in diesem Haus und mit Hotaru hier feiern werden?." Sie grinst verschmitzt  
  
Haruka wendet sich zur Tür um die leise klickend ins Schloss fällt. "Michiru schmunzelt als sie die strahlenden Gesichter von Setsuna und Jason sieht. Minuten später sitzt sie ihrer besten Freundin, Usagi, Minako, Makoto und den anderen jungen Frauen auf der schmalen, langen Couch vor den französischen Fenstern. Leise lachen und fröhliche Stimmen klingen zu den anderen Gästen hinüber.  
  
Haruka, die gerade mit ihrem Trainer anstößt hebt verwirrt den kopf und blickt zu Jason hinüber, dieser wider herum dreht sich zu Mamoru, der ihn verwirrt anschaut und zuckt mit den Schultern. Michiru erhebt sich und eilt hinüber zu Tür an der Maron und Kassanake stehen. "Ihr wollt schon gehen" Die Beiden nicken" Kassanake hat morgen Nachmittag einen wichtigen Geschäftstermin und ich bin ein bisschen müde, Du verstehst ?!" Sie kichert geziert. Michiru nickt und winkt Haruka zu sich "Haruka küsst Michiru demonstrativ auf die Wange" Ihr fahrt?" Maron nickt " Ich habe Deiner Lebensabschnittsgefährtin oder wie auch immer man es nennen mag, gerade die Situation auseinander gesetzt" Kassanake blickt seine Verlobte leicht missbilligend an" Danke für den netten Abend, wir wünschen Euch noch viel Spaß, leider habe ich morgen einen wichtigen Termin und muss früh zurück aber kommt uns doch einmal besuchen spätestens zu unserer Hochzeit" Haruka wie Maron entgleiten entsetzt die Gesichtszüge. Michiru drückt die ausgestreckt Hand des Verlobten" Gerne wir werden sehen wie es sich einrichten lässt und Danke das ihr gekommen seid" Leise fällt die Tür hinter Harukas Verwandtschaft ins Schloss.  
  
Haruka schlingt die Arme um ihre Freundin und küsst sie leidenschaftlich. Michiru löst sich von ihren Lippen" Wofür war das?" Haruka streicht sich eine Strähne aus der Stirn" Dafür das Du meine Lebensabschnittsgefährtin oder wie auch immer man es nennen mag, bist." Michiru lacht schallend.  
  
Letztes Lachen, letzte Gespräche und letztes Gläserklingen sind verklungen als Haruka Michiru sanft umarmt" Der Abend war wirklich schön, gut das sich unsere Freunde untereinander so gut verstehen, einen so entspannten Abend hatten wir schon lange nicht mehr" Michiru lächelt in die Dunkelheit "Du hast Recht, wer sagt Dir das wir nicht noch viele Abende wie diese verbringen, Reden und Lachen und sich Zeit nehmen für die Menschen die einem wichtig sind" Vielleicht könnten wir das auch wieder zum Fokus unserer Beziehung machen, Zeit haben über alles zu sprechen, Dinge unternehmen, nur einfach zusammen sein. Ein bisschen weniger Alltagsstress"  
  
Haruka küsst Michiru auf die Lippen und dreht sich auf den Rücken, sie blickt gegen die weiße hohe Decke. "Ich liebe Dich" Michiru nickt" Ich Dich auch!" Sie kuschelt sich an ihre Freundin" Michiru, kannst Du mir erklären warum Frauen auf Party' s spätestens nach zwei Stunden in einem Winkel hocken, ständig kichern und sich so angeregt unterhalten das kein anderes Wesen mehr zutritt zu diesem Mysterium zu haben scheint es sei denn es verstehen kann?" Michiru lacht auf" Erstens bist Du auch eine Frau Haruka, zweitens wirken Männergespräche auf Frauen nicht anders es ist wie das Orakel von Delphi, ein ewiges Rätsel und drittens wenn Du auf heute Abend anspielend diese Frage geäußert hast, dann sage ich Dir wir hatten eine Grund uns heute so zu benehmen" Haruka hebt Die Augenbauen und betrachtet ihre Freundin. Michiru richtet ihren Oberkörper leicht auf, während Haruka zu dem auf ihrem Nachtisch stehenden Wasserglas greift und einen Schluck nimmt. "Stell Dir vor Puh ist schwanger" Harukas Augen weiten sie vor Erstaunen" Von diesem griechisch studierenden Mediziner?! Wie soll denn diese Zukunft aussehen?" Michiru rollt mit den Augen" Ja, von Jason und ihre Zukunft müssen sie schon selbst in die Hand nehmen außerdem ist gar nicht gesagt wie die Zukunft aussehen soll schließlich haben beide nie von einer gemeinsamen gesprochen geschweige denn von einem Kind. Haruka stellt das Glas auf dessen ursprünglichen Platz zurück" Als Zukunft gibt es doch nur eine Konsequenz, die Ehe" Michiru sieht Haruka verblüfft an" Setsuna ist schwanger und das Kind ist von Jason, was ist aber wenn die Beiden nicht heiraten?" Haruka legt sich in die Kissen zurück" Die Beiden sollten heiraten, sie bekommen ein gemeinsames Kind und das ist schon ein plausibeler Grund eine Heirat einzugehen. " Michiru setzt sich auf" Du hörst Dich an als würdest Du über die Vorzüge einer Ehe nur mit plausiblen Gründen aufbauen, wie zum Beispiel eine Heirat aus steuerlichen Gründen" Haruka schlingt die Arme um ihre Freundin" Michiru, ich würde Dich auf der Stelle heiraten ohne plausiblen Grund, aber was ist wenn Jason oder Setsuna was passiert wer hat dann das Sorgerecht für das Kind erinnere Dich wie schwer es für Dich war ein Sorgerecht für Hotaru zu bekommen und wie hart wir uns diese Zukunft erarbeiten mussten, erst nach so langer Zeit ist gewährleistet das ich falls Dir etwas zustößt Hotarus Vormund werde" Michiru nickt, während sich Haruka eine Strähne aus der Stirn streicht" Wäre es dann nicht für beide die bessere Lösung den weichen Weg zu nehmen anstatt die harte Tour zu fahren?" Michiru küsst Haruka auf die Wange und kuschelt sich zurück in ihre Kissen. Haruka, küsst Michiru zärtlich auf die Lippen, zieht die Stirn kraus und murmelt während sie sich auf die Seite legt "Ich werde mit Jason klären, was zu klären."  
  
Jason lässt sich genüsslich auf das weite King- Size- Wasserbett fallen. Er zieht Setsuna in seine Arme und lächelt sie an. "Kommst Du eigentlich morgen zu unserem Spiel?" Setsuna erhebt sich müde und geht zum Badezimmer hinüber, sie öffnet die Tür, betätigt den Lichtschalter und verschwindet im Inneren des Zimmers. Ihre dumpfe Stimme ertönt" Zu welchem Spiel?" Jason verdreht die Augen " Schatz ich versuche seit drei Wochen Dir dieses einzigartige Spiel näher zu bringen" Setsuna erscheint in Türrahmen und lächelt schelmisch" Meinst Du das einzigartige Spiel das jedes Jahr wieder stattfindet zwischen der Mugen und Eurer Uni? Das Spiel in dem Studenten und Ehemalige gegeneinander antreten und sich Männer auf dem Platz beweisen was für tolle Hechte sie sind?! Natürlich komme ich wenn auch später, ich bin vorher noch mit Michiru in der Stadt verabredet aber nach der ersten Halbzeit sind wir bestimmt dort" Jason dreht sich zu seiner Freundin um " Aber nach der ersten Halbzeit haben wir die Studenten aus der Mugen Gukuen bestimmt schon besiegt." Setsuna trat ein paar Schritte auf ihren Freund zu, der sie in die Arme schloss und mit sich ins Bett zog "Wer von uns beiden ist eingebil...?!" Bevor Setsuna den Satz zu Ende bringen konnte , verschlossen Jasons Lippen sanft ihren Mund.  
  
Michiru springt leichtfüßig aus dem Wagen, sie hebt Hotaru aus ihrem Kindersitz und hetzt mit ihr und Setsuna unter den warmen Sonnenstrahlen über den breiten Vorplatz der Mugen Gukuen Universität, sie winkt Usagi und ihren Freundinnen die sich ein paar Meter weiter ins Gras gesetzt haben und stürzt zum Rand des Spielfeldes auf dem sich beide Mannschaften gerade zusammen gefunden haben "Jesse? Jesse haben sie schon aufgehört wie steht es?" Jason 's Schwester grinst Setsuna an" Hei, Haruka und Jason werden beruhigt sein wenn sie erfahren das ihre Freundinnen wenigstens zur zweiten Halbzeit kommen" Sie streicht Hotaru kurz über die Haare" Na Kleine willst Du später denn auch mal Rennen fahren, Basketball spielen und ein guter Läufer werden wie Haruka? Es steht 30 : 36 aber fragt mich nicht für wen, ich bin auch gerade erst gekommen und eigentlich schon wieder auf dem Heimweg, schwierig wenn man noch eine halbe Modenschau vorbereitet und seinem Bruder bei solchen Geschichtchen unterstützen soll." Michiru streicht sich eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht und setzt Hotaru auf den Boden. Setsuna sieht wie der Einwurf erfolgt und Hotaru ein quietschendes Geräusch von sich gebend auf das Spielfeld zurennt. Auch andere Zuschauer bemerken das Kind, sie machen sich schmunzelnd darauf aufmerksam. Hotaru rennt lachend hinter dem Ball her bis sie Haruka entdeckt und deren Beine umarmt. Haruka hält in ihrer Bewegung inne, strauchelt und fällt auf den mit Asche belegten Platz. Hotaru lacht schallen. "Hallo Krümel schön Dich zu sehen, aber für dieses Spiel bist Du noch zu klein." Sie hebt Hotaru hoch und bringt sie zu Michiru, die ihnen erschrocken entgegenstarrt. Haruka küsst sie kurz auf die Wange" Reg Dich nicht auf, mein Schatz, ist doch nichts passiert" Sie dreht sich um und läuft auf das Spielfeld zurück. Entschuldigend hebt sie die Arme. Jason hat sich von einem Lachanfall erholt und tritt neben Haruka " Das auch eine Art ein verpatztes Spiel zu retten, hast Du sie engagiert oder eher überredet" Haruka klopft ihm auf die Schulter, nickt dem Schiedsrichter der Gesten für einen erneuten Einwurf macht zu, sie stellt sich Schulter an Schulter neben Jason. Haruka grinst ihn an und verfolgt mit den Augen die Gesten des Schiedsrichters "Warte bis Euer Kind da ist und ihr verheiratet seid. Der Ball wirbelt hoch in der Luft, Haruka setzt zum Sprung an, befindet sich kurz in der Luft, ihre Fingerspitzen berühren den Ball und versetzten ihm einen Drall in ihre Richtung. Jason hingegen ist mit verblüfftem Gesichtsausdruck stehen geblieben. Erst Hitomis Stimme holt ihn auf das Spielfeld zurück" Jason, verdammt Jason was machst Du denn da?!" Jason fährt herum, erholt sich von dem Knuff dem sein bester Freund ihm versetzt hat und rennt hinter Haruka her. Er umläuft die anderen Spieler und erreicht Haruka bevor sie den Ball mit einen gewagten Wurf im Korb versenken kann. "Das mit dem Kind lass ich Dir ja noch durchgehen aber wer hat denn was von Ehe gesagt?" Er entwendet ihr den Ball und läuft drippelnd auf die andere Seite des Spielfelds zurück, Haruka dreht sich um und folgt ihm." Wenn Du ein Kind in die Welt setzten kannst, dann kannst Du seine Mutter doch wohl heiraten. Das gehört sich nun mal so, ich finde da gibt es keine Diskussion" Sie macht Anstalten Jason den Ball zu entwenden, dieser wider herum passt zu Hitomi, umläuft Natsukawa und erhält den Ball zurück  
  
Jason blickt Haruka von der Seite an" Ich liebe Setsuna, ich möchte gerne mein weiteres Leben mit ihr verbringen und ich freue mich auf das Kind." Haruka stellt sich ihm in den Weg " Aber ich bin nicht unbedingt jemand der nur mit einem Trauschein glücklich werden kann" Er macht eine schnelle Drehung und platziert mit einer Bewegung einen Korbleger. Haruka empfängt den Ball und setzt zum Gegenangriff an "Du hast jetzt aber nicht nur die Verantwortung für Dich sondern auch für zwei weitere Menschen" Sie umspielt Hitomi und Jason folgt ihr. " Ich weiß" Haruka dreht sich zu ihm um" Dann mach ihr einen Antrag" Jason schließt zu ihr auf "Aber ich weiß noch nicht einmal ob sie mich überhaupt nimmt" Haruka grinst ihn an " Herausfinden Jason, ich dachte Du bist sonst immer ein ach so cleverer Typ." Jason schlägt ihr den Ball aus der Hand und bewegt sich wieder in die andere Richtung des Feldes "Das bin ich auch aber so einfach ist das nicht " Haruka stellt sich ihm in den Weg, innerhalb einer Drippelbewegung erkämpft sie sich den Ball zurück" Hauptsache Du machst Dir erst einmal Gedanken darüber, falls nicht sollten wir uns noch einmal anders darüber unterhalten. Sie setzt an, springt und versenkt den Ball elegant im Korb der anderen Mannschaft.  
  
Irritiert hebt Jesse den Blick vom Zeichenbrett und schaut zur Tür hinüber" Na Mr. Moos, wie war das Spiel" Sie grinst" So wie Du aussiehst war es die Blamage des Jahres!" Jason schüttelt den Kopf" Stell Dir vor wir haben sogar gewonnen" Jesse legt den Stift zur Seite und beobachtet wie Ihr Bruder sich auf ihr Bett fallen lässt. "Dann lächle doch wenigstens mal, normalerweise kommst Du hier reingestürmt wedelst mit Deiner Urkunde vor meinen Augen herum und grinst als könnte die Welt untergehen und es würde Dich nicht fünf Minuten aus der Fassung bringen." Sie lacht, versucht sich wieder ihrem Zeichenbrett zu zuwenden und rollt mit den Augen als sie Jasons Seufzen hört." Also gut Mr. Moos, was ist passiert..."Jason verschränkt die Arme hinter dem Kopf "Die Urkunden gibt es erst Morgen während der super Fete zum super Jubiläum der Ehemaligen mit Hemd, Krawatte und Grinsen, wo bleibt da bitte der Sportsgeist, Hände schütteln und lächeln, sollte Basketball nicht Spaß machen. " Jesse nickt und macht eine Handbewegung die Jason bedeutet weiter zu erzählen. " Über diesen Schock hinaus hat mir Haruka heute klar gemacht hat das wir doch eigentlich heiraten könnten, verstehst Du Setsuna ist mir wichtig und ich freue mich auf unser Baby aber an eine Heirat habe ich noch gar nicht gedacht, ich bin mir sicher das ich auch ohne Trauschein glücklich werden kann, aber erstens bin ich mir nicht sicher wie meine Liebste darüber denkt, ob sie mich überhaupt will und was ich jetzt machen soll" Jesse setzt sich auf ihren weichen Sessel "Vielleicht solltest Du Dir darüber klar werden was Du möchtest und für Euer Baby wird es einfacher wenn Ihr verheiratete seid und beide gleiche Rechte wie Pflichten habt, trotzdem solltet ihr aus Liebe heiraten nicht aus anderen Gründen" Jason nickt eifrig" Ich hab mir schon den ganzen Tag darüber Gedanken gemacht, und im Kern bin ich mir über diese Überlegungen klar, nur über Umsetzung, Planung und Ausführung wollte ich mit jemanden reden der über weibliche Raffinesse verfügt." Jesse hebt abwehrend die Hände" Tut mir Leid Moos aber ich bin total ausgebucht, übermorgen finden die Modenschauen statt und ich weiß noch nicht einmal wie viele von diesen verrückten Models antreten können ohne über ihre Kleider zu stolpern. Verfüge ich über ein so schlechtes Charma das mir immer die außergewöhnlichen Models überbleiben? Okay ich höre es mir an, aber dann muss ich zurück an die Arbeit"  
  
"Haruka, Haruka" verstört öffnet Haruka die Augen, sie streift die Hand ab die ihre Schulter schüttelt und richtet sich auf" Jason , was soll das es ist zwei Uhr morgens! Wie kommst Du übrigens hier rein" Jason wehrt ab "Rosengitter, Balkonstreben, Balkon, Tür, Zimmer, ich wollte niemanden wecken" Haruka schüttelt genervt den Kopf" Aber mich zu Tode erschrecken, klar die Idee ist besser." Jason fährt sich durch die Haare" Ich kann mir auch vorstellen um diese Zeit etwas sinnvolleres zu machen, aber ich brauche Deine Hilfe und zwar noch heute Nacht, würdest Du Dich also bitte nicht so anstellen, schließlich hast Du mich erst ins Gebet genommen" Haruka rollt genervt mit den Augen während sich Michiru leicht neben ihr bewegt." Was ist denn Schatz?" Haruka küsst sie auf die Wange und ist im Begriff ihre Decke zurück zu schlagen" Es ist nichts, Schlaf weiter." Sie blickt Jason an "Könntest Du wenigsten draußen warten bis ich mich umgezogen habe?"  
  
"Die Farben Haruka, könntest Du bitte die Farben aus dem Wagen holen?" Jason lehnt sich über die helle Brüstung und schreit zu ihr hinunter. "Da wäre kein Problem wenn ich mich aus dem Riesen Teil ausgewickelt hätte, Du das Ding schon hoch gezogen hättest und ich mich wieder frei bewegen könnte" Sie reißt und zerrt" Okay versuch es jetzt" Jason ergreift das Seil und beginnt zu ziehen" Verdammt Haruka ich brauch Dich erst hier oben, das Teil ist richtig schwer und so wird das nicht gleichmäßig, Haruka die unten festhält, ruft nach oben" Dann mach s halt schief Du steht doch auf schräge Sachen!" Jason zerrt weiter und Haruka stürmt die Treppe hinauf, ergreift das andere Seil und hilft Jason alles gerade und zentriert zu machen.  
  
Gemeinsam stehen sie mit Pinseln, Halterungen, Seilen und Farbeimern unten und bestaunen ihr Werk. "Haruka blickt Jason an" Kannst Du mir sagen wie wir die Farben benutzen sollen wenn das Teil schon hängt?" Jason grinst zweifelnd und läuft zur Treppe hinüber" Da hilft wohl nur von oben abseilen" Haruka folgt ihm und stellt die Sachen oben ab während Jason beginnt die Seile am Geländer zu vertäuen" Ich glaub das nicht, Jason ich hab Familie" Dieser nickt, nimmt einen Eimer, Pinsel und lässt sich über das Geländer gleiten" Meinst Du ich nicht?!" Haruka schüttelt erneut den Kopf" Fang Du vorne an, nach der Skizze von Jesse können wir parallel arbeiten." Jason nickt und beobachtet wie sich Haruka über die Brüstung schwingt und sich zum Ende hin vorarbeitet " Warum muss das eigentlich alles heute Nacht sein? Wegen dem Jubiläum bleibt die Uni doch Morgen zu, also wird hier nichts los sein." Sie taucht den Pinsel in die Farbe und beginnt zu arbeiten. Jason lässt sich etwas weiter hinunter gleiten." Aber wir müssen doch die Strahler ausrichten" Haruka stöhnt auf "Aber die Feier steigt schon hier draußen?" Jason grinst und streckt ihr das Victory- Zeichen entgegen." Haruka hebt abwehrend die Hände" Mach das bitte erst wenn wir hier heile wieder runter sind und de Fotos geschossen haben" Von unten hört sie ein Lachen. Jesse strahlt ihnen entgegen" Das sieht schon toll aus, ich sorge schon einmal für die ersten Schnappschüsse" Leises Surren der Spiegelreflexkamera ist das letzte was in der Nacht ertönt. Michiru sieht Haruka wütend an" Wo bist Du denn gewesen? Ich hab mir Sorgen um Dich gemacht" Haruka lässt in den Küchenstuhl fallen und ergreift Michirus Kaffeetasse. Sie zieht ihre Freundin in ihre Arme und küsst sie leicht auf den Mund." Du wärst stolz auf mich, Jason und ich haben heute Nacht ganze arbeit geleistet aber das ist noch eine Überraschung und die werde ich Dir nicht erzählen auch wenn Du jetzt Deinen samtigen Blick bekommst" Michiru steht lachend auf" Gut ich werde nicht fragen, aber ich hoffe ich macht keinen Blödsinn, ich habe überlegt ob wir Usagi bitten heute Abend auf Hotaru aufzupassen." Haruka nickt "Ich werde sie anrufen, wann musst Du zur Arbeit?" Michiru grinst" Ich habe heute frei, es ist Samstag mein Schatz, Du scheinst bei nächtlichen Aktivitäten Dein zeitliches Einschätzungsvermögen zu verlieren..." Sie lächelt schelmisch.  
  
"Halo- hier ist Haruka, wie geht's Dir ?- Schön das freut mich- könntest Du vielleicht heute Abend auf Hotaru aufpassen ?- Vielleicht könnte Chibusa auch bei uns schlafen--- fantastisch Du tust uns einen tollen Gefallen- Mamoru?- sicher, ich wusste nicht das Du einen Freund hast- aber klar bring ihn mit! -Danke!"  
  
Haruka betritt erneut die Küche" Wusstest Du das Usagi einen freund hat?" Michiru schüttelt den Kopf" Nein aber ich habe so etwas geahnt, er war auch auf der Feier zu Deinem Geburtstag" Haruka zieht die Stirn kraus" Ich kann mich gar nicht erinnern" Michiru lacht und streicht ihrer Freundin durch die kurzen blonden Haare" Du warst auch nicht mehr ansprechbar nachdem Du Deine Rennkameraden wieder getroffen hast."  
  
Langsam fährt Jason seine Corvette in die schmale Parklücke. Er eilt um den Wagen herum und gemeinsam mit Setsuna und Jesse betritt er die ausladenden Wege Die zum Universitätsgebäude hinüber führen. Auf dem großen Platz sind Rundtische und Bänke aufgestellt worden, überall leuchten bunte Sommerblumen, stehen Gläser in denen sich die letzten Sonnenstrahlen brechen und erklingt leichtes Raunen von verschieden Stimmen. Setsuna winkt Michiru und gemeinsam schlendern die Drei zu ihren Freunden hinüber. "Schön das ihr auch hier seid, also Mugen fühlt man sich hier ja immer etwas aussätzig." Setsuna grinst" Haruka winkt ab" Lass den Gockeln ihre Eitelkeit, schließlich haben sie ihr Spiel ja gewonnen, und wenn es gut für das Ego ist oder sei es nur für eine Ziege" Jason knufft sie die Seite" Sehr witzig, als wenn ihr nicht einmal großen Wert auf diese Ziege gelebt habt."  
  
Schon bald steht die Gesellschaft von anderen Studenten und Professoren und offiziellen Gästen umringt. Dämmerung steigt auf und verwandelt sich im Laufe der Zeit zu einer tiefen Dunkelheit, die nur von schimmernden Kerzen durchbrochen scheint. Jason räuspert sich , küsst Setsuna leicht auf den Mund, drückt sie kurz an sich "Entschuldigt mich kurz, ich muss noch kurz was mit dem Dekan besprechen." Haruka nickt "Da sollte ich Dich vielleicht begleiten, wir müssen schließlich auch wissen wie es mit der Übergabe der Urkunden aussieht." Jesse lächelt ebenfalls entschuldigend. "Ich geh Ihnen lieber nach an dieser Uni kennt doch sowieso schon dieses Katastrophenpaar. Wir müssen ja nichts provozieren." Auch sie verschwindet in der Menschenmenge. Michiru und Setsuna beobachten wie der Dekan auf die kleine Bühne steigt einige Worte sagt und den Ehemaligen, sowie den Spielern der Mannschaften die Urkunden überreicht. Gerade als er seinen letzten Satz beendet, schießen helle Strahler durch die Nacht und erleuchten ein unscheinbar erscheinendes, überdimensional großes weißes Banner, welches unmittelbar in unter der Brüstung des hohen Daches der Uni hängt. Die Blicke wandern blitzschnell hinauf, leichtes Raunen wird zu erstaunten Stimmengewirr als der Vorhang wie von Zauberhand fällt und flatternd zu Boden gleitet.  
  
Sagte ich Dir ch könnte tausend Rosen für Dich im Stadtpark klauen, ein riesiges Spruchband an der Universitätsfassade anbringen, in der Zeitung inserieren und trotzdem würde es doch immer das gleiche bedeuten wenn ich Dir sage, ich liebe Dich die schönste Fiktion wird Realität wenn wir zusammen sind  
  
Bitte werde meine Frau, Setsuna  
  
Während sie liest, werden Setsunas Augen immer größer, erstaunt hält sie die Hand vor den Mund. Sie erblickt Jesse die das Victory- Zeichen hoch zur Brüstung macht, sieht Michiru die lachend den kopf schüttelt, Haruka die, die Treppe hinunter eilt. Ihr Blick bleibt an Jason hängen, der lässig an der Brüstung lehnt, und sie spitzbübisch angrinst" Was antwortest Du?" Setsuna strahlt zu ihm hinauf und ruft "Das sag ich Dir wenn Du herunterkommst!" Gehetzt läuft Jason zur Treppe, wendig nimmt er zwei Stufen auf einmal, bahnt sich einen Weg durch die Menschen, schlingt die Arme um Setsuna und wirbelt mit ihr kurz um die eigene Achse. "Und?" Setsuna lächelt" Ja, ich möchte Dich heiraten" Sie lächelt, schlingt die Arme um Jasons Hals und erwidert seinen leidenschaftlichen Kuss stürmisch. 


End file.
